


Isekai -Lite I got isekai'd into obey me? Instead of romancing the playable characters, I want to Marry the demon prince! now with a longer title and shorter chapters

by Merecalmagical



Series: Isekai’d into obey me!? Instead of romancing the lords I want to Marry the Demon prince! [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: AU Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Female Protagonist, Graphic Language, Graphic Violence, In game spoilers, MC is why we can't have nice things, Magic, Marie's Harem, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Recreational Drug Use, Violence, explicit - Freeform, incest stuff, making the demons more demonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 61,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merecalmagical/pseuds/Merecalmagical
Summary: A revised version of the isekai series :D shorter chaptersMere had just died, surprisingly she found herself in the Devildom, setting of the mobile game Obey me.The world is different and more expansive than what it was in the game.Along with the additional main and side cast there is a variety of demons Marie must work alongside to complete tasks for the RAD student council.Her second chance being Lucifer's lapdog won't be for nothing, in the extra year of life she's been given Marie is Determined to take the Demon king's throne and Diavolo's hand in marriage!?"I've only got a year to become the Demon queen! There's no use holding back or playing fair, if you want something you have to be prepared to sweat and bleed! I'll take the demon throne and destroy the ones who killed me!"The chaotic adventure of an evil woman grappling for power, revenge and love in her second life.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), multi x oc
Series: Isekai’d into obey me!? Instead of romancing the lords I want to Marry the Demon prince! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062923
Kudos: 9





	1. I'm alive? Isekai and Love at first sight, with the Prince of Devils. ch1

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS// THIS IS A FAN FICTION // ALL CHARACTERS FROM THE OBEY ME FRANCHISE BELONG TO SOLMARE // THIS IS NOT CANNON // THIS DOES CONTAIN SPOILERS FROM THE GAME// THIS IS AN 18+ WORK //  
> TW: the OC of this work of fanfiction is female, violence, sex , 18+ content and shitty humor  
> ** special words refrences to TV and games

The story of my fourth life is beginning, there's not a lot of people that can count the number of times they've died higher than the times they lived, usually those two numbers are intertwined, but for me I've had four lives, and innumerable encounters with death. 

I got Isekai'd  
into the mobile game Obey me,  
but instead of romancing  
the playable characters.  
I want to marry The Prince!

Where am I...?  
I'm in a place that looks like a court room. Several men and women are looking my way.  
The man in the seat of the chief judge is looking at me.

"Welcome to the Devildom Marie Clare."

He's very handsome! Too handsome! A BISHI! AN IKEMAN!?A HANDSOME MYSTERY GUY IS CALLING ME BY MY NAME!?

Lines of concern furrowed across his perfect forehead as his golden eyes continued searching the expressions of the woman before him. He stepped out of his chair, walking closer.

"Oh pardon me...feeling a bit shocked are we?"

He started looking around, the light cascaded across his auburn hair, it looked textured, was that gel? 

He seemed to be searching for the right words or support from those around him. 

"Well that's understandable. You've only just arrived, after all."

His expression relaxed into an easy going smile, the coffee colored corners of his lips effortlessly easing the tension in the room. 

"As a human it will probably take a little while for you to adjust to things here in the Devildom."

Devildom...Where have I heard that before!? 

"The Devildom?"

The golden god before her chuckled and her entire heart felt like it was going to rip apart.

YO WHAT THE FUCK AM I DIEING AGAIN!? wait again?? I'm alive, WAIT I shouldn't--

"Yes exactly, the Devildom, I see you catch on quickly. Excellent."

Last thing I remember was literally dyeing, why does this place seem so familiar, and this guy! This feeling!

"I suppose I should start by introducing myself."

WAIT THIS! I REMEMBER THIS!

"My name is Diavolo."

Frantically her eyes began searching the room, everyone as wearing the same gaudy school uniform from hell in black, except the man before her who stood in an blood red variant. 

"I am the ruler of all demons, and all here know of me."

His perfect expression tensed briefly,

"And someday soon, I will be crowned king of the Devildom."

THIS IS THE ROYAL ACADEMY OF DIAVOLO

"...Though we just call it RAD" 

Diavolo continued his introduction speech,

"You're standing inside the assembly hall, the very heart of RAD. This is where we officers of the student council hold our meetings and conduct our business. I'm the president of said council."

Her throat was dry.

I know damn well why I'm here. but there's no text boxes popping up, does that mean I can say what ever I want?

"Did you bring me here to be your bride?"

The silence of the room broke as everyone simultaneously gaffed.

A female audibly growled, and a Tsk could be heard from behind her. Diavolo's expression was unguarded surprised, his golden eyes wide staring in disbelief of what he'd heard. 

"I will explain everything to you." The voice oozed from behind her, as the figure stepped into view.

Ah here we go.

Diavolo was regaining his composure, his arms opened widely and his smile returned though his eyebrows were still furrowed.

"Marie Clare! This is Lucifer! He is a demon, and the avatar of pride!"

I am familiar with this bitch. 

Effortlessly graceful, Lucifer slinked into place next to Diavolo, the two most powerful men in the Devildom. 

Lucifer's jet black hair parted in the middle and his long bangs accentuated his elegant features, high cheekbones and a sloping nose, piercing red eyes.

Definitely not human eye colors, gold and red. 

That alone was a dead give away, they were from another world, along with the aura of majesty and power the two gave off standing next to each other.

Damn heart stop beating so fast, Jesus, oh I shouldn't think that down here. Fuck they are so pretty. What the hell is going on!? How am I here!?

"He is also the vice president of the student council and my right-hand man, not just in the title! I assure you! Beyond that he is my most trusted friend."

His entire being seemed to relax once the other man was near him, glowing like the sun he radiated a calm aura. 

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Diavolo." Lucifer's expression was tired, someone running on coffee without breakfast. 

"Speaking on behalf of the entire student body," Lucifer's voice was low like a cats purr, he brought his hand to his chest in a show on sincerity, " At this great and storied school of ours."

Lucifer's smile was empty, charming and devoid of any real welcome, his good looks couldn't fool survival instincts. 

"I offer you a most heartfelt welcome, Marie Clare."

A threat, he's saying he's welcoming, me but Behind him!? The vision of a male Peacock about to charge!?

Without moving any closer, the sensation of being cornered and circled by an angry male, a territorial dispute, feathers flared up in a demonstration to show how large he was, how in charge of the situation he was. 

"Tsk.." 

her lips made the sound of annoyance in response to his 'welcome', she could feel her expression tensing.

Mr. Try hard.

Lucifer's left eyebrow ticked slightly, only a small break in the perfect façade of the Lord,

"...Interesting. This one is quite different from Solomon."

Lucifer's hands moved behind his back, he stuck his chest out a bit and took a deep breath.

Got your feathers ruffled?

"Diavolo believes that we Demons should start strengthening our relationship with both the human world and the celestial realm. As a first step toward this goal, we've decided to institute an exchange program. We've sent two of our students to the human world, and two to the Celestial realm."

Lucifer's speech had the room back to its awe struck silence, the out of place Question to the Prince forgotten as every person in the room clung on Lucifer's breath. 

Simps...

"And we're welcoming four students to our school: two from your world, and two from the celestial Realm. So I take it you've probably put two and two together as this point. Right?"

The last word seemed a bit prickly.

"You've been chosen from the people of the human world to participate in this program of ours. You are our newest exchange student."

Lucifer made sure to pepper the important parts.

"Your period of stay is one year. You will work on tasks you receive from the student council here at RAD."

oh? that's Different??

"After one year, you will write a paper about your exchange here in the Devildom."

"Tasks from the Student Council?"

Lucifer's smile was still ever the same, though something truly malicious was hiding behind it, he seemed almost too excited by your question. 

"I will not abandon you all by yourself here in the Devildom, I shall have my brother Mammon look after you. He's....How should I put it...He's the avatar of greed, Oh.. well...You'll understand soon enough."

Completely dodging the question Lucifer stepped closer. Pushing back farther into the seat attempting to shrink away, he removed what looked like a black smartphone from his pocket, taking the girls wrist and placing the device into her palm.

"This is a D.D.D its a smartphone for use in the Devildom. This is yours as long as your here."

"Are there any games on it?"

Lucifer's eyebrow twitched again.

"Pardon?"

The girls smile was a twisted grin, not cute in the slightest.

"Do you have any games on your phone?"

Lucifer's smiling face cracked and his expression turned dark.

"Stop derailing this meeting with silly questions."

"Lucifer! Be nice!" Diavolo squawked surprised, "You're going to scare her!"

The girl's grin was anything but that of someone who was afraid, she looked like she was enjoying herself. She held up the smart phone hiding her face,  
"W-What did you want me to do with the phone? Pff-"

Lucifer's furrowed brows twitched again, the smile was back but the anger was not hiding.

"Go ahead and Call Mammon with it."

Mammon's caller Id was already on the screen when she unlocked it, hitting the call button after a few rings the other party answered.

"Hey Hey It's The great Mammon!"

A devilish grin spread wide across the girl's face and Lucifer's expression widened,  
"HEY ASSHOLE WHERE IS MY MONEY!?"

Lucifer lunged after the DD in the girls hand but she ducked out of the way, Mammon's squabbling voice could be heard through the phone,  
"W-WHO!? H-HOW DIDJA!? I-"

"YOU'D BETTER PAY UP OR I'LL CUT YOU INTO PIECES MAMMON!" The small girl growled in her deepest voice, bouncing up out of her chair dancing around Lucifer's attempts to grab her or the phone. 

"I-I D-DON'T KNOW WHO THIS IS!!? BUT I'LL GET YOU YOUR MONEY JUS-"

Lucifer finally snatched the phone away, and the girl's laughter filled the hall she glided over towards Diavolo ducking behind him, The prince was shocked as she coyly clung to his back, the student council was dead silent. 

"Too funny! Who reacts like that to a random phone call! Pff haha!" she giggled out from behind the prince.

"MAMMON ASSEMBLY HALL NOW!" Lucifer barked into the phone and hung up.  
"I hope you had a nice chat." Lucifer growled out behind his clenched teeth.  
"He seems reliable, " the girl replied still hiding behind Diavolo's back.  
"You think so.." Lucifer was fuming , slowly predatorily stalking the woman behind Prince Diavolo. 

Diavolo raised his hands peering over his shoulder, the girl flashed a cheerful smile at him that only he could see. 

"W-Well if you were suddenly brought to a strange place, and get told that an unfamiliar face would take care of you, I-I'm sure you'd feel anxious." he cooed at Lucifer, trying to settle the fuming dark haired lord.

Diavolo felt the tiny fists that clung to his back tighten briefly.

"Mammon isn't the only one to help you out." The Prince continued, "Now then...we still need to introduce our new friend, to your brothers, Lucifer. And it's probably better that you do that instead of me, wouldn't you say?"

Lucifer heaved out a sigh, and shot a glare at the girl when she peered out from behind the prince. 

"Yes...As much as I dread the idea of doing so, you're right."

"Oh?~ come now Really? You should be honored that you get to introduce such a sweet and charming litter brother like me!" 

A pretty looking boy with long eyelashes and fluffy hair stepped forward from the group of council members. His uniform was neatly buttoned up with a pink ribbon accent, he tucked his hair behind his ear and winked cutely at the girl peering out from behind Diavolo. 

"This one is Asmodeus. The fifth eldest. The Avatar of Lust"

The adorable puppy like man stomped his foot and glared angrily at his brother,  
"Wh-! I can't believe you totally ignored what I said! And not only that, you referred to be as this one!? How rude!" 

He huffed puffing out his cheeks and glaring, it didn't do anything to draw Lucifer's attention. 

Cute! REALLY CUTE! OMG I BET HE SMELLS REALLY GOOD TOO, HIS HAIR IS SO SHINY.

"Hmph, At least he didn't Ignore you all together," a blonde haired man from the front of the crowd was shaking his head, stepping closer. "How do you think I feel?"

"This one here is Satan," Lucifer breathed out the other's name like a sigh." The fourth eldest of us. At first he may seem responsible, good head on his shoulders."  
Lucifer's expression dropped and he raised his hands shaking his head, " But looks can be deceiving."

The blonde haired man brought his fist gently into his palm, a fake look of concentration on his handsome features. "Aha. so I'm that one, am I? Nice to meet you Marie Clare." 

He brought his hand up to his sculpted chin. she hid behind the broad back of Diavolo listening. "I am Satan, the Avatar of Wrath."

Diavolo flinched feeling the woman leaning her back against his, one of her hands still clung tightly to his jacket.

"Avatars of Wrath, Lust, and Pride, you sure give yourselves some crazy sounding titles."

"That's right," Asmodeus rang out cheerfully, "It pretty much sums up what I'm all about! Including my Power." His voice rang out unexpectedly close and Marie Jumped out from behind Diavolo when he suddenly circled around.

Coming face to chest against Lucifer, Marie rubbed her nose as The tall demons peered down at her. 

Curled up into the chair and dancing around with the DDD, no one had got an idea of the size of the human they'd brought. 

Tiny, too tiny, had someone forgotten to feed her? Had she just forgotten to grow? The girl was glaring , sharp brown eyes into red and green gazes.  
"Oh? Your right to Avoid Asmodeus, his eyes can charm anyone, and then He'll eat you." 

Satan chuckled. 

"Hey don't go around Saying things like that!" Asmodeus cried out, gently placing his hands on Marie's shoulders.

Lucifer sighed yet again, "Are you done?" ,Motioning for another to step forward the largest body in the crowd began to move, his indomitable frame parting the group. His sour expression sent a shiver down Marie's spine and Asmodeus hands clenched tighter as she tried to shrink back to Diavolo.

"Now the one there with the very grumpy look on his face is Beelzebub, he's the sixth oldest."

"Lucifer I'm hungry." the ginger giant called out strolling over slowly, towering by Lucifer's side Marie was stunned, Diavolo and he were almost the same size, the flame haired man staring down at her with purple eyes.

He's hot too, damn I feel really out of place with all these pretty people.

Looking around everyone in the room was beautiful, Diavolo just gave off a different air of grace, he was standing alone and Marie searched for his smile through the sea of bodies surrounding her. He caught her gaze and gave her exactly what she's hoped, an effortless sunny grin. 

It will be alright, that's what he's saying, I know...Don't worry okay?

"That's too bad behave yourself." Lucifer grunted.

The tall, built man rubbed his stomach with a pained expression. 

"I'm Beelzebub, the Avatar of Gluttony"

"So.." Lucifer's smile had regained it's natural poise and grace, his rage suppressed under the surface. "There are seven of us brothers in all, and I am the eldest. Mammon the second eldest will be here soon." Lucifer scratches his chin and his eyes searched else where in the room, "My other brothers aren't here at the moment, but...well, we can get to them later. All in good time."

Diavolo inserted himself into the circle, looping one arm around Satan and another around Asmodeus he stood to the left just behind Marie's back hunching over her slightly so he could get closer to eye level he smiled softly making eye contact.

OH FUCK IM A SIMP, IM SIMPING, DONT SMILE LIKE THAT AT ME! OH WHAT HELL HAVE I FALLEN INTO, I WISH I'D STAYED DEAD MY HEART CANT TAKE THIS SOFT SMILE...

"During your stay here in the Devildom, the seven brothers will lend you their strength. To keep you safe you are to stay with them at the house of Lamentation." He spoke softly and assuredly.

He's comforting me... 

Gazing at the nervous expressions of Satan and Asmodeus as the royal draped across them and the tense pursed lips of Lucifer, his words were orders to them. 

"Although we will all be living together, you should still have a means of reaching us at any time," Lucifer gingerly offered the smartphone out to Marie, who grasped it with two hands. He didn't let go, drawing Marie's eye contact from Diavolo, " All of our phone numbers are already in there, and your DDD also has a messaging app, make sure to add us."

Diavolo pulled out a DDD , and tapped the back of his phone gently against the one in Marie's hands, a cute ding sounded, 

"I'll go ahead and send you a message too, I just added myself to your contacts."

Diavolo smiled warmly, their faces were very close, Marie couldn't help her mouth hanging slightly open and a blush spreading across her cheeks. 

"Oh? Isn't that nice, Now you can be friends with the future king of the Devildom!" Satan teased.

A loud thudding noise could be heard approaching, closer and closer the thump of running shoes hitting the floor.

"Well you've got that done now," Lucifer gently pinches the bridge of his nose shaking his head, A piercing screech across the polished floor, followed by louder footfalls. "It seems the idiot has arrived as well."

The assembly hall's double doors flew open, a silver haired mam with tan skin a disheveled RAD uniform burst into the room pushing back his hair from his sweaty forehead. 

"HEY! JUST WHO do you think you are!? YOU'VE GOT A LOTTA NERVE THREATNING THE GREAT MAMMON!" 

The man, was anxiously looking anxiously around the room. 

"Listen up, because I'm only gonna say this once. Let's cut a deal! I'll give ya anything else of value!"

Lucifer shook his head, Asmodeus giggled quietly into his hand, and Satan just had an outwardly mean smile across his face, two of his siblings were greatly amused as Mammon walked around pleading with an invisible enemy not to cut him up. 

"Mammon though I would love, and I mean love, to hand you over to the witches to cut you into pieces, that phone call was a mean spirited prank from this." 

Lucifer stole Marie from the safety of Diavolo's presence pushing with both hands on her back towards the aggravated demon. 

Mammon stared down at the fluffy brown haired, woman before him.

"Korpokkur**??"

KORPOKKUR!? WHAT THE HELL!?

Lucifer shook his head, Mammon's expression changed into a rotten smirk, eyes glinting and his fingers moved eerily closer. 

"ORA ORA~ Listen up because I'm only gonna say this once. Korpokkur are SUPER RARE no one has EVER SEEN ONE, Just lookin at ya will make me a FORTUNE! If you value your life, then you'll just listen to everything I have to say."

Marie winced pushing back against Lucifer's hands, teasing be damned he was seeming safer, more mentally stable. 

Things are going off script now, what the hell is a Korpokkur??

Mammon was breathing heavily his eyes were staring at Marie but all he saw was a distant future of himself on a pile of gold,  
"If you don't listen to me little Kokopur~ I'll eat ya ~ Starting at your head I'll work my way down, untill-"

Lucifer had enough and stepped in between Marie and Mammon,  
"Shut up right now or I'll punch you, This is the human exchange student Marie Clare. "

Lucifer swung swiftly with his left hand hitting Mammon with an open palmed smack to his temple,  
"Gah! OW! what's the big idea!? I thought you were gonna give me a chance to shut up before hitting me!"

Satan snickered from behind Lucifer, peering back Marie could see the worried expressions on Asmodeus and Diavolo's faces. 

"Marie, Mammon here is the Avatar of greed. He governs and oversees all forms of it. When ever he takes a liking to someone they find themselves awash in money, but from what i heat, if he decides to break it off that wealth evaporates. They're left without a Grimm to their name."

"He's also a masochist, That's the most important part." Chimed in Asmodeus winking again catching Marie's gaze, she turned back to the tall tan man before her. Lucifer's hands slithered up Marie's back, and Lucifer's fingers dug into her shoulder's not hard but firmly keeping her from turning back or running away. 

"Indeed. And it just so happens I have a job for my masochist of a brother."

Mammon flustered,  
"Oi! Ya'll stop telling lies! I ain't asked for that punch! and I AIN'T a masochist!"

Lucifer brought his face next to Marie's, his hot breath caressed her cheek.

WTF!!? TOO CLOSE TOO CLOSE ALERT ALERT

"Mammon, you are going to be in charge of seeing to this human's needs during the whole exchange, I expect your full cooperation."  
Lucifer's grip tensed on the last words around her shoulders. 

"WHAT!? Why me?"

"Eh~ I'm sooo jealous" Asmodeus chimed in.

Mammon seeing an opportunity went for it.  
"All right, then why don't YOU do it Asmodeus?!"

Asmodeus raised his hands and shrugged his shoulders,  
"What? Hell no, too Lazy" he giggled sticking out his tongue at his elder brother.

"I thought you said you were jealous of me!?"

"Just give it up, Mammon. There's no getting out of this." Rang Satan, "You know you can't refuse a direct command from Lucifer correct?"

Mammon franticly looked over at Beelzebub,  
"But why does it have to be me!? What about Beel. Why can't he do it!?"

Asmodeus shook his head

"This isn't a job we can entrust to Beel. We might as well ask him to Eat her."

Beel walked over to Mammon nodding in agreement, he patted his brother on the back, briefly holding eye contact with Marie.

"Mm, yeah. I can't promise I couldn't" The large man said licking his lips.

I want to go back to Diavolo, I remember this introduction, but being threatened by these guys is really scary. 

"Your useless you know that!" Mammon cried out,  
"Mammon?" Lucifer said the name with a lingering question, Marie felt his grip tense again.

"Surely your not going to tell me you object to this arrangement? Are you?"

Mammon looked around at his brothers his gaze finally landing back on Marie,  
"Ugh..I hate you guys! Every last one of ya! Fine...FINE! I'll do it okay!"

Mammon decided at that moment to bend down dramatically to be face level with Marie.  
"All right human listen up."

Too close too close, Pretty boys all around me THIS IS TOO MUCH DO THESE GUYS HAVE NO CONCEPT OF PERSONAL SPACE!? 

"As much as I don't want to look after you, I've got no choice. It's a huge pain in the ass and I'm too important for this kind of thing but Lucifer told me too so I will, But in return you better make sure not to cause me trouble! Got it!"

"...."

"Hello?" Mammon brought himself even closer to Marie's face, she could feel his breath on her cheek "Earth to human! Seriously, what's wrong with this one?"

"We've decided who your caretaker will be, now onto your tasks, You'll be acting as a secretary and intern to the student council. You get to be my assistant, aren't you lucky?"

Lucifer's cheek brushed against Marie's ear, one of his hands moved to tuck her fluffy hair behind it, "Polish your soul nicely, and acquire the power to resist demons."

"Resist the demons?"

Lucifer's gloved hand gently played with a lock of Marie's wild hair,  
"You could say this is an experiment to see who will win, the shiny Jewel of your human soul, or the wit and cunning of the demons of RAD."

"What happens if I win."

Marie asked straight forwardly turning towards Lucifer suddenly, his hand still on her hair the other on her shoulder, their faces were centimeters away.

"Let's see" the red eyed demon smiled smugly, pulling back slowly his hand falling away from her shoulder, the other bringing the lock of hair to his lips. 

"I'll prepare Some rewards, so make sure to give it you're all."

"I wana make one thing clear right now: don't blame me if someone get's eaten, 'cause it ain't my fault" Mammon whined.

"Lucifer I'm hungry." Beelzebub grumbled.

"Please behave yourselves." Lucifer shook his head stepping back fully, his brothers came to his sides.

"That is all I have for an explanation, for the next year you will be a RAD exchange student and work for the student council."

Marie smirked,  
"Well then, Let's make it a year to remember."

"Well...aren't you a positive one, I won't stop you from having yer fun!"

Diavolo stepped up to Marie's side, looking up at him he smiled back at her gently.

Ahh if I could just stay by your side instead of these idiot siblings

"Marie." Diavolo said gently, "from now on you will be living in the house of Lamentation, you'll be staying with Lucifer and his six younger brothers."

Diavolo looked away still smiling, but no longer for her but at a far off dream.

"Humans, angels, demons. I imagine a universe where each accepts the other. Where we are brought together as friends. This is my dream," Looking back at Marie again his golden eyes bore into her brown ones, " and I'm asking you to be the foundation for it. One year, that's all I ask of you." 

Marie could bare it no longer she grasped the princes hand's in-between her's. 

His expression widened as he turned facing her fully and taking in her appearance for the first time.

Her hair was dark brown and unruly, cascading down her back and stopping just before her rounded bottom, she was wearing a plain white button down dress and white shoes.

Her large brown eyes pointed upwards and her eyebrows naturally sloped down creating a resting scowl. She stood just under his chest, her chin level with his navel. A flustered expression of awe, graced her features.

"Have you heard of Love at first sight!?" she squawked out, her voice was lower than he'd expected but it squeaked at the end.

"Love at first sight? Is that some human thing?"

The small woman nodded her fluffy hair bouncing tremendously with each shake of her head,  
"I'd never experienced it myself before! But this has to be it! Diavolo!"

Her voice cried out strongly, and she leaned forward pressing her body up against his, grasping his hands tightly. 

"MARRY ME!"  
~**~**~**  
chapter one: Isekai and Love at first sight, with the Prince of Devils.

special refrences:

Korpokkur** means little person under the leaf, an ancient Japanese yokai from the northern inut people .  
They are very tiny, carrying leaves to hide under. 

A curious villager hid and waited to catch a korpokkur where they would leave gifts of fish and berries for his village, he managed to catch their beautiful princess by surprise and dragged her into his sight, in her rage she swore her people would never be seen again. 

This is a refrence to Hagu in Honey and clover the manga, Marie Clare is petite and has long fluffy, unruly hair like Hagu.


	2. Ellie is a trap. chapter 2

Chapter 2!  
DIAVOLO THIS ROOM SUCKS!

~*~*~*~*~*

"..Ugh I don't believe this. Of all the rotten luck..."

Think....Think think....How far back can I remember before waking up here....

"Why should I have to look after some human? Its insulting, That's what it is!"

Everything's so blurry, It happened so fast too...think think...how did I die...

"That rotten bastard...does he really think he can scare me!? Into doin' what ever he wants!?

Mammon grabbed both her shoulders and began shaking her vigorously,  
"Just so were clear!...I-Its not like I can't say no to Lucifer, OKAY!? I only agreed to baby sit you because, UM... WELL YOU KNOW, BECAUSE...UH!?"

Ahhh he's even more of a tsundere than the game could get across, gap moe...is he tearing up?

Mammon released the girls shoulders, turning back on Marie, facing towards the Victorian style manor they'd walked too. Lucifer was so upset at her behavior in front of Diavolo He'd had Beel carry her out of the student council room. The prince's surprised and innocent expression was still burned into Mere's memory. 

"Marriage?" 

The prince had uttered before Beel had lifted her away and Lucifer began wiping the princes hand with a handkerchief apologizing for the rudeness of the untrained human.

"Anyway it doesn't matter! Just don't go thinking that I'm scared of Lucifer of anything! Because I'm NOT!"  
Mammon was standing there with his back turned waiting for a response, Marie was still lost in her thoughts,

I did die right...I just cant get over this feeling that I was dead...But why don't I remember...and HIM

Diavolo's startled face came into her mind again

"HEY COME ON! Even if you WEREN'T listenin', you could at least pretend like you were!"  
Mere's brown eyes looked up to meet Mammon's blue green ones, 

Why does this guy feel the need to get into my face....

Mammon glared, his hands on his hips bent over to Mere's eye level, their noses were almost touching as he narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses.  
"Ugh...whatever, lets move on."  
He muttered turning around again flinging open the iron gates.

Walking into the elaborate marble and stone foyer, of house Lamentation.  
"This is one of the Houses of Lamentation, one of the Dorms here at Rad. Its nor JUST any dorm, its reserved for student council members! Lucifer, Asmo, and the others take every chance they can get to insult me! Callin' me scum sayin' that I'm a money grubber and stuff..."

Mere was looking around at the high ceiling, gargoyle statues, chandelier, wrapping duel staircases framing what could possibly be an endless hallway to hell, or the kitchens. Figuring out the actual lay out of the house was going to be difficult, form the outside it looked gigantic, three stories, the front yard was a utter disaster of dieting plants and weeds, and the back yard looked like it'd never been cut, the roof of a green house peaked through the thistle grasses. 

"But I'm an officer on the student council!"

"Eh? you are?"

Marie answered genuinely surprised,  
Mammon's hurt expression was obvious even behind his sunglasses, even a human from another world was mocking him, and they'd just met!?

"I'm at the TOP of the rad social Pyramid! THE ELITE OF THE ELITE! A big shot! Even big shots are impressed at what a big shot I am! I'm not some ordinary demon! And Diavolo!"  
Mammon stared down at her, his expression was serious,  
"Diavolo is even MORE of a big shot, He's so important he has his own castle. He doesn't even live in the RAD dorms. He's on a completely different level. That little bit you did in the court room was cute, but next time...."

Mere was puzzled, Diavolo did give off an air of importance, the kind of feeling that those born into power give off, like the world was made for them.  
Glancing around she spotted a bulletin board with a now hiring flyer, 

Ahh, jobs...in the game the brothers would work for you to accumulate grimm. I'll need money while I'm here either way, along with doing those tasks or what ever I'll probably need to work...

"Don't just stand there with your jaw open!"

"Can you tell me more about Diavolo?"

"HUH!?" Mammon gaffed with a wide expression, his entire body language changed like he'd been verbally punched in the gut.

"Did Ya' Ignore me again!? I just finished tellin ya a solid bit of advice! LUCIFER'S GONNA KILL YA' FOR ACTING SO FAMILIAR WITH THE PRINCE! If you wana survive even a day here in Devildom, You better listen REAL close, If a demon ever looks like they're about to attack you...run or die."

"How about this? I vote YOU die Mammon!"

A new voice, from down the hall way came storming the Avatar of envy,

AHH! LEVIATHAN ! HE IS--

Mammon was looking for an exit but Leviathan had him pinned against the stair railing, he hadn't even noticed Marie.  
"Gah`- LEVI!...Uh, L-listen up, human! This here is Leviathan, the avatar of Envy. He's the third oldest of us brothers!"

Leviathan turned away from glaring at Mammon, There before him,

"RURI-CHAN!?"  
Leviathan ran over to Marie and began circling around, he grasped the ends of her long brown hair and sniffing it audibly.  
"RURI! THIS IS RURI!? MAMMON GIVE ME THIS, I'LL FORGIVE ALL OF YOUR DEBTS!AHHH~ RuRi-CHAaaNNnn~ "  
The air coming in and out of Leviathan's nose made whistling sound so close to her ear, Mammon's words were ringing through Marie's head over and over 

If you see a Demon's about to Attack, RUN

and so she did, feeling her hair slipping out of Leviathan's startled fingers she bolted out of the house Lamentation and out into the Dark night of the Devildom. 

~*~  
Running until she ran out of breath she'd escaped.

"God that was so fucking creepy...I can't believe he was my favorite..."

Looking around the Streets of Devildom seemed like a constant Halloween celebration, the iron and brass gates framing the house yards, streetlamps glowing with magic fire illuminating the shadows.

It's probably really dangerous here...now that I think about it...Looking around  
dark ally ways, private homes, no stores or public areas in site.

"Shit I'm so lost...."

"M-M-Miss?"  
Marie turned, from the door way of one of the houses, a small girl was calling to her. Her large eyes with heart shaped pupils and pointed ears gave away her away as Inhuman.  
"A-are you...The human student staying at H-House Lamentation?"  
Marie took a step back, and the small devil took a step out,  
"DON'T RUN! I'M MAMMON'S FRIEND!"  
she shouted,  
"I should run, being that guy's friend isn't something to brag about."  
"I CANT STAND HIM!I HATE HIS GUTS ACTUALLY."  
The small demon piqued before covering their mouth,  
"EEP- I mean...."  
She held up her DDD and on her screen was Mammon's phone number, 

Evil~money~grubbing~demon((Mammon)): HEY SLAVE! THE HUMAN STUDENT RAN OUT OF THE HOUSE SHE'S HEADED YOUR WAY! CAPTURE IT!

Marie glared,  
"So your working for them?"

"BY FORCE! Mammon is black mailing me...So you see.."

The small demon opened the door slowly beckoning her to come inside

Is this safe?....Marie wondered, the Demon wasn't much bigger than her but who knows what kind of species differences there were. More than likely going inside a random demon's house isn't the best idea.

"Please come inside...and wait for him to come get you...Many demons will be attracted to your scent, if you stay outside you'll probably be eaten before Mammon can find you please..."

Marie sighed, I'm damned if I do and if I don't...She walked inside the mysterious house...  
The small demon was making her a cup of tea and she was watching them carefully, their small pointed ears and round face, very cute. A small slender body, moving about the kitchen as they poured water into the tea kettle, rounded hips, cute thighs...and a huge bulge at the front their pajama bottoms...

"Are you...a girl?"

"I'M A MAN!?"

the demon untucked his shirt from his pajama pants,  
"My mom bought me these pajamas..." He said embarrassingly adjusting the matching long sleeve top and bottoms to cover his hips, the design was masculine flannel, blue stripes but the boy just gave off that feminine beauty. 

"Your mom has great taste."

"DONT SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT WITH A PERVERTED LOOK!? I'M A DEMON TOO YA KNOW!?"

Mere smiled as the other sat her tea down, 

"Poison?"

"ITS JUST TEA!?"  
She could tell the younger demon was asleep,  
"Hey, what does Mammon have over you?" Marie asked while sipping her tea,  
The small demon looked away shyly..  
"I-I'm a student council member...for RAD News...My name is Mephistopheles..."

I remember him popping up in the story line...he gets fired doesn't he? so this is before then...

"And...I DON'T WANT TO BE POPULAR!"

Marie's tea flew out of her mouth at the passionate outburst from the small man, he had tears streaming down his face,  
"I tried so hard to hide my appearance! But somehow Mammon found out! I just want to enjoy a relaxing school life! I couldn't make any friends before coming too RAD , the boys hated me, the girls hated me too so I thought...."  
He was sniffling,  
"If I hid what I looked like behind glasses...people would like me for me and not my face..."  
Marie was listening intently

Ohh~ the problems of youth...I'm feeling like a pervert listening to the cries of a pretty high school boy...

"So Mammon found out about your pretty face, why are you sharing your dark secret with me then? So I can black mail you too?"

The young man looked stunned,  
"AcCK No! I thought...Were both captive by House Lamentation...But you, you live with them...so can you...find some dirt on Mammon....And form a pact with him....and get him to delete my pictures..."

Marie smiled, this was different from the game, things had started to get interesting. The world itself wanted Mammon under her control, all the other brothers more than likely. But now there were more characters, more pacts, more power?

"A Contract? With the avatar of greed? I'm a magic less human transfer student how am I supposed to do that? and..."  
The hungry gaze from the human's dark brown eyes startled Mephistopheles,  
"What will YOU give me in return?"

"I-I'll form a pact w-with you r-Right now! You can use my powers!"  
The small man slammed both his palms down on the table rattling Marie's tea cup,  
"Help me Take Down and Humiliate Mammon! Please!"

The expression on Marie's face terrified Mephistopheles, the magical lighting in the room illuminated her sinister expression,  
"Very well then, Mephistopheles I'll become your master and together We'll subjugate the Avatar of greed, I too have a secret you know."

Marie's hands reached across the table her soft skinned fingers intertwining with Mephistopheles's own small hands. They sent a tingling feeling through out his body,  
closing his eyes he uttered the words,  
"I Mephistopheles, proclaim this human as my master..."

~*~*~*~

"LETS GO YOU STUPID HUMAN! Before I have Mephistopheles eat you!"

"I-I don't think I could eat a human! T-They Look too similar--"

"Mephistopheles! Shut up!"

Marie waved back at Mephistopheles as Mammon tugged her back towards house Lamentation by her hand. 

~*~  
Her phone dinged cheerfully as Mephistopheles number was added to her DDD.

"Can I call you Ellie?" She'd asked after he proclaimed his loyalty to her,  
"I-I've never had anyone give me a nickname before."  
The small man was blushing and smiling. Their hands were still intertwined

Ahhh~ This is dangerous, he's cuter than any of the Lamentation boys...A different flavor from Diavolo, I'm going to make him wear a skirt~

"Were comrades now Ellie, So you can call me by my nickname as well. Call me Mere."

"OI STUPID HUMAN!" Mammon shouted, bursting open the door to the small house, Marie tisked in disapproval.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?" Mammon exclaimed seeing the two holding hands intimately across the table.  
"Mephistopheles! Unhand that human! That's property of house Lamentation! Profitable property at that!"  
Mammon was looking at her like a giant pile of money again, Ellie squeezed her hands worriedly.  
She smiled at him one last time before releasing his hands. 

"I suppose now that my mom's here, I should be getting back, see you at school tomorrow."

~*~*~*~

Feeling Mammon hold her hand tightly as he dragged her back to the lonely house on the hill she felt the need to tease him and squeezed back, feeling the other jolt and let go of her.

"I-I was only h-olding your hand so you don't run off again I-Idiot! Do You just hold hands with every demon you meet! Diavolo! Mephistopheles! Now ya' Comin onto me too!?"  
Seeing Mammon get so easily flustered over her Palm pressing up against his, she almost felt pity for the naïve demons of the Devildom, they acted so high and mighty,

"Hey Mammon, are you really going to sell me to that Leviathan guy?"

"He said he'd clear my debts if I gave you too him! That's a hell of a deal!"

But they were so terribly, terribly stupid.

"That's a shame, I could make you a lot more money than just a one time sale."

Mammon turned back to look at her,

"What's that supposed ta' mean?" Mammon piqued 

Marie smiled up at him taking both of his hand's in her's,  
"I know where, your precious Goldie is~"  
Mammon was stunned,  
"H-Human how do you know about MY goldie!?"  
Guiding Mammon slowly up against the light post, Marie's small warm hands pushed against Mammon's until his arms were against his chest and Marie's body was against his. Mammon was blushing, it was hard to see through his glasses in the dark, Marie's smug expression looking up at him made it hard for him to look at her directly.  
"H-How did you hear about her? What do you know?"  
"I know your irresponsible with money, so Papa took your precious Goldie from you..."  
"PAPA!?" Mammon squawked,  
Marie smiled widely,  
"Mom spends too much shopping~ Ahh it must be hard being a lonely spouse. Tell me..."  
Mere pressed her body tightly against Mammon's bringing a healthy pink flush to his entire body, he could feel her breast squish against his chest. He was still looking away.  
"When was the last time someone was in your bed?" She was alluding to a secret that no one knew, no one but him...unless..

Mammon shoved Marie hard onto the ground switching into his demonic form,  
Marie licked her lip, smiling up at the enraged and frightened demon.  
"H-Human who the hell do you think you are..." Mammon growled, his sunglasses had clattered to the ground by Mere. She picked them up dusting off her white dress and legs, she slipped the sunglasses on.  
"I'm just a powerless Human, lost in the Devildom. Entrusted into your care," Her expression filled Mammon with dread, a sinking feeling, like all the air had been taken from his lungs. 

"Oh Great Mammon..."


	3. Diavolo this room sucks ch3

Mammon shoved Marie angrily into her room,  
"Breakfast is tomorrow morning! I don't want to see or hear a peep from you until then!" he shouted, slamming the door and stomping away.  
She waited, sure she couldn't hear anymore footfalls before moving away from the door.  
~*~*~

"I know the future Mammon, and the past, well kind of."  
Mammon stared at her as she dusted off her dress and plucked a leaf from her hair while wearing his sunglasses.  
"Its kind of hard to remember it all right now, my memory is a little blurry."

Mammon gritted his teeth, his wings flaring out at his sides as he growled,  
"Is that why you know so much about goldie, even though you just got here?"  
Marie smiled at him innocently, a deceiving smile.

"I'll bring you your goldie, if you surrender yourself to me."

~*~*~*~*~  
Marie began looking through all the various drawers in the room, there wasn't much, in the drawers, she found a sewing kit with a pair of scissors. and made her way to the closed door, sure enough it was a bathroom. Staring at herself in the Mirror Marie pulled the bobby pins that kept her long wild locks away from her forehead. 

She closed her eyes trying to remember the events before coming to the Devildom,

Purity! With purity you must live!

Don't do anything to incur injury upon yourself! Your skin must remain unblemished!

Not a single strand of her hair is to be cut! Every strand is precious!

Mere brought the scissors into her hair and began cutting as the voices of her memories cried out to her. 

"Remember ,remember, Remember how you died remember, They killed you..."

With purity! Only the chosen one can absolve you of your sins! 

Marie...

A mess of hair falling into the sink and the floor Marie stared into the mirror, her choppy uneven hair made her look like a feral animal. Her wild angry eyes stared back at her as she held the scissors at her own throat

Do your duty...As the chosen one...

"That fucking cult.... Killed me..."

Marie let the scissors clatter to the ground and she crawled inside the generously sized bathtub, she turned the water on letting it fill up, she felt her shoes and dress begin to dampen with the warm water. Gazing up at the unfamiliar ceiling, 

"My head hurts so much...Why can't I remember any more..."

~*~*~*~*

She heard the water begin to splash over the sides of the tub and shot awake. turning the knob quickly, The banging on her door began almost instantly.  
"OI STUPID HUMAN THERE'S WATER COMIN OUTTA YOUR DOOR! ITS LEAKING" Mammon was shouting and rattling her door knob before a loud thud alerted her that her door was no more. The bathroom door was next, the knob jiggling ferociously before it finally swung open. 

Marie shrunk into the water, holding her breath she could hear the muffled shouting of Mammon and see him walking around, his back facing the tub. The secondary demon she hadn't expected, Leviathan was staring straight at her though the transparent water, his eyes wide. Slowly Mere surfaced her disheveled hair flattened by the water,

"Oh-" Leviathan looked away blushing ,"Mammon she's here, she's uhh in the tub..." Mammon grasped at the edge of the tub and grabbed her by the front of her dress

"What the hell are you doing!? I cant leave you alone for a second! You could've flooded the house!"

Levi was covering his face with his hands blushing,  
"Mammon I can see everything! Ruri's body I-Is"

Mammon turned back to Levi

"This is MARIE, MARIE, not RURI AND SHE'S--"

Mammon turned back to her and made some sort of unreplaceable noise,  
Her white dress was completely transparent from the water, and Mammon held so much of it in his fist, her body up to her breast had been exposed, and she wore nothing underneath. 

Small breast with pink nipples, a smooth pale stomach, and the unmistakable hair of a woman on her lower parts. 

Memories of Marie throughout the previous day ran through Mammon's mind, proposing to the demon prince, teasing Lucifer, pushing up against him, running away from the House lamentation, holding Mephistopheles's hands.

Mammon gently lifted Marie out of the bath, walking over and grabbing a towel he wrapped it around her.

"ARE YOU A PERVERT!?" He finally exclaimed.

"TOUGHT TALK FROM YOU! BURSTING INTO A LADIES BATHROOM!?" Marie shouted back,

"WHO BATHES WITH THEIR CLOTHES ON!!??"

Mammon and Marie were both out of breath after their shouting match.

"What the hell human..." Mammon pushed his hair back away from his face,  
"This idiot's room is under yours, so when the water started coming through the ceiling...we thought something bad had happened to you..."

Leviathan was curled into a ball near the bathroom sink muttering something about how he envious he was of Mammon touching Ruri in such a state of undress. The blue haired man shot up,  
"RUri!" He ran full sprint out of the room then, stumbling only slightly in the water and hair before making it through her room and into the hallway, Marie and Mammon stared after him. 

"Mammon, I'm sorry."  
Marie looked around at the mess she'd made,  
"Could you help me clean this up?"  
Mammon scratched at the back of his head,  
"We better hurry, if we can keep it from getting into the hallway Lucifer doesn't have to find out. "

Mammon and Marie were sopping up the water with bathroom towels when Leviathan ran back into the room, skidding across the stone floor, his arms were full of packages.  
"Marie..." He panted, She looked up at him defensively, her hair had started to dry and curl in every direction. From behind Leviathan the hulking form of Beel appeared, in his giant hands he held a pair of grooming scissors and from behind him the smaller forms of Satan and Asmodeus appeared, the later waved excitedly. 

"Lets get you cleaned up alright? Breakfast is ready." Asmodeus cooed  
~*~*~*~  
Lucifer thrummed his fingers across the table aggravated, the black coffee in his cup rippled as he strummed the table top.  
Asmodeus would normally be sleeping off a hangover  
Levi rarely woke up in time to eat breakfast  
Mammon was avoiding him due to...a disagreement  
Satan preferred not to eat breakfast.  
but Beelzebub was never late to a meal.

Lucifer looked tensely around the empty dining room, had something happened? He wondered. There had been a lot of noise early in the morning, he hadn't gone to check something he regretted now. He was so tired from searching for Marie's paper work. His DDD went off. 

Barbatos: Lucifer did you find the transfer student's paper work?

Lucifer glared, he hated that something this important has slipped past him. weeks ago he'd just selected the first paper on top of the pile for human exchange students, now he regretted his lazy choice, wishing to read her file. 

Lucifer: I did not find it yet, do not worry I haven't stopped looking.

Barbatos: You didn't stay up all night looking for it did you!?

Lucifer frowned ignoring the message he took a sip of his coffee.

Barbatos: If you keep ignoring your health like this your going to catch a cold, you don't want to disappoint Diavolo!

Lucifer slammed his mug back down angrily standing up on reflex, he felt like destroying all the beautifully laid out dishes his family had neglected. 

"Ahhh I'm so hungry!" Beel cried out, 

Lucifer turned to his surprise his entire family was lazily waltzing through the door, Mammon and Levi were walking together a smile on the blue haired man's face betrayed his attempt at looking cross, Satan wasn't watching where he was walking his nose buried in a book, Beelzebub was already running towards the table, and Lucifer saw in the center of the group Asmodeus talking with a woman he'd never seen before.

"Asmodeus, there are to be no overnight guests." Lucifer glared, hiding any joy he felt at having all his brothers share the table with him that morning. 

he pink hiared lord smiled,  
"If that's not a testament to my amazing makeover skills nothing is, Marie you look pretty enough to be my lover did you hear that?"

Lucifer blinked, The small woman before him wearing the RAD uniform was Marie?  
Her waist length brown hair had been pulled up into dual pony tails, mismatched side burns framed her face and her devious looking eyes were highlighted by her choppy bangs. 

She looked totally different, the cowl lick on top of her head was wagging much like a cats tail. A stray cat, Lucifer stared a little longer at the woman in front of him. This creature was definitely eyeing him like a cat sees a nice fish. He could feel his eye brow twitch.

"Pardon me Marie your presence here in the Devildom is soooo insignificant that I FORGOT YOU EXISTED."

Marie smiled,  
"Lucy, Please flirting with me this early is going to give the boys the wrong idea." She pulled out the chair closest to Lucifer hanging her school bag across the back, she tucked her skirt under her and sat down looking up at him with her chin rested on her hands,  
Satan audibly choked, and Beel stopped eating for a second. Asmodeus was humming as he took his seat and Mammon and Levi appeared to have feinted.  
Lucifer was fuming, Marie simply smiled at him eyeing the breakfast her good mood faded.  
"Lucifer..." she had a worried expression across her face then, swallowing thickly ,"What is this food from hell?"  
Lucifer sipped at his coffee, 

"Beelzebub is enjoying his breakfast. You should be more like him, your only our guest after all."  
Marie eyed what could possibly be a biscuit if it didn't have insect legs, her eyes glanced across the purple and sizzling gravy that seemed to be quietly calling for help. Her eyes searched for Mammon's and he avoided her gaze looking away.  
"I don't think...I can eat this..."  
Lucifer was smiling cruelly at her,

"Oooh~ So sorry~ I forgot allll about human diets oh oh ho ho" he chuckled with a malevolent grin.

W-Was that the evil manga villainess laugh?? Lucifer's Moe gap is pretty incredible... 

Marie pulled out her DDD, 

If playing hard to get is the game of the day then....

Mere@Ellie: Meet me at your house in 10 we can have breakfast together! =^w^=

"I've got plans this morning anyway."  
Mere Hopped up from her seat, grabbing her bag from the back of her chair she walked out of the breakfast hall, Lucifer watching her carefully.

"Mammon." The silver haired man turned hearing his name, "Go with her." Lucifer ordered, Mammon stood up from the table walking after Marie. The breakfast table remained silent. 

Marie's stomach growled,  
"You've got to stop pushing Lucifer's buttons, he acts really cool but if he blow's his top he'll kill ya' I'm serious Marie!"  
Mammon warned as they walked down the street, 

"I didn't see you eating either Mammon, so that food can't be normal."  
Mammon scratched the back of his head,  
"My brothers all think I'm a terrible cook but I can't stand what they eat either, so you lucked out not eating alone we can go to AkuRonalds! It's human style fast food!"

Marie smiled up at the sunshine expression the other had,  
"I wouldn't have been alone." Marie stopped, bringing her DDD out of her pocket. "I've already made a friend after all."

Mere: I'm here. We're going to AkuRonalds. 

Ellie: I'll be right out!

Mammon has a strange expression on his face, as Mephistopheles stepped out of his house. The smaller demon looked frightened and Marie gave him an airy smile.

"Let's all of us hurry now. I wouldn't want to be late for my first day~"  
The three of them sat awkwardly in silence. Mammon was half chewing on a Gashbrown, Marie was carefully pulling apart her Devi-Egg mcMuccin attempting to determine why it was green. Her DDD went off, Looking over at Ellie. His appearance had changed dramatically, his hair was still way too fluffy, like a sheep's wool, fluffing and curling around his small face, but now huge thick rimmed glasses obscured his delicate features, making him appear bug like. 

He's doing this to sabotage his appearance, how rude to people who wear glasses ...Truly as a lover of glasses wearers this kid is pissing me off...

Ellie: WHY IS MAMMON HERE!?

Marie looked over at Mammon who looked back at her, His eyes widened as she went back to her DDD

"YOU GUYS ARE TALKIN' THRU TEXT WHILE I'M RIGHT HERE!?" Mammon barked.

Mere: Lucifer sent this dog after me. We'll have to talk some other time, I have a plan.

Ellie looked at his phone and smiled over at her, Marie smiled back cheerfully. The expression on one side of the booth was cheerful, while Mammon was angrily biting at his soda straw.

"SEEING AS YOU DON'T NEED ME I'LL BE GOING NOW!"  
Mammon exclaimed before stomping off towards RAD, straw still in his mouth, 

"Hey," Marie called out Mammon, he turned around with an excited expression, "You forgot to thank Ellie for picking up the tab." she said flat faced, the boy next to her was wringing his hands. 

"THE HELL WITH THAT!" shouted Mammon before angrily walking off, Marie snickered. 

"Teasing him is going to be my hobby this year."  
Ellie was looking at her from behind his thick glasses,  
"Mammon is an elite demon you know, he's almost royalty, how can you act so casually?"  
Marie and Ellie made their way towards the spiraling towers of RAD,

"People are people, even if their rich or poor their still made of blood and bone just the same as me." Marie answered truthfully, Ellie was staring at her awe struck his glasses were slipping down.

"In demon society thinking that way is dangerous, you can't just act friendly with anyone, your supposed to stay in your social classes...lower ranking demons serve the higher ups we can't defy them... We can't even hope to walk alongside them..."

Mere thought back to the lonely expression on Diavolo's face when he couldn't find the words he was looking for in the student council room, the silence of the breakfast hall of House Lamentation after Lucifer ordered Mammon out. 

So demon society is stuck in some weird class hierarchy....

"So what about Marrying outside your class?"

Ellie had a puzzled expression,

"What is Marriage?"

Mere stared at him blinking,

"I-Is that not something demons do?? Getting Married is a promise between two humans too love and protect one another forever!"

Ellie's turn to blink,  
"It doesn't sound too different from a Pact ? Waa I don't mean to come across as saying I married you! BUT IN DEMON SOCIETY THATS-- "

Marie was absorbing the information slowly, 

"What do people do here when they want to have a family then?"  
Ellie's face flushed red,  
"W-WA aHHH-- T-They h-have babies together and live together....."

"So there's no Marriage, no swearing to only love one another until death do you part and bla blah-"

Ellie was staring at her confused again,  
"Most demons live hundreds of thousands of years, I-I think the last demon to make a pact like that was, The previous demon king."  
Marie's eyes were surprised this time. 

"Diavolo's dad was married? To who?"

The pair arrived at the gates of RAD the bustling crowd of students and friendly chatter was getting louder as they climbed the steps.  
"I actually don't know, the records of the Demon queen were erased thousands of years before I was born, all I know is that their pact...It's forbidden. It almost ended everything..."  
Mephistopheles was walking her to the student council room, he was talking in a low voice.

"Hey you haven't told me your plans about Mamm-"

Marie held her hand up, Ellie quickly became silent and moved behind her, Marie was peering though a crack in the student council doors.  
Lucifer and Diavolo were standing close to one another, very close. Diavolo was staring at Lucifer , Lucifer appeared defensive. They were alone.

"If only you'd take some time off we could go somewhere, to the beach?"  
Lucifer was glaring,  
"The student council elections are coming! This isn't the time to slack off I could lose my Vice presidency! Even you Sir Could-"  
Diavolo chuckled, "The student council elections have remained the same for hundreds of years now, I will be president and you will be VP as it has always been. Who could run against us?" Diavolo's hand gently caressed Lucifer's cheek.  
Lucifer defiantly smacked the hand away,  
"Your hiding something from me! You and that Solomon!"

Marie felt it was the perfect time to announce her arrival pushing the heavy wooden door open revealing her and Mephistopheles  
"Hi Hi~ Such a spirited youthful discussion we're having this morning~"

Diavolo was stunned, taking a small step back from Lucifer, his arms opened widely,  
"Marie Clare! and Mephistopheles! What a great combination! I'm happy to see your already making friends!" he let out a boisterous laugh.  
Lucifer was glaring at her again, 

"How was your first night in House Lamentation? Lucifer's breakfasts are phenomenal! I'm so jealous!"  
"SIR!" Lucifer shouted as his face turned a bright red, Marie's smugness was brimming and Mephistopheles was flustered. Mere let out a small devious chuckle and Lucifer began shouting at the room, "It's Not like that! Diavolo please what what you say in front of other people!"

So Lucy Dia is cannon, and they appear to be in some sort of lovers quarrel over upcoming student council elections...

"Ara ara! I've never seen Lucifer so flustered this early." An easy going voice hummed from behind Marie and she turned

A-A BEVY OF BEAUTY!!!

Marie took two steps back taking in the newest arrivals,  
A traditional Japanese beauty, her silky black hair rolled into a bun with a bright red Camilla flower decoration. Under her Haori she wore the RAD uniform jacket tucked into a black Hamaka. She brought a white fan decorated with red spider lilies up-to her face, she peered over it at Marie. 

Behind her stood a gargantuan green woman woman, absolutely hulking she bent slightly to get through the 9 foot or higher door frame, her rippling muscles stood out under her perfectly assembled uniform.  
"Your grace, Lord Lucifer." She greeted politely, walking towards them, "I made some of these tea cakes you like, should you and Barbatos care to join me and Hagebana later in the garden." Diavolo laughed again, "Paige I love your tea cakes!"

T-THE GAP MOE HERE IS TOO LARGE

Marie thought to herself as the green skinned and haired woman pleasantly smiled at Diavolo's compliments, waving her hand girlishly. 

"Lucifeeeer!" A proud sounding voice echoed through the hall,  
"You? Flustered I cannot imagine!"

An elegant looking Stork headed woman glided into the room completely ignoring everyone else and putting herself firmly between Lucifer and Diavolo, she grasped one of Lucifer's hands in her wings.  
"Just leave all your problems to me darling."

Marie didn't know that birds had eye lashes or attempted to flutter them until that moment,  
There were some angry squalling noises coming from behind her as a large three legged crow man went to move past her, his large wing brushed her arm, he muttered a small apology in a deep voice before walking towards his chair and staring at the direction of the stork and Lucifer.  
Asmodeus Beel and Satan were carrying up the rear, Asmodeus winked and smiled at her and everyone moved to their seats. Three of the chairs in the court style room were empty. 

Is that where Lucifer's remaining siblings sat?

"Marie," Lucifer called out, "Today You'll be taking Mephistopheles's place as out secretary. Mephistopheles you will resume your duties as rad news head, I believe there is some sort of popularity poll happening? Astaroth knows the details."

Lucifer picked up a stack of documents walking over to Marie, he thunked the large stack of papers into her arms. She struggled momentarily as the papers shifted, "Be a DEAR and hand those out to everyone?"

Marie walked around the awkwardly shaped court room handing each individual person a paper

Couldn't we have done this when they came in the door? How disorganized...this room is far to large to actually get anything done in. I'm wasting valuable time walking around.

"Lucifer you could be going over today's meeting notes while I handed these out, Your wasting all our time here." Marie glared over at him, "Surely the princes time is worth more than listening to my foot steps across this ridiculous room.."

There was some quiet chattering coming from the giantess and kimono clad woman. The Stork woman was eyeing her with malice and hate, Satan covered his delighted giggle with a cough.  
"Marie...You don't like the student council room?" Diavolo asked tentatively, Marie's heart tugged. 

WHY DO YOU LOOK HURT!?

Diavolo scratched at his chin...

"I...designed this room..."

Marie fell to her knees papers scattering every where, Mephistopheles lept up from his seat

"My prince I made my prince look sad...but... THIS ROOM IS STUPID PRINCE DIAVOLO!"

Marie shouted loudly startling Mephistopheles as he came closer to help her up.  
Mere stared straight ahead at the Prince fighting the urge to cry at his wide eyes,

"Humans live tiny insignificant lives, we don't have the time to walk around handing out papers in some sort of show. Human meetings are done at a large table where everyone sits equally."

Diavolo put his thumb on his chin looking impressed, He looked down at the student council members around him, he'd designed the room so each person sat on a pedistool equal to their height in society, Lucifer's stand was closest to his, truly the members of his council were rather separated this way. He wanted...to sit beside them...

"I'd like too try that."

Diavolo clapped his hands and a green haired man appeared at his side out of a thin whisp of smoke.  
the man bowed at Diavolo. 

"My lord I am here to serve."

"Barbatos, This is Marie, she has just pointed out some difficulties that I was unaware of with the room."

"Difficulties with the student council room my lord?" Barbatos answered wide eyed, his gaze landing on Marie. "Perhaps this ...one doesn't have as refined taste..." The murderous glare in Barbatos eye was evident before the council, and unlike Lucifer's his seemed actually dangerous like a mad man near breaking. 

"Barbatos lets redesign the room again." Diavolo smiled innocently but the panicked expression of the other man led Marie to believe she just stirred up a big pot of worms.

"S-Sir we just finished redesigning the Student council room, please reconsider!" Barbatos panicked, explaining the thousands of man hours spent intricately carving each and every pedestal , how the stairs were made of carefully selected trees and grown FOR THE COUNCIL ROOM. 

"That one is right, there's no reason to completely redesign the room, that would also just be a waste of time. Just bring a big table in here, and enough chairs for everyone."  
Mare said outright. 

Barbatos expression was twisted "YOU DON'T-"

"Barbatos." Diavolo stopped the green haired man's outburst raising a single hand.

"Marie, you have a way of making the calmest people I know react so strangely. This is going to be an exciting year. Bring the table and chairs."

As each of the council members adjusted to their seats around the table they met eyes with their peers in a new way. The crow and the stork were seated across from each other, The stork had her eyes trained on Lucifer,  
"Ahh, to see him so close for an entire meeting..."  
The giantess and the Kimono clad woman were settled next to each other once again though, the giantess was kneeling on a floor pillow. 

The Lamentation siblings all sat together on one side of the table. Lucifer at the right side of Diavolo and Barbatos stood at his left, sitting next to him was the Crow, Mere stood at the far end of the table, the empty chairs belonging to the missing lamentation siblings framed her sides. 

"Now lets get this meeting started!" she smiled happily handing out all the papers in the blink of an eye.

"Impressive!" Diavolo smiled, Mere was standing next to him and Lucifer "Now i think we've wasted enough time so I'd like to begin, The issues we are facing at RAD can be solved if we all come together, bringing in the Human and celestial students brings new ideas to our table! Quite literally!"

Diavolo said happily slapping the worn folding table which looked utterly out of place in the glamorous student council floor. 

"This year is once again time for the Student council elections, I expect all of you to do your best to keep your positions!"

"Diavolo," Marie called out, Lucifer audibly grit his teeth at her lack of honorifics," Are your student council elections democratic?"

Diavolo smiled over at her,

"Yes! The students all come together to vote in the student council chairs." Diavolo began, "I've been student council president for the last 400 years!" he said proudly, 

"Unopposed?" questioned Marie, Lucifer stood up then knocking his chair back. 

"Who would dare try to run against Prince Diavolo?"  
Marie looked over at him with little excitement,

"Can any body run for any position?"

Diavolo was smiling and laughing,

"Marie you really seem to really have a way of bringing Lucifer out of his shell!" 

Diavolo reached out gently grasping the long strand of hair framing Marie's face as he smiled at her.

"This has been the most exciting council meeting I've had in centuries."

"Marry me and I'll make everyday exciting for you."  
Marie professed.

She couldn't stop herself, the way he was looking up at her and gently holding her hair, it had just slipped out.

"This is the second time you've asked me that...What does it mean?"

Marie felt Beelzebub's large arms around her middle for the second time since coming to the Devildom as he lifted her up and over his shoulder Diavolo's hand slid from her hair, Lucifer was laughing strangely, 

"Oh oh oh oh silly human ITS TIME FOR CLASS! I'm sorry our meeting got so off track because of this one! We should all be going now!"

Beelzebub was carrying Marie away as she struggled, she could just barely over Beel's arm see Diavolo's fiery red hair.

"My PRINCE!" She shouted drawing his attention, he waved at her and she cheerfully waved back as she was carried off by the house residents. 

Beel used both arms to set Marie down, though it would probably be much safer up there than under Lucifer's venomous gaze.

"Stop with this nonsense your doing with the prince, Demon culture and human culture is VERY different, and Marriage is tied into the Celestial realm. What your saying to him is inappropriate! As you are a common human, he is a PRINCE."

"So you know what marriage is? Is it because your a fallen Celestial?"

Lucifer and Beelzebub's surprised expressions portrayed it all,

"Its not like I've never heard of the Morning star Lucifer and the Glutinous demon lord Beelzebub, there's lots of human myth's about you two, but Diavolo the actual PRINCE of hell. never heard of him, isn't it odd?" Marie's face contorted in a malicious expression, "Your hiding what marriage means from him , but sooo upset that he's being secretive. afraid that I'll take him from you?"

Lucifer went to Lunge at Marie's throat, his gloved hand almost reaching before Beel gently stopped him. Lucifer stood there for a moment glaring, his temper fuming, black wings fluttering at his back. The student members were watching and whispering amongst themselves, 

"Lucifer's demon form!?"

"Who's with Lucifer and Beelzebub?"

"There's someone with the demon lords?"

"Ahh! So scary! I'd die if Lucifer yelled at me!"

Satan and Asmodeus caught up to the three of them, Asmodeus went to gently pat Lucifer's shoulder , but the oldest of them used his wing to brush his hand away. He pulled from Beel's grasp as well, walking back the way he came past them.

Asmodeus and Beel gave Marie a curious expression before following after him, leaving Marie with Satan.

"You've been here less than a full day, and made Lucifer angrier than I've ever seemed to make him."

Satan was looking at her with his hand over his mouth, an analyzing expression like how a scientist would look at a research animal before dissecting it. 

"Oi Human!!" a familiar voice called, walking down another endless corridor towards her and Satan,

"Mammon." Marie smiled appreciatively, from behind Mammon peaked Mephistopheles. 

"Are you alright?" Ellie asked, his large glasses slid down his nose and he pushed them back up quickly. 

Marie smiled back at Ellie, "I'm fine, teasing Lucifer is just so refreshing early in the morning."

"T-TEASING LUCIFER!?" Mammon gawked wide eyed at Satan who nodded,

"You should have come to the council meeting, it was like a cage match between a peacock and a palm top tiger*, over who gets to eat Clifford the big red dog*."

"T-THAT ANALOGY IS WRONG ON SO MANY LEVELS!" Marie barked at the blonde haired man, 

"Mephistopheles," Marie called, 

"Y-Yes?" the short man answered, Marie leaned over into his ear whispering something so Mammon and Satan couldn't hear.

"YOU WHAAAAT!?" Mephistopheles face was pale, he looks like he'd just seen a ghost,  
"Y-You can't be s-s-serious MERE!?" He stuttered, 

"Mere?" Mammon questioned, "You guys are calling each other by pet names? Holding hands, whispering among each other!!" He pointed at the small pair his face flushed crimson.

Satan whistled, "Humans move fast these days, is it still the style to propose upon first meeting. I thought that died off a few hundred years ago. What will Diavolo think being a side dish."

Marie held Ellie close to her and smiled up at the two brothers of Lamentation,

"Hey Satan, I've got a really good idea to make Lucifer even madder."

Satan's hand came to his chest in a show of honest interest,  
"Due tell please, You seem to have a real lust for being killed by him."

Marie smiled unphased by his morbid remark. 

"I'm going to run for Devildom Class president."

~*~*~*~*~*

references this chapter to Tora dora!  
Marie's appearance and aggressive personality is pretty similar to Taiga's,

Clifford the big red dog, its a children's book and TV series about a red dog that's larger than a two story home. idk why that's a thing it just is...

Mere's struggling to remember her past it seems haha I guess that's between me and God for now~ thanks for reading!


	4. Skydiving huh?

The bronze skinned man next to her was talking incessantly as they walked through the halls of RAD, she admiring the local fauna.

  
An individual with an octopus head and tentacle limbs, A furred raccoon girl chatting with a large blue jay, all wearing some semblance of a RAD's uniform.

  
"Why don't you and your brothers look cooler?"

  
Marie continued walking as the later faltered,  
"You weren't listening? You haven't heard a word I've said since you got here!" he cried.

  
"Its still technically my first twenty four hours here," Mere shrugged with her hands raised continuing to walk forward down the stone hallways of RAD , " I guess we can call it my second day, you abducted me last night, and it's the next morning. I don't think I slept more than four or five hours."

  
Mammon had caught up to her,  
"Why were you in the bathtub?"

  
Marie was the one who stopped then, and Mammon circled around her.  
"I don't want to talk about it...," she looked around at the crowded hallway,"Wana cut class?"

  
He blinked a few times with a dumbfounded expression, his hands on his hips,"huh? Do you want Lucifer ta' kill ya?"

  
She pursed her lips, "Ah! The memory of last night is fading!" she said sarcastically, "I think I wont remember at all if I have to sit through some lecture..."

  
Marie smirked and Mammon ruffled his hair with both hands irritated and glaring at her.

  
"I am so taking you down..." his blue eyes narrowed farther his face inching close, she didn't move.

  
There was a sudden inhumane shrieking and Marie clasped her hands over her ears in reflex, the myriad of beast men and humanoids dispersed by the third shriek leaving her and Mammon alone.

  
"Was that the class bell?"

  
he stared at her, "Yea, we should split before the hall monitors finds us."

  
He opened one of the courtyard facing windows, seamlessly his horns and wings appeared his RAD uniform accommodating for his new appendages, he extended his hand. The dim green light from the sky outside the windows illuminated his handsome features.

  
Ah...my first CG worthy moment...

  
Marie rolled her eyes, coming close and pressing her body against him, wrapping her arms around his middle her head pressing against his stomach.  
"H-HUMAN!?" , regaining his composure he looped his right arm tentatively under her butt, his hand grasped her thigh firmly, "Hang on.." he muttered, lifted both of them with his free arm, he swung them onto the window sill.

Marie peered down at the courtyard she'd just been in. A large tree grew in the center with neatly paved walkways surrounding it, some patches of grass and benches, not abnormal besides the land shark that was resting inside the fountain, and the bird headed women sitting on the benches.

Mammon's hand released the top of the window and they fell for a second before he flared his wings and swept them upwards, towards the green tinted sky full of grey clouds.

  
Marie could clearly see the rooftop and lay out of the school.

They'd dropped from the second story window the school itself was a nonsensical blueprint of intersecting buildings, parts looking like a Victorian castle, and others seeming more like a modern school or office building.

Perhaps... Mammon was trying to intimidate her by suddenly sweeping her higher into the air, His hand on her thigh loosened.  
The air seemed a bit thinner.

"What if I dropped you?"

She could hear Mammon's heart beating,

"You've given me nothing but trouble since... before I met you! I think I could handle a little beating from Lucifer if you were to have an accident. We'll say a biiig bat carried you off."

Mammon's hand dropped away and Marie slid down his stomach to his hips, clutching tightly she tilted her head and stared at him, the world beneath her feet.

  
"What about Diavolo?"

  
Mammon's wings flapped keeping them air born,  
"Are you really so obsessed with him that those are your last words?" Mammon's face looked disgusted, "Shouldn't you be... begging for your life?"

  
Marie pressed her cheek against the shirt of Mammon's rad uniform gripping him tighter.

  
"If I were involved in some horrible accident I wonder...If I could get turned into a demon..."

  
Mere was suddenly squeezing Mammon tightly, he gasped, his wings faltering, she was smiling brightly up at him, her remarkably sharp fang teeth caught Mammon's attention, along with the sick look in her eyes.  
"No that's great! A thought worthy of Mammon the great! Diavolo will totally notice if I were to have a tragic accident right now!"

As the man stared on in disbelief, Her arms opened widely and she began falling backwards into the clouds.

"Shit!" Mammon flapped his wings and outstretched his hand, Mere's red Rad cape fluttering off into the sky above them, her black pleated skirt ruffled wildly above her white thigh socks, Mammon noted she wasn't wearing underwear.

  
"Your really pissing me off!" He shouted with a heavy blush across his face," Your insane!"

  
Marie laughed heartily clutching at her stomach , and Mammon saw her joyful tears falling upwards, the wind whipped her long twin tailed hair around her.  
"Can you catch me, Before this tragedy? Before you have to face disappointing the Prince and Lucifer?"

  
Mammon tucked in his wings and arms, increasing his speed, Mere spun herself around leisurely feeling the wind pressing her cheeks back, her long hair smacked Mammon in the face as he grabbed her arms from behind.  
Slowly he flapped his wings to descend, holding Marie his arms around her back until they hovered above portion of the school's roof.

  
Mere tried to keep her footing and land gracefully but the moment Mammon let go she crumbled to the ground, her body surging with adrenaline, she looked at her shaking hands.

  
"I've always wanted to do that!"

  
"Kill yourself!? You've always wanted to plummet to the ground and splatter all over the place! TINY HUMAN PIECES!"

Mammon's arms flared out as far as they could as he landed, his wings and horns disappearing as his feet hit the ground. His hands returned to his hips,  
"You have a death wish, suicidal, creepy! Your the craziest human I've ever met." Mammon barked at her, his eyes wide and panicked, he was out of breath.

  
Mere cupped her face in her hands, "That's like, the sweetest thing a demon could say to a human right?"

Mammon stuck out his tongue, "No! We want pure souls! Nice, pure souls, I bet your soul smells like Beel's gym socks."

Marie laughed cheerfully again, "I knew you would catch me!" she smiled widely,

Mammon blinked, "No! I was going to drop you!...REALLY you just caught me off guard when you let go! It was a reaction! I caught you on accident!...Thank me for saving ya!"

Marie smiled again and cocked her head to the side, "Were you trying to kill me? Or did you save me? which one is it again?"

Mammon cracked the knuckles on his hands, "Okay I'm actually going ta' kill you now."

Mere raised her hands defensively, "I'm sorry, great Mammon! Honestly your flying skills are superb, and your wings are really strong!"

Mammon's fist was raised and his expression was still serious, so Marie continued on.

"Your so good at flying! Only a great and powerful demon could catch someone falling in midair, and so generous of you save my miserable human life!"  
She winked at him, and Mammon lowered his arm with a heavy blush on his cheeks looking away, he sat roughly on the ground with his back turned to Marie.

"Yea I am the greatest! That's more like it!" the pink color carried onto the back of his neck, "So...really what happened last night?"  
Marie straightened out her legs, sitting comfortably talking to Mammon's back.

"Everything is pretty foggy, but its enough to say, I know for a fact where your Goldie is. So If I can get it to you will make a pact with me?"  
Mammon was silent, and Marie felt like she was staring at his back for a long time.

"I won't make a contract with you, even for Goldie...I'm not cheap...and I want to talk about the bathtub, and why you cut your hair."

Marie tisked, she hadn't reached a high enough intimacy level with him yet.

"Why don't we talk about Ellie instead?"

  
Mammon craned his neck to look at her, slowly turning around, he was sitting with his feet crossed and his knees outward, his hands came onto them.

  
"How exactly did you get so close to Mephistopheles?" He was scowling," I texted him and in ten minutes your holding hands and calling each other Mere, and Ellie." Mammon spat at the ground.

  
Marie smirked staring up at the ominous looking sky, admiring the vibrant green lighting that silently slithered through the clouds.

"We have a shared goal."

He stared at her blankly, "I've known that guy for thousands of your years, we've cultivated together and still, he never responds to my texts or wants to hang out!"

  
Mammon grasped at his face pulling at his cheek, "How in a single night have you progressed farther than me?"

  
Marie let out a whistle, "Oh am I stealing your crush?"

  
Mammon's flustered expression returned, "It's not like that! But...Mephistopheles...is really cute!"

  
He said bluntly after struggling, "He started wearing those glasses in the last few centuries and its really driving me crazy!" Mammon pulled out his DDD and began hurriedly pressing buttons, before shoving his phone into her face, on his screen was an image of the two devils.

Mammon was smiling taking the photo and holding Mephistopheles's glasses with his other hand, the other was panicking and grasping at them.

  
T-That's the black mail?...This is definitely a crush stupid tsundere...

  
"I also think his glasses are a crime against everything beautiful, he's committing a sin against all the beautiful glasses wearers of all realms. Using glasses to hide your good looks is a outdated trope that should only be used by a well endowed black haired beauty."

Marie nodded her head in agreement with herself.  
Blue yellow eyes narrowed, " Ya' totally lost me, I'm struggling here, how can this 'goal' have brought you so close in a single night?"

  
Marie pretended to think deeply, her mind was still full of images of Ellie in glasses that highlighted his beauty.

"Ellie...needs clear frames his eyes are too stunning for rims, BUT Red would look great with the RAD uniforms..."

  
Mammon glared at her, "You're ignorin' me! It's not about the frames! Its about his self confidence of somethin!"

  
Marie nodded, "Yes, your absolutely correct, and that's what's holding back your friendship as well."

  
Mammon's eyes blinked rapidly, he let out a small confused noise and Marie continued staring at the gloomy sky.

  
"Mephistopheles thought everyone was his friend only because he was good looking, and now you keep taking his glasses." Marie glared at the silver haired demon opposite her, "Your sexually harassing him."

  
Mammon's jaw dropped "I am not!"

  
Marie's lip twitched, "Its his face, if he wants to cover it . Forcing the issue is just making him feel worse, if you want to be better friends with him, stop focusing on his glasses."  
Mammon was silent, staring quietly at the rooftop,

"What can I do to fix things?" He looked up at Marie his eyes bright, Marie scratched at the back of her head, admiring how fluffy her ponytails had gotten from the freefall.

  
"You should delete that picture, and apologize."

  
Mammon's face looked surprised, "This...Isn't the only picture..."

  
Marie crawled over to Mammon, and took his DDD, he hid his face in his hands as Mere scrolled through his gallery.

  
"H-How long....Have you been harassing Mephistopheles about his looks?"

Images resembling some of the first photographs, of a, every image Marie scrolled through, the clothing evolved through the decades turning into color..

  
"Since...Bifocals were invented...probably." Mammon muttered quietly,  
Marie set the DDD face down on the rooftop and hung her head in her hands.  
"You've been sexually harassing him since before the Railroads..."

  
Mammon's face was distraught, "I am!? A demon of greed I want something and I get tunnel vision...When I see those glasses I cant help but want to take them!" Mammon was ruffling his hair in his hands again.

  
Marie let out a small laugh, "And your not crushing? For sure? You could have a shot for all I know."

  
Mammon let out a loud breath, "I'd just like to talk to him, like you were at Aku'Ronalds."

  
There was a loud screaming noise, and Mammon stood up stretching.  
"...Maybe I'll delete some of the pictures."  
His wings unfurled and he shot off into the sky as Marie stared at the spot where the demon once was.  
"Where...The hell am I you stupid bat..." she muttered into the wind.

Walking down her third flight of stairs, hoping by the time she reached the bottom she'd find another student or staff member, Marie had been dropped onto an empty and building set up like an office.

Walking out of the front door she found herself on a paved street, across it was an iron fence elaborately bent into the word Garden in cursive. A large raccoon wearing a custodial uniform was sweeping in front of the gate.

  
"Excuse me sir." Marie called out crossing the street, the Raccoon came up to her thigh in height and looked at her with a frightened expression, "Can you tell me the fastest way to get back to the main RAD campus?"

  
His one hand holding his small broom, his other hand Pointed at the Closed Gate. Mere could see the brick park path,  
"Through here?" Marie opened the gate dashing inside, "Thanks!"

  
The raccoon stared at her as she dashed away, "Did...I just understand that demoness?" He swept hurriedly, "Maybe I should have...warned her about the gardens."

  
Marie was sprinting down the broad pathway, a large stone spire was looming in the distance.

  
"Yea that's probably it." She slowed her run, taking a few deep breaths and looking around. The flower beds were overgrown with grass mixed in with threatening looking plants, there was litter all over the ground.

  
"What a mess." Marie picked up an empty bottle walking over to a nearby trashcan. She looked inside it, staring back at her was the largest rat she'd ever seen, its red eyes stared into her brown ones.

  
"I apologize for disturbing your meal." Marie gently set the bottle down and backed away from the trash can resuming her run.  
"Okay that rat was bigger than the Raccoon, how did it fit in the trash hole!?"

She found another gate swinging it closed behind her, a large castle entrance was before her, standing in the center of the stone path was a familiar blacked haired demon with red eyes and a scowling face.

Marie waved at him happily, "Thanks for picking me up! Are we having lunch together?"

Lucifer's red eyes narrowed into slits and he rapidly closed their distance roughly grabbing her face in his hand, "What was the one thing I asked of you?"


	5. Magic lesson in the Garden with the demon prince, THATS A DATE RIGHT!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eyy theres some smutt in this one :D

She found another gate swinging it closed behind her, a large castle entrance was before her, standing in the center of the stone path was a familiar blacked haired demon with red eyes and a scowling face.

Marie waved at him happily, "Thanks for picking me up! Are we having lunch together?"

Lucifer's red eyes narrowed into slits and he rapidly closed their distance roughly grabbing her face in his hand, "What was the one thing I asked of you?"  
Marie feigned naivety, her face squeezed tightly, pressing her mouth together, "To pick up bread and milk from the store?" she said clumsily.

Lucifer's face twinged, "You've already managed to disappoint Diavolo, skipping your FIRST class at RAD? Really?" he shoved her roughly away,

  
Marie stumbled back, clutching at her chest and Lucifer continued.

"He prepared a special class just for you exchange students, he was going to present this personally."

Her expression dropped, "Dia as the teacher..." She fell dramatically her legs collapsing under her , "I may never skip class again..." she punched the ground biting her lip.

"Yes I hope you feel absolutely terrible, not only was he disappointed that you didn't show up, you actually managed to make him worry for your safety." Lucifer grit out angrily.

  
Marie's eyes shot up sparkling, "He noticed I wasn't around? HE WORRIED FOR ME!?"

  
Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose, "You've already given me a years worth of headaches in a single day." His hand left his nose as he glared down at Marie.

  
"Are you alright?" she asked suddenly, her tone no longer teasing.  
Lucifer's eyebrow cocked and his lips curved into a sarcastic smile, "I'm Fiiine being made a fool of on the first day of the exchange program, I'm just great."

  
Marie stood up approaching the much taller man, "No I mean," she came chest to chest with him and stretched up onto her toes, the tips of her fingers nearly touching Lucifer's cheeks before he flinched away, her body painfully close to touching his.

"Your face is really red your sweating, and your pupils look...weird? I don't actually know how demon pupils are supposed to look." Marie's concerned upward gaze was focused on Lucifer's face.

  
"Your body...feels really hot." she was close enough to feel his body heat but not to touch him.

She outstretched her arms quickly, too fast for him to flinch away. Suddenly both of her hands were in Lucifer's arm pits, he bristled.

"You ape! Unhand me!"

He shoved both of her arms down, backing away and crossed his arms tightly around his body, surprised when his wings curled around him protectively.

  
"Lucifer, you have a fever, you shouldn't be walking around."

  
Marie took a few steps back, slowly she pulled out her DDD,  
"Can I call someone for you? Mammon?"

  
Lucifer loudly sucked on his teeth,  
"Stop fucking with me..."

  
He pushed his bangs back with his gloved hand angrily,  
"If you don't care about showing up to class, then..." He looked past Marie's troubled expression to the iron gates, "You can make yourself useful as a gardener."

  
Lucifer smiled cruelly, "Your first RAD task, is to water the Garden."  
Lucifer took out his personal DDD, ignoring how fuzzy the screen looked.

Lucifer@Diavolo: I found Marie, she was playing in the garden, so I asked her to water it.

Diavolo: I'm glad she's safe! I was about to go there for Tea with the Beautification committee head, will you join me?

Lucifer: Is Barbatos coming?

Barbatos: Yes.

Lucifer hissed, looking up from his phone back to Marie, she was safely keeping her distance her hands opened in a show of non aggression.

Lucifer: I'm not feeling well, I'd like to take the rest of the day off.

Diavolo: !? You? SICK? I shall call the royal physician immediately.

Barbatos: I have already dispatched the order for a Devi-ambulance to your location

Lucifer: That is not necessary, I'm going home now.  
He shoved the device back into his pocket,

"The prince and his attendant will be here shortly, and you will discuss your task in length with the one presently in charge of watering and maintaining the garden."

  
Mere's expression was openly disappointed, "That garden looks like crap."

  
Lucifer smiled, "Then we can add weeding and picking up litter to your list of tasks as well."

  
He dramatically pointed his finger at Marie, his wings flaring out, a lightning strike in the distance illuminating his beautiful face and menacing expression.

"Marie Clare, You will beautify the RAD gardens."

~*~*  
Marie sat idly on the edge of the stone side walk, appreciating the architecture of the school entrance, its large stone columns and massive door, elegant windows framed with iron bars, The door opened and Diavolo walked out his arms behind his back.

  
For a moment time slowed down for Marie, as a breeze ruffled the hem of his long red jacket and spiked hair, a shimmer of the green sky in his golden eyes, his expression was calm, brightening when he saw her, his arms opening.

"Marie Clare! My lost sheep!"

His smile was blinding and Marie wanted to stand but felt all the strength in her body leave while he stood over her, like basking in the sun on a warm day.

  
"Sir I humbly ask for you hand in marriage." she blurted out,

Diavolo stared down at her, and Marie still sitting on the ground peering up at him.

  
"Oh? This is the human then?" A green haired man with a slender body leaned from behind Diavolo, his eyes narrowed as his hand came up to his chest. "Its so small."

Diavolo extended his hand, and Marie reached out for it, he gently helped her to her feet, Marie saw a startled expression on dance across Barbatos's face while she stood, she flashed him a cheeky wink.

"Why did you cut class?" Diavolo asked with a sad expression, his warm hand falling away from her's.

  
Marie hummed, "If I had known It was going to be you teaching I never would have skipped! Im so mad at myself! I can't believe I disappointed you!" she pulled at her ponytails.

  
Diavolo pointed at himself, "I worked really hard preparing that class! I spent months thinking of how to explain what we do at RAD in a way an ordinary human could comprehend."

  
Marie scratched at her cheek and smiled, her fang teeth exposed when she feigned to make a sheepish expression, " Is there...a short version?"

  
Diavolo appeared to be pouting, "I'll do my best...but you shouldn't cut classes any more!"

  
Marie bent her head deeply and tented her hands in a prayer like fashion, her wild and thick brown hair fell forward over her shoulders.

  
"I'm Sorry Mr. Diavolo! "

  
"Mister? Not Prince?" The green haired man quipped, Marie ignored him.  
"I promise I will never skip a class you teach Dia!"

  
She shot a side glance at the green haired man, who decided that was the time to stand in-between Marie and the prince.

  
"Greetings, Marie Clare I am his majesty's royal attendant Barbatos." The man bowed at the waist in a show of politeness.

  
"Does that mean you'll skip class again? I'm not going to force you, but your only here for the year." Diavolo continued, his head peaking around his butler.

"I can't guarantee I wont skip class again, I had an important matter to deal with, having only a year I must manage my time wisely, I really am sorry."

Marie stared into Diavolo's gold eyes, feeling butterflies in her stomach.  
He looked away, breaking their gaze.

  
"I...have no reason to believe your lying, but please be careful, the devildom is pretty dangerous for a human without magic, keep Mammon or another of Lucifer's brothers with you at all times."

  
Barbatos was still bowing deeply at Marie, a bewildered and confused look graced his features, straigtening his back, his smile resumed.

"W-Well we should get going, the Beautification committee is probably waiting, Paige will eat all the snacks if we don't hurry My Lord." Barbatos interjected.

  
The prince nodded, stepping around him to Marie's side, he bent his arm and extended his elbow.

"I will protect you, In place of the brothers for now."

Marie felt her face getting warmer, her hand looked so small as it circled around his arm, her pale skin standing out against the bright red and gold sleeves of his uniform, contrasting to her black one.

She didn't look up at him, nodding her head as he began to lead her to the gate.

  
Barbatos was standing there, the hand resting across his chest momentarily tightened before he began following after them.

"Tell be about RAD, what is a demon school? Did you name it after yourself?"  
Mere had regained her composure after suffering from several near fatal heart attacks walking so close to the prince, her arm was at an uncomfortable angle as Diavolo's was too high, she slipped her hand down, holding onto the bottom of his sleeve instead.

Barbatos made a sound and hurriedly evened his pace closer to the two, walking alongside the prince.

  
Diavolo hummed,  
"You talked about how human lives are during our student council meeting, so I will explain a bit about the devildom on out walk."

He waved his free hand idly, and a small glowing marble appeared, it gave off wisps of purple smoke.

  
"This is a core, in place of a soul monsters have these instead, no matter what happens to their bodies, as long as a core remains."

  
The gem pulsated, transforming slowly into the shape of a small bird that took flight into the garden.

  
"When a core is destroyed there is nothing left." Diavolo paused, watching the dark sparsely leaved trees rustle in the wind, "And if you consume a monster's core you can gain their life's accumulation of power."

  
Marie's expression was confused, "I don't understand."

  
Diavolo hymmed, scratching at his head, "Lets say, a magical beast lives for several hundred years, and I hunt that beast and I eat his core, I can gain several hundred years worth of power."

  
Marie's hand dropped away, "Waaaa, so your meals give you experience points?"

  
The prince's brown lips pursed tightly, "Oh no, I might have over simplified, what is an experience point?"

  
Barbatos slid into the conversation, "It is in reference to video games sire, and not entirely unlike how the cultivation system works...for a being of lower morals."

  
Barbatos shot a glare at her for a brief second, "So she understands."

  
Marie's eyes were shining, "I want to hunt monsters! This is way cooler than the game! I don't have to dance!?"

  
Diavolo and Barbatos were staring at the strange human.

  
"I would rather, you don't." The prince's expression was pained." Instead I want you to focus on cultivating your knowledge and sharing your human experiences with us, a relaxing and safe exchange program?"

  
Her arms formed an x, "Absolutely not, please point me to your largest most magical beast so I can eat it."

Diavolo 's hand rested against his face, "You are an exciting human, how are you going to fight with no magical power?"

  
Marie's face was greif stricken, "I-I will use my fists?"

  
The two tall demons stared down, the tops of her ponytails reached Diavolo's navel, she was face was nearly crotch height against him.

  
"Marie...That isn't possible..."

  
Diavolo scratched at his cheek.

  
"Well...If you complete your RAD tasks...I'll reward you."

"My Lord!" Barbatos raised his voice in protest and bit back when Diavolo raised his hand.

"If you can clean this entire garden I will give you 100 years magical progress." The prince continued. The wind around them whipped a plastic bag into the air and rustled the over grown grass, Marie peered around the expansive paths leading into a small forest area.

  
"My lord how big is this park?" She asked worriedly,  
"It is roughly the size of central park, in New York city." Barbatos chimed in happily.

  
Marie swallowed thickly, "What is 100 years magical progress to a human like me?"

  
Diavolo hummed happily, his lips curving mischievously.  
"Seeing as it'd be a gift from me it would be the most highclass magic, so I guess it would be like... leveling up?"

  
Marie swallowed thickly, "Instantly, plus a hundred levels?"

  
Diavolo nodded he smiled pleasantly down at her and raised his index finger, "A longer lifespan, with magical powers too."

  
Marie appeared to fire up her eyes shining with excitement, "I could hunt a monster after that!"

  
Diavolo chuckled, "Well you could fight one but you probably wouldn't win! You have to go to class to learn how to use that magic after all."

  
Mere raised her fists excitedly, " Its worth it! I suppose, I'll have to focus...on this too."

  
A large Venus flytrap ate the bird Diavolo had resurrected, there was a bright purple flash, and the prince's eyes darkened.

"Just be sure not to challenge anything before your ready, or you'll end up like that bird. Humans don't have a core, so there's no coming back if your body is destroyed."

...Good thing...Mammon caught me after all...

"Could you tell me, a bit about magic?"  
Diavolo crossed his arms behind his back and began walking down one of the paths.

  
"I suppose I could do you the favor, a special tutoring session for my lost sheep."

  
Marie smiled and gave chase catching up to the prince,

"Sire please allow me," Barbatos bowed at Marie's side drawing her attention.

  
Diavolo hummed, "I'll allow it."

  
Barbatos straightened his back, "There are three kinds of magical force, Celestial magic bestowed by god onto Mortals and Angels,

Mana which is acumulated into human souls through continuous reincarnation,

and lastly Miasma which is accumulated through a monster, or demons long lifespan."

Mere's mouth pursed and her eyes squinted as she tried to comprehend the complicated information, "Demons, and Monsters use the same magic?"

  
Barbatos nodded, "Long ago, during the celestial war, Demons were hunted just the same as magical beasts by celestials...for their core."

  
Marie's eyes shot to the prince and Barbato's, "Demons...and monsters both have cores?"

  
Diavolo interjected, "Celestials take monster cores, and purify them to store celestial power, but the most powerful holy weapons are made from strong Demonic cores. So we fought them for thousands of years...Until we could settle here safely in the Devildom."

The trio had walked through a path lined with dark trees, and came into a clearing a small square building with circular windows surrounded by water and intricate red fencing, instead of grass there was moss surrounding a small pond with a waterfall.

  
"Is this, a Japanese tea garden?"

Diavolo nodded smiling, "Yes! The previous caretaker of this garden was a demon hailing from Japan, she designed many of the resting areas in the garden after her homeland."

  
Marie was staring intensely at a horned fish that was swimming in the murky green water.

  
"Coincidentally the demon she chose as her replacement is also a Yokai, that's what the Japanese demons call themselves."

  
Marie nodded and they walked across a small stone bridge, crossing the stepping stones and walking up the wooden stairs.

The door to the teahouse was unusually large and wide for a small buiding, Marie thought to herself, Marie realized why, looking at its inhabitants.

The impressively gigantic, and muscular green woman from earlier was pouring hot water from a giant bronze kettle into a small cup in front of the kimono clad beauty. She fluttered a white fan with a red flower pattern in front of her face.

  
"Paige! The Prince and Barbatos with an unexpected guest, a lost child?" Her eyes were practically closed as she called out in a teasing tone,  
The green giantess eyed her, " She... IS SO CUTE!"

  
She thunked her tea kettle down, sending the three cups on the table briefly into the air.

"The human exchange student!" she stood and quickly approached her, looming over her Diavolo and Barbatos with her massive height.

  
"I am Paige! The women's sports club head! Also an unofficial member of the Beautification committee!" She smiled brightly and Marie noted her gums were also a dark shade of green, " How did you get Lord Lucifer so riled up? Please give me the tea sis."

"Tea?" Diavolo's head tilted to the side, "That's your area of expertise Paige."  
The giantess straightened out her back and smiled letting out a belting chuckle, " Your majesty always knows when to crack a good pun!"

She waived them inside and sat out an additional cup for Marie, pulling her own large cup from the shelf she poured them each a glass as they all sat round the low table.

The woman in kimono elegantly sipped her tea, arranging her long sleeves gracefully.

"I am Hagebana, The head of the Beautification committee and the present head of the Gardening club as well."

Marie nodded, "Your really really REALLY pretty!" Marie felt her blood boiling.  
The other woman brought her fan up to her face again.

"Oh? Thank you, flattery will get you everywhere oh ho ho!" she laughed haughtily, "I thought you were interested in the prince, boldly proposing to him in the Council room during your arrival."

Marie was nodding, "I most certainly am, I would very much like the prince to make me his bride."

Barbatos was about to interject but Marie continued, "However I am allowed to appreciate beauty, being a lowly human I am awestruck, I never thought i would be so blessed to walk into a room with two otherworldly babes such as yourselves."

  
"T-Two?" the large green woman was holding her cheeks in her hands, Marie smirked over at her "That's the stuff! I love a woman who could crush me with her hands but is also demure, that's really really cute!"

The giantess was blushing heavily, her face turning a darker shade of green, " I...I don't think....I've ever been called c-cute before." her eyes darted back and fourth, and Hagebana cleared her throat, a slight blush on her cheeks as well.

"Perhaps, we should talk about business before pleasure..."  
Diavolo coughed into his hand, "I think that's best, perhaps Hagebana could enlighten me on what a marraige proposal entails as well..."

Barbatos hissed at the black haired woman in warning and she waved her fan at him.

  
Marie wondered what the hell was going on, her eyes landing on the green giantess again who shyly looked away.

"Marie has graciously accepted the position of gardener as her first RAD task." Diavolo said happily, "You were asking for more support!"

Hagebana angrily slammed her fists on the table knocking some tea from her cup, "Huh! One human! This one can't even use magic yet!" The black haired beauty stared at her with her dark eyes, "What can this one even do to help us? The Tanuki refuse to enter the park. There's rats chasing everyone who comes in here away, and that monster in the forest, it must have been cultivating for several hundreds of years here, its roots are deep."  
The princes expression was serious, and Barbatos was silent,

"What is cultivating? Mammon said it in passing to me earlier."

Hagebana hissed, "You don't even know that much? Did you sleep during the prince's special class?"

"She skipped it, apparently." Barbatos chimed in all to cheerfully,

"S-Skipping your first class!?" Paige blurted out suddenly, "Mortals are so carefree! Even I'm afraid of being gobbled up by the hall Monitors..."

Marie sipped at her tea trying to hide her expression, The fan returned fluttering elegantly in front of Hagebana's pale face hiding her troubled expression, "How can you give me such a human, seems more like another burden... Ah...I'm about to retire, graduate?..."

Her hand came to her forehead as she seemingly tried to fan her troubles away, Page was worriedly wringing her hands, "Ah... um.. I'll explain Cultivation. If you want."

  
Marie nodded, "Please!"

  
Paige stood up waling over to the refrigerator, dwarfing it with her massive size, she delicately opened the door with her pointer finger,

"Cultivating is a broad term, it covers the aspects of increasing your magic power, there's too many to really simplify, if you focus for a long time and study hard to increase your skill."

  
Paige pulled a small plate with cookies and cakes and returning to the table, Marie admired the cute flower designs the sugar cookies and tea cakes were made into.

"You could say I cultivated my baking skill to make these cute snacks!"

Marie was more impressed at the delicate cookies created by the giantesses , than the complicated explanation.

  
Paige chuckled, "Usually it applies to to building of miasma, when a demonic beast or plant consumes enough miasma they can cultivate themselves into a monster, a sacred beast...even a demon."

  
Marie took a large bite out of the sweet desert, her face was suddenly filled with disappointment.

  
"What...is this made of?"

  
"Eh?" Paige raised her hands to her face, "They are Mushroom cigar cookies, I tried your recipe Sir Barbatos but they failed in comparison."

  
Diavolo let out a chuckle, "No one can make cookies like my capable butler!"  
Marie swallowed and attempted to smile, "You can really taste the menthol tobacco...and mushroom..."

  
Paige looked so pleased, "Thank you! I'm glad a human tried my cooking and liked it!"

  
Marie couldn't correct her misunderstood sarcasm in front of Paige's glowing face.

  
At least the tea is normal...

  
Hagebana pointed her closed fan at Marie, "What will you do human? How will you beautify the RAD gardens, there are blades of grass out there with more magical progress than you."

  
Her fan slid open and she closed it rapidly standing up on the table she pointed her fan at Diavolo's face, "I need money! Grimm! Funds! If I can hire an exterminator for the rats the Tanuki will listen to me! Perhaps I can purchase a weed destruction spell from lower hell! I don't think the Club members will come back untill after the gardens are cleaned up!"

  
Diavolo had raised his hands defensively but his cheerful smile never fell, "Hagebana-sensei please calm down."

  
Marie blinked rapidly, "Sensei? Teacher? Miss Hagebana is older than you?"  
The dark hared woman huffed setting back into her seat and fluttering her fan agitatedly, Page attempted to sooth her.

  
Diavolo smiled at Marie his toned lips curving a bit more than usual, his smile genuine.

Marie felt her heart fluttering,

P-Please...D-Don't smile like that at me...

  
She squeezed her thighs together

"I will, talk to the Tanuki and find out what's going on!" she exclaimed.

  
She jumped up excitedly, Barbatos spat out his tea, "You'll what?"

  
She made eye contact with him for the first time, "The rats, the Tanuki, the strong Monster. Its perfect, this is more like it! A proper first mission, I thought I would be stuck pulling weeds and picking up trash."

Paige waved her hand, "No no, about Talking to the Tanuki, can you understand them?"

Marie shrugged her shoulders, "I asked one for directions earlier, he pointed me in the right direction, so I think we understood each other."

  
Hagebana hurriedly waved her fan again, "Talking to beastmen requires a high level of cultivation...what did you do in your past life?"

  
Marie's jaw dropped, "I-I don't know! I can barely remember this lifetime!"

Diavolo was looking at her with an impressed look on his handsome features, his golden eyes seemed to shine.

  
"I'm beginning to see why it was you were chosen Marie, your so full of surprises."

  
She embarrassedly looked down at her hands, "Why don't you talk to the Tanuki Diavolo?"

  
She looked up ar the prince, seeing his desperate expression,

"I....They...UhThey don't like me."

The Prince's tears fell down his face quickly, Marie was startled, his butler stood quickly and handed him a handkerchief, 

"My lord and the...Tanuki head had a disagreement about payment... and since then all the lower beast men all avoid the lord."

  
Marie sipped at her tea trying to avoid looking at the down trodden prince,

Why every time I open my mouth I seem to say something painful to the prince...

"What kind of payment disagreement?"

  
The green haired man crossed his arms,  
"The mangy raccoon in charge of RAD custodials said he was insulted by the prince's offer for garden maintanance."

Marie frowned, "You talk down about them, and were trying to underpay your workers? Custodial and hygienic jobs are the most important part of a successful healthy society, you should pay them what they ask."

Barbatos tisked, "We would never,they didn't want the job at all, saying this was rat territory, but he Prince has no previous agreement, there is no Rat clan in RAD gardens, its preposterous they are nuisance creatures."

Barbatos let out a deep sigh, "But not long after, rats did appear in the garden...and they wont let anyone cultivate here...then..."

The Prince rested his head in his hands, his elbows propped on the table in front of him.

  
"A monstrous plant that has cultivated for hundreds of years...such a prize."

His lips curved cruelly and Marie felt the blood in her veins rushing, her heart beat erratically a sudden wetness between her thighs, an energy like sitting next to a dangerous animal.

The aura dissipated when he let out a loud sigh, "I want to see it!"

Marie pulled gently at his uniform sleeve drawing his attention, "Is it hard to find?"

  
He nodded, his red hair shook gently, "I cant send anyone in to look for it, they keep getting chased out by rats, and the tree cover is too thick to see through when I fly over."

  
Marie hummed, swirling the tea cup with her free hand, the other still grasping the prince's sleeve, "They're just rats? Why is everyone so nervous, every park has rats, its not surprising if you never noticed."

Diavolo was studying her, "I think the previous Gardening club head would have alerted me to the rat issue."

"Maybe it wasn't an issue to them." Marie was still swirling the tea glass, "The easiest way is to ask them, where is the previous gardening club head?"

  
Hagebana and Paige looked away as Marie looked at them, Barbatos answered her.

"Ame, the previous head has gone to the Celestial realm as an exchange student."

Marie looked over at Barbatos, "Hold on, you actually sent your students to the other realms? There's Demons in the Human and Celestial realms? Don't Angels use strong Demons to create...weapons?"

Hagebana took a long sip from her tea, "Ame...she volunteered for the exchange program to the celestial realm..."

  
"Can't we send her a text? Ask her what's up with the Rats?"

  
Marie's hold on Diavolo's sleeve broke as the prince moved his arm around her back, Marie flustered feeling his large palm across her shoulders.

"Its proven difficult to communicate casually between the realms, we've sent a message about it but we haven't received a response yet."

  
Marie stared down at the tea in her glass, "Ah!" Diavolo smacked her back suddenly, he was looking out the large round window of the teahouse,

"I just saw, Asmodeus!"

He smiled at Marie, "He and Ame were said to have been close! Why don't you question him? Me and the Beautification committee will discuss our other options."

"Extermination?" Marie stood making her way towards the door walking past Barbatos, "I suppose that's one way to take care of them...But coexistence would be better."

Marie smiled at the still seated prince, she was eye level to him him for that moment. He was staring at her intensely, mesmerized by her brown eyes and fang filled smile as she rushed out the door after the Demon lord.

~*~*~*~ Smut barrier~*~*~*~*~ there's a sexy scene ahead~*~*~*~

  
Marie caught up to Asmodeus as he was lounging under a stone pagoda, he leaned against a stone table while overlooking a moss lined green pond he turned to look at her as she approached him smiling sweetly.

  
"Exchange student? How strange, no one comes to the gardens, did you know there's a rat infestation?"

  
She hopped up next to him on the stone table, Admiring his fine features when he turned to look at her curiously, his hair a soft strawberry blonde, long eyelashes a feint hint of gloss on his lips, his facial features were elegant a small noze soft jawline and bedroom eyes.

"Your brother has given me he honor of cleaning up the gardens." Marie sighed, Asmodeus let out a whistle.

"That's a harsh punishment. Payback for skipping class?"

  
There was a quest rusting sound from somewhere nearby,  
Marie idly kicked her legs, "...Can you tell me about Ame?"

He was on top of her suddenly, pressing her flush against the stone tabletop, his torso covering hers, standing between her legs.

  
"You came to school dressed like that, and approach a man alone in a secluded space?"

His hands trailed up her exposed thighs and under her skirt, the soft feeling of his fingertips on the inside of her legs.

She stared into his pink eyes, "We can do this after you tell me about the last Gardening head."

  
Asmodeus fingers gripped into her thighs, "I don't have to listen to you,"

  
"The prince, Barbatos, the women's sports club head and The beautification committee head are having tea not far from here, I'm sure you couldn't have your fill before they've interrupted."

Asmodeus glared down at her, "But, I could kill you before they get here." there was a threating shadow across his beautiful face, the glint from his eyes had faded, his threat sincere.

Marie let out a light sigh turning her head, she glanced at the pond he'd been staring at longingly.

"Ame...Must be a pretty impressive demon, everyone gets so worked up when hearing her name, is she that great a beauty?"

Asmodeus leaned off of her, "Not more beautiful than me!"

Marie sat up, leaning against her hands, playfully she hooked her leg around Asmodeus back and pulled him to her, his hands pressed onto the table at her sides to brace himself.

  
"H-hey I'm not sure what your playing..." He said, shocked eyes tried to find her brown ones.

Marie leaned forward, kissing Asmodeus adams apple, her hands coming up to loosen his pink ribbon and unbutton the top buttons,

"Don't be coy, lord of lust." She tugged hard at the collar bringing his ear level to her lips.

"Tell me what I want to know, while we have fun in the garden." her other hand was caressing his bottom she gave it a firm squeeze and breathed into his ear.

Asmodeus went to pull back but the grip on his shirt was firm,  
"Human...release me at once." The demon growled and let out a sudden yelp when Marie gave him a firm smack on the behind, "What! A-Are-"

  
Marie held his shirt collar and ribbon tightly, as her free hand stuck his ass a second and third time, Asmodeus felt himself growing hard inside his uniform pants, his hands moved onto Marie's thighs as she struck him a fourth time, he leaned his forehead against her shoulder.

  
Slowly her hand gently caressed his other unscathed cheek in a circular motion,

"Tell me about Ame, and the garden."

  
Asmodeus remained silent, earning him six sharp smacks on his other cheek, his head shot up when Mere grasped him roughly, "That stings!"

  
Marie was smiling devilishly, her hand resuming its slow circular motions across Asmodeus supple rump.

  
"Enjoying yourself?" , Marie was grinning looking pleased, he looked down at the obvious bulge in his uniform.

"I was just trying to...scare you a little.." the tall demon let out with a pained expression.

  
Marie's hand dropped from his neck ribbon and slowly trailed down his uniform front, she stopped at his stomach, and he found himself breathing heavily, his cock twitched in anticipation.

  
Marie's soft circular motions on his behind halted when she roughly tugged the front of his pants, pressing his crotch against her parted legs, his clothed erection ground against Mere's exposed labia.

"Why...aren't you wearing anything...under there..." Asmodeus asked breathily, suddenly Marie struck his behind again and he jerked against her, his fingers tensing on her thighs.

"Your talking, but not about Ame." She smacked him roughly again and he let out a soft moan, bending his head down.

  
"Ame... Is a spectacular demon, she has an impeccable breeding, she's strong and yes, very beautiful."

  
Asmodues took a sharp breath, as Marie resumed her gentle circular motions across his stinging ass cheeks.

"She was born with powerful magic, many resented her and when she kept getting stronger they started to fear her."

Asmodeus let out a small gasp feeling Marie palming him through his uniform, one of his hands left her leg to stop her but she batted it away, slowly unbuttoning his pants. Her other hand grasped him roughly on the behind and he whimpered.

"What kind of power did she have? What could intimidate so many against her?"

Asmodeus let out a sigh feeling his erection spring free from his boxers, he watched amusedly as Marie took her time licking her palm while maintaining eye contact with him.

  
"Ame, she could make it rain." Marie slowly licked her thumb and Asmodeus watched as her moistened hand slid underneath her skirt and she began playing with herself.

"Fuck.." Asmodeus growled reaching for his erection he began stroking himself over Marie, watching her finger herself on the table under him.

  
"Making it rain?"

Asmodeus groaned as Marie pulled her skirt up higher, her leg around his back pulling him closer , she leaned forward and Asmodeus felt her slicked fingers on his cock, he groaned appreciatively as she slowly stroked him. He felt her leg drop away from his back, his hands slowly moved to her hips as she guided him to her opening, she teased him rubbing the head against her entrance, him firmly in her grasp untill he shuddered.

"S-She could create a tsunami at will, make it flood, a terrifying amount of power."

  
Asmodeus attempted to thrust into Marie, she grasped his phallus roughly electing a sudden gasp.

"Not yet." She guided his slicked cock head over her clitoris and Asmodeus began gently thrusting against her.

  
"Ame, was always alone in this garden, for four hundred years she cultivated here..."

  
Asmodeus whined, Marie was stroking his cock as she used his body to pleasure herself, he wanted to watch but Marie was leaning her head against his chest.

"Marie...Please..."

  
He let out a choked sound when she squeezed him, not a stroke, a reminder of the precious part she had in her hand, he whimpered.

"I really don't know much more about the gardens, I wanted to seduce Ame, but I ended up being seduced instead."

  
Marie stopped stroking and teasing, looking up into his eyes, he seemed pained and flustered.

  
"She left for the celestial realm, before I could even tell her I liked her..."

Marie released Asmodeus member, Leaning back against the table letting out a sigh, "Damn, so you don't know anything either."

She stared at the red flushed face of Asmodeus as he was stroking himself looking at her, his eyes darted from under her skirt to her face, Marie scooted her ass to the edge of the stone table and smirked lifting the hem,

"If your done talking, you can use your mouth here."

The taller man gracefully descended to his knees, his eyes looking upwards into her brown ones until his face disappeared under her skirt, she let out a breathy sigh when she felt his tongue slowly trail up her, he lapped at her sensitive nub and sucked, drinking her juices, she found herself gripping his hair tightly as his tongue explored her, she felt him groan and shudder, and she pulled his hair roughly away from her.

  
His mouth was still hanging open, her necter dribbled off of his chin, Marie licked her lips.

  
"You came?"  
Asmodeus nodded his eyes glazed over, "Do you want to fuck now?"

She chuckled and flicked the man in the forehead, "I think I've rewarded you enough."

  
Asmodeus huffed, standing and adjusting himself.

  
"You peculiar human, how shameless." with his unsolid hand he pushed his stylish pink toned hair back," I did not expect this." he gently rubbed his ass, marveling at the slight sting, "Does your hand hurt?"

  
Marie's head shook, "Its all in the wrist." she make a swiping motion and Asmodeus chuckled.

  
"Strange human," Asmodeus hopped up next to her on the stone table, "I can tell you about the day I fell for the Rainy Devil. If that helps."

  
Marie adjusted her skirt as the demon settled next to her their arms touching.

~*~*~*~*~ Smutt safe barrier!~*~*~*~*

A stylish looking devil was waiting outside the Rad garden gates, aggravated he mussed his strawberry blonde hair, combing it over his right side.

DemonofLust: Where are you?

  
...  
......

  
The person on the other end of the DDD stopped typing and Asmodeus angrily gripped at his screen.

Demonoflust: I'm at the gardens, text me when you get up.

He shoved the device into his pocket and stormed into the open gate, peering around at the curious flowers, the park was neat and orderly not a weed or piece of trash anywhere. The wind rustled through the tree leaves, hearty demonic plant roots slithered across the dirt.

  
Asmodeus checked his DDD again, no response still.

  
It was very early morning, too early for him to go back to the house of Lamentation so he had elected to clean up at a friends and head straight for RAD. He slumped down, peering into the face of a demon lilly, its colors a vibrant tiger pattern.

"Your pretty... but not as much as me little flower..."

  
Asmodeus smiled to himself gently poking the flowers petals,  
His DDD chimed and he excitedly pulled it out of his pocket.

STAN`DeVICHE: Your in the gardens? There's a really strong monster there in the morning! Come quick before it rains!

Asmodeus stared for a long time at the DDD message,

Demonoflust: That's stupid, as a student council member I'd know if there was a strong monster on RAD grounds.

Just to make sure Asmodeus checked his devi-weather app, zero percent chance of rain.

The demon chuckled, looking back at the tiger Lilly, startled when he felt a droplet of water hit him, before he could stand, it was down pouring.

He sprinted for a nearby stone pagoda framed by a small pond, and angrily he took his DDD out of his pocket.

"Zero percent?"  
he reread his friends message  
Come quick before it rains!

He tisked  
Looking around anxiously, a beast that could make this much rain, was a powerful one indeed.

  
He watched the rain droplets falling in the pond, having removing his soaked uniform jacket, it dripped hanging off the edge of the table. His pink hair was soaked too, Asmodeus was heavily pouting.

"Why...is there no bench?"

  
He hopped up onto the stone table and laid down,  
"I'm cold..." he muttered to himself, the sound of rain was making him feel more and more anxious about being alone in the quiet park.

  
There was a sound, footsteps gently padding across the wet stone pathway. He kept his eyes closed, listening closely to the footsteps, women's shoes, the sound of her quietly walking though the garden. Asmodeus remained relaxed on the stone table, but he was suddenly filled with curiosity.

Was she there to hunt the rumored monster?

He sat up slowly, his hair still dripping and his eyes fell upon the curious site of a woman walking though the pouring rain with no umbrella, her steps were calm as if she wasn't being pelted roughly by the falling water.

She was wearing a green rad dress shirt with a yellow vest, a black pleated shirt, her white socks and brown shoes, every bit of her was dripping wet too the ends of her bobbed murky blue hair.

Asmodeus was stunned, watching from the distance as the woman peered upwards, she closed her eyes leaning into the rain as if it were caressing her.  
He felt a strong twinge in his chest, familiar with the starting of a crush.

He stared at the mysterious beauty and saw himself with her, briefly entertained , and then he would flit off when his interest waned, as was his nature.

The girl's eyes opened slowly and she peered up into the clouds, and Asmodeus felt himself gripping at the chest of his shirt on reflex.

As the rain fell against her cheeks she looked like she was crying. The loneliness he felt staring at her overwhelmed him. He gritted his teeth and jumped off the table rushing into the rain.

He gripped at her forearm, she stared at him with a startled her grey eyes shone in the dim morning light.

He frowned and roughly pulled her towards the nearby resting place.  
The two looked at each other underneath the overhang,  
Her eyes were still wide and confused,

"Why, do you look Angry Lord Asmodeus?"

  
The taller demon's pink eyes narrowed, "You know my name?"

  
The woman raised her hands, "Everyone knows you...Your one of the famous demon lords..."

  
"Ah..." Asmodeus hand came up to his mouth, "Your right...however who are you?"

  
The blue haired demoness looked away, lowering her hands slowly,  
"I am, Ame the gardening club president..."

  
Asmodeus lips pursed, "Do you often walk around in downpours with no umbrella? You'll get sick that way."

  
The demoness let out a small laugh, and quickly tried to disguise it as a cough.

  
"D-Did you just laugh at me!" The pink haired demon barked, shocked.

The grey eyed woman let out another small laugh, this one she couldn't hide "I am very thankful for your concern," she said between chuckling, "I've never had anyone pull me out of the rain before."

Her smile dazzled Asmodeus , a small sparkling tear in her cloud colored eyes rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away with an elegant finger.

"I am, a rain woman after all."

  
~*~*~*~

Marie idly kicked her legs off the edge of the table, Asmodeus had laid his head on her lap at some point and she was lazily stroking his hair.

  
"Are you this cuddly with everyone you first meet?"

  
The pink haired demon rolled to look up at her through his long eyelashes, "Is my tragic love story boring you! How mean! How cruel! Lots of people would be jealous to have me relaxing on their lap you know!"

  
Marie used her pinky to poke some of her own earwax, "I Just don't know how this is going to help me water and weed this entire garden. Ame could water this entire place herself, but how, did she keep it clean. Where is the rest of the gardening club..."

The sweet smelling demon on her lap reached up to toy with one of her long brown ponytails as she thought deeply.

  
"Marie would you like to go to the next class together?" She hymmed, still staring out into the gardens.

She and Asmodeus made their way back to the tea house, the committee heads and Royal gang bid them a farewell, Mare was too deep in thought to do more than wave back.

  
Asmodeus peered down at her as she held the cuff of his sleeve,

"Marie?" he called.

Her eyes weren't staring at the ground but they weren't looking ahead of her either, Asmodeus stopped walking and Marie halted, her hand was on her chin, The pink haired demon got to eye level inching closer to her face, "Hey, I'll kiss you! Wake up Marie!"  
Suddenly he felt a firm smack on top of his head,

"Oi! What are you doing with the human!?"

Asmodeus tisked rubbing he sore spot on top of his head, his knees still bent in a crouch in front of Marie. His pink eyes looked upwards at his blue eyed brother,

"Mammon, I think it's broken."

The other demon bent at the waist staring into her hazed over eyes, "Huuuu-man, Hey-Hey The great Mammon is here!"

  
When she didn't respond Mammon glared at Asmodeus, "What the hell did you do?"

  
The other demon waved his hands, " We were JUST talking in the gardens...I promise the prince sent her to me to ask about Ame, and she's been like this ever since."

  
Mammon ruffled his hair, "This thing is so troublesome, Oi!" Mammon extended his hand waving it in front of her face, "Were going to our next class."  
The brunette took is hand holding it gently, her other still resting on her chin,

"Creepy..." Mammon muttered turning away her hand grasped his goosebumps visible on his neck, "Ugh This is the worst."

Asmodeus stood pouting, "Hey! I was playing with her!"

  
Mammon turned narrowing his blue eyes, "I'm definitely not trusting you with a catatonic girl wearing no panties..."

  
Asmodeus was stunned, "How do you know such a big word...AND HOW DO YOU KNOW SHE'S NOT WEARING PANTIES!?"

  
Mammon pointed his free hand aggressively at Asmodeus, "You WERE doing SOMETHING!"

  
Marie's head piqued up, hand leaving her chin, "THE RATS!"

  
Mammon and Asmodeus both jerked as Marie came back to her senses, she squeezed Mammon's hand tightly, "Is there any books on Demonic beasts? Or someone I can talk to who knows about the animals here?"

Her brown eyes luster had returned, the silver haired demon stared down at her confused, "Hey, are ya alright? Did Asmodeus do anything weird? Did he charm you?"

  
Marie shrugged her shoulders, "I let him give me head in the garden.

Mammon's mouth dropped open and Asmodeus balled his fists , "Hey! Don't kiss and tell!"

Marie smirked back at him, "We never kissed tho." She licked her lips and Mammon struck her roughly on top of her head.  
"Lets go!"

  
He grabbed her wrist roughly tugging her along, a flustered Asmodeus following behind.


	6. Satan's pretty cool I guess

Beel was eating chips and staring at the confusing site before him, Mammon was holding the human exchange student by the shoulders, Asmodeus was tugging at her small hands, the two appeared to he arguing about where she should sit, her brown eyes darted over to him. He paused crunching on his snack, he mouthed the words

"Do you want one?"

A bit of drool escaped the small woman's mouth, the two demons bickering over her head didn't notice as she slipped away, over to the large autumn haired demon.

"And that's exactly why MY human will sit on the inside of the desk, I will sit in the middle to protect it from ya' pervert hands!"

Asmodeus smile curved cruelly as his hand came up to his face, "Oh Marie can CHOOSE for her self where she wants to sit right Dear?" The two looked down at the space once occupied by Marie to see her already seated in-between Beelzebub and Satan.

She reached into Beel's potato chips nervously taking a small handful, partially afraid the potato's would be poisonous or disgusting. "Hey these are just regular chips right? Made from human world potatoes?"

Beel picked up the bag staring at it closely, "They have potatoes in them."  
he licked his lips his eyes shining, "The picture on the bag looks pretty good too..."

Marie watched in mild horror as Beelzebub's mouth expanded and he took the entire family size chip bag into his mouth, chewing loudly the crackling sound of the chip bag filled the room, she gingerly crunched on her chips, her body surged with disgust as it hit her taste buds.

"Oh these are terrible...." She handed the few chips back into Beel's waiting hands.

  
"Thank you for sharing with me." The ginger's purple eyes gazed at her desperately as his bulging cheeks made a crinkling and crunching sound.

Satan gently tapped her shoulder, she turned towards him and he smiled, his head resting on his palm, he poked her nose and she recoiled.

  
"Its rare for Beel to share his food," his blonde bangs swished lazily in front of his green eyes, "Who exactly are you? Causing so much trouble so early in the morning."

  
Marie smirked exposing her sharp fang teeth, "I'm just your average human, Lord of Wrath, Satan." Marie reached her finger outward poking him roughly back on the nose, "Or I could call you Catan."

Satan's eyes widened "How did you--"

There was a clapping sound from the front of the classroom, Lucifer stood at the desk.

  
"I will now introduce the exchange students, please stand Marie Clare."

She stood, her chair cluttering loudly, the desk reached her breast and she stumbled jumping out of her seat so fast, she heard Mammon snickering and made a mental note of it.

  
Lucifer smiled pleasantly at her, she felt her cheek twitch in annoyance,  
"Please introduce yourself to your classmates." Lucifer stated in a sweet voice, Marie could sense an aura around him,

unsaid whispers.

Don't say anything strange, don't you dare say anything ridiculous or your first day will be your last Marie Clare.

She smirked, "I'm Marie Clare, I'm an American, I was forcibly enrolled into your academy and am currently being held captive by the Demon lords and Lucifer, But its alright because I've decided,"

Marie's hand pressed tightly to her chest and she smiled triumphantly, "I will be running against Diavolo for your next student president! If you have any questions for me I'll be available after class! I look forward to meeting all of you!"

  
The classroom was dead silent, a low rumble was coming from Lucifer, his voice started out quiet before erupting into a roar,

"MaaaREEE!?"  
The crunching to her left stopped, a snickering sound coming from her right.  
Lucifer's hands had become claws and he was hunching over his demonic form in all its fury as he snarled her, "CLLLARRREE! SHUT THE - FUCK - UP."

  
Marie sat down in her chair rapidly, sweat pouring down her face, she nervously raised her hand, "L-Lucifer sir..."

  
He shot across the room landing in a crouch on the desk, his face centimeters from her's his diagonal pupils startled her, she swallowed her voice coming out quietly,

"Are you feeling better?"  
Lucifer's nose scrunched, his mouth opening into an O shape, "Huh?"  
The brothers lamentation were staring widely,

"Marie...He's about to kill you?"

  
She looked back at Mammon, "That's up for debate," she peered back into Lucifer's ruby eyes, bringing her hand to his forehead, the horned demon flinched back and froze. Her small hand felt cool against his forehead, her brown eyes were boring into him with a disappointed look.

"Lucifer go home, what are you still doing here?"

  
He growled, "I was just making sure a certain pain in my ass was where she was supposed to be." Marie rolled her eyes.

  
"Okay I'm here, go home."

Lucifer's face curled as he slowly shed back into his human form, his flushed face was visible to his brothers. Beelzebub stood up swallowing the chip bag loudly,  
"I'll accompany him back to house Lamentation."

Asmodeus stood, "M-Me too!"

Lucifer growled at them, "Both of you should stay here, I don't have to listen to some human."

Marie smiled at him a bit of drool fell from her lips and she let out an evil low laugh only audible to Lucifer as she looked at him with a perverse expression, "I'm still touching the unholy forehead."

Lucifer's eyes widened and he swatted her hand away.

He slid off the desk and walked angrily down the stairs, Satan waved his hand at Mammon as Beel shuffled behind him, "I'll tend to the human if you want to go too."

The silver haired man bristled, "I-I do not want to go!" He stood up anyway, chasing after Beel and Asmodeus down the stairs.

Satan smiled at her again,  
"Every second since you got here, has been so terribly exciting." Satan's broad cheerful smile tugged at Marie's heart as Lucifer coughed into his hand from the front of the room.

"I apologize for my outburst...It seems I am not feeling well... so I trust the class the rest of the introductions to the teacher."

Lucifer motioned to a trembling woman about three feet tall with large mouse ears her trailed on the ground behind her her body and face were humanoid but covered in a thin layer of fur, she had long whiskers on her cheeks.

Marie slammed her hands against the desk, "I want to pet her!"

Satan nodded approvingly, he teacher squeaked and Lucifer glared at her, "Solomon."

A silver haired man stood from the far opposite corner of the room smiling politely he placed his hand on his chest beginning his introduction as Lucifer and his brothers left the room.

  
"Greetings! I'm sorry my introduction won't be as exciting as Marie's but.. I suppose I could." The silver haired man's hands raised and his grey eyes fell on Marie, "Show you all a little Magic."

The glistening lights Solomon summoned from his fingers cast a disco like effect about the lecture hall styled classroom. The small teacher was silently appreciating the beautiful lights as were the rest of the student body, Marie held Solomon's gaze and he smiled charmingly at her.

I don't like him...Creepy old man.

The lights dimmed dissipating Solomon took a small bow as the assortment on students clapped, Satan was still lazily holding his head in his hands.

"I suppose I'll just take that tidbit from earlier as our lesson for the day." Satan laid his head down on the desk. "I never learn anything in these classes..."

  
"S-Siemon...P-Please introduce yourself! Des." the teacher squeaked.

Marie stood again slapping the desk, "Teacher please let me pet you! DES!"  
There was a loud cough from the slender and darkly toned gentleman dressed in some sort of body suit and cape next to Solomon, his pretty aqua eyes narrowed at her.

"Greetings! I am Siemon, I am from the Celestial Realm." he pulled another student also dressed in white before him, "This is Luke! He's also a Celestial exchange student! Thank you for having us!"

He smiled as brightly as he could, his left hand on Luke's shoulder and his other hand touching his heart, "I hope we can have a fulfilling school year together!"

  
Solomon clapped happily as Siemon wrestled Luke back into his chair, the smaller celestial was grumbling about not introducing himself. He weaseled out of Siemon's grasp darting on top of the desk.

He stood triumphantly his hands oh his hips. "I AM LUKE! AND I REPORT DIRECTLY TOO THE ANGEL MICHEL!" his eyes narrowed at a sentient puddle of green slime and a large flounder seated in front of him, "If any of you Devils cause any trouble while I'm around!"

He made a slicing motion with his thumb across his throat as Siemon and Solomon pulled him from the desk, Marie was cringing and Satan was quietly holding in his laughter.

"T-This is the least educational class I've ever been in." Marie hummed, her catlike eyes falling onto the mousy teacher again, the woman flinched her eyes darting from Marie to the rest of the class.

"L-Lets Begin our lesson, we will be Cultivating our knowledge on a-animal F-Familiars, S-Solomon.. M-Marie..." The mousy teacher glanced up at Marie again, Marie crossed her legs tightly and Satan peered down at her thighs. The teacher gently brushed her light brown hair away from her small neck looking at her with large dark black eyes, her nose and chin was a little pointy.

  
"Do y-you have any pets..."

Marie chewed at her bottom lip, her hand roughly gripping the exposed part of her skin above her thigh sock, the teacher swallowed looking away towards Solomon, a light blush on her faintly furred cheeks. Satan's eyes focused on Marie's hand.

"I've always been fond," She began, watching the fur bristle across the teachers back, "of husbanding small mammals like...Mice and Rats..."

~*~*~*~*~

Satan was anxiously waiting outside the classroom door for Marie, she'd said she wanted to talk a bit more to the teacher about how to make a familiar pact.

Satan's ear perked up hearing the sound of clattering pencils on the floor, his cheeks burned.

  
There was a squeak accompanied by a moan, and Satan inched farther from the door, his hand covering his mouth a light blush on his cheeks.  
His mind raced with lewd images between Marie and the Mousy teacher.

Marie emerged a few minutes later, licking her lips with a smug expression.  
"H-Hey!" Satan pointed at her anxiously, "You were keeping me waiting!"  
The small mouse woman peaked around Marie's leg before apologizing and scampering off down the hallway, Marie's eyes followed her like prey.

"Don't Ignore me Human!" Satan shouted , feeling his rage building. She turned towards him, not so subtly wiping her mouth on her uniform sleeve.  
"Sorry to keep you, are we going to another class?"

  
Satan shook his head, "It's lunch, and I wanted to talk to you about your campaign for student council president."

Marie smiled, walking closer to the taller man she stood under him and he bent his neck awkwardly to stair into her swirling brown eyes,

"I am hungry." Marie licked her lips again, and Satan swallowed feeling a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"My last meal was more...soul food." she joked as Satan flustered.

"You have a way with charming demons." He took a step back adjusting his bow tie, "Lets talk politics over lunch."

Marie was staring at the mountain of white rice on her plate, anxiously she plucked a single grain and brought it to her mouth, she let out a relaxed sigh and Satan's eyes narrowed at her.

"That's all your eating? I said I'd buy you what ever you wanted."

Marie smiled happily taking a large spoonful into her mouth, chewing and swallowing with a happy expression, "I actually hate it so much I want to puke!"

  
She took another spoonful and hummed a cheerful tune, pointing her spoon at the blonde haired demon across from her, The meat on his lunch tray oozed a green substance while the grey mush next to it gave off a nasty hiss.

"Satan, that looks like it could kill someone."

  
Satan poked at it with his fork, "Its regular old bone marrow mashed with a side of necrotic flesh loaf...."

  
Marie's face winced, "My rice was made in the same kitchen as that..." she pushed her plate away.

"Politics..."

  
Satan took an elegant bite of of his disgusting lunch, wiping his mouth afterwards, "No one has ever ran against Diavolo since the founding of the school."

  
Marie nodded listening intently to the green eyes devil,  
"Diavolo is also the Dean, and the Principal."

  
Her jaw dropped, "Hold on, he's a student I thought?...and a Teacher?"

Satan scratched his head, "Some time ago, He visited the human world and met a school principal and the idea of RAD go into his head."

  
Satan held his hand over his mouth with a exasperated look, and Marie scooted closer, "Its kind of like this,"

"Celestials were hunting devils for so long to raise their own cultivation skills that demons naturally overtime evolved to be stronger and stronger, but when the Devildom was founded all those strong devils didn't need to fight anymore."

Marie was thinking deeply, "But if the people only know fighting...they haven't really spent any time raising other skills?"

  
Satan nodded leaning back into his chair, "And that was the inspiration behind RAD, however..."

On the other side of the large cafeteria, there was a large explosion it sent Marie's long hair flowing backwards, several tiny monster and beast like students flew past before the wind died down.

"YOU BASTARD!? THATS MY SEAT!"  
a large man with a firm human body and a crocodiles head was shouting at a normal looking man with blue spiked hair and pointed ears.

  
"I find your manners LACKING!"  
the smaller man punched the towering indivdual sending him careening across several lunch tables.

"The old habits, every day fights break out."

Satan smiled rising from his seat, "And that's one of the quickest ways to raise your cultivation. One of the main responsibilities of the student council, is to settle these student skirmishes with as few casualties and damages as possible."

  
Marie stood stretching, "Satan! " He looked over at her curiously, and she grinned, "I'll distract the lizard head, but I want a share of the spoils."

"Hey hey, are you okay?"

  
The lizard headed man blinked, the blurry figure of a small girl in front of him, his head pounding she reached a blurry hand out to him.

  
"I'll help you up."

  
He reached out towards her feeling something wrap quickly around his wrist his arms pulled behind him.

  
"WHa!?" He let out a startled noise as his face hit the ground, knocking him unconscious.

  
Satan looked over his shoulder to see Marie tying up the muscular lizard's legs, curious students watching carefully.

  
the scrawny blue haired devil beneath him attempted to slip out of his jacket so Satan grabbed the back of his throat raising him high into the air.

  
his green eyes shined coldly, "Do not resist."

There was a quiet clapping sound behind him and Satan turned, his face was angrily bunched together, Marie was smiling and clapping leisurely.

"Cat team! Catan and Mewre!"

"CATAN!?" Satan spit shaking the demon in his grasp, He glared at the blue haired man, "Shrink." the individual glowed turning into a small blue stone.

Satan walked over to the lizardman grinding the back of his boot into his head, "Hey....HEY" He roughly kicked him, Marie paused her clapping, Satan roughly kicked the lizard over and over until his body faintly glowed as well, her ropes fell to the ground as a green marble rolled in the broad demons place. Satan picked it up walking over to Marie he sat them into her hand.

  
"Those are Demon cores Marie."

  
Satan's hands tightened around her, holding her captive.

"More important than out heart our skin, our stomachs, if something happened to these, those students would cease to exist for all eternity."  
His hands fell away from hers and she gazed into the faintly pulsating stones, the rythim matching her own heartbeat.

"Marie, do you really want to run for Student body president?" Satan shouted loudly so that the scattered students could hear.

  
The curious eyes of the cafeteria residents fell on Marie and Satan, She gently grasped the stones in her palm.

  
"I would be honored to be chosen as the student's representative of RAD."

Several of the smaller demons approached her, until a large group was jostling her around asking her questions, who she was, how she knew Satan and the other lords, if she really was running for student council.

  
Marie's brown panicked eyes caught his green ones and he smiled, when she looked away his fake grin dropped and the empty space around him grew. He went to turn but felt a small hand tugging on his wrist, Marie was panting and holding onto his arm.

  
The fearful expressions of the students surrounding her made the demon narrow his emerald eyes, the crowd dissipated.

  
"What to I do with these!?" The brunette said with a traumatic look, "What if I lose the students!?" She was holding them closely in her other hand against her chest "Their so small! I thought I'd drop them!"

  
Satan chuckled, looking down at the top of Marie's head, she stood at about his sternum gazing up at him, her eyes reminded him of a cat the way they sharply angled.

  
"Lets go see his majesty."

  
Marie's face changed, brightening he saw her hands clench, "Were going to see the prince?"

  
He nodded, feeling a small twinge run through him, "Yes, lets go get those spoils."

Barbatos greeted Marie by roughly rubbing her entire face with a wet wash cloth, Satan was sweating nervously.

  
"I suppose you'll want to turn those two in for discipline."  
He outstretched his white gloved hand and Marie gingerly set the two small gems in his palm, the green haired man sneered down at her and she avoided his gaze.

He turned swiftly, walking over to a secondary set of large wooden doors, the room Marie and Satan were standing in was some sort of greeting room adorned with some small elegant couches.

The doors parted to reveal Diavolo at a large desk in front of a high window, he was focusing. The dim light from outside cast a shadow across his features, when he peered upwards his golden eyes shone coldly.

"MARRAGE!" Marie barked in spite of herself and Diavolo's expression became dumbfounded, "Marie? Satan?"

  
The blonde haired man was staring at her with wide emerald eyes, Barbatos was also leering down at her, his expression leaned towards violence.  
Diavolo stood pressing his arms to the desktop,

"I'm so pleased you came to visit me!" His smile literally brightened the room as several of the fiery lamps burned higher, casting a warm glow.  
Marie floated towards him by the powers of the butterflies in her stomach as he walked around his desk.

Barbatos put himself firmly between them and Marie glared upwards into his dark green eyes.  
Ducking quickly to the left she faked out Barbatos looping around his right, leaning against his back standing in front of Diavolo.

"It is my pleasure to visit, you in your; Student Dean Principal, President's office."  
Marie snickered and Diavolo looked at her concerned,

"Don't tell me, you don't like my nameplate?"

The giggle built up in Marie's throat, and Satan recalled how hard she was laughing reading the nameplate on the door, he didn't even have to knock to alert Barbatos.

  
The butler making a disgruntled face completely out of character when he saw her.

  
He smiled, watching Marie trying to contain himself, a strange feeling bubbled inside his chest and he itched at the space by his heart.  
"Marie restrained one of the violent students while I handled the other."

Diavolo let out a boisterous laugh, "Absolutely marvelous."  
He looked over at Satan, then back down at Marie who grinned widely at him.  
"Human, I thought I told you to have a relaxing exchange program.." he winked at her and she smiled.

"I was told there would be a reward for stopping the fight?" she extended her hands in a grabby fashion peering upwards at him.

Diavolo sighed, one of is large hands pushing his spiky red hair back. "Stopping student violence is the responsibility of the student council." he warned, eyeing Satan.

  
"But seeing as your so eager, I'll reward you both with one years worth of Magical prowess." Marie's eyes shone and Diavolo smiled, he held his hand above her head and a feint yellow sparkling fell onto her like, feeling like hot summer sunshine.

  
She gazed down at her hands as Diavolo smiled,

"Congratulations Marie, you have obtained the ability to use magic."

Diavolo's large arm extended out towards Satan and he raised his defensively, "One year isn't much too me, give it to her.." he motioned towards Marie.

Daivolo smiled, his hand resuming the feint sparkling above Marie's head, her eyes closed and her mouth made a catlike pout.

  
"Is there anything else you'd like to ask Lord of Wrath?" Diavolo asked curiously catching the other man eyeing him.

  
The blonde's hand came up to his chest yet again covering his heart,  
"I would like to Nominate Marie Clare for student council." Satan said boldly, Diavolo's golden eyes widened in shock as did Barbato's.

The warm feeling left Marie's head and she stared up at the prince.

"Marie is, only an exchange student she can't join." Said Barbatos Flatly.  
Satan's other arm outstretched at his side "I believe she can also get a teacher's approval, so that would give her technically enough for an honorary membership."  
Diavolo stared down at Marie who casually brought her arms behind her head as she looked up at him.

  
"Marie," he said calmly looking down his chest at her, marveling at her petite figure compared to his,

"What position do you want to run for?"  
The brunette smirked up at him, her sharp eyes narrowed and Diavolo felt his breathing hitch.

  
"I want to... run against you, for council President, Diavolo."  
There was a loud crack and Marie felt something slither against the back of her legs.

  
"Human...You dare mock...My Lord?"

  
Diavolo's thick arm came forward his hand Resting on Barbatos shoulder. Diavolo looked down into her brown eyes. She was pinned between his body and Barbatos back, Her neck looked so thin peaking from her shirt collar, her legs looked so fragile to him.

  
"Marie, that's so silly." Diavolo's hand fell from Barbatos shoulder, "You don't stand a chance in eight hells against me. Honestly, this comedy bit did amuse me."

His golden eyes fell to Satan and the way the green eyed devil flinched was hidden from Marie, all she could see was the underside of Diavolo's chin and his broad chest and neck.

Mari's eyes transfixed on the way his Adams apple moved as he spoke to Satan, she breathed deeply taking in the prince's mesquline scent.

AHHHHHH!!? He smells so nice, and his neck looks so good.....

Her back pressed against Barbatos and she felt the demon flinch.

Barbatos is cute too, something about him though....I want to tease him in a different way...

"But I expected you to be more serious Satan." His golden orbs burned into the golden haired man, his eyes dropped to the ground.

"Marie has already announced her candidacy to the student body, I know she won't win, but.." Satan caught a glimpse of Marie's brown hair behind Barbatos back.

"It would make for an exciting school year."

Satan swallowed, the air in the room seemed so tense to him he could feel the sweat beading down his neck.

  
"Dia!" Marie's loud cry broke the stillness, The prince's gaze left him losing its harshness as it returned to Marie. She was grasping at the middle of his long red trench coat, her hands close to his crotch, his stomach bunched an unfamiliar fluttering coming into it.

"H-Hey!?" He gasped, Marie released him her face heavily blushed "EEP! I honestly didn't mean to grab you anywhere weird! Your so tall It was an accident!"

  
Barbatos turned around grasping her roughly by her shoulders.

"Touching the Prince without permission is punishable by death, I will now carry out the sentence." Satan grabbed at the back of the Butler's rad uniform.

"Hey! I've never heard of that rule!" Satan cried out dragging them towards the exit.

  
"Dia." Marie called out again in a loud voice to the flustered prince as she was being dragged out of the door, "I'm your rival now! You'd better take me a little more serious!"

  
She waved at him and smiled brightly, slowly he raised his hand as well waving back as the doors closed with a loud clunk leaving him alone in his office once more.

  
"Marie Clare..." Diavolo gripped at the front of his red Jacket, his heart was beating erratically. The skin under his uniform where she'd grasped him tingled. He let out a shaky breath.

"Why do I feel so weird...Did I catch Lucifer's cold?"

The exterior doors to the waiting room closed loudly in Satan's face. Marie was crouched on the ground her eyes sparkled as the grasped her right arm with her left hand staring intently at her palm.

  
"I think I might've grazed the royal jewels with this hand... this hand caressed the Unholy forehead and the holy sword Excalibur in one day!"

she raised it high above her head and Satan fought the urge to smack her.

  
"Hey idiot!" She turned her small face upwards at him, Satan sheepishly looked away at the ground, "You see what your getting into? Its pointless."

  
Marie hummed her thumb kneading into her palm, "I'm just playing the rivals to lovers route right now, but if I have to go enemies to lover so be it." She stood up and Satan caught a brief glimpse of her bare ass when she spun on one foot playfully. His hand came to his face in shock

"H-Hey! Are you a voyeurist and an idiot!?"

  
Marie smirked and put her hands onto her hips, "I'm limiting myself just running for student council president." She dug her thumb into her chest.  
"I'll just become the demon queen instead."

  
Satan's eyes narrowed, "I'll have you know that becoming demon queen isn't like an election, or a monarchy, its the position of the strongest demon."  
Marie's expression dropped, "Huh? They said Diavolo is going to be the next demon king?"

  
Satan's expression dimmed as he crossed his arms, "He will, after he kills his father."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Marie was thinking deeply as she sat thought the rest of her RAD classes Satan was watching her closely, Try as hard as she might she couldn't remember anything father into the mobile game plot.

  
She knew Leviathan would come to her telling her the location of Mammon's credit card and in exchange he wanted compensation for his stolen goods once Mammon was contracted to her.

Marie stroked one of her long brown ponytails, Had she screwed up the game by already reveling to Mammon she knew it's location?

  
his words echoed through her head.

  
"I wont make a pact with you!"

  
She sat he head down on the desk with a loud thunk briefly drawing the teacher's attention until Satan glared at the large pigeon headed man and he resumed his babbling.

  
Marie was holding onto the bottom of Satan's sleeve as he tried to call out to her, he let out a loud sigh and pulled a book from his school bag, the two of them walking out of RAD silently. Her concentration broke and she looked up at the blonde as he stopped in front of a book store with black cat on the sign.

  
Satan tucked his book away and looked down at her, "Your awake?"  
his green eyes shined mischievously, "I was kind of hoping you'd stay in your trance a bit longer."

  
Marie looked at the sign again, "This is...a book store right?"

  
The blonde demon grinned, "They sell all sorts of things here. Books and...other things almost like a pawn shop."

  
Marie nodded, "And why are we here?"

  
Satan opened the door and a small bell rang, "I just didn't want to share you with my brothers yet, and I figured I could give you a magic lesson."

  
Marie stepped inside the cozy bookstore, sure enough there were many strange odds and ends along it's walls bottles and babbles, a few tables with mismatched chairs, Marie spotted a coffee maker behind the counter. A pair of black cat ears were poking up and Satan walked over grasping them firmly with both hands, the owner of the ears let out a loud meow.

  
"MASTER SATAN-NYANN!?"

The cat eared person stood swiftly, his silver rimmed glasses caught Marie's eyes as did his long facial whiskers the rest of his appearance was that of a rather ordinary looking man in his late thirties or early forties in a plain white button down with black suspenders and tan pants.

  
He smiled sheepishly as the taller blonde haired demon massaged his ears, Marie watched his long cat tail wriggling with annoyance.

  
"Master Satan thank you for visiting me again today." His gaze turned to Marie, "This is the first time...You've brought someone with you."

  
Satans hands fell away from his ears moving to jostle the man's cheeks instead.

  
"Be quiet Nekomatthew."

  
The older looking man appeared to be smiling, his tail was wagging playfully. Marie smiled softly

I'm glad Cat boy seems to have a friend...

The way the students avoided being around Satan had piqued Marie's curiosity but the lonely expression she'd caught on his features was what caused her to break out of the crowd in the cafeteria. She lunged across the sales desk at the clerk's tail, the two Demons gawked at her.

  
"D-Don't touch me!? Satan who is this!?"

  
The clerk let out a small moan as Marie's hands wrapped and curled down his tail.

  
"Satan! His fur is so soft!" She said excitedly looking back at him.  
The blond haired demon's hands returned to the cat man's ears pinching at them, the man under their hands gripped the wooden desk in front of him leaning his body against it as his lips curled in pleasure.

  
"M-Masters!? I-I B-beg of you please sthawp-"

  
His words becoming slurred as the sensation on his ears and tail were overwhelming him.

  
Satan's green eyes were glinting as he caught Marie's Devilish smirk.

  
The two released the quivering cat demon as his breaths became quiet mews, his mouth open, glasses fogged him leaning heavily over the table.

  
The black haired cat gasped feeling a hot breath on each of his ears before Marie and Satan gently bit down on them. The older looking gentleman let out a loud "NYAAA!?" grinding his hardened erection on the desktop."

  
Some saliva fell freely from his mouth as he panted, feeling the two sucking at his sensitive ears, he felt the woman delving her tongue deeply inside "N-NO Please M-Mastaa It fweels Gewd"

  
Maries's hand roughly grasped the older looking gentleman's chin and Satan broke his gentle nibbling to watch Marie roughly tongue fucking the cat man's ear, lewd catlike noises coming from the man's parted lips, tongue darting out between his fangs.

  
"We should stop..." Satan said hating the strain in his own voice, "You want me to Sthap now?!"

Marie looked up at him, holding his gaze and the cat man's chin, slowly she pulled her tongue from the man's ear, hearing the cat let out a loud slow mewl, he watched her long tongue slowly disappear behind her pink lips. He could feel his heart pounding.

  
Marie was gently petting the cat man's head in her lap while sitting cross-legged on the man's workspace.

  
"Is this secretly a cat eared glasses prostitution ring? Because I left my wallet in the human world. "

The cat's heads shot up rapidly his whiskers shaking, "L-Lord Satan who is this succubus!?" he pressed his glasses up his nose and Marie licked her lips.

  
Satan smiled at the nervous cat man, "This is actually a Human, Her name is Marie." The cat looked up at her confused, and she smiled, petting his head softly, his whiskers and tail twitched.

  
"M-Master how did you get a human." Marie's hangs gently rubbed the cat's ears and he purred inspite of himself. Satan sighed and smiled softly, "Marie this is my familiar, Neko Matthew."

  
The cat man glanced up at her with an anxious blush, "Mice to meet ya."

  
Marie snickered at his pun, "Satan How did you get a cat man as familiar?"

  
Satan looked away, "He was just a regular cat before!"

  
The cat man laid his cheek against her thigh, "If a cat dies with a grudge it can become a demon, I was an angry spirit, after meeting Master Satan I decided to follow him back to the Devildom, I've been running this paw~n shop since becoming his familiar."

  
Marie's expression scrunched, "How can a regular cat from the human world run a business?"

  
Satan smiled petting the man's soft black fur inplace of Marie as he looked up at him with a disgruntled look.

  
"Familiars take on traits of their masters, Matthew gained a high intelligence, I have him run this shop to accumulate rare books for me."

  
Marie clapped, "That's actually brilliant, why am I here?"

  
Satan chuckled and Matthew stood up, bowing curtly at them, Satan motioned for Marie to sit at a small round table.

  
The dark haired man came around with a large round orb setting it in front of Marie she peered inside and from the opposite of her the blonde demon smirked at the way her face was crudely misshaped by the glass.

  
"A crystal ball?"

  
Satan nodded his hand coming up to his chin,  
"We're going to send your two years of prowess into a skill."

  
The black haired gentleman smiled setting down a thin book in front of her.  
She skimmed its pages.

  
"This is exactly like boosting your stats in a videogame..." she muttered,  
The book was full of different magical skill sets, from increasing physical endurance to improving eyesight or chanting shorter spells.

Marie's eyes fell on a peculiar skill.

  
"It this Alchemy? Like actually taking the matter from one thing and turning it into something completely different!?"

  
Satan's eyes widened, "Alchemy is one of the few magic's created by humans, its research has been almost completely disregarded, its completely useless. No Demons in the history of the devildom could find any use, they never managed to create anything."

  
Marie shook her head, "Your looking at it all wrong, think smaller, you turn cotton into cloth, into fabric and into a tee shirt. That's the charm of alchemy, it goes cotton, BOOM, tshirt, cutting out the middle man and all the materials and labor." Marie was staring at her hands, a greedy gleam in her eyes.

  
She licked her lips excitedly, "Put two years into Alchemy skill."

  
Satan shook his head in disappointment, "Why not just one? Use the other to strengthen your body."

  
Marie waved at him dismissively , "I'll have a hundred years more prowess to spend soon." Satan's eyes opened widely,  
"One hundred years? that's quite a lot for a human, double your natural lifespan you'd be considered a witch."

  
Marie smiled widely, "Marie the witch sounds pretty cool." she placed her hands gently on the crystal ball, "But I think Demon Queen is the best title of all."

  
Marie's hair flared around her as the orb flashed with bright yellow light before dissipating.

  
Satan was shaking his head yet again, "You might actually be crazy." He waved his familiar over to him and the older looking gentleman padded to his side, "Bring me the beginners book and kit for alchemy research."

  
Marie let out a small whistle retreating her hands, "Tingly, why are you doing all this?" looking over at the green eyed demon cheerfully,  
The blonde grinned placing his hand onto his chest sincerely, "I really think you can drive Lucifer completely nuts before he rips your guts out, I want to see." he gave off a flowery aura and Marie winced at his gory imaginings.  
The blonde demon stood

"We should get going , I want to see what kind of havoc my brother's are causing with our dear big brother being ill."

  
his handsome face curved into a cruel smile as his green eyes glistened, the cat man shook nervously.

  
"Thank you for coming Myaasters." The black haired cat meowed, his face still blushing, his tail twitched and Marie resisted the urge to ravish him once more as Satan led her out.

  
As the pair walked back to house Lamentation they talked about the complexities of Alchemy, Marie expanded on the theory of matter transfiguration and the cost of equivalent exchange, how Alchemy was the first step to modern medicine and iron weapon and explosives, when humans began boiling and combining natural healing herbs.

  
As they walked through the front door, The third born, admiral of hells navy was there to greet them, his yellow eyes fixed into a narrow scowl under his dark blue fringe.


	7. Two brothers who's names start with L

As they walked through the front door, The third born, admiral of hells navy was there to greet them, his yellow eyes fixed into a narrow scowl under his dark blue fringe.

  
"Ruri, come with me." He ordered, his tone left no room for objection.  
Marie looked up at Satan with a confused look and the blonde shrugged, Leviathan glared at his younger sibling.

  
"Her name is Marie Levi. Marie, although I do understand why your, puny otaku brain, would only remember imaginary women."

Satan left out a small chuckle covering his mouth with his hand while he sneered his nose creasing and his sharp green eyes thinner than before, The small brunette at his side was sweating with a fearful look in her eyes.

  
"H-Hey, lets not work up the sea monster..."

  
She cast a side glance at Levi and suddenly her mind was swept away.

She saw herself in the RAD student council room Leviathan lunged at her, she felt her throat being torn open, coughing up blood she fell to the ground.  
resuming her sense of self Marie stumbled, falling into Satan. He gently gripped her shoulders.

  
"L-Let GO of RURI!?"

  
Leviathan's fists were balled at his sides and he was giving off a dangerous aura, his pupils dilated into slits. Satan let go of Marie's shoulders and the brunette swallowed, she looking back at Satan as she was escorted down the corridor hallway.

  
Marie's room was on the second floor, she remembered Mammon saying Levi's room had some water damage from her...bath tub incident.

  
Levi opened a door leading her inside he locked it behind him. Marie was a but awestruck at the view of the décor from above, to her left was open leading into the giant pool sized aquarium, below her she could see the floating jellyfish lamps and his unique tub bed, Her eyes wandered over his shelves of colorful manga and anime figures finally landing on his Pc gaming set up.

  
"Your room is literally the coolest place I've ever been in, I'm never leaving, lets be roommates."

  
Levi was walking down his stairs when he faltered sliding on his butt with several loud thumps until he hit the bottom face first, panicked he scrambled lookeing back up as she began to walk down the stairs, his face flushed a dark red immediately and his nose began bleeding.

  
"PANTIES!? NO!!?"

  
Both of his hands gripped his face as he crawled backwards, Marie smirked down at him as she reached the last stair.

  
"Weren't you the one, who brought me my clothes this morning?"

  
She smirked down at him, enjoying his darting eyes and flushed face.  
"D-Don't look at me like that!?" He cried out standing, his face was still red and his nose was dripping blood. Marie smiled up at him.

  
"I-Imagine what would happen if someone saw me inviting YOU, into my room! A human who doesn't even look like an OTAKU, but a no panties wearing NORMIE!? You know what people would say right!?"

  
Marie's eyes widened, recognizing the game's dialog, it was a bit skewed.  
"Are you worried that people might gossip?" she said seductively, gazing at him with hooded eyes, His hand shot back up to his nose and he took a step back from her.

  
"OF...Of c-c-c...Of c-c-course Not!?" He was sweating and looking away, "Th..Th-that's crazy!"

His eyes were darting around the room." There's room in my heart for only one person ,and she's animated! I'll always be faithful to my dear, sweet Ruri-chan, Always!" he finished regaining his composure.

Marie's grin widened  
"Is that why you keep calling me her name?"

  
Leviathan visibly flinched, "I-It's J-Just Y-You look- ...Your names....are I--"  
he stomped his foot angrily, "Why would anyone gossip about us anyway!? Me and some non-otaku normie!? A three-dimensional from the real world! That's insane."

He was attempting to change the subject and Marie pouted.

  
I'll let the story progress I suppose...  
Marie's eyes wandered over to The bookcase full of thick, hardcover books as big as encyclopedias.

  
The tale of the seven lords: The lord of Shadow awakens  
"What is it human, what are you looking at? Ah? Wait... The tale of the seven lords, are you a fan of that too?" His blue yellow eyes sparkled suddenly there was a lighter feeling in the air.

  
Marie smiled, "I've always wanted to read it. Its so hard to get copies in the human world."

  
She walked over to his shelf admiring how neatly ordered his display was, there was three of each novel.

  
"One to collect, one to read, and one to lend." She murmured to herself and Leviathan jumped again.

  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW THE ULTIMATE COLLECTORS RULE!?"  
Marie had an evil grin as she turned back to him.

  
"I am, ALSO A SHUT IN OTAKU!"

  
she said proudly poking her finger into her chest, Leviathan stared blankly at her.

  
"Excuse me? Just how clueless ARE you, Just the fact that you haven't read TSL alone is proof that you've been wasting your life! I'm going to do you a favor and teach you all about TSL." He said with a fighting a smile and a small blush on his cheeks, he was looking anywhere but at Marie. "Make sure you pay attention!"

  
Leviathan went off on a long rant about Tsl and Marie smiled, nodding and making small encouraging sounds.

  
"Then he leads every last one of them away, and presents them to the third lord as a gift!"

  
Marie quietly clapped and the energy around Levi gave off small sparks of joy, "Wow...I mean they're SUCH GOOD FRIENDS you can almost feel it! Its enough to make you cry!" he exclaimed.

  
He had gotten closer to her as he was talking, "Oh, and then there's that one really awesome moment when the two of them realize they both like and respect each other and they high-five!"

  
Leviathan had raised his own hand excitedly, and Marie reached up casually smacking their palms together, the act snapped the Tall blue haired gentleman from his enchantment, Marie curled her hand around Leviathans and he blushed.

  
"I think the third lord is the coolest too." She said while looking up into his eyes.

  
Leviathan ripped his hand away and scampered behind the bathtub, crouching behind it Marie was amused when his hands come up and grab the fish bowl that was sitting there taking it down to the floor where he hid. She could hear some disgruntled mutterings and slowly inched closer, peering over the edge of the tub.

  
"Henry, this human is so strange, did my mutterings about TSL convert them into a lord of shadows fan already? She didn't even read the books. She's obviously messing with me, totally, we were talking about TSL and my brilliant storytelling has convinced her the LSxHenry ship is cannon."

  
Marie tried to hide her chuckle but Leviathan jumped clinging to the fishbowl cradled in his lap. She smiled at him her expression softening,  
"You shouldn't hold your fish like that, your body will raise the water temperature."

  
Leviathan gasped and sat the fish nervously back into his dresser.  
"Henry! I'm sorry!"

  
he nervously waved his arms before coming to a sudden stop, "Ah....I'm cold blooded..." He looked over at Marie and his eyes narrowed again. "You'd better stop messing with me, you weird human..."

  
Marie shrugged, "Says the guy who didn't give me panties to wear to school."  
"I-I DiD-N-Not!?"

  
Marie's eyes shone with fake tears, "My first day, I'm sent to school in thigh high socks....panty less by a cruel otaku..." she fake sniffled watching the heavy blush return to Leviathan's face.

  
"H-Human...I'm Sorry! I didn't realize this was not a bring your own panties sort of summoning!"

  
Marie frowned her sharp eyes narrowed and Leviathan felt himself shrinking farther into the floor.

  
"Certainly you were aware that I was teleported here without warning? without time to pack?"

  
Her piercing brown eyes bore into his yellow blue ones and he felt himself sweating.

  
"Did you think I would just wear the same pair of underwear for a year? Are you a pervert who sniffs year old panties?"

  
He trembled,  
"You demon, what sort of degrading things will you do to me tomorrow?"  
Marie's smug face was literally looking down at Leviathan as he's crumpled.

  
"I-I'm sorry. R-Really...Sorry..."

  
Marie smirked, and grasped the hem of her skirt, "Want a better look?"  
Leviathan's thighs twitched and he was grateful he was already on the ground, his eyes wide.

  
"I-I didn't br-bring you here f...for that..."

  
The blush on his face was different, and Marie felt her heart twinge when he looked up at her shyly...

  
Leviathan had been her favorite in the game, she had a soft spot for someone with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, the fact that he was an underappreciated genius didn't slip past her.

All the demon bros had their talents but in her mind Leviathan had always been the most talented in hobbies. Who wouldn't want a kick ass best friend to play games with, and binge seasonal anime's with her as they simulcast.

  
Her heart fluttered when she thought of the fan art she'd seen of him.

  
She let go of her skirt, a unrecognizable feeling bubbling inside.

  
"W-What did you bring me here for then?" Her eyes darted away,

Too close...too close...Mustn't get distracted....must get Mammon pact...Get demons...get revenge...N-No distractions!

"Alright...that's enough. This is starting to depress me."

  
Marie let out a shaky breath as the man in front of her said the predictable text

go away boner....go away....go away girl boner....

"Anyway, I didn't bring you here to tell you about TSL...or havesexwithyou."  
He said a little to fast and she felt the strong burning lust return to her headspace.

  
....TAIL...MMMM!!??

  
Her nostrils flared and she avoided looking at Leviathan.

  
"I don't think there's any harm in just coming out and saying it..."  
Marie let out a relieved breath,

  
It's back on the main storyline...So he's going to ask me to make a pact with Mammon, and make him pay him back the money he owes.

"YOU LOOK EXACTLY LIKE RURI-CHAN."

  
Marie's expression faltered and she turned to look at Leviathan, he was excitedly up on his knees making him perfectly eye level. Her face burned, his sparkling eyes were so close to hers, his mouth was in a small o shape.

  
Her resolve was fading fast.

  
"I-I want to trade places with Mammon and be your caretaker for this year!" He said his hand came up to his chest, "I-I don't want any of my brothers To corrupt you Ruri!"

  
The giddy feeling died and she glared at Leviathan, he let out a small eek,  
"You called me Ruri again..."

  
Marie let out a long sigh, and Levi swallowed, standing once more his cheeks were still faintly red.

  
"Marie, Please allow me to take that scumbag's place."

  
She pouted looking away, "You can't distinguish reality from fiction."

She pointed at the cheerful looking girl on Levi's wall, her large round blue eyes, long low twintails, and fluffy pink dress. "What part of me looks like that!"

  
Marie slapped her hand onto her own flat chest and stopped breathing, She stared up at Leviathan with cold eyes in realization, recognizing their height difference as she stood below his navel ,"Your....a lolicon..."

  
Actual tears fell down Marie's eyes, "I hate you! Pervert otaku! Your icky and dumb and no girl will ever like you!"

  
The life from Leviathans face vanished, as Marie ran up the stairs unlocking the door and running out of the room slamming it behind her.

  
She angrily wiped the tears from her eyes her menacing expression darkening as she ground her teeth audibly.

  
"H-Hey Human...What were you doing in Levi's room?"

  
Marie sneered at the sudden appearance of Mammon, he was wearing a two tone leather jacket, black tee-shirt and jeans, a pair of yellow sunglasses on his face calf high brown boots on his feet.

  
"Its so dark in the Devildom during the day, wearing sunglasses in the evening time is even more redundant, you look stupid." She growled, Mammon flinched.

  
"H-Hey! I'M a model you know! A super fashionable guy!" He pointed at her angrily, "Y-You look stupid!"

  
Marie's teeth squeaked, "I'm wearing the RAD uniform....I was kidnapped by YOU DEMONS and YOU mock me, when YOU didn't even give me PANTIES TO WEAR!?"

  
Mammon fell backwards,  
"Fuck you..." She growled fiercly baring her sharp teeth at the silver haired demon.

  
Mammon watched as Marie stormed off down the hallway, her hair bounced with each angry step and he was left on the ground with his sunglasses tilted.

  
"What the fuck!" Marie shouted at nothing in particular as she stomped around House Lamentation, she had no idea where she was or where she was going yet again, she'd tried a few doors but they were locked, finally she came across an unlocked door and waltzed inside.

  
It took her a while for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, slowly the forming's of a study came into view, illuminated by the evening light thinly gleaming through the curtains, she squinted seeing a small beam of yellow light coming from under a doorway across the dark room, she walked towards it slowly.

  
Quietly she opened the door to what was most certainly Lucifer's bedroom. She smirked

If I get a picture of Sleeping Lucifer it'll come in handy, a small nagging at the back of her mind said. The door opened silently and Marie was disturbed at what she saw.

  
Beelzebub was eating a bowl of soup, Asmodeus was doing some sort of dance with a flower crown while holding burning sage.

  
"Ah!" The pink haired demon smiled at her in shock, "Marie? Is it wise to just walk into Lucifer's room? Do you not fear death?"

  
Marie pointed, agitated at the two tall demons.

  
"What the hell are you doing!? He should be resting. BEEL Is that his dinner!??"

  
The ginger haired demon looked up at her with a surprised expression, "He wont eat...It smelled good."

  
Marie walked over to he bed her eye twitched angrily and she peered down at the reddened sweaty face of Lucifer, he was panting softly with his brows furrowed.

  
"H-Hey...Is he alright?"

  
His red eyes opened and he glared, his nose crinkling, "Get her OUT."

  
Marie glared back, "These two crack heads should leave." she leaned onto his bed and pressed the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically, "How disappointed the prince will be when your still sick tomorrow because you didn't rest properly."

  
Lucifer let out a low growl, "I'm fine, my brothers are doing a great job..."  
The acrid smell of burning plants was heavy and the loud slurping of Beel's stolen meal filled the room.

  
"Asmodeus, could you get Lucifer something more appetizing than soup?"

Marie thought to what kind of soup that could possibly be and shuddered.

"Maybe some apples or something?"

  
the pink haired demon let out a noise of discontent but Marie shot him a fierce look and he flinched, "This is top quality healing herbs! From real witches you know!"

  
Marie frowned, "There's a lot of things wrong with that statement being that, your an actual demonic lord, but if you could get Beelzebub some more food that's be great too."

  
Beelzebub snapped the spoon he'd been using in half while chewing it and Asmodeus squeaked tugging his burly brother out of the room. Marie was left sitting on Lucifer's bed as he lay under the covers, slowly he slipped down still glaring up at the ceiling.

  
"Now you leave too." he commanded without looking at her, Marie kicked her legs off the end of the tall bed looking down at her shoes.  
"Do you have a bathroom in here?"

  
Lucifer glared at her and she smiled over her shoulder at him, "I'll get you a cool washcloth for your sweaty unholy forehead my lord."

  
red eyes narrowed suspiciously, "What are you plotting..."

  
she grinned widely, "To take a picture of your sleeping face and sell it for Lots of Grimm!"

  
Lucifer raised his arm as if to strike her and she placed his ungloved hand on her head.

  
"Still too warm...obviously..."

  
Lucifer pulled away retreating his arm under the covers,  
"Wretched thing..."

  
He turned his face from her, "That door..."

  
Her eyes searched the room and she saw a door, hidden, matching the elegant rooms interior, she stood, padding across too it.

  
As she opened the door the strong scent of his cologne hit her nose, The modern décor of the small bathroom, black granite sink, a standing shower an expensive looking toilet.

He does smell good...

She walked over to the metal towel rack, taking one of his neatly folded black washcloths, she found a decorative bowl filled with black and grey soaps shaped like little skulls next to the sink, she carelessly dumped the contents, skulls scattering onto the floor, she filled the basin with cool water.

  
Returning to Lucifer's side, setting the items on his bedside table, she leaned over to place the cloth on his head and he shrank away. She gave him an impatient look and he glared at her again.

  
"Who are you to so casually touch me?"

  
Marie smiled letting the washcloth drop into Lucifer's face with a wet Thwap. The devil gripped it holding it roughly, he leaned up to Marie their faces close.

  
He opened his mouth to shout at her as Asmodeus walked back into the room, "Ha-" He stared at the pair stopping in mid sentence, Marie Leaning over Lucifer, his eldest brother's face flushed, and damp his lips parted a hair's breath from her's.

  
The lean demon scampered over to Marie thrusting the cut apples into her hands, Beel was just coming through the door, and the Pink haired demon began roughly pushing him back out, closing the door behind them while giving Lucifer a quick wink.

  
The dark haired demon was left with his mouth open, staring at his bedroom door. His actions earlier he could surmise up to his fever, but the scene Asmodeus would tell would be vastly exaggerated. Lucifer went to stand to run after them But a small hand pressed firmly onto his chest, when he went to open his mouth and growl at Marie in protest she roughly shoved a piece of apple into his parted lips.

  
She smiled at him, Her sharp brown eyes seemed softer than when he'd encountered her though the day.

  
"I'll text Asmodeus on my DDD, don't get up. Your resting. Now."

  
He watched begrudgingly chewing on the fruit as Marie's small hands typed to Asmodeus, he finished chewing and went to lean over her shoulder, his mouth opened she shoved in another piece with lightning speed, he choked.  
Feeling his temper flare he gripped Marie roughly, throwing her under him the DDD in her hands clattered to the ground as he pinning her hands above her head, forcing his legs between her's. His face coming close apple held in his teeth, her eyes started wide then something in them switched.

  
She leaned up towards him, biting the piece of fruit that stuck out from his mouth. Time around him stood still, feeling his head and stomach swirl as he looked down at her lips, so close to his, he felt the air from her nose, heard her biting down on the the crispy apple. Slowly he chewed his and leaned off the small woman releasing her wrists and sitting upright on the middle of his bed.

  
Marie sat up picking the discarded cloth she patted his pillow,  
"Stop this and lay down, I cant believe your this stubborn." She shook her head, "You'll feel better tomorrow."

  
Lucifer slowly stretched back down, his eyes never leaving Marie's as she smiled down at him, She not so gently covered him and plopped the washcloth onto his forehead.

  
He glared at her defiantly as she offered another piece of apple to him, "One of your little bothers peeled and cut this for you you know? Your going to let it turn brown? This offering of their unrequited love?"

  
Marie fake pouted and Lucifer cringed, "I-Insolent woman..." He looked at the last misshapenly cut fruit pieces fondly, "It was Asmodeus, Beelzebub would have eaten the apple."

  
Marie offered him a piece, like one would offer a dog a treat from the palm of her hand. She grinned at him smugly and he growled at her, chucking she popped it into her mouth. "Last one!" She offered it to him pinched between her thumb and index finger and he begrudgingly bit into it, savoring its sweet skin and texture.

  
"Leave." He said, humming Marie gently took the warm cloth from his forehead, she rang it out with cool water replacing it.

  
Lucifer's eyes fluttered, "Stupid woman I'll kill you..." he murmured as he fought off sudden sluggishness. Marie stared down at him with shock. The lord of pride's smooth handsome skin looked less pink, his breathing was calmer and he was most definitely almost asleep.

  
She almost panicked, in utter disbelief that her plan had worked out so well. She sat frozen in place afraid to move from the side of the bed as she heard his gentle breathing, afraid to wake him back up.

  
Oh...Oh shit my phone is gone.... Marie's eyes darted around the room as she lights dimmed, She blinked a few times as her vision adjusted. Looking down at the tuft of Black hair that was sticking out of the downy comforter.

  
Slowly she stood, trying carefully to not shift the bed , she crept slowly out of the room.

  
Closing the door to the study she leaned against the wall of the hallway, sweating profusely.

  
"I-I cant believe that just happened, that was a super ultra event right....I think his affection points must be pretty high after all our fighting today...." Marie walked down a hallway luckily she came across the kitchen, where Beel was eating and Asmodeus was loudly exclaiming to Satan that Marie and Lucifer were having sex.

  
"Oh? I'm having sex? I guess I should probably get back to it." She stuck her tongue out at the disappointed looking demon.

  
"Marie! That was a golden opportunity! Lucifer is never so free with his inhibitions, He'll probably kill you in the morning, you should have enjoyed yourself on your last night."

  
She chuckled walking into the room sitting next to Beelzebub, watching the large man eat an entire roast chicken, "I think If I would have taken advantage of him Diavolo and you would kill me first."

  
Asmodeus frowned looking away, he crossed his arms, "I-Its not like that..." Marie saw the small bandage on his finger, "You cut yourself? On your beautiful hand?"

  
Asmodeus brought his hands behind his back, "Y-Yes! I was being clumsy ha-ha."

  
Marie smirked evilly as Satan stared at her with a puzzled look, "You were in Lucifer's room with him alone?"

  
Marie twirled her brown hair, "Hymmm..." She looked up at him, her brown eyes held something secret and Satan felt his temper flare.

  
"I'll see you all in the morning..."

  
He stormed out of the kitchen past Asmodeus and Marie cocked her head, a knowing smirk played at her lips. The lord of lust took a seat across from her at the table.

  
"Satan and Lucifer have bad history, you can't have both. There's absolutely no sharing between those boys."

  
Asmodeus let out a breathy sigh and twirled a long strand of his shiny hair, "I'm a bit more free spirited,...understanding if you would."

  
Marie smiled at him resting her head in the palm of her hands, elbows on the table top, she kicked her feet.

  
"Asmo, do you have any clothes that could fit me?"

  
The handsome devil's eyes sparkled,  
"I'm sure I could come up with something! What did you have in mind?"

  
Marie smiled awkwardly, "Pajamas...and some underwear?"

  
Beel choked on the drumstick he'd been chewing.

  
"Wry dew yew neeb pants?"

  
Marie tried to make sense of his words while he chewed, "Ah..." she winked up at Beelzebub before pulling up her skirt, exposing the part where her hips meet her thigh, Beelzebub's face flushed heavily.

  
"I got transported here without any panties."


	8. It's Marie, not Ruri.

Marie stared at the ornate canopy top of Asmodeus' bed, his silky pink sheets under her back.  
The room smelled of roses, floral décor carried though out the elegant room. A delicate vanity faced the bed with a large mirror, she stared at her reflection.

"That's a sneaky way of putting a sex mirror in your room." She sat up smirking at Asmodeus in his floating chair, he swung his legs and turned away with a fake pout.  
"I don't know what your talking about! I do my makeup and hair there."

He stuck his tongue out, Marie and smiled, "What makes you feel so bold as to invite yourself into my room this late?"  
Asmodeus licked his lips eyeing Marie's slender legs.  
"I want to make a pact with Mammon."

The pink haired demon clutched at the breast of his rose printed silk pajama top.

"Ah! The pain! Have you no decency? My feelings will be hurt if you start talking about other men while lounging on my bed you know!"

Marie smiled standing up from his bed she began unbuttoning her RAD uniform jacket, his pink eyes watching carefully.  
"M-Miss transfer student..."  
As Marie's jacket fell to the ground she smirked over at the avatar of lust clad in her black pleated skirt, light green dress shirt and white tall socks.  
"I came here to borrow some clothes from you?"  
She smirked confident, her eyes daring.

"I have something...." Asmodeus stood, turning his back to the bold human, he walked slowly over to his closet feeling her eyes on his back.

"You have so many pretty clothes." Marie was admiring the long walk in with a tall mirror at the end, as Asmodeus backed into it she smiled at him.

"I'm a man!" Her disregard for him was beginning to set him off, "A powerful arch demon. The avatar of lust!" His pink and orange eyes were wide and his face was flushed, the brunette before him casually brushed across the variety of colorful clothes, her hand stopped on a black negligee. 

Her sharp brown eyes squinted, "Why are you nervous?"  
Asmodeus swallowed, "My charm...doesn't work on you.. rather when I look into your eyes." His eyes narrowed, "Like the staring into mirror. Albeit a broken one"**

The woman huffed walking out of the closet and the demon left out a sigh of relief. 

Marie had seated herself at the vanity pulling her hair free from its confinements, her socks discarded across the room, Asmodeus let out sound of distain, "You slob!" He picked up the girls clothes and draped them across his bed, walking over to her with the black silk in his hands.  
He looked anxiously into the mirrors reflection and she smiled coyly, 

"Would you like to take a bath together?"

The demon bristled, "Y-Your so bold!"

The brunette smirked her sharp teeth exposed.

Asmodeus felt his heart beating erratically and he gripped the night dress in his hands a bit tighter.  
"Hey...Lord of lust...There were a lot of cute clothes in there." Her gaze caught Asmodeus and he felt his heart skip a beat, "Model some of those for me?"

A sharp knock on the door broke Marie's spell and the demon lord thrust the black night dress into her arms,  
Roughly he shoved her across the room and into the hall way, tossing her jacket, one of her long socks fell over Mammon's face.

"H-HEY!?"

Asmodeus face was a blushing red as he slammed the door on Mammon's bewildered look, the door latching loudly behind Marie's back.

"HUMAN!? What were you doing in there!? He didn't do anything to ya did he!?"

Marie pouted, "Not a damn thing, some demon of lust..."

She glared up at Mammon's blue eyes through his yellow tinted glasses, he glared back, "You were sure in a mood, leaving Leviathan's room earlier..."

Marie sighed loudly, "Well...I'm still pretty pissed off, My rad Uniform doesn't fit."

She recalled Mammon attempting to fit her into the oversized green dress shirt on her that morning.  
"I'm living in hell with panty hating demons."

Mammon was flustered, "Oi! I don't think your really all that worried about your, womanly pride, I ran into Satan, apparently you've gotten with the mousy teacher, Lucifer, him, his familiar, and now your harassing Asmodeus!"

"For the second time."

"For the second time... HEY! Your attracting attention to yourself! That'll cause trouble for ME."  
Marie was staring at the silver haired demon's face intensely while he started going on about a bodyguard and added troubles fee.

...He is quite handsome.. How do I get him to make a pact with me??...Maybe I met the what was it...lesson requirements after talking with Levi....

"Mammon is there something you want?"

The demon hymmed, a happy smile tugging at the corners of his pink lips, "I see you've wised up and want to pay tribute to the great Mammon!" he laughed heartily, "I want lots and lots of Grimm! Or gold! Human world currency too! Anything brand name or worth a lot!"

Marie holding Asmodeus night gown sockless in an oversized green dress shirt and skirt that was too small giving him a blank stair.

"Y-You don't have anything of value...So what're you asking me?"

Mammon reached out offering Marie's sock, She reached forward grapping his wrist instead off setting his balance.

...His hands feel warm...He's surprisingly caring for a demon who tried to kill me this morning...

She'd pinned herself against the wall, Mammon's other arm braced over her head, as her hand on his wrist pulled him closer.

"Will you make a pact with me?"

The demons blue eyes narrowed, "Are you just going to keep asking me the same question? I'm not interested in making a pact with you. I'm the second most powerful demon lord, you are a puny magic less mortal without any , money, good looks, common sense, decency or-"

Marie released Mammon's wrist and raised her hands defensively, "Okay , okay! We can stop ! Before you say something that really damages my psyche!"

She sighed,  
...What is with this game!? Its totally not going the way I want it too...

Mammon was itching at his cheek with his index finger, he was in his casual clothes a two toned brown leather jacket with blue jeans and tall boots, his belt shoes and sunglasses looked expensive.

"Why do ya' want to make a pact with me anyway?"

The brunette looked away from him as the door to her room closed behind them.  
Mammon screamed at her to stop when she began stripping off her rad uniform.  
Clad in her borrowed black night gown that hung a little too low across her barren chest the dress hem fell too long , her bushy brown hair fluffed down her back like sheep wool.

Her hand came up to her chin, sharp eyes lowering into a sinister scowl as she looked at the flustered demon, plastering himself against her bedroom door.  
...I cant tell him this is all a game, he just so happens to be the first demon I'm supposed to make a pact with...oh...I've technically made my first pact with Ellie... and he's not even a playable character I should be more careful...

"Greed..."  
Mammon's eyes widened staring at the small figure before him, his glasses slipping down a little bit , "What did you.."

"I am a human, the greediest animal that exists, we eat everything that, and if its poisonous to us, we tear it apart until we can find a use for it. Humans draw lines across mountains, oceans out of greed, we claim we to own the river and sky."

Her hand fell from her chin to her chest and she walked closer to him peering upwards into his shaded eyes, the venerable expression on her face left him confused.  
"I assure you, I'm the greediest human of them all. Tell me is there any better master for you than me?"

"E-Everything?..." He felt a cold chill go down his spine, "How can you stand here with nothing...and lay claim everything? What does that even entail for a human? Your life is fleeting, less than a speck of dust."

Marie smiled, "Greed, was really demons who introduced it, or is it an inherited trait? Humans keep killing each other. Generations inherit the desires of their forefathers, their names are carried down why? Because greed remains, a name means to claim, own and seize."

Mammon's eyes darted around Marie's bare shoulders, her thin looking ankles and her bare feet on the floor. The way she was looking up at him was creating a gap between the silky fabric and her ebbing breast.

"Give yourself to me Mammon, and tell me everything there is to know." Her hand pressed tightly against the silky black fabric and her eyes shone seriously, "With your power I will proclaim myself a Witch of Greed! I'll share everything with you!"

Mammon snickered biting at his lower lip, Marie gaffed.

"Pff, that's actually pretty cool" Mammon looked away and scratched at his cheek " ...I almost fell for ya..." The blush on his cheeks was hidden slightly by his sun glasses, "You seem to have a way with words...but it sounds a bit complicated..."

He turned from her, "I'll think about it..." she beamed as Mammon took a step forward pushing up his glasses , "Ugh, how did I get stuck with such a strange thing!?" he muttered to the ceiling He trying to hide his flustered expression.

Mammon let out a loud grown and roughly ruffled his hair with both hands before glaring at Marie stomping over to her bed throwing himself onto it, "So human, where's my card if you so confident about knowing where she is."

Marie hummed admiring the ivy that grew across the bed canopy, "I'm not going to tell you! You'll just end up getting it yourself ! I'm kind of kicking myself for telling you so early on that I know about it."

The demon lord tisked lightly, "One of the first things you should remember here is to keep your secrets to yourself, you never know who's going to try to take advantage of ya." Mammon looked back and forth from the door to Marie and raised his eye brow, "Can your future powers make me any money?"

Marie pretended to wince touching her ribs, "Ohh !I think I hurt myself this morning after all~ Maybe I should tell Lucifer about this morning--"

"Hey hey! Lets not get hasty! We can work something out!"

"Contrac-"

"Not that."  
"..."  
"..."

Marie sighed turning one of the dining chairs and flopping into it, "Okay, do you know anything about the RAD garden?"

Mammon crossed his arms, closing his eyes he appeared to be thinking sincerely "Hymm...Well when I was treasurer I noticed that there was a huge number of Gardening club members, but it had the lowest budget."

Marie had stood up in shock, "YOU!? You, the treasurer? You, in charge of club budgets? How could a thief like you be trusted with the money?"

The silver haired man fell backwards coming back up grasping onto a pink bed pillow tightly, "You don't know me well enough to say that too my face!"

The devil shifted uneasily, "Its true I got caught shaving a little off the top...I was working hard I figured I deserved a little somethin..."

Marie's eyes had narrowed, "I bet you were accepting bribes for higher club budgets too."

Mammon's blue eyes widened and his glasses slipped again, "How'd ya know!?"

The petite brunette's lips curved, a knowing smile, "How many club members were there?"

The silver haired lord sat the pink pillow down with a soft thump, "Over thirty? But... no body has seen the members, which is super creepy..."

Mammon shook as if a chill had passed though him, "What if Ame Killed all the club members, an buried them in the garden! Or what if the club members are ghosts!"  
The demon ruffled his silver hair with both hands, "Scary! Too scary!"

Marie was staring at the ivy that crawled across the bedrooms stone ceiling, thinking about the day's events, her mind went back to what she was thinking of earlier that day.

"When did the rat problem start?"

Mammon's face scrunched, "A few days after Ame left, all the leaves fell when, Hagebana took over as the president and asked the Tanuki to help with the park, the rats started attacking students and the faculty members who walked through there."

Marie hymmed thoughtfully, "Is it really hard to talk too animals?"

Mammon perked up, "Yea? Asmodeus can, and Leviathan, but its not something a low level demon or human can do...Why all these questions about the garden all of a sudden?"  
Marie's eyes widened "Ah, you didn't hear? Lucifer gave the RAD gardens too me."

Mammon's chair tilted forward, "GAVE you?"

Marie smirked, "AAND, Diavolo promised me 100 years of prowess!"

The silver haired demon smirked, "You can sell that you know! A year of Prowess from the Prince can be translated into 10,000 grimm!"

Marie let out a small squawk, "I wish I had known that earlier, I had two years of Prowess I already spent..."

Mammon's palm came into contact with his forehead with a smack, "oooh, I hope you spent it on something ta strengthen that weak body of yours."

She looked away, Mammon stared at her intensely, "You spent it on something stupid didn't you?"

Her scowling brown eyes fell back on Mammon, "Alchemy isn't stupid! Its brilliant!" She paused, "I should be studying, not wasting my time!" She hopped off the bed, "Take me to Satan!"  
The Avatar of greed glared, "I'm not your GPS."

There was a knock on Maries door, and the two looked at each other. 

"Come in?" Marie called with a question.

The door slowly opened to reveal Leviathan, he was clutching an Akuzon box and several books, He glared at Mammon. 

"...I didn't realize He would be here."  
Leviathan walked across the room quickly and sat the parcels into the table without looking at Marie, he headed back to the door way and paused, "I'm sorry for offending you."

He closed the door behind him and left, Mammon pursed his lips, "Hey, what happened between you guys?"

His eyes fell on Marie's angry expression and her tightly crossed arms, "I don't want to talk about it."

The demon's face curled, "You didn't do it with Levi too!?"

Marie stuck out her tongue, "He wishes!" she rested her chin in her hand, "He kept calling Me Ruri, said I looked like her."

Mammon perked up, "Seriously!?"

The silver haired demon jumped off the bed excitedly, "Hey hey! The great Mammon's got some place to be!"

He happily ran out closing the door behind him as he went. Marie blinked several times before heaving a sigh and looking over to the books and package. 

The first book was thick the cover, Tale of the Seven lords by Christopher Peugeot scrolled in gold cursive. 

There was a piece of pink paper tucked inside the cover, Marie hesitated seeing Ruri's face peaking out from the lower left corner, her cheerful smile made Marie want to crush the note.

She pulled the paper out, 

Marie,  
I'm sincere in wanting to be your guardian this year at RAD, the package is... what you'd asked for earlier and a few other things...Asmodeus told me you wanted to make a pact with Mammon, That worthless scum bag isn't worth your time, let me tell you about how me and him became enemies it all started when-

Marie's eyes drooped and she let out a long sigh, "This is about an anime figurine?...." She skipped over the majority of the letter, separating the second page and flipping the Ruri stationary over to the backside ,  
"--But any way, you cant just outright say~ you want to make a pact, you'll scare him off!"

Marie flinched

...Oh...I've been doing that this entire time...

She groaned burying her face into the letter, "Stupid tsundere!"

She slapped the letter onto the table, "Alright then, we'll play by the rules, tomorrow at breakfast. I'll ask Lucifer where goldie is, he'll make some dumb freezer pun haha, storyline back on track."

Marie flopped onto her bed, her mind wandered to the memory of Leviathan brutally murdering her earlier, and she rubbed her stomach.  
That... pain and that cold feeling it was so real...  
...cold so cold...  
the smell of smoke  
the sound of chanting  
and screaming  
so much screaming...

Her head begin to throb as she pushed deeper into the recess of her memories, A sharp stabbing pain shot through her body.  
... Why can't I remember...Who killed me...Why am I in this game!?...

"I want revenge...."

She took a shaky breath, combing her hand through her jagged sweat soaked bangs.

...smoke...

she gripped the front of her night dress tightly, her lips curving into a wicked grin. 

"That's new."

She sprang up from the bed and threw open the door to the hall way,

"No use thinking on an empty stomach!" She laughed to herself taking extra large steps, "It seems my captors have forgotten to feed me this evening!"

She walked to the kitchen next door, snooping inside the sparsely filled refrigerator she found one of the erie looking apples Asmodeus had peeled earlier, staring at its purple skull face she grimaced.

"Can I really eat this?...I guess.... I didn't die earlier..." She sighed," When in the devildom."

She took a bite enjoying the flavor under its ominous skin. Taking a few more apples and a she wandered back to her room cheerfully with her snack. Settling into a chair at her table she picked Leviathans letter back up. 

...His handwriting is cute... I like how his L's are loops...

She crunched loudly on her apple, eyes tracing across the top line again, she eyed the package she'd forgotten about.  
Sitting snack down her attention turned to the brown and red box akuzon box , inside were underwear and bra sets, long socks, hair ties .  
Marie's lips pursed, the sets were cute, albeit plain, eyeing the blue and white striped bralette and panty she smirked.  
...He really bought me underwear...I bet the striped he picked himself..  
She lifted out a black set with side tie panties, under it was 6 pack of briefs. Marie grasped the box tight enough that it crunched in her hands,

Ruri was on the package that cheerfully said, 

For big girls!

She whipped it across the room, it hit the wall with a thwap, she tore Leviathans note into pieces, throwing it into the air it rained like confetti. 

"I will make that devil choke on his own tail..."

She threw herself face down into her pillow and screamed, turning over glancing at the side table she saw a thin green book snatching it off the table.

"Might as well read this until I fall asleep..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Leviathan was cheerful, his heartfelt confession couldn't have gone any worse.  
However, he'd done his best using his Devi-prime same night shipping service to get Rur...Marie, exactly what she needed. 

Mammon had caught up to him the night before and offered his position as Ru...Marie's caretaker to him, certainly if the Demon was giving her away for the price of clearing his debts, Leviathan couldn't refuse.

He held the bag containing the Ruri cosplay he'd ordered tightly, the early morning's scenario played in his head.

Marie opening the door neatly dressed in her uniform, she yawned cutely, her long fluffy brown hair tamed into two low pony tails, a cute cat eared hat on her head.  
"Good morning Leviathan-senpai." she smiled up at him with a pink aura.  
Levi smiled handsomely, blue and orange sparkles radiated around him,  
"My beloved Ruri, you look wonderful this morning."  
She blushed, looking away her large eyes sparkled, "Oh~ you called me Ruri again...I know it's just because you think I'm so cute now, I accept it as a nickname UwU."  
"Did you just UwU ?"  
"Ah..." Marie blushed ant tucked a strand of hair behind her ear looking upwards, "Is that the ultra mega limited edition collectors full Ruri cosplay set with hand painted flower ornaments?"  
Leviathan gasped, "How did you know!?"  
Marie gently held his hands over the bag, the lords cheeks faintly blushed,  
"Because," She smiled up at him," I'm the op main character, and your the main love interest." 

Leviathan was drooling and chuckling to himself, Marie stared up at him with disgust.

"...A pervert...."

Leviathan gasped snapping out of his day dream and into reality.  
Marie's face was.. dark bags under her eyes, unruly hair sticking up in a mass of cowl licks atop her head, the black negligee she was wearing was hanging off her one shoulder nearly exposing her entire chest, she yawned and Leviathan flinched.

"Did you....Bathe?? Or brush your teeth??"

Marie rubbed her eye,

"...what time is it?"

Leviathan began sweating, "Well...It's only six am..."

Her eyes widened, "Why are you knocking on my door at six am??"

the lord looked up at the ceiling, holding his bag a little tighter, "I thought...we could hang out before--"  
Marie had slammed the door, he began knocking "RUR--"

"MY NAME IS MARIE!"

She shook her head,  
"I just started reading some weird green book..."  
Her eyebrows furrowed, and she begin throwing about the tables chairs and her bedding looking for the odd beat up green notebook.

The recess of her mind recalled the first page,

Tis true without lying, certain and most true.

That which is below is like that which is above  
and that which is above is like that which is below  
to do the miracle of one only thing

And as all things have been and arose from one by the mediation of one:  
so all things have their birth from this one thing by adaptation.

The Sun is its father,  
the moon its mother,  
the wind hath carried it in its belly,  
the earth is its nurse.  
The father of all perfection in the whole world is here.  
Its force or power is entire if it be converted into earth.

Separate thou the earth from the fire,  
the subtle from the gross  
sweetly with great industry.  
It ascends from the earth to the heaven  
and again it descends to the earth  
and receives the force of things superior and inferior.

By this means you shall have the glory of the whole world  
and thereby all obscurity shall fly from you.

Its force is above all force,  
for it vanquishes every subtle thing and penetrates every solid thing.

So was the world created.

From this are and do come admirable adaptations  
where of the means is here in this.

Hence I am called Hermes Trismegist,  
having the three parts of the philosophy of the whole world

That which I have said of the operation of the Sun is accomplished and ended.

"I-Its gone??"

Marie sat on the floor, surrounded by the sea of destruction she'd created.

Leviathan had finally tried the doorknob, it wasn't locked.  
Papers and the rooms contents strewn about, apples rolling across the floor, an image of someone he wished he could forget raced through his mind, 

Blonde hair instead of brown, green eyes.

"Why do you... Look at me like that?"

Leviathan swallowed, Marie's sharp brown eyes glared upwards at him.

"Its nothing...." He shook his head, long blue bangs swishing, bending to squat at her eye level.

"Are you okay?"

Marie glanced around the upturned room for the shabby green book, "I was reading a second ago..."

Leviathan looked around the room his lender copy of the seven demon lords tossed haphazard he grasped it, turning back to her with a hurt expression,

"MY TREASURE!"

Marie wasn't paying attention as he began exclaiming about the disrespect to his favorite book.

"I just read the first page...."

She slumped forward, pressing her face against the cold stone floor groaning, Leviathan's tone changed from scolding to panicking.

She growled, "How much time do I have?"

The devil had crouched near her side again, "First class is at eight..."

"So I can sleep till seven fifty?" she had outstretched her hand towards her bed desperately,

Leviathan pinched his nose, "You need a shower..."

"I can't smell that bad!"

His nose scrunched, "You do."

Marie groaned, she stood walking towards the bathroom angrily.

She vanished and the sound of running water filled the room, Leviathan lurched upright.

"Clean my room for me?" Her voice called over the sound of running water from the open bathroom door.

The blue haired lord squawked, "Y-You don't tell me what to do, HUMAN!"  
His breathing slowed and his pulse began to race, she'd left the door to the bathroom open...  
so that meant that it was okay to peak...

Right?

Leviathan's nose bled slowly, a thin line that traced down his lip and dripped off his chin as he crept to the bathroom's open door way.

Slowly he peered around it,

"MARIE WHAT THE FUCK!?"

The woman was in the shower,  
The steamy water beat off her, she hadn't drawn the curtain, the water escaping and puddling across the floor, her long brown hair was sticking to her body.  
Leviathan fought with himself, eyes racing to the gap between her thighs and to the water on the floor before he stormed in roughly pulling the shower curtain closed.

"You have to close this! The water will go through the floor and into my room! We just went through this yesterday!"

He stood there gripping the shower curtain tightly as he fought with his excitement and confusion.

"...Were you trying to peak on me?" her voice teased over the sound of running water.

The metal rings across the shower bar jingled as the lord gripped the cloth.

The sound of the water hitting Marie's body sent his heartbeat racing, he was frozen.

He felt small her arms encircling around his body from behind, gasping as the back of his long hoodie becoming wet as Marie pressed against him.

"You called the right name..."

Leviathan felt his legs quiver, her hands were pressing into the shirt fabric around his navel.

"Say it again?"

Leviathan swallowed as Marie's small hands moved across his middle, he wanted to squirm away, the moisture on the back of his clothes spread.

"MariEE!!?"He yelped in sudden pain, scrambling across the floor and running out into Marie's room, both his hands came to his lower back that stung faintly.  
"Y-YOU BIT MY BACK!?"

Her cheerful laugh answered him, " Your lucky I don't do worse, peeping tom!"

Leviathan rubbed the spot on his back, begrudgingly he began putting the dresser drawers back, setting table and making the bed. As he placed the last pillow he heard the wet sound of foot steps across the floor.

throwing his hands up to cover his eyes,  
"You!"  
"Me?"  
Leviathan was panicking internally and externally Marie was enjoying every second of it, his face pink all the way down his neck.

Both hands on his face, She could appreciate his long torso and the bulge in his sweat pants without shame.

Her gaze left him, to the brown bag across the room and she sneered. "Oh, is that for me?"

Leviathan swallowed, he wanted to move his hands,

Marie saw his movement and smirked," I'm completely naked right now! you wanted to peak so badly before? Have a look now just drop you hands!"

Marie was staring intensely at the small twitch in Leviathan's pants, his hands didn't move.

"I suppose I could...Put this on." she taunted,  
The blue haired demon's breathing hitched, "Y-You?"

The sound of her teasing laugh rang in his ears, "If you can keep your hands over your eyes, until I say so..."

Leviathan's vision wasn't completely obscured, there was a small gap from the awkward pose he'd taken, he could still see down his torso clearly.  
When Marie's hand came into his field of vision and pressed against his stomach his hands nearly faltered.  
His dick betrayed him hardening as her small hand began lightly petting his abs through his shirt.

His arm Muscles tensing.

"But if your hands fall then you have to do something for me." Maries words dripped like honey as her hand wrapped around the hem of his shirt ,he whimpered.  
"What are you going to do...."

Her hand stopped and he tried to steady his breathing.

He could feel the warmth from her hand through his balled up shirt.

"I-I agree..."

If you could see evil, it was Marie's face as her free hand viciously attacked Leviathan's stomach with intention to tickle.  
Leviathan's hands fell as his mouth spewed out a snort followed by a scream, 

"NO! No! NOOO!"

Laughing desperately Leviathan realized Marie was lying, she had wrapped a white towel around her chest that fell almost to her knees.  
Her damp hair dripped as she assaulted the blue haired demon until he cried for her to stop, the bedroom door slammed open dramatically.

"LEAVE MY LITTLE BROTHER ALONE YOU PERVERT HUMAN!"

Marie and Leviathan stared at Mammon's panting red face at Marie's open door.

Her towel chose that moment to fall, Leviathan who was laying with his back on the ground under Marie cried out, "Big bro, help me!" pitifully as it covered his face.  
Mammon crossed the room, swiftly punching Marie across the head she squeaked, holding her temples.

"Cover yourself, and stop teasing my brothers!" The demon lord warned.

Marie swiftly wrapped her towel around, Mammon grunted grasping at her dripping hair,  
"You didn't even dry your hair..."

His blue eyes met Leviathan's panicking yellow ones, then they wandered over to the pink cosplay peaking out of an akuzon bag nearby.  
The silver haired devil let out a sigh "Levia..."

the Blue haired demon sat upright, "We had a deal!, An even sale AND SQUARE!"

"Sold me?"

The two demons flinched, Marie gripped at her.

"So, you sold your job as my caretaker," her eyes fell coldly on Leviathan, "And you accepted."

She sucked her teeth and an unspoken tension entered the room, "I don't want either of you..."

Mammon glared, his hand pressing against the breast of his RAD uniform, "I woke up early to make sure this," He pointed at leviathan, but he paused momentarily taking into account how Marie was the one pinning Leviathan, "That Pervert, didn't do anything to you!" He pointed at his brother, "That's right I came here to protect Leviathan from you!"

"After selling me?"

Leviathan flinched, "I-It's not like that."

"Says the devil who bought me." Marie stood up holding her towel with one hand she dramaticly pointed down at Leviathan, 

Her gaze meeting his once more, 

"You lost and my victory means, I wont be cosplaying. Ever."

Leviathan's eyes shot open wide, "NEVER!?"

She sneered, turning to glare at Mammon who flinched ," and YOU are no longer my guardian, so both of you, out."

The door slammed loudly behind Leviathan and Mammon. The two devils looked at each other confused.


	9. The strange dream of a witch and ork, drinking with a cat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucifer pondered at the scene before him, he'd woken up refreshed, his memories of the night before were twisted from fever.

The strange dream of a witch and ork, drinking with a cat.  
The witch and the ork left and the cat fed him apples...  
What a strange dream...

Almost as strange as,  
all his siblings yet again being in attendance for breakfast. 

Satan was glowering at him, nothing out of the ordinary there.

Asmodeus was sitting with his head in his hands, strange, perhaps he was hung over. 

The strangest thing at the table, littered with still living morsels, was Mammon and Leviathan sitting quietly next to each other.  
Leviathan was slowly pushing buttons on his Devitendo-switch.

Mammon was slowly poking at his hash browns as they skittered away across the table.  
Beel came into the room, plates balanced on his muscular forearms and hands, a pancake was in his mouth as he sat the plates down.

"Where is the human? She needs to eat."

Mammon and Leviathan flinched, Lucifer eyed them suspiciously.

"A little fasting won't kill it." He sipped at his black coffee, the devil's brew was bitter and dark. 

His actions in the classroom were inexcusable, he would apologize to the young beast woman teacher for his outburst. 

Slowly his gloved hand came up to his bangs fiddling with his ends.  
"The unholy forehead?..."

The breakfast went on a little longer until Lucifer's cup ran empty, he let out a tired sigh.

"Where is the exchange student, Mammon It's your responsibility. Did you remember to get it dinner last night?"

Mammon flinched, "Ah-- Her room is right next to the kitchen..."

Lucifer's eyes moved to Leviathan, "The exchange student....She bares a little resemblance to that character you like...Did you meet them?"

Leviathan looked away from Lucifer, "Y-Yea..."

Lucifer's gloved hand traced around the rim of his coffee cup, "I hope you didn't make them uncomfortable with one of your....Outbursts."

His red eyes burrowed into Mammon and Leviathan, probing them for weakness before he noticed Asmodeus avoiding his gaze.

"Asmodeus, is there something you want to tell me?"

The pink haired demon flinched, "Ah...No?"

Lucifer dug his fork roughly into a berry filled pastry, the red filling oozed out slowly. Asodeus let out a small eek before megerly looking downwards.

"There's something...About Marie..."

Mammon's fist hit the table, "She's bat shit crazy!"

Leviathan held his game closely curling away from Mammon, "She thinks she can order me around!"

Asmodeus blushed hiding his face, "She accosted me in the garden..."

Satan was trying to hide his blushing face behind his book, "I might have...Gotten into something with Marie as well..."

Lucifer's eyes raced to Beelzebub who was nervously staring at his plate of food his face a dark red blush, "Ah....She showed me her....Lack of panties..."

Lucifer stood up from the table abruptly, "Marie...."

At that moment the door creaked open and Lucifer's furious gaze fell on the pathetic looking young woman, her uniform was haphazardly put together if you could even call it that, her expression read frustration and embarrassment. 

"I...Can't figure out how to put this on..."

Lucifer's heart stung, the instinct to fix Marie's attire was overwhelming, her tie was no where to be seen, neither was her red scarf, her capulet was unbottond from the blazer and trailed behind her, her skirt clasp what was supposed to be zipped and buttoned was only buttoned and only one of her tall socks was pulled up.  
Lucifer turned delicately wiping his nose with his handkerchief.

Mammon flinched, "Oi...Lucifer..."

Lucifer's red eyes shone, "Shut-"

The avatar of pride tucked his handkerchief into his sleeve and marched over to Marie.

"I forgot that humans have to manually do this..."

He did his best to hide his lip quiver, delicately he fixed her shirt buttons and blazer, zipping her skirt he tugged her sock up, leaving Marie in a neat uniform once more.

"Where is your tie and Scarf?"

Marie's eyes went to Mammon and the devil slowly stood, preparing to flee the room, she looked upwards at Lucifer, "I lost it playing in the garden."

The black haired lord pinched his nose and glared, "It hasn't even been a week and your losing uniform pieces, they are not free, you'll pay to replace them."

Marie flinched pointing at the brothers around the table "They're not even wearing everything!"

Lucifer smirked, "Mammon where is your scarf."

The silver haired lord who was nearly half was out the back door turned, "Its on here!"

Lucifer grinned, "All his uniform pieces are there, are you dumber than Mammon?"

He grinned cruelly, walking past her and out of the door she came in he strolling down the lamentation hallway his shoes quietly tapped across the stone floor.

There was a tug at his sleeve, "Hey wait!"

He looked down at Marie who was hopping into one of her brown loafers adjusting them, she looked up at him, one of her ponytail elastics chose that moment too slip down, Lucifer's lip twitched and on reflex he roughly fastened it.

"The fuck!?" Marie yelped holding the ponytail.

He smirked, "Why? Do you want to walk to school with me? Surely my brothers could entertain you until your classes start."

Marie scratched at her cheek, "I ...wanted to see if you were feeling better."

Lucifer glared down at her, "Yesterday afternoon's actions were regrettable, I wasn't feeling myself."

Marie's expression had changed, her eyes shone playfully, "What about last night then?"

Lucifer looked at her perturbed, "Last night?"

Marie's hand curled around his arm casually, Lucifer's height was equal to Diavolo's, her hand slid down to his exposed wrist and he flustered. 

Catching Marie's gaze the finger on her cheek moved to her lips and she winked, "We shared an indirect kiss."

Lucifer's memories of the night before,  
A witch dancing around his bed while a large ork or ogre was drinking loudly, slurping, a cat came into his room and chased the witch and ogre away.  
the cat in his memory transformed into the image of Marie sporting brown cat ears and a tail. 

Lucifer shook her arm away, his hand coming up to his face, "You!! You came into my room uninvited last night!"  
Marie was grinning at him, her sharp teeth caught his eye, "I left my DDD in your room" Lucifer found himself pressed against the Lamentation hallway Marie had her arms behind her back as she cornered him against the wall,  
"Can we? Go...to your Bedroom Lucifer?"  
Regaining his composure he took a step forward, his chest nearly pressing against Marie's nose he glared down at her, straightening the collar of his RAD jacket, cheeks a feint pink, "Lets go to my room, to get your DDD."

He turned, walking swiftly as Marie took her time, trailing behind him.

Lucifer's sense of discomfort grew the closer he got to his bedroom, When Marie got close too him his heart raced faster, as he stood unlocking his bedroom door, she was a few feet away. When the door to his study opened to the dimly lit room the lights magically brightening as Lucifer entered, Marie followed behind him admiring the private seating area and paper stacked desk she hadn't seen in the darkness before, Lucifer walked to his bedroom door and paused hand on the door handle.

"Stay here don't come into my bedroom."

Marie sucked her teeth, "Here we are all alone, you sure you don't wana...Punish me?"

Lucifer shivered, turning with a glare, "I'll give you a punishment, if you keep this up."

Marie raised her arms, "Can we hurry, I want to go to Akuronalds for breakfast."

Lucifer frowned, "...Beelzebub made you pancakes."

She stared at him blankly, "Are they...fit for human consumption?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes walking into his bedroom he continued talking, "You seem to have, ill intentions with my brothers, I'd encourage you to stop before you get hurt."

Lucifer was looking around the floor for Marie's DDD.

"Well...Mammon was complaining about not having his credit card to buy me breakfast yesterday, so Ellie picked up the tab for both of us."

Lucifer walked over to his bed lifting the blankets and bending to peer under it," Ah yes his card...I put it on...ice"

Marie's DDD was there he grabbed it and turned finding himself eye to eye with the short brunette startled he fell onto the bed.

"I told you to stay OUT!" he hissed, Marie stared at him blank faced and pressing her hands on either side of his hips.

"What if, I wanted you too be my guardian this year at RAD?"

Lucifer glared at her, "I don't have time to keep a human!"

Marie leaned forward a little more, Lucifer Leaned back, tightly grasping at the DDD in his hand.

Lucifer's heart was thudding loudly, "Get away from me."

Marie's hair fell forward as she leaned closer to him, her lips above his, she tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "Your expression says other wise, Pride..."  
As her hand reached for his cheek the phone in Lucifer's hand begin to ring, swiftly he answered it, 

"Hello!"

"...Lucifer, Why are you answering the Exchange student's phone?"

Lucifer's eyes widened, "Your grace!"

Lucifer's free arm left the bed and shoved roughly into Marie's face, holding her at arm's length while she swung for the phone in his other hand. 

"We were-- Having breakfast together and I picked it up by mistake when I saw your name haha!"

"....Are you feeling any better? You can stay home today if you like."

Lucifer squeezed the sides of Marie's mouth when she went to speak, he leaned back distancing himself,  
"Thank you for your concern, really, I'm feeling back to normal."

"I dislike it when you over work yourself, you have to rest balance is key Lucifer, do I have to order you to take some time off?"

Lucifer winced, "I will take some time...to think about a vacation, there is much to be done with your re-election campaign..."

"Ah Yes! SoOo...could you...pass Marie her DDD?"

Lucifer slowly retreated the phone from his ear and passed it to Marie, becoming aware that she'd pinned him, a wicked grin spread across her features as she roughly gripped his mouth.

"My prince!"

Lucifer's red eyes widened, he went to push her hand away and she gripped his jaw tightly, he sneered.

"I am so happy you called me. You wanted to make sure I woke up on time? How did you know I like to sleep in? eh!? I just seem the type? What does that mean!?"

Marie winced, her eyes widened and she looked at Lucifer who'd chose to bite into the junction of her thumb and index finger, his eyes were burning with rage. 

His face a furious shade of pink.

Marie smiled, squeezing tighter, his mouth popped open and she slipped her thumb inside it running her finger across his straight teeth , Lucifer growled and bit down.

"AH!"

"Marie?? What's wrong?"

She retreated her hand looking at her bleeding thumb, glancing back at Lucifer, panting, red faced, her blood on his lip as he glared at her, her body shivered. 

"I sipped some hot coffee, it was unexpectedly bitter."

Lucifer could hear Diavolo's laughter through the phone.

Marie's face softened and blushed, her injured hand came up to the phone as her blood slowly trickled down her hand, "You called to say your the teacher for my first class?...I did promise I'd come to every class you taught...I won't miss it. I can't wait to see you....NOTHING NOTHING! BYE" 

She roughly hung up the phone looking down at Lucifer who went to shove her, her hand at his side moved into his dark locks, she yanked his head back. 

"You bit me."

Lucifer gasped and stared at Marie who's gaze was transfixed on his shirt collar, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

She leaned forward pressing her lips against Lucifer's exposed throat, he squirmed his hands coiling into her hair, he grabbed onto her pony tails pulling as she bit down above his Adams apple, his hands dug deep into Marie's thick hair, 

"Stop! Wha-"

Lucifer's arms tightened around Marie's small head as her fangs dug into his neck, she was roughly sucking, his eyes squeezed shut at the mixture of pain pleasure and confusion.  
"AH! Stop it!"

He pulled at her hair again and Marie's hand tightened, her other fist digging into the breast of his rad jacket.

As her teeth dug in tighter, Lucifer choked, his body was responding to the rough treatment eagerly, he knew Marie had noticed as her torso and hips leaned heavily against him.  
He whimpered.  
She slowly pulled away admiring the deep bite mark that peaked just above Lucifer's turtleneck collar, his red eyes were half glazed as he caught his breath with a bewildered expression. 

Marie smirked, unsurprised by Lucifer's rough slap across her face as his eyes began to tear up, 

"Get the fuck out, NOW!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Marie was humming, her cheek was stinging and her thumb was still bleeding as she looked at her DDD screen, "I can't believe the prince called me, ME!"

She did a little turn, her disheveled ponytails whirling around her as her skirt flared.

An evil laugh rang through the halls of Lamentation, As Marie leaned over the banister she peered down at the foyer, the long hall way that stretched in either direction,  
"So how do I... get back down stairs..." she let out a sigh and lifted herself off the railing back onto the floor, heading down the hallway, not long after she fond herself right back where she started.

She rolled her eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Why? Is this, typical for a house in the devildom?"

She slammed her hands down on the railing,  
"Ah- Exchange student!"  
She looked down at Beelzebub's surprised face.

"Beelzebub!" she shouted leaning over the rail, "Are you good at catching?"

His purple eyes blinked confused up at her, "Yes?"

Marie beamed brightly before grasping the second story balcony railing and lifting herself onto it.

"H-Hey human!?"

Beelzebub opened his arms widely rushing to the interception point where Marie would fall. His arms came up and she descended into them, a flurry of brown hair her hands outstretched at him, he spun a little as he held her closely against his chest, she looking down into his eyes.

"I knew you sporty types were good for something!" her hands came onto his cheeks and she squeezed him playfully.

Beelzebub was flustered and confused, "Why- Why didn't you just use the stairs?"

Marie's small hands pressed into Belzebub's cheeks as she smiled down at him, his arms wrapped tightly around her legs. 

"I couldn't find the stairs, how do you demons live like this?"

His purple eyes shone with confusion, "How can't you find the stairs? There right there." he pointed at the flight of stairs to the left and right of the foyer, framing either side of the banister she'd lept from. 

Marie released his face and shrugged, "They weren't there."

One of Beelzebub's arms left her legs and came up to her face,  
"Your bruised?" his eyes went to the drying blood on her right hand, "And your bleeding?"

There was a loud growl from Beelzebub's stomach.  
Marie laughed nervously , "These are just souvenirs, don't worry!"

Beelzebub frowned walking away from the front door, towards the kitchen, Marie struggled but his arms tightened.

"H-Hey! Where are you taking me!?...YOUR GOING TO EAT ME!?"

She grabbed his cheeks once again and Beelzebub frowned,  
"I'm taking you for food and bandages, I'll call Mammon to come take you to class after."

Marie squeezed his face tightly, "Fuck Mammon he's a scum bag!"

Beel nodded, "I agree, but I'm headed to morning practice before class."

As the two entered the kitchen Beelzebub sat her down slowly eyeing her suspiciously, Her neck craned upwards painfully, her long ponytails fluffed all around her making up the bulk of her frame, she felt weightless in his arms.

"You need to eat.... Alot."

Walking over to the fridge he pulled out the stack of pancakes he'd saved for her, setting the plate inside the Devi-microwave, setting it to hotter than hell he maneuvered around for the first aid kit. 

Marie was still standing with a bewildered look in the center of the kitchen as Beel sat the first aid kit on the table and motioned for her to come over.  
Marie gingerly stepped forward As Beelzebub sat in one of the chairs bringing him closer to her level his large hands reached out towards her small face with a bandage gently applying it to her cheek.

He took her hand next and turned it in his palm, spraying it with a bit of disinfectant be looked up at her.

"Does it sting?"

she smiled, "You don't have to do this, it'll heal just fine."

Beelzebub bandaged her hand as well, "The smell of your blood...Makes me hungry...If I were to leave you like this a demon might eat you..."

Marie smiled, "I thought you were bringing me here to eat me, yet here you are warning me."

The devi-microwave dinged, Beelzebub was still holding Marie's small hand her wrist thin and fragile, her hand in his felt impossibly tiny.

"Beelzebub?"

He snapped out of his daze and released her wrist a small blush across his cheeks, "Ah it's nothing..."

He pushed the chair back, "Sit."

Walking over to the devi-microwave he sat the tall stacked plate in front of Marie who blinked at the impossibly large stack of pancakes, "What is this!?"

Beelzebub frowned, "Their pancakes, flap jacks, I read their a common breakfast in your country."

Marie leaned against the table standing and trying to see the top of the stack.  
"How did this stack fit inside the microwave?!"

"Enough talk, eat."

Marie sat back down and Beelzebub sat a pitcher, presumably full of syrup next to her.

She stared at the massive plateful and back at Beelzebub,  
"Thank you.... for making these for me..."

Her arm outstretched towards the top of the stack, it really was impossibly tall, when she finally got her fork into it she pulled it down and stared at it's massive size, bigger than her head.

"I....Don't think I can eat all these..."

Beelzebub frowned, "You should, food will help you grow."

Marie had taken the dry pancake off the fork and was holding it in both hands in front of her face, she bit down into it and her eyes sparkled. "It's so...GOOD!"

Beelzebub smiled softly sitting in a chair across from her he pulled out his DDD, "I'll have Mammon meet us here so he can take you to RAD."

Marie was shaking her head, her cheeks were full, she had the pitcher of syrup in her hand and to Beelzebub's amazement she drank out of it like a mug.

"I don't want to see that greedy creep."

Beelzebub hummed, watching Marie grasp at another pancake and tearing into it.

"....I suppose....I could take you with me to morning practice..."

Marie was pouring the syrup into her pancake filled mouth.

She smiled at him cheeks puffed out like a hamster, Beel couldn't help but smile back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Morning fangouhl practice was not what Marie had expected, human world soccer or American football was what she'd expected, instead she was met with the most impossible game she'd ever bared witness too.

"Paige....How exactly do you play Fangouhl?"

The green giantess had been a welcome face to Marie, who found herself in the land of giants, many of which were taller and broader than Beelzebub.

"Why are you so sticky, human?"

Marie was making some disgruntled sounds while the giantess gently wiped some syrup off her cheeks. Paige hummed.  
"Ah little girls are so cute~"

Marie's face was caught in one of the giant's large giantess green pointer finger and thumb, while woman's other rubbed her cheek with a cute pink handkerchief the size of a table cover. 

Releasing a syrup free Marie Paige smiled, watching the girls and Boys fangouhl team practicing against each other.

"So the point is to get the ball into your opponent's goal."

Marie's eyes darted across the playfield, A lava pit that spewed hot ash, floating rings in the air, pole vaulting sticks, and what appeared to be two giant monitor lizards chasing and chomping down on screaming RAD students.  
Marie broke into a cold sweat as a small demon threw the ball and was eaten whole by one of the lizards.

"o-oh how...simple...."

Beelzebub caught the ball, and began running across the strange field as land mines went off underneath him. Leaping into the air he went though one of the rings and it let out a scream, as he landed he rolled, grabbing a pole vaulting stick he thrust it into the lava, awakening a magma beast that swung at him with a dripping arm, maneuvering the ball against his chest Beelzebub let go of the pole vaulting stick and landed on the other side of the Lava, sprinting into the opponent's goal.

Paige was clapping happily while Marie's brain struggled to catch up to what she'd just witnessed. 

Beelzebub's teammates gathered around him dwarfing him with their massive size,

"I-Is Beel the smallest one on the team??...."

Paige nodded, "He's the fastest, and he's usually the one with the ball."

"Ah so he's the quarter back, or the running back... I'm not sure how sports work."

The large lizard spat out a small goblin looking demon who wiped his gooey arms on his slobber covered torso, Beelzebub playfully smacked him on the back, his eyes went to Marie and he waved happily, she waved back.

As the orange haired lord crossed the field and made his way up the bleachers Marie decided to use her last moments for a bit of girl talk, "Paige you seemed close to The prince, Do you know of anything he...likes in particular?"  
The giantess smiled, "His majesty likes Lucifer!"  
Marie roughly pulled her ponytails and kicked her legs, "I can clearly see that! What about looks? something superficial?"  
Paige smiled, pity showing on her soft green features, "I think he likes....Red?"  
Marie's taunt grip on her fluffy twin tails lessened as the avatar of gluttony approached them, "Red huh? His uniform...is very red..."

Beelzebub's large hand came onto Marie's head, "I'm going to the showers! Paige can you keep watching the human for me?"

She smiled, "You shouldn't have brought her along if you weren't going to watch her yourself, I need to practice too you know!"

Marie faltered, "I didn't mean to put you out!"

Paige let out a small laugh, "Beelzebub is my Jr, its improper to be asking your seniors for favors, he's always asking for my snacks.."  
Paige pulled out a rather large candy bar and handed it to Beel as if anticipating his about to ask, she smiled at Marie.

"I was really surprised to see him bring someone to practice...usually it's Belphegor accompanying him."

Beelzebub bit a large piece of his candy bar off, Marie remarked at its frog like shape and winced when the filling stretched and snapped audibly.

"I miss him...I miss waking him up....making his meals..." Beel's mumbled between chews.

Marie's eyes shone as she clung onto Beelzebub's leg, "Did you help him get dressed in the morning too?"

Beelzebub smiled, "Yea...Bell is really lazy I wonder...how he's doing on his own in the human realm..."

Paige was dabbing at her tears with a white handkerchief, Marie had a wicked grin spread across her face.

"You better catch up with your teammates."

Beelzebub's head swished rapidly, he hastily ate the other half of the frog shaped candy bar and Marie recoiled, swearing she heard a feint ribbitt.  
As he lept over the railing and caught up with his teammates Marie's gaze turned to Paige.

"You don't have to baby sit me, I'm sure I'll be fine on my own,"

The giantess frowned, "Why are you trying too get rid of me?"  
Marie tisked, her eyes following the athletic types disappearing into the alcove. 

"Care to partake in some mischief? Women's sports club head?"

The giantess's eyelashes fluttered, "Whatever could you?"

Maire's hand came up to her chin and she chuckled , "They say men's camaraderie is forged through mischief, so I think it's fair if we women take an opportunity now and then."

Paige stood abruptly covering her hands with her face, "M-Miss Exchange student are you implying o-on peeping on the men's showers!! I-I'm the Spor-Sports club head and a member o-of the student council!"

Marie was walking up the stadium staircase, her hand resting on the steel railing as she decided on a dramatic stopping point.  
She turned, her long hair flaring behind her,  
"It is because you are a demoness that you should partake in devilish activities!"

She pointed down at the tall green woman who flinched.

"W-Wh-hat your saying is sooo wrong...but..." A bit of blue blood slowly dripped from her nose, "-ara-ara-Rather!"  
Her green eyes were spinning and Marie smirked in victory.

"Judging by the steam coming from that corner...We could....squeeze through the fence maybe snap a few pictures...ufufufu~ "

Paige swallowed, "E-Even talking about such a thing is a punishable offence! I could report you to Diavolo!"

Marie pouted, "Paige...I'm just trying to share my human culture with you." Marie pressed her pointer fingers together smiling sadly, "In my country, when someone tells you their going to take a shower...it's impolite not to peek..."

The giantess blinked confused, "C-Come again?"  
Marie's arms out stretched at her sides as she looked down at the giantess a bit of wind kicked around them ruffling their uniforms, "Certainly, isn't it impolite to decline an invitation to a banquet like that!"

~*~*~*~*~  
Marie was struggling to contain her giddiness as the giantess slowly raised her o her elbow towards the window's of the men's showers.  
he waved her hand downwards signaling that she was high enough and Paige nodded giving her a thumbs up, With her DDD Marie angled the camera lens over the window ledge. Planning on getting a short video of The men's athletic team for some quick grimm and a good laugh with the demoness, perhaps Hagebana might be willing to trade for some gossip, she seemed the type.

"You really did a great job today Beelzebub!"

A voice from the left, Marie listened closely, she heard Page swallow, she turned her phone slowly.  
"Ah...Thanks..."  
BEELZEBUB TO THE RIGHT!  
She turned her phone, the image on her screen was in fact the ginger demon lathering himself up, she looked down at page and gave her a thumbs up, simultaneously at that moment she lost her balance, tumbling into the fence with a loud clang.

"Did you hear that?"  
"An animal?"  
"What if it's a demonic beast! We could get some prowess for it!"

Paige covered her mouth looking panicked over at Marie who was rubbing her neck, she waved signaling they should crawl away.

Paige found her hips stuck between the railing and the building and began to panic ,"Marie-MARIE!!??"

Marie was pushing on her behind, "Turn your hips...Ah...your panties are not sexy...that's a shame..."  
Paige squirmed, Hearing Marie's DDD click she froze, "Did you just..."

"Take a picture of your cotton bloomers and send it to my off device save file?..."

The green giantess kicked backwards and Marie flattened herself against the chain link fence,  
"Was this all...a ploy to get dirt on me?"

She felt her skirt being lifted again and squirmed, a gasp escaping her lips as Marie's hands and arms came onto her ass in a groping hug.  
"Giantess kink is new to me, but I'll treat you good...."

Paige flinched.

"Beelzebub don't run so fast!"

"Give someone else a chance Mr. Disciplinary committee head!"

Paige wriggled, feeling Marie's hands tracing down her thighs, "M-Marie pl-please I'm sorry I wont kick you! Please! Their coming!!? MARIE!?"

Marie's hands delved from the outside of Paiges's thighs to the sensitive insides just below her panties, the green giant lept forward taking a chunk out of the building and warping the steel fence's support column as she skidded across the fangouhl field.

Beelzebub and the other Male athletic club members scrambled out of the door way and onto the entrance of the field several of them still with dripping, wet feathers and horns, Beelzebub himself was shirtless and Marie wasted no time taking a few snaps.

The camera shudder alerted the orange haired demon, "Marie, is Paige handing the miasma beast?"

The green giantess was sprinting down the field, landmines going off under her feat as she lept across the lava pit and out of site in a flurry of dust and smoke. Marie let out a long whistle, "Yea she's got it covered..." She raised her phone unabashedly taking a few shots of a minotaur man who blushed and covered his furred pecs. 

"I-Is that the human exchange student..."

She smiled, "Pleasure to meet you..."

The sound of her camera continued making an awkward silence as the men's fanghoul team tried to process the tiny woman openly ogling them.

"Marie..." Beelzebub grabbed her DDD with a frown, "I'm taking you to Lucifer..." 

As Marie waved good bye to her new acquaintances on the fangouhl team Beelzebub and her walked past an entrance to the garden, Marie stopped pulling at Beelzebub's uniform sleeve , "We can cut through here."

Beelzebub shook his head, "They said there's rats in there."

Marie frowned, "Rats are just the same as squirrels, just without the fluffy tails, don't be a baby."  
She tugged on the large demon's sleeve to no avail, letting out a sigh she looked upwards at him, "I want to talk to the rats in the garden!"

Beelzebub looked at her strangely, "You...can't?"

Marie glared up into his purple eyes, "I talked to the Janitor yesterday!"

Beelzebub had pulled out a wrapped candy and began eating it, "I've never heard of a human being able to speak to animals outside fairytales...are you a princess?"

Marie spit on the ground, "Far from it!"

Beelzebub and Marie maintained eye contact for a little longer before the large devil let out a sigh, " I really wish I hadn't brought you with me...."

Marie grinned walking under his arm into the distressed looking gardens.  
Marie had begun running up to the scattered dyeing bushes, tipping over tin cans and peering into the trash bins as Beelzebub nervously looked around the park.

"I don't see any rats today..."

Marie was pulling her ponytails in frustration, "Of course they know were looking so their hiding!"

Beelzebub took a few steps closer too her, "Are they really that smart?"

Marie stopped to peer under a park bench before flopping onto it with a sigh,  
"Rats are really smart, humans do tests on rats to determine what humans may or may not do."

Beelzebub looked down at Marie disturbed, "Are you saying there's not much of a difference between humans and rats?"

Marie smiled looking into the withered forest behind her, "If there were no similarities, why do humans experiment on them so much?"

Her gaze returned to Beelzebub, before she stood slowly waving at him, "Don't move...."

Beelzebub froze, "It's behind me??"

Marie crouched down by Beelzebub's ankle, "Hey you! Eating the Aku-ronald's wrapper!"  
The small grey rat with one red eye began running away,

"I-I'll feed you! Come talk to me!" Marie called out, rooting inside Beelzebub's uniform pocket pulling out a handful of candies.  
It froze, slowly turning around its single eye narrowed. 

Marie tossed a few of the candies into the grass away from herself and opened her hands in a gesture of peace, "H-Hey can you just give me a squeak if you understand?"

The rat scampered over to the candies and Marie's eyes widened when in a bizarre turn of events it stood on its hind legs, scooped the sweets into its arms and with a glare, hobbled into the bushes. Marie toppled onto the sidewalk from her awkward squat looking up at Beelzebub, "They walk on two legs..."

He frowned down at her, "No, their regular rats."

Marie exposed her fang teeth, "You were right here! You heard me talking too it!"

He was still glaring down at her, "You gave away my candy to a rat, unforgiveable..."


	10. Diavolo as a teacher is Sexy.

~*~*~*~*~*

Beelzebub walked into the first class of the day with Marie under his arm like a fangouhl ball, tucked tightly against his chest under his arm. Lucifer was sitting in his desk when Beelzebub roughly sat Marie down on top of his papers, she squirmed attempting to look dignified. 

"H-Hello Lucifer."

The dark haired demon scowled noticing the large bandage on her cheek and the small orange bandage between her thumb and index finger, "Marie, a displeasure I'm sure."

Beelzebub crossed his arms, "I'm hungry...This one gave all my candy away..."

Lucifer let out a sigh and reached for his school bag offering Beelzebub a disappointing bag of carrot sticks even Marie's eyes filled with pity, "Lucifer...that's the worst snack..."  
his crimson eyes narrowed at her, "I just want you to pick up the gardens trash and weeds, and your playing with the rats?"

Marie lounged across Lucifer's desk, bending her knee and making a mockery of what could be an alluring pose, "Yes, I'm the great mouse detective!"***

Crimson eyes glared at her, "But were dealing with rats?"

Marie sat up, her legs coming onto either side of Lucifer as she pouted. Lucifer hissed, leaning away as their faces came close, "What are you doing?"

She leaned closer with a smirk, "Flirting with you? I had so much fun last time." her wounded hand gently touched her bandaged cheek and Beelzebub's eyes widened.

Lucifer's eyes surveyed the room full of whispering students and he glared at Marie's smug expression, "Have you any survival instinct? You should stop drawing attention to yourself, and stay with your assigned guardian, Mammon."

Marie cocked her head, "I want you, but Beelzebub could do nicely as a fill in when your busy."

Beelzebub's eyes widened again, "Me?"

Mammon at that moment arrived, accompanied by Leviathan, Marie's sharp brown eyes glared at the duo from her vantage point at the front of the lecture hall, Mammon waved, and Marie turned her head away. 

Lucifer frowned, "Perhaps you should enlighten me why it is your so unhappy with Mammon all of a sudden?"

Mammon hearing this walked hastily across the room, "H-Hey I was looking all over for you..."

Marie avoided looking at Mammon to the extreme turning her head as he moved around the desk trying to greet her, the silver haired demon finally giving in and grabbed her face, Leviathan slinked into a desk in the back row without a word.

The shrieking of the class bell halted Marie and Mammon's face squishing fight as the myriad of demi human creatures filled the room, slimes porcupines, an elf and a familiar goblin shuffling into their seats Marie looked at Lucifer as Mammon released her cheeks.

"What class is this?"

The loud clack of a hard soled shoe filled the lecture hall and Marie unable to contain her excitement let out a girlish squeal, "Diavolo!"

The red headed royal opened his arms and laughed cheer fully, "Marie, your greetings are a delight in the morning."

Without hesitation Lucifer's gloved hands clasped roughly over Marie's mouth, he could see the dark red tinge enveloping her face, the grateful look in her eyes bewildered him as he released ,

"It...It's nice too see you too, My Prince."

Lucifer roughly pinched her side and she fell off his desk standing swiftly, "Thank you for having me your grace!"

Lucifer stood, elegantly placing his hand on his chest, ignoring the previous incident, his rosy aura enveloped the classroom, "Your royal higness you look even more dignified today."

Diavolo's own golden sparkling sensation spread across the student body joining the roses the two princes stood on opposite sides of the room, Marie admired the whimsical air.

Lucifer gently rested his hand on her back leading her with her unbandaged hand he gestured towards an open seat between Mammon an Leviathan, "Go sit there, and don't cause any trouble."

Marie frowned her eyes raced across the room before spotting an open seat amongst the lesser demons, a goblin looking fellow in a red and gold sports jersey, "Nah, I'll go sit with that guy."

The goblin let out a shriek as Marie sat next to him the demons in the room stared awkwardly until Barbatos, who'd gone unnoticed, coughed and the focus returned to Diavolo. 

"Ah Good morning to everyone! Thank you for coming!"

Diavolo walked around a large teachers desk at the front of the lecture hall and placed his hands on it.

The goblin to Marie's right shifted in his seat, discomforted by how tightly the human transfer student was digging into her thighs.

"Yesterday I went on an interesting walk with our human transfer student, who analyzed the prowess system in a way I'd never considered before, akin to ...accumulating experience points?"

There was a loud slap from the far corner of the room that drew Marie's eye, the resounding woah came from Leviathan, "It's totally and completely true! I've thought so for a long time! If only my xp in game could be transferred into irl magical prowess as well!"

Diavolo smiled at Leviathan, "Perhaps we could talk about it sometime?"

The blue haired lord blinked, "M-Me?"

Diavolo smiled gently at him, "Yes, you."

Diavolo's eyes went to Marie, " Today I'd like to focus on the Miasma Sin types, I'm sure we as demons are, aware of the basics here."

Doavolo slowly raised his arm turning over his arm his black finger nails curled into his hand before expanding into a pulsing white orb. 

"Those affiliated with the Pride sin find it's useful for manipulating Light, it can be used to play tricks on peoples vision or blind enemies..."  
Diavolo's palm extinguished and he began writing on the black board, Marie's mind went to Solomon's conjuring the day before.

...So that was, Pride magic yesterday?...

"Those gifted by the Lust sin will find themselves unencumbered by language skillful talkers, irresistible to those around them."

Marie's eyes fell on a succubus who winked at her, she smirked gaze going back to Diavolo's wide back. 

"Those with an aptitude towards the sin of Greed find themselves with ample speed, the fastest flyers and runners in the devildom history come from this class an increased chance of finding valuable objects cant hurt, some even claim they can 'smell gold'."

Barbatos stepped upto the prince's side holding his textbook for him, Marie pondered how she could get that job.

"Gluttony , has been reclassified classified under dark magic, your strength is in your ability to consume anything. No ear of being poisoned, and a life long low chance of food poisoning."

Daivolo smiled back at the class a few students were taking notes, he turned back to the black board. 

"Sloth, which has also been classified as a dark magic gives the user the ability to walk through dreams, some claim clairvoyance can be found by accumulating your prowess into dream walking."

"Envy ,with their ability to manipulate aquatic life, to breath underwater and survive the cold depths? I'm rather jealous of this sin, myself."

"Wrath, A powerful an difficult to control sin its users are usually quick to temper but the best are cunning, fire honed into electricity manipulation, the god Hepestius uses the flames of wrathful demons to smith his blades you know, he's accepting interns in the lower hell this year!"

Marie raised her hand, "I'm confused!"

Diavolo waved, the students shuffled into their seats, eyes glued on the large prince as he walked up the stairs towards Marie.

"I'm about to simplify it farther for you, the seven sin types can all be represented by either cool or hot prowess."

Marie's face fell, "huh?"

Diavolo smiled his fingers spun and he summoned a small pulsing red light.

" out of hot or cold devils are born with a talent for certain sins others they can, learn polish up on, but they cant change weather their hot or cold so to speak."

Diavolo was leaning slightly onto Marie's desk and she smiled up at him, "I bet you run hot your grace." 

Diavolo leaned back a cheerful smile on his face, "Hot or cold prowess, is similar to a demon's blood type. If someone 'hot' is given a cold type's life saving skill what would happen?"

Marie blinked, "Steam?"

Diavolo stared down at the human, " Ah...Yes they could make steam, but they'll both die is my point, we have a fairytail about it...Would that be better?"

Marie bit her tongue and turned gripping onto the jersey of the goblin student who shrieked upon seeing her scowling expression, she began shaking him vigorously, "I'm not that stupid am I!!? Ice, fire, steam?? Am I reaching!?"

Diavolo had begun descending the staircase ignoring the worried looks of the students while the human exchange student , Barbatos followed him back to his desk.

"Pride, Wrath, Gluttony, and Greed fall under hot." He wrote on the board," Envy, lust , and Sloth fall under the cold. " 

He encircled the two into an infinity shape, "That is the balance that all magic obeys, celestial and demonic."

Diavolo smiled at Marie, "Humans, send their mana energy into demons or celestials, humans who'd formed contracts with devils, calling themselves witches and wizards, accumulate prowess into skills, just like you did yesterday."

This caught Lucifer's attention, Diavolo smiled over at him before his gaze returned to Marie,  
"Do you have any questions?"

Marie raised her hand again, "Only alot."

Diavolo smiled, Marie kept her hand raised and stood smacking her palm loudly against the desk drawing the lamentation siblings horrified gazes.  
"What size are your shoes! Does Barbatos dye his hair! Boxers or briefs! Do you shave in the morning and the evening? Is this a high school or a collage setting!!? I'm a little old to be in highschool..."

Diavolo blinked and all eyes were on Marie, the sound of Lucifer's pen snapping filled the room. 

Marie still standing in the middle of the lecture hall surrounded by lesser devils gave a thumbs up and a wink to no one in particular at the lords side of the classroom.  
Diavolo tried to disguise his laugh with a cough and Barbatos subtly fumed glaring daggers at Marie behind Diavolo's back, the prince struggling not to burst into laughter took a deep breath and his face was momentarily serious before he cough laughed again, finally smoothing his hands across his hair.

"Miss exchange student...Were you listening?"

Marie lowered her hand slowly, "The basic magical properties of demon magic relate to a demons nature, the nature of a demon resides on its birth sin and they can accumulate either hot or cold prowess into 7 skill type trees ."

the class once again became silent, "That...is an eloquent way of speaking yet again...Marie, have you heard of this before?"  
The brunette nonchalantly shrugged, "It seems pretty basic? Kind of like elemental skills, Ah! Let me guess the celestial magic's work like, Humility against pride, Kindness against envy, Abstinence against gluttony, Chastity against lust, Patience against anger, Liberality against greed, and Diligence against sloth, or something?"

The class was murmuring amongst themselves Diavolo's jaw dropped, "How do you...know so much?"

Marie leaned her palms against the table, "I spent a long time thinking yesterday, about how to beat you and become student body president,...." Her brown eyes narrowed at Lucifer and she smirked, "Why is it that, Celestial and Demon.. Both seek humans? And where does demonic beast subjugation fit--"

Barbatos stepped forward, "This conversation is getting a bit advanced, would you like to come down here?"

Diavolo turned over his shoulder looking at Barbatos, the green haired butler bowed slightly as Marie cautiously descended the stairs. 

She reached Barbatos crossing her arms, her expression its natural scowl while she looked up at the green haired devil , he placed his white gloved hand on his heart and bowed,  
"Miasma is the energy that demons use to make magic, using it directly can damage our cores , humans are a convenient filter, like smoking a cigarette, we use the mana in your bodies to filter out the poison found in miasma so we can cast stronger spells without shortening our lifespan."

Marie grimaced, "Does the residual toxin remain in the witches and wizards bodies?"

Barbato's cool smile never faltered, "Power comes at a price, making a contract with a demon, their lives are extended and their given the ability to use their locked away mana learn more magic's, their lives are far longer and more peaceful, so long as they keep accumulating prowess."

"What happens to witch or wizard pay once they've gotten to much miasma poisoning?"

The room was silent as Marie's eyes left Barbatos and fell on Diavolo, "Tell me Prince of Devils, humans filtering miasma through their bodies, what does a human lose in this situation? Barbatos has told me what they gain.."

Diavolo turned towards Marie, "Humans accumulate Mana through reincarnating, a pure human soul upon death goes to the celestial realm gets judged, and carries out punishment equal too its sins..."

Marie gripped at her arms tightly, " So that's why devils come to humans at their weakest moment, to taint their soul in exchange for magical power and a long life....So heaven can punish the humans for the misery their god had planned...."

"A human soul that's been tainted by miasma is removed from the reincarnation cycle, that's why we extend the lives of witches and wizards as long as we can, their spirit is send into the river of souls...and becomes Miasma..."

The classroom was eerily silent as the sole human in the room grappled with the strange truth,  
"So if I were to simplify...Miasma is the energy of a miserable human's long painful life....Where as Celestial magic is the fruit of a successful trip around the reincarnation wheel where the soul doesn't become tainted..."

Diavolo attempted to read Marie's face,

"My entire species is just a tool...."

Diavolo reached out towards Marie and stopped hesitant if his touch would be well received, When Marie's dark expression became sunny and the latched onto his hand with both of hers, He blinked startled.

"Who would have thought the meaning of life was we're all air filters," Marie released Diavolo's hand and spun dramatically in the center of the lecture hall, "My guess is that this space, this RAD in the devildom is needing more witches and wizards, a way to create a constant stream of new fresh miasma filters to keep the air quality non toxic, maybe heaven is running low on celestial users too! So I'm the first test."

She stopped spinning and flashed a fang tooth grin at Lucifer as she stopped in front of his desk.

"How fun! How interesting and exciting!" 

The avatar of Price winced at the madding look in Marie's eyes, "You should behave yourself..."

Marie laughed, the students held on baited breath as the human humed a strange song and extended her hands elegantly, "If I'm too dance..."

She extended her palm towards Diavolo who's large golden eyes caught her sharp brown ones, "I want a partner I can count on."

She turned to Lucifer and extended her other hand, the pose she struck was elegant and entirely out of place, a hand for the prince, and a hand for Lucifer.

As if a bolt of lightning struck the two devils, Diavolo saw Marie's hair turn golden, Lucifer was shocked to see her brown eyes flash into emerald green.

A vision of another time and place a woman they'd sworn to forget.

There was a loud scream the class bell, the students looked to Diavolo who was mesmerized by the small human in the center of the room.

"You are full of surprises Marie..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*

Several of the students stopped by Marie on the way out of the class, a large slug extended his slimy tentacle at her and she accepted wiping the slime onto another student as they passed by, she greeted a pale looking man with long teeth with a laugh as Lucifer approached Diavolo.

"You letting her get more attention, you should have shot her down in front of the entire class about running for president."

Diavolo smiled watching Marie's hair bounce as she looked upwards at a tall furred student, "You think I'll lose to a human exchange student Lucifer?"

The black haired man faltered, "No, certainly not your the Prince and heir to the devildom, you built this school it's only right the students would elect you again."

Diavolo's eyes stayed on Marie's back, "No one has ever run against me before...No one has ever tried until now...Will the students really choose me?"

Marie turned from the stream of leaving students, sprinting across the Lecture hall floor to where He Lucifer and Barbatos were discussing, as she reached the prince her foot slipped, Diavolo reached out towards her but she was caught by Mammon's arms instead.

"Hey human! Stop running, are ya crazy you could have fallen into the prince!"

Marie scowled up at Mammon as his hands left her middle, "Uh, you could have let me dumbass. It would have been a fantastic, romantic moment and you ruined it, don't you have a pyramid scheme to fall for?"

Mammon raised his hands letting out a heavy sigh, "Your still angry?!"

Lucifer was glaring at the duo, "Can you stop making all this fuss? Or are you ready to tell me what it is your fighting about?"

Marie and Mammon paused they maintained eye contact for a bit before Marie peered over at Lucifer, the bandage on her cheek finally caught Diavolo's attention when her hair moved,  
"Marie, how did you get injured?"

Lucifer flinched as Marie's gaze left him and went to Diavolo, The exchange student was willful and bratty, but still a precious part of Diavolo's plans, if she told him she didn't want Mammon as her caretaker, that he'd struck her...

"Just like now I tripped. I think my shoes are a little big." Marie extended her arms showing off how the uniform sleeves were also too long. "All the uniform pieces were a little on the large size."

The prince nodded, "I'll have another uniform made for you, and I'll send you some grim to your Devipay app, do you have anymore questions for me, Marie?"  
Marie smiled, "I was wondering about your hand in marr--"

Leviathan took a hesitant step forward, "If it's alright...I can tailor your uniform...Marie..."

The brunette glared harshly at the lanky blue haired demon, who let out a small eep before regaining his composure, "Sewing is one of the only things a creepy otaku can do..."  
Marie was still glaring, her eyes returned to Lucifer and she appreciated the surprised look on his features, drinking it in.

"We can talk after school, what happens next?"

Diavolo Lucifer and Barbatos left the lecture hall first. Beel had gone out with the initial crowd of students to an unknown place, Marie headed out into, she over heard two students gossiping...

A lanky looking female devil with purple skin green hair and inward curling horns glared at Marie,  
"That's the human that everyone's talking about? You think it's true what they say, that Mammon became a babysitter?"

Her partner another female demon with a muscular physique and a stern face with one large eye laughed haughtily, "Well If so, then I'd say that actually works out great, doncha think? if we wait and strike when he's not paying attention, he'll never figure out it was us. Lets devour that human before Beel does."

Marie gritted her teeth taking a step towards the lady devils.

...Alright bitches lets play then...

"Hey you there."

A smooth sounding voice called from behind her "That's right, I'm talking ti you the human with the frightening scowl that could rival Lucifer. Your practically screaming Come and get me! I'm scrumptious, Your name is Marie isn't it?"

The brunette turned, Solomon the wizard was before her, his expression played on concern but his eyes were smiling, He held out a smart phone, "This DDD belongs to you right? I saw you drop it just now. Here take it."

Marie's eyes shifted to the two demons scurrying away at the appearance of the silver haired wizard.  
Her sharp eyes left Solomon's smiling face, she unlocked her DDD screen seeing Karasu happily notifying her of a new contact,

Solomon~The magical boy

"Haha. What's with that look? There's no need to be suspicious of me."

....This guy has no presence....Its like talking to a cardboard cut out, creepy....

"My name's Solomon. I'm an exchange student from the human world, just like you."

HIs hand came up to his chin and he cutely tilted his head with a friendly smirk, "Nice to meet you Marie."

The two humans stood opposite for a moment in the stony RAD Hallway, The scuffling of Mammon and Leviathan in the classroom behind Marie alerted them to their shortening time together. 

"I will take Marie to her next class Leviathan, I want to talk to her about something!"  
"Well you can talk to her after I talk to her Bakamon!"  
"bakamon? Is that some sort of new nickname?"  
"Yes it means stupidmon!"  
"Oi!"

Marie turned swiftly on her heel towards her next class, turning her back to solomon, "I don't need your help."

The two bickering demon brothers could still be heard inside the classroom as she walked won the stony hall.

As Marie walked up a Spiraling stair case she found Lucifer, "Your becoming quite the celebrity around here."

Marie smiled up at the dark haired lord, A vision of Lucifer pushing her down the stairs, her neck meeting the floor with a sickening crunch played through her mind in such realism when she returned to her senses she grasped at the stair railing. 

The lord of pride smiled down at her coldly,  
...Ah, is he going to kill me here??....

"Was that Solomon I just saw you with?"

Marie blinked, "ah...yea..."

The lord of pride shook his head, "As you are the only two humans here in the devildom it's fine if you associate with him...Just know he can't be trusted. He would try to subjugate a greater demon if he could..."

Peering up at Lucifer's handsome features Marie pondered if his face was really the last thing she would ever see.

...Well if it's for survival I'll play on his weakness...

Lucifer's red eyes narrowed and his smile sweetened as his hand came over top of hers on the stair railing.  
They were alone, no one would witness her being pushed, she'd already had several witness of her falling earlier that day, her death would be an miserable accident, not a single devil's fault just, human fragility.

"What is it, Marie?" He taunted as his hand dug deeper into her's, "Is there something you want to ask me?"

Any last words?

"I'd like to know more about Mammon."

Lucifer's hand released as his eyes widened, "Mammon? Why do you want to know about him all of a sudden?"

Lucifer's expression seemed conflicted, Marie sensed he was weighing the pros and cons of their situation, Mammon as her guardian would be the one to take the blame...  
The dark hared demon scowled down at Marie, "Clever girl...Mammon is my brother. So i don't want to say anything unkind about him, I'll be sparing in my criticism."

Lucifer retreated his hand from the stair banner and turned walking up the stairs in a way that said, follow me.

"Mammon is pure scum. The scummiest sort of scum. Pure ,unfiltered, disgusting scum to the point I'm embarrassed to call him a demon, much less my brother."

Marie smirked, "I think, Mammon and I could make a great team."

Marie jogged ahead of Lucifer on the stairs, reaching the top she leaned down precariously at him with a smirk, her brown hair falling forward and her eyes catching his Lucifer's, he winced, his mind recalling the classroom, a putrid trick from his mind...

"Is there anything Mammon treasures?"

Lucifer pushed his bangs out of his face, "He does have one particular item...I've...put it on ice so to speak."

Lucifer hid his cruel smile behind his gloved hand and Marie sighed.

...that should do enough to trigger the next event right? Did I do enough to keep the story on track?...

The scream of the next classbell caught Marie's attention and she smirked, dashed off down a hallway from Lucifer leaving the lord stunned.  
As Marie sprinted down the hallway, she made a quick turn coming around the corner blind she was struck by the remarkable site of a worried looking demon prince.


	11. Chapter 11

The scream of the next class bell caught Marie's attention and she smirked, dashed off down a hallway from Lucifer leaving the lord stunned.  
As Marie sprinted down the hallway, she made a quick turn coming around the corner blind she was struck by the remarkable site of a worried looking demon prince.

The feint light from the hallways outward facing windows cast a mysterious green shade across his handsome features, his golden eyes catching a flash of the lightning outside.

"My Prince are you lost?"

Diavolo turned to her with a relieved smile, "Marie you found me! Barbatos has gone to meet with...Someone..."

Marie stepped rapidly forward, seizing the prince's hand she pulled him along, "Let's skip class together!"

The prince's steps faltered as he was pulled by the small human, "We've only just started the day! Your talking about skipping another class?!"

"It's not skipping if I'm with a teacher! You can teach me stuff."

"I'm not a teacher I'm a student!" Diavolo retorted pleadingly looking back towards the hall as Marie pulled him down a flight of stairs,  
"Your also the principal and Dean, So who's going to get in trouble? Your going to punish me for skipping with you?"

Diavolo stared at Marie's bouncing ponytails as she tugged him towards the school's exit. He could easily pick her up and take them both back inside the RAD building, the young human seemed to be headed towards the gardens.

"Your headed to the gardens?"

"I learn better by doing, So do you think I can be your partner this afternoon?"

The prince halted, Marie's hand slipping from his, she turned back to face him as they stood in the school's exit. 

"...I can handle casting magic myself, I carry the repercussions of my magic alone."

Marie watched the prince carefully, "I knew what you were saying was too good to be true, not all humans get the benefit of becoming long lived witches and wizards...Some just die right away and go to that river you mentioned, their wish is granted and their soul becomes Miasma..."

Diavolo flinched, the ugly truth coming from the mouth of a human was hard to hear, the idea of sacrificing another's life to prolong his own...

"And I though Lucifer was the prideful one." Marie had begun pushing open the large doors to the outside open alone, filling the stone room with the green light from outside, "Your not the kind of demon who'll use me all up and toss me aside, and I'm not the kind of human that can be bribed with the promise of a long life..."

The prince stared the woman before him, her sharp featured illuminated by a sudden lightning strike, her solemn expression was focused far away.

He swallowed his uneasy feeling.

Marie turned to him with a cheerful fang filled smile, crossing her hands behind her back

"If you won't become my demon, would you become my husband then?"

Diavolo scratched at his cheek, "Barbatos...reminded me of another witch who pestered me for this....Marriage pact long ago...are you related?"

Marie pouted and shrugged, "Who knows, there are an awful lot of humans up there these days..."

As the duo walked out of the School building and Marie trotted across the sidewalk towards the cold Iron gates Diavolo pondered what Marie's wish could be. 

"My prince?"

Diavolo broke out of his thought to see the small brunette peering up at him, "Your a bit of an air head!"

Diavolo took a step back, "AH! You can't talk to me like that!"

Marie smirked up at him, "You were starting to walk that way!" She pointed down the path leading away from the garden, " If I hadn't called out to you, you would have completely wandered off!"

The way Diavolo blushed and stared at the ground made Marie's chest tighten, " Do you get in trouble for this a lot? For wandering away from where your supposed to be?"  
The prince's blush darkened and he tightened his fists, "This is my school how could I possibly get lost! There's no wrong place for me! Where ever I am is where I'm supposed to be!"

Marie let out a small laugh, " Oh I didn't mean to push a nerve..." she stifled her laughter again, " I really like this turn of events, I had no idea where I was going either."

Diavolo stared at her wide eyed, "Ah, that's right you weren't with any of the demon brothers, YOU RAN AWAY FROM YOUR ESCORTS!?"

Marie stuck her tongue out a him, "You'll protect me in their place, right?"

She leaned against the iron gate to the gardens and it opened with a squeak , Diavolo turned and walked towards the small human leaning over her, " That was yesterday, what if today I wanted to eat human for lunch?"

Marie pursed her lips as her index finger poked into her cheek, "I've been told I don't smell appetizing, but if it's for you." Her heart was racing as she peered into Diavolo's golden eyes, pulling at the collar of her green rad shirt, " Feel free to eat me up, and don't leave a single bite ok?"

He bristled, the prince's face turning a new shade of dark red, "You shouldn't say such things to a demon, or a man!"

Marie was holding the prince's gaze, "Are you going to leave?"

She leaned in a little closer to him holding onto the iron bars of the garden gates, Diavolo peered down at Marie's flushed face, "I'm regretting coming alone with you...Lucifer had mentioned something about you, having your way with his siblings?"

Marie laughed, whole heartedly catching Diavolo off guard , "Hardly! In fact I could say it was just payback!"

The prince frowned, "Are they not taking care of you properly?"

Marie sighed leaning off the iron gate and walking into the garden, "They were a little unprepared, were in the midst of sorting everything out, I can't have them thinking they have too much power."

The prince frowned catching up the woman before him, "Your, taming the demon brothers?"

Marie let out a tisking sound, " I would be in so much trouble if any one of them heard that, but yes, You had too do the same thing once I suppose."  
Diavolo hummed, "Indeed, it was a frightful time...."

Marie's eyes sparkled up at him, "Don't just say that and not spill the details!"

Diavolo chuckled as the two of them reached a clearing in the park path, "I don't think it's my story to tell, rather if the brothers feel comfortable I'm sure, they'll tell you someday."

Marie frowned, her memories were itching at her, like a word on the tip of her tongue and each time she tried to grasp them they'd slip away.

...If I can get him to spill some spoilers, or some random information that will get me their pacts sooner maybe I can remember more...

"Marie, How old are you?"

The brunette faltered, "AH-- Why, ask that so sudden?"

Diavolo was standing in front of her in the park leering, she tried to look away, "You said earlier, I'm a little to old to be in high school, so how old are you?"  
with her hands raised she squeezed her eyes closed tightly, "It is impolite to ask a human woman their age you know!"

The demon prince's face was distraught, "I didn't mean to insult you! This is a human custom I'm unaware of?"

Marie who was sweating looked up at the prince nervously, " Touching a ladies purse and asking her age is an unforgivable crime!"

Diavolo narrowed his eyes at her, "Do you have any siblings? How large is your family? Where did you come from?"

Marie was in full panic mode, "I-I uh-- The thing is---"

Diavolo let out a loud sigh, "Marie are you suffering from amnesia?"

The brunette squawked, " Of course not!!I just don't want to tell you this stuff, obviously!"

"Your transfer paperwork has been lost, so I was hoping you'd tell me a little more about yourself." His golden eyes focused on Marie, " You seem to be an extra-ordinary human, You simplified my explanation on the rules of magic, and you've become comfortable around lesser demons. If you can't tell me because you don't want too, I'll simply force you."

Diavolo's sunny smile caused Marie to reflexively raise her hands, "Ok ok, I have amnesia!"

The prince glared, " Does any one else know?"

Marie shook her head, the prince gazed out at the bare trees of the Rad gardens, " Can you tell me the last thing you remember about the human world?"

She hesitated, Diavolo crossed his arms behind his back, "Do you remember anything?"

....Only the dreadful feeling of knowing I died without actually knowing HOW or WHY...

"I can't remember anything..."

Marie smiled sadly at Diavolo, "That's pretty disappointing isn't it?"

Diavolo ruffled his red hair, "You've put me in a bit of a situation, being an unknown..."

His golden eyes bored into her, a vision flashed before her eyes.

Her crawling through the underbrush of the park as it burned, Diavolo's cold gaze as molten sunlight scorched the forest.

Marie blinked back into reality, looking at Diavolo swallowing the thick uncomfortable feeling in her heart.

...Is he, thinking about killing me?...

Diavolo's hand extended out towards her slowly, when Marie flinched, The Prince hesitated closing his palm.

"I...Cant remember everything about my past either..."

Her posture remained cautious, and her expression was frightened Diavolo lowered his hand, "After being alive so long, some of the memories have faded, but the feelings remain.We can have Solomon examine you, perhaps it's a side effect of being brought here, do not despair."

"I'd rather my memories didn't return."

The prince's expression became troubled, "Why is that, Shouldn't you be curious about your family and friends waiting for you?"

"I don't think there is anyone, waiting for me I mean, You said...You don't remember events but feelings right?" Marie was gripping the right breast of her uniform tightly, "What if the feelings that remain, are bad feelings?"

Golden eyes were watching Marie carefully, the small woman appeared to curl inside herself further, "My prince, what would it take, to remain here?" Her words came out desperately as her panicked brown eyes stared into his.

"Your to remain here for one year as a transfer student, at the end of the year you will return to your world that is the agreement."

Marie's hands came down to her sides, "Then, I'll just have to marry you, or be elected Student body president." The panic in her eyes had faded, as she defiantly smiled up at Diavolo.

"I'll be sure to ask Solomon how to use this magic you've given me."

Diavolo smiled, " I can't seem to figure you out."

...I'm just an amnesiac who can't remember her age pepper in the horrific head aches when I try to remember how I died, totally normal human stuff...

Marie flashed a fang toothed grin at Diavolo "If you keep flirting with me I'll take it as a yes to my marriage proposal."

Marie caught onto the uncomfortable stillness in the gardens, her eyes searched the park brush and she took a step closer to Diavolo.

"Were being watched."

The prince's golden eyes widened, " Impossible I'd have noticed if--"

As if that was the signal the withering forest around them began to move, an unsettling breeze carried through the air. Switching into his demon form, Diavolo's wings outstretched as he pointed his open palm towards the rustling park brush, a large swarm of grey rats moved in unison like a wave, swirling around his feet, Marie reached out towards him as the creatures surges, engulfing her. 

"Marie!!"

The prince's palm used wind to bat away a large grey rat as it lept out of a tree at him, 

"Marie!!?"

His eyes searched the pathways and forest as his wings fluttered taking him a few feet off the air, "Marie!?"

Diavolo's eyes darted into the forest brush as the rat swarm surged upwards at him, the frenzied beasts stepping on each other to build higher towards him.  
"What the hell is happening?"  
Screams from the nearby garden club alerted him, he batted his wings, eyes and ears searching for a sign of the spirited away Marie. 

His hand expelling a long beam of super light at the frenzied rat swarm as it neared his feet, Diavolo took flight towards the gardening clubs tea house.  
Seeing another large swarm scratching at the club door.

Diavolo's presence drew the rats attention and they turned towards him, moving in unison,  
The prince opened up his palm, a stream of scorching sunlight turned the rats to smoke and the Prince growled. 

Entering the tea house he found Barbatos Paige and Hagebana being protected by Mammon and Asmodeus, the rooms occupants stared at him in awe.

"What is happening here?"

Diavolo turned his back to the group, making a circular hand motion, casting a barrier spell, Barbatos's whimpers filled the room, "Of all the nasty pests to infect the gardens why did it have to be RATS!?"

Diavolo stared at his companion pityingly, "I was with Marie a moment ago, the rats carried her off."

The silver haired lord flinched, "How'd ya know I was looking fer her!?"

Diavolo looked back at the door, "I think were under assault."

Barbatos was cowering behind Paige standing atop of the tea rooms counter, "Those were no ordinary rats!"

Diavolo shook his head, "Some of them are just illusion magic, when I used my power just now--"

Barbatos had leapt off the counter and gripped the prince's hands, "You cannot keep using your Magic! Even you can become corrupted my lord."

Diavolo's hand came over top of Barbatos's and he smiled sadly, "Even with my power, I've failed to protect the exchange student...."

Mammon pushed past the prince, "I'll keep looking fer her!"

Asmodeus grabbed at Mammon's back, "You don't know the gardens! Where are you even going to look!?"

Mammon reached back grabbing his brother's wrist, "Come with me then!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Marie's body was swarmed by rats she did the only thing she could think tightly closing her mouth and eyes, as the rodents engulfed her she could hear Diavolo's cries, Felt her legs being swept up and away, she could hear the crunching of leaves as she was carried through the parks underbrush, she felt her uniform sleeve catching on a branch, the horde of rats continued to drag her through the forest. 

She attempted to open her eyes seeing only specks of light tamping her eyes tightly shut again when a small claw pushed against her face.

...fuck FUCK FUCK!?...

The sound or rusting and crunching leaves and the squeaking from her captors disturbed her, animals don't kidnap people, and rats only carry large meals back to their nest. She tried to struggle but felt the group gripping onto her limbs, carrying her with more urgency through the park brush.

Just as she'd had enough she was roughly ejected from the group, opening her eyes she stared up at the largest rat she'd ever seen.

"Human, can you understand me?"

Marie blinked up at the rat's beady red eyes, "Yes."

The rat looked down at her with a sad expression, "I'm afraid that I need your help, we need your help, and so do the students of RAD."

Marie slowly leaned up on her hands taking into the account the way the rat horde seemed to fill the edges of the clearing, watching as a great many of them scurried up the tree trunks, perching on the bare branches looking down at her.

When her eyes landed on the small rat with one eye she'd seen the day before it nodded at her, the largest rat continued speaking, " It wasn't long ago we rats had an agreement, to eat the left over compost in exchange for keeping the park well maintained. We were not informed anything had changed, but the presence of the Tanuki and the halt of our food and water supply has brought about a dangerous turn of events. The drought has caused the corpse flower to begin it's seed stage."

The rat began pacing across the clearing, " Your leader discusses our extermination, while we've been doing everything we can to keep the students from exposing themselves to the flower's Miasma."

Marie swallowed, "What happened to the gardening club members?"

The rat leader turned to look at her, "We are the gardening club."

Marie took in the massive nest, "So Ame, was the one you made your agreement with...perhaps this is all miscommunication?"

From behind the rat an impressively large plant unfurled itself, it's giant blub loomed over Marie and dripped a sweet smelling sap onto the ground near her. Taking in to account the shape of and size of the flower bulb a large human could easily be swallowed up.

Another wave of rats appeared, to Marie's awe walking amongst them casually was Solomon who looked down at her with surprise.

"Miss exchange student?"

Marie sat up on her knees, "Solomon did the rats's kidnap you as well?"

The white haired wizard stared up at the massive plant bulb in awe, "A corpse flower?"

Maire frowned, "Hey shady wizard!"

Solomon walked around the massive plant ignoring the tension of the rats, the largest one hissed.

Marie glared up at Solomon who gave her a calm smile before kneeling down at her, "Do you know what this is?"

Marie looked at the giant plant and back at Solomon, his grey eyes softened, "This plant purifies Miasma, just like humans, but when it blooms, that miasma comes out all at once."

Solomon's expression turned serious, "If this problem isn't dealt with quickly it could mean the entire student body of RAD could be transformed into demonic beasts."

Marie's sharp brown eyes widened, "Demons turning into demonic beasts?"

Solomon's expression played on surprise, "You didn't know? Demon's become demonic beasts when they use to much magic, their cores become corrupted by Miasma. Then they get hunted down by their brethren, or angels."

Marie's hands dug into the dirt, the way Diavolo had refused her stung more.

...this wasn't in the game, Humans being used to filter miasma, demons becoming beasts...

"You've got to be kidding me, why am I here?"

Solomon crooked his head to the side, "Why, to get rid of the Miasma from this demonic flower of course."

He smiled at her, as the bud of the giant plant opened up over her head, its sticky sap dripped onto Marie coating her hair, she stared at the wizard panicked.

"WA--!?"  
As the giant bulb closed around her it lifted its mouth into the sky, working Marie's small body it began to swell.

Solomon let out an oh of appreciation.

"I'm sure the prince and lords will create a fine memorial for you, after all, you were the first RAD exchange student,giving your very life to protect the students of RAD how heroic."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Marie struggled and pushed around the inside of the flower, it was impossibly dark inside the bulb.

"SHIT WHAT THE FUCK!?"

She kicked and kicked at the seams of the pestle as the flower around her relaxed, giving her more room to kick and scratch, slowly the walls of the flower began to ooze more of the sticky fluids, seeping into her uniform and hair, Marie struggled clawing at the sides of the wall.

"You've got to be fucking KIDDING ME!?"

A vision flashed before her eyes,  
The bulb continued to fill with the sticky sap, reaching up and up over her neck and face until her entire body was consumed by the fluid, she choked her lungs filling with the sap.

"FUCK!?"

Marie continued to claw as she regained her senses, "I'm going to die in here! Why couldn't I see that BEFORE The plant ate me!? OR BEFORE THE RATS GRABBED ME."

She kicked at the same spot on the plants walls, Peering around desperately in the dark as the blub continued to fill with liquid her hand pressed into the plants base, feeling her hand slip inside of it Marie glanced down.  
The inside of her prison was dark, but there was a feint light coming from under her, as the fluid continued to fill the space she was trapped in Marie took a large gulp of air before squeezing her eyes tightly shut and shoving both her arms inside the crevice she'd found. Slipping her head inside the small space she wriggled until her shoulders torso and hips were inside as well, she fell landing awkwardly, feeling her sticky hair on her face Marie cautiously opened up her eyes, Breathing a sigh of relief inside the plant's hollow stalk.

"This is unpleasant...."

Marie struggled, kicking up large plumes of white and pink dust that stuck on the sap that has flowed in with her, gingerly she stood, her body taking up half of the new space.

She looked upwards at the slit she'd squeezed through and her dirty mind chuckled before she resumed worrying about her situation. The inside of the plant stalk was just that, a tall space full of pockets that when Marie touched them burst with pollen making the small woman sneeze.

She rubbed her sticky hand across her face and regretted it leaning against the wall, it erupted into more pollen causing Marie to cough,  
"Fuck this! All of this sucks!"

Marie punched the spongy wall of the plants interior and it fought back with another puff of pollen, she spat it out of her mouth dramatically and glared.

"I was having a great time with the prince and now what!? I'm plant food!"

There was a pulsing underneath her feet, Marie looked down in fear as the green glow began to burn brighter. 

"Oh fuck...."

Just like the green lightning that surged across the skies of the devildom Marie stared at the thin floor of the plant and the surging green power beneath it.

Feeling the ground beneath her begin to churn Marie clawed desperately at the sides of the plant sending more clouds of pollen into her face, 

"Let me out! LET ME OUT!"

She slid down to the base of the plant, feeling the warmth through the floor, she stared at the pulsing glowing energy beneath her feet, it glittered and swirled.

"You were human souls once weren't you..."

Marie's hand rested against the plant floor. 

"...I died once already, and I really, really don't want too again..."

As her hands curled into the plant a solid glowing object amongst the Miasma caught her eye.

"Is that for me?"

The miasma seemed to pulsate in response to her query, Marie's fang filled smile stretched across her features. "I'm not sure if I'm going crazy or not...."  
The space she was in began to heat, as little pockets of the plant's floor dissolved.  
Marie stood sending another plume of Pollen into her face.

She dug her fingers into the plant's wall, raising her right leg bringing it down on the fragile looking floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Mammon and Asmodeus flew overtop of the forest marveling as the plants withered around them, Mammon blew away a rat as it leapt at him, Asmodeus crossed his arms flinging a group of the rodents away as he screamed.

"Asmodeus! Can you talk too these freaks?"

The bat winged devil flew higher rubbing his arms in distress, "It's not like I didn't try!?"

Mammon's DDD began ringing, answering Lucifer.

"Hey The school is under attack by rats! Get you ass over here!"

Mammon looked to Asmodeus who backed against him, the two of them hovering just out of reach, Mammon spotted a murder of crows surveying the scene.

"Yea! I know, and Diavolo himself Lost Marie!"

"What? Where is the prince?"

Mammon opened his palm, forming a small tornado, " The exchange student is missing! Didn't ya hear me?"

"I don't care what happens to that cretin, where is the prince!?"

Mammon grit his teeth," Your prince is with Barbados, in the tea room, you'd know that if you'd just call him yourself, I've got my hand's full."

Hanging up the phone and shoving it into his pocket Mammon released his small windstorm into a powerful gale, the rats in the trees disappeared into wisps of smoke as the crows hovered around the demons.

"Asmodeus, tell the crows to look for Marie!"

The pink haired devil did as he was asked before leaning against his Ashen haired brother, "Oh? Why are you acting so desperate? She's probably dead, eaten alive by filthy rodents."

Mammon's palm closed as he took a steady inhale, "Then we'll find a part of her, a piece."

Asmodeus clicked his tongue, "Don't tell me you like her."

Asmodeus flew over his brother's head leaning down, looking disappointed, 

"Mammon, There's something terrible about that human, I can't put my finger on it."

Mammon narrowed his blue eyes a this brother, "But you put your tongue on it, didn't you?"

The pink haired demon's eyes widened, "You do care for it! You did something stupid," Asmodeus gasped in delight, flying a bit higher, "And now your trying to play the hero!"

Mammon's eyes narrowed as his lips pouted, "It's scary how accurate your gossip sense is..."

Using a short burst of wind from his fingertip Mammon flung back a rat that has leapt at the distracted Asmodeus, causing the Avatar of lust to zip behind his older brother.

"Satan likes her too."

Mammon's expression tensed unbeknownst to Asmodeus, as one of the crows flew back with a piece of Marie's uniform in it's beak, Mammon gently took it.

"Lets go!"

Mammon took off flying quickly following the crow as Asmodeus followed him from above, the plants around the garden became more twisted and brittle as the followed the bird.

"Mammon! I'm not seeing any more rats!"

Asmodeus bit back his words flying to a halt behind Mammon as the crow leading them turned around in a flurry of black flowers, Mammon recoiled his arm coming over his mouth.

"I heard there was a demonic beast roaming the gardens..."

The stranger's gentle smile betrayed the stench of blood that lingered in the air, as it slowly dripped off his white cape without leaving a stain, the hundreds of slain rats littered the ground around him. His dark skinned lips curled beautifully as his clear green blue eyes stared up into the Devildom's sky. 

"I can finally see the fabled Devi-moon."

Siemon turned with a gentle smile towards the brothers, the massive white and gold scythe at his side shone in the green Devildom light. A great many darting eyes decorated where the curved blade met it's ornate staff.

"Luke!" Siemon pointed the scythe up at the sky, "There! It's the moon!"

"Waaaa! How splendid! It's green! Just like the lightning!" The scythe cried out, Mammon flinched. 

"Angels..."

Asmodeus landed cautiously, "Siemon, Do you have any idea what's going on?"

The dark haired angel lowered his weapon, pointing it at the demon brothers, "Solomon said the rat problem was coming from the gardens." the scythe sighed, "I knew I should have stayed in the celestial realm! How disgusting!"

Siemon gently patted the blade, "I'm sorry, I promise we can buy lots of ingredients and bake a cake after we find Solomon okay?"

Mammon took a cautious step forward, "Your human is missing as well?"

The handsome angel perked up, "Your claiming the exchange student? I'd heard the roomers but to think they were true."

Mammon growled and Siemon smiled lowering his weapon he began to walk down the park path, "Save your magic, I'd hate to hunt you down after all this." 

Luke the scythe let out a chort, "I could take him."

As the trio, plus an incredibly annoying weapon stepped off the path and into the shriveled vegetation the demon's once again covered their mouths and noses.

"Miasma?"

Asmodeus nodded as the two of them stopped, Simeon turned back to look at them with a smile, "Is it too much?"

Mammon brought his arm down pushing forward past Siemon trudging into the park's unmanaged section. 

Simeon smiled at Asmodeus and the elegant demon took a few steps ahead of him.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Marie had been kicking at the plant floor for sometime, as it dissolved around her she was determined to cause the shitty plant that had swallowed her, covered her in gross sticky sap and assaulted her with pollen suffer before she met her second demise.

"Stupid fucking dumb plant! I hate you! If I'm to meet those people in there, then I want you to suffer!"

As her legs sunk through the floor the hot magma surrounded her body scorching off her uniform She screamed, a thousand hands encircled her throat shoving something, hard down inside her, she choked swallowing the hard round object and doubled over feeling her body dissolve.

Visions flashed in front of her eyes.

Floating islands, white wings, red eyes, white hair, green eyes.


	12. Ļ̘̟̯̤͂͗̅̾͌͆į̵̨̟̳̹̳̼̘̳̮̌̐̂̾̓͂͘͝͠l̹̟̠͉͂͆̋̓͛̕͜͞͡l̸̡̩͚̥͎̺̖̹̼͑̀̊͛͂̋̿̔̇͝į͙̤̣̺̦̒̒͑̂͜͝ͅṱ̵̨͍̝͈͔̟͎̊̇̐̾̈́̋̇͆h̡̧̦̠͍͔̪͛̃̇̽̋͢ͅ

Marie had been kicking at the plant floor for sometime, as it dissolved around her she was determined to cause the shitty plant that had swallowed her, covered her in gross sticky sap and assaulted her with pollen suffer before she met her second demise.

"Stupid fucking dumb plant! I hate you! If I'm to meet those people in there, then I want you to suffer!"

As her legs sunk through the floor the hot magma surrounded her body scorching off her uniform She screamed, a thousand hands encircled her throat shoving something, hard down inside her, she choked swallowing the hard round object and doubled over feeling her body dissolve.

Visions flashed in front of her eyes.

Floating islands, white wings, red eyes, white hair, green eyes.

Ļ̘̟̯̤͂͗̅̾͌͆į̵̨̟̳̹̳̼̘̳̮̌̐̂̾̓͂͘͝͠l̹̟̠͉͂͆̋̓͛̕͜͞͡l̸̡̩͚̥͎̺̖̹̼͑̀̊͛͂̋̿̔̇͝į͙̤̣̺̦̒̒͑̂͜͝ͅṱ̵̨͍̝͈͔̟͎̊̇̐̾̈́̋̇͆h̡̧̦̠͍͔̪͛̃̇̽̋͢ͅ

...Who?..  
.  
ṯ̸̼̜̮̗̯̿͆̈́͘ḩ̶̯͙͙̹͈̲̘̖̇̊͋̐̾͡ĕ̛̮̻̜̗͎͕̈̒̋̿͡ o̭̱͈̫̘̩͛́͒̆̾̌̈́̽͡ṗ̨̧̱̩̣̃̄̒̕ę̷̧̟̩̫̯̼̰̯̩̎̎̃͐͑͡ŕ̷̨̦͖̜̦̠͖̎͋̇̾̓̌͂̌͝a̵̤̗̹̻͙͎͚̞͐̑̔̌͌͘t̸̼̫͉͔͚͎̯͎̒̆̌͗͐̿̌͌͟͠ḯ̡̩̻̮̩̭͚̰̂͌̾͗͜ͅỏ̵̥͉͙̘̹͚͇͑͒̽́̑̀̕̕͡ṋ̺͓̫̙̱̩̣̅͂͌̾̊̂͑͋ ơ̶̢͖͈̺̝̩̓̅̿̌͆̐f̡̰̲̳̟̮͙̌̐̌͛̚͞ t̡̘̮͈̘̃̃̉̓͗̒͘͞h̡̞̤̥̝̮̖̮͊̅̽͋̆̏̿͟ę̴̡͇̦̰̩͇̰̻̿͊̒̉͠ S̶̢̧͕͔̠̙̦͛̑͆̊͌̅͑̎͆͒ų̶̹̩̬̜̭͕̦͕͑̋̊̓͆̈́͡ň̵̨̘͖̰̳̮͇̔̇͊́͟͡͡ 

...I'm dead again?...

I̷͕̫̬̥̳͙̺̒͌̓̋̅ͅ ą̡̜̖͎̩̲̌̌̓͋̆̒̒́̑m̷̨̮̫̤̲̜̪̮͚͋̏̂̈́̌̏͑̇̒͜ c̷̲̙̬̰̠͇̘̙͕̿͊͂͒͊̒ä̡̲͕͈̠̥́̾̍̾͊̑̚l̵̛̥̱̪̺̭̹̼̆̅̑̈̾l̴̖̘̲̱̲͓͉̫͉̇́̃̋̅̕͟ę̶̰͔͎̪͍̗̠͗̌̈̄̊͗̾̽̈̕͜d̡̡̦̪̤̬̤̐͌̅̾̉̐͋̒ H̞̝̼̤̮̹͍̪̆̓͌͠͠ͅȩ̗̭̱͉̖͚͒̐̊̓̚͘͜͡r̖̟͚̫͕̥͒̄̉̈͛̏̔͞m̨̟͚̰̻̉̔̇͒̿̈̇̌͑ͅȩ̴͕̗̠̲̦̙͛̂̊̔͂͂̅͠ś̶̢̢̭̟̟̾̐̐͊͂̉,̸̨̧̥̹̮͕̠͇̜̘͋̑̿̿͆̃͐̚͞ b͓͎̗͚̻̼̥͋̓͆͊̔̃̔̚͘͟ę̴̣̘̖̘̭̑͆̽̑̀̄̎ç̥̺̪̬̗̳͆͛́̿̏a̴͔͈̩͕͉͇͒̌̈́̊͝u̧̖͖̺͓͆̐̍̎̐̍̏͢͜s̸̱̭͎̣̱͐̍̑̌̌͆̾̚e̮̗̙̱̻͆́̿̊͑͜͝ Ḭ̧̯͎̩̌͂̒̓͂͝ h̸̨̨̛̛̟͎͔̬̯̺̮̄͗̒͒̓̃̎͢ȧ̵͈̖̣̹̳̟̘̣̱̅͑́̋̊͠͡͠v̧͕̤̘͍̇͑̆̋̐͂̊͆̚͜ḙ̵̢̧̟̩̬͚̏̐́̉̽͘͡ ţ̡͍̫̜̰̟͆̐͗̏͆̒̉̚h̷̛̫͍̺͉̠̼̙̼̠͐̄̏̇̑̚͟͝r̴̨͉̟̠͍̤̔̽̂̒̀ě̷̗̩̤̼̹͛̈̇̿͊̚͠e̶̯̥̠̖͌̔͛̃̋ͅ p͕̺̗̥̳̐̔̆̎̃̕͝à̧̢͙͎̝̬̦̜̌̏̓͞r̶̦̲̼̘̙͈̬̘̾͂͑͊͜͝ẗ̸̨̮̠̪̙̰̼͎́̾̓̂̃͋͊̈s̷̲̰̰͓͎̜̩͇͑̑̍̚ ơ͖̣̫͓̟̟̌̂̽̚͟͡ͅf̧̜̬̻̤̺̟̌͗̐̔͘ ṭ̨͈̦͚̌̂̈̓̚͜͡͡ḩ͍͕̺̭͙͓̈̇̃̓͑ȩ͍͓̞͇̤̒̌̒̎̈́̈̚͘̚ w̞̖̜̤͓̪̹̲͔̆̔͗̈͠͞ḭ̳̲̦̹̫̱͉̫̔͊͋͆͝͠ş̴̧̘̦̖͔̪̽̈̿͗̊̃̾d̞̠̲̝̦̜̰͛̓̎̃͊̄̒o̸̧̧̨̩̜̞̣͉͕͆͂̍̅̈̐̕m̶̢̧͈̣̮̯̬̌̿̒̎̇͠ o̴̳͈̙͚̯̿̽̄̍̉̒̅͝f̢͖͙͕̯̟̼̼̿͒͐̉̌̀͝ t̵̨̡̯̪̦̎̿͛̎͛̓̽ĥ̖̜̹̤̇͑̏ͅẽ̛̛̳͙̪̼̦̱͕̤͗̏͒̃ w̴̻̘̺̲̆͒̈̋͌̉͘͟ȟ̵̩̙͖͎̖̲̻̖̘̭̀̓͒͘ợ̢̛̩͉̦̘̱͔̓̾̃̂̈́̕ͅl̷̡͕͙̞̙̖͑̽̓͋̾̎̕͠ȅ̴̢͙̺̱̬͎͈̙̟̈́̾͑ ẉ̵̛̖̦̦̳̲̼̇̈̈́͌̈́̅o̸̦͍̗͙̻̯̿͒͐̓̂̿̄r̶̞̣̯̫͎̦̠̘̔͒̉͊͢͝͞͞ͅl̴̢͕͎͔͈͇̝͍̳̂̓̇͝͝d̴̛̮̤̙͖̮̥̦̯͑̒̇͛̓̎͢͠͝

...Hermes?.  
..  
W͙͚̼͈͎̻̪̄̽̈́̈͊̇͂͞ͅi̢̻͎͉͔̠̩̜̭͗̉̐̒̿͝͡͡ͅt̷̡͉̩̭͖̟̯͍͒̂͂̄̄͛̃̀̚h̴̨̻̗̦̣̬̹̦̭̝̄̃̂̿̇̑̒ g̢͚̙͚̰̺̣͐͊̾͆͠r̡̟͍̠̻̀̉̍̉͌̉̈̈́͒é̼͈̞̖̱̺͊̓͌̑̆̓͘͞ą̫͔͚̖͛͑̑̍̔͜͢t̹̖̭̦̰̻̍̎̄̎̕͘͡ ç̗̦̩͔̝͚̽̔̔͊͌̐̐͘̚͢a̷̧̡̘̮̱̰͊̅̏̉͑͗p̵̨͈͔̙͔̠̂̀̔̃͗͊̽̑̄͘͟â̸̗͔͓̾̑͊̚͘͢͜c̷̨̨̣̥͉̥͚̬̏̍͑̿̒͘̚͟͢į̷͍̘̼̙̜̱̝̬̟̔͐̾̅͗͑t̡̙̥̖̩̖͈̯̐͒́̉͜͞ȳ̴̡̧̤͎̦͕͇̮͖͙͌̐̊̽͛̓͒͠ į͎̻̻̜̼̀͋͌͂̓̈́̏̈́́͞ͅt̛̬̬̖͍̲̊̉̊̄̿ a̶̡̗̟̲͈̲͇̭̬̭̓̓̃͗̆̍̋͆͘͝s̢̛̞̗̥̹͚͈̹͙͋́͗͆̈̆ć̵̨̗͇̥́̐̕̕͢͡ͅe̢̹̙̪͙̣̟͎̿͋̔̀͌̄͐̃͗ṅ̡̳̳̗̺̫̘͐̇̒̒̋d̶̜̹̠̣̙̻͑̒̓̅̇̓̓̂͟ͅş̛̯̻͙̙̬̗̦̄̅̑̇͌̍̚͟͝͠ f̳̖̹̩͖̰͚̞̥͔͑̏̐͌̈́͗̎͌̒̓ŕ̨̡̛̲̹͖͙̑͊̃̉̕͞͝o̵̪͖̘͂́̂͐͑̿̈́͟͟͞m̧̩̝̼̰̜͈͈̤̏̉̍̊̕͘͢ ę̶̯̙̺̝̟̘̮͍̓͌͒̔͐͌͗̍͆͠ă̴̧̡͓̞̤̺͔̭̈̽̈́̽̚͟͡ŗ̷͈̠̰͉̣̬̮̃̏̔̉́͒̓ͅt̨͖̥̮͍͑̈́̃̅̔̎̍̄͞h̸̭̳̪̭̗̞̋͑̆̀́̿͛̈́̿͜ ţ̩̫̗̗̈́̇͊̓͘͢ͅͅǫ̸͎̖̼̤̮̱̖̺͒̀͆̈́ h̷̨̢͉͎͇̺̅́̆̓̅̉͢ę̴̨̘̘̳͈̜̲̓̃̏͘͞ä̴̡̛̦̼̟͚͔̭́̓̿̏̐̌͟͟͡v̵̟̺̳̯͚̣̯̪͈͎̔̊̐͒̐̂̚͡e̛͔̲̯͉͕̭͙̐̆͒̎̈́͒ṅ̷͎̻͇͖̭̯̣̬̓͗̽̄͛͑̕͢͢.̨̡̢̪̱̞͕̹̑̓̓̽͗̋̿̋̏͠ A̷̡̖̝̱̥͇͈̼͊́̿̃̕͘͡g̙̼̩̯͈̖̦̗͕̉͂̒̓̈́͋̇̀̕͟a̡͇̥͇͖͓̮̲̯̓̏̾̇̈́̑̆̄͢͝ḭ͖͎͖͚̟͌̆̐̽̓͟ņ̸̪̳̯̪̭͈̝͛̽̈̓ͅ ḭ̧̟͔͇͛̔̊̿͑̋͡͠t̨̤̣̠̻͙̦͍̣͖̽̊͗̊͌͘͠͡ d̨̩̘͍̱̱͍̙̑̏̿̉̔̓̔͘͝͠ͅe̘̖̩̟͔͗͐̋̐̓s̲̣͙̦̟͗̊̔͗̍̎͠͡c̵̬͈͍̱̙̺͚̺̑͌̈́̒̄̉̒̋͜͞ͅe̴̛̝͔̟̰̦̣͉̟̬̬͗̓͆̑̄͘ṉ̛̘̱̭̮̼̦̀͆̽̂̆́͜͢͟͡d̴̻̻͇̪̤̈́́̈̓̋́͝s̨̢͕̗̲̠̬̊̊̆̓͛̔̒̕͡ͅ t̞͙̣̺̜͚̦̰͐̾̾̾ǫ̴̢̛̖͈̥̽̅̈̚ ẽ̵̢͕̦̼̦̲͍̙͓̐͒͗a̶̱͇̗̪̒̍̾͛͋̅͡ͅr̶̡̫̭̹͖͋͑͒̅̔͋t̠͉̖̲̘͇̘̆̐̓̔̓̎h̵̨̡̦̰̖͎͙͕̙̥̽́͊͌̄,̨̱̗̮̠̖̱͙̾̓͋̆̔̇ͅ à̸̡̨̛͈̘̬̮̳̞̅̉̃̍́͝͡n̨̨͍̟̖̙̪̪͗̍͛̃̃̇̔̚̕͡d̛̛̫̱̤͍͎̰̘̙̔͌̌̈͡ͅ ţ̴̛͚͉͇͇̜̪͈͐̉̀͘͠a̸̦͈̰͓͊͗̓͑̾͗̚͜͝ͅk̶̡̥͇̹͌̎̈̍̄̔̒͑͟e̩͖̜̓͆̾̇̃͐̌̔̎͢͢͜͜ş̴̦̟͍̦̼̘̽̉̅͌͘ b̴̧̰̪͍̟̱̜̯̞̋͗͑̋̆̊͒̚ͅa̵̗̥̼͈̖̯͋͊̽̎͝c̸̢̡̢̡̥̠̾̿͑͗̅k̪̮̹͙͎̘͕̠͔̼̎͗̄̉̈́̂͛͝͠ t̪͖̖̦̺͍̲͚̀̑͌̎̌͛̈́͐͜͠ĥ̘̝͓̥̜͙͌̅̋̓̐̊̓͢͞ę̷̥̩͙̠̹̌͂̆̃̓͑̉͘ p̢͇̭͎̺̼͚͓̿̔̀͌͠͝o̡̢̢͔̗̤̭̹̫̤͒͛̋̍͌͠w̤̥̰̖̩͙͎̥͊͂͑͑̿̚̕ę̛͎̖̦̩̦̱͓͍̎̂̅̄̆́̄̕͘r̶̢̛̳̼̗̦̿̎̓̂́͘ͅ o̴̡̩̮̬͖̱̪͔̽̌́̈́̔̉̿͊͆́͜f̨̩̜͙̟̭̼̥͕̓̿̏̋̄̏͌̓͐̔ t̴̢͙̫̖̯̹̘̑̓͛̚͘͢͞ͅh̢̦̰̜̘̝̹̋̀̇̆̂͘͝ͅẹ̴̩̙̖̙̹̾̓͌̆̀̕͘̚͡ ȁ̶̘͓̻̭̺̤̭̑̓͒̒͗b̴̛͎͔͕̙̦͖̐̀̂̂̚͘͝o̵̡̞̪̜̼̰̼͚̝̓̅̅̎̀͌͜͡v̷͕̱̩͈̻̺̼̔̃̾͛̉͐͆̕͜͢͡e̵̤̥̘̪̮͑́͐̇͛͒̂̓̎͢ a͓̦̯̤̲̰͎̪͕̗̎͆̋͐n̗̯̻̘͖͙̬̫͚̪̔͊̓́̾͒͝d̢̨̛̯̖̣́̔̏̆̆̇̿̊͐͟ t̡̼͙͕͚̙̊̎͂͋͒h̷̢̢̲̝͎͍̍̒͊̇̐̊̃̂͜ḛ̛̮̙̻̭̼͕̪̽̋͆͜͞͞ b̴̛̠̪̖͍̲̅͗́̒ẻ̷͇̻͈̭̹̗̪͙̓͒̚͜͜͠l̷͈̗͈͕̩̊͒̂̉̄͠ǫ̧̛̖͎̼̅̆͑͐̍͝͠w̶̢̧̫͇̼͖̜̗͎̿̈́̏̉̎͢.͉̬̠̳͎͙̜͙͔̬͗̐̏̓̑̏̌  
̵̘͉̟͈̳̥͍̩͕͗́͊͆̂͢T̢̛̛͚̦̦̄͒̎͘̚͟͢͞h̞̹̮͕̫͐̏̀͛̏̃̽͢͠͞͡ͅu͓͕͙̟̼͎̟̟͕̎͌̏̽̆̾ś̴̛͚̲͙͕̰̔͊̈̓̊͝͞ ỳ̩̖̲̠͇̇̊̋̒͂͐o̧͖̺̼̼̯̾͆͒̿̓̔̈́͡͠ͅȕ̸̢̻͇͇̹̪̼̹͍̫͊̎͡͠ w̸̺͔̹̲̝̲̻̬̣͓̿̌̂̀̂͑͂̕̚͞i̮̻̠͙̞͖̰̱͖̿͆̂̈́̆̔͜͡l̵̨̳̹̣̹̫̊̆̔͒̃͊̌͢͠ͅl͈͔̲̩̩̊̊̒̌̍̀̌͘͟ r̸̙̣̥̮͚̫̣̼̳̄̆͋̽͂͒̔̅͘͝ȇ̛͍͙͎͖͚̪̯̖̙͕̋̐̏̀̚c̷̬̫̲͉̱͎̯̍́͋̽͗e̸̡̜̠̯̘̼̣̜̘̲̓̐̀̒̐̉͐̎̈́ì̷̻̩̳͈̹͌̃̂́̕͞v͙̠̻͚̯̯̓̓̊̃͛͞ͅe̴̜̺̬͖͇͋̎̄̋̃͢ͅ t̸̩̗̜̠̹̤̲̎̽͂̎̑̎͂̓h̵͚̖͇̤̮̫̰̐́̋̓̐̎͊̚͢͠ȩ̷̜̺͔͕̩̅̏͒͐̇͆͒͝ͅͅ g͇̭̖̝͎̩͇̞̹̅͆̓̉͌̀͘̕͠l̘̭͕͗̄̓̆͗͟͟ͅő̙͚̲͔͈̜̙̅̃͗͂̒̐̀̿͜r̴̩͚̼͚͍̯̺͕̙͈̓̒̄̆̄̄͝ẙ̷̪͖͓̦̭̣̲̭̹̂̑͌̒̄̃͢ o̧̼̫͔͚̪͈̮̰̖͆͂̓̉̓̂̚͠f̸̠͚̣̱͓̬̹̫͑͊̿̓̇̂̚ t͇̝̹͇͗̑͐̈́͑̉̚͟͟ḧ̶̛̺̼̝̦͓̫͉̫́̊̏̍̅̔̈̕͢͜͠e̢̛͔͓͖̳̹̘̿͐̑̌́̑̉͊͜ d͙̖͎͉̭̭͗͒̇̿͂̇̚͠͞ỉ̵̢̧̙̳̯͎͍͉̫̐͐̓̍͐͆̐̔͡s̢̮̯͇̮̺̜̓̉̾͜͡ͅt̵̨̯̫͍̰͚̭͋̃̌̂̉i̷̪̬͙̟̣̣̗̬̎̃͆͛͂͑̃n̶̠͈̦͇͍̿̀͗̎̓͡c̷̢̺̝̼͓̑̓͐͜͢͠͡t̨̗̣̞̾̌̃̈́̃̽͊͜͟i̧̡͕̼̱̲͚͑̂͆͊̉͢͡v͇̹̖͎͇͗̏̾̕͝͝ȩ̶̨̛͖̲̘̹̰͙̒̇͑̇̔͛̉͐n̡͙̠̞̯̏̄̄̎̇͂̏͝͠ͅe̸̢͔̘̲͍̥͓̯̓͌̾̉̎̃̄͞ͅş̴̞͇͚͉̳̖̥͗͌̉̋̍̍̿̑̓͜ṡ̴̡̧̳̦͔̺͖̯̣̼̐͐̂͋͗̕͞ ó̧̥̺̺̠̲͉͗̈́̄͋̓f̫̞͇̦̖̥̣̦̘̰͆͐͑͌͘ ț̞͕̭͉̟͑̉̅̎̓̽̈́̈́͢͢ḩ̷̖̪͈̹̱̗͔̦̏̃͋̄̆͟e̪̥̹̼̣͖̣͕͖̿̄̊̊͂͗̒̒͘ w̸̩͙̠̳̤̐̊̇̎͒͘͝͝ơ̫̪̖̳͕͙̘̼̿́͒͋͂͂͡͡͝r̨̬̯͇̠̣̭͋̊̆̎͆͟l̴̨̡̝̙̺̟͈̺͙͌̐̿̏̍͐͘͝ͅd̷̛̝̖͕̯̈͌̄͑͟͝.̶̪̬͇͕̺̜͆̍̓͌̓̈̌͡͞͝ Ą̵̩̥͉͙̣̈́͂̎͂͢͡͝l̸̨͖͍͎̥̖͈̘͉̑͐̃̈́̇͗͐̕͡l̛̛͚̼͓̖̘͊̍̃́̏̚ o͕̣͎͎̱̖͓̒̍̋̃̿̐͢b̵̜̪̼̹̱̲̥͌̏͊̋͜͡s̸̩̤͓̣͓̠͓͇̑̂̔͘͢͢͝͝č͖͚̥̟̩͈͇̉̆͐̏͜ū̡̨̹̦̭̭̻͖̞̂̈̿̑͆́́͞r̤̺̠̫̟͔̩͔̈́̓̃͊̿̚͟i̢͖̠͍̯̣̾̇͆̽͆̌͝t̷̢͎̪̩̞͇͕̿̔͊͗̚͢͜y̵͍̠̭̭̱̽̌̉̐̽͛̚ w̩̱͖͖͕̣̓͊̄͐͌͌͂̎͜i̡̤̪̙̳̋̈́͊̒̿l̨̜̭̠̲̞̖̪̭̫͊̓̐̿̎͞l̵̞̣͔̬͑̎̈́̓̃͜͜ f̶̟̼͇̘̪̤̪̳͈̎͛͋̑̋̾̊͒̊l̸̢͕̮̻̜͙͚͙͗͑̆̐̄̚ẻ̷̺͈̖͖̰̬̖̏̋̐͂̓͜͜͞e̘̮͎͙̙̱͎̜͌̔̓̔͢͝ f̶̛̦͙̹̲̥̋̎̂̃̊̈́͝r̢̛̛̲̮̘̍͘͘͜ǫ̢̞̹̱̟͎̦́̄̊̌̓̔̀̀͛m̴̡͇̠̜̦̣̭͙͒̈͊̐̋̔̌͑́͟͠ y̵̳̘̳͖͖̞̜̻̙̔̌͊õ̸͕̜̞͕̹͍̻͖̘͛̐̂͒̕͜ǘ̘̠̟̖̯̑̋̏̿͐.̶̜̪̼̤͌̿͑̂̂̈́͆͢͞

T̵̗͍̦̱͕̍̈́̑͊͠h̵̛͈̝̗̩͚̯̀̋̔̈̕͜͞i̧̢͎̲͙̦̺̿̄̉̋͡s̛͙͙͎̤̭̼͇͈̈̓͆̊͌̽̚͢ͅ ỉ̧̭͇͕͇̩̪̥͉̤̉̑͌̈́̿͞s̞͈̣̳̟̰͗̈́͋̍̔̾̅̽͆͘ t̵̗̙̹̻̥̝̘̅̿̊̀͑̌͑̍̔̚ͅͅh̶̙̗͎̫͓͚̅͌̔̊̉́̉͌ē̱̱̘̬̺̪͗̌̓͆́̏ w̸̧̢͇̪̗͔̟̰͖̯̋̅̋̎͡͝h̷̨̢̢̳̻̄͐͆̒̉̓͒͡ǫ̬͕̜̝̜̍̍͆͑̍̿̐̕͜͠l̻̼̲͚̞͒̅̊͆̆͒́ȩ̵̹͕̠̰̭̯͇̘̈́͐̔͋̌̅͗̔͢͞ m̧͎̞͕̝͕͈̰͗̑̇̋̆͐͑̕͠͡o͈͎̗͖̩̰̰̼͛̌͐̍̿̇̕̚͡ͅs̛͎͈̭̗̰̉͌̂̐t̛̥̰̥̪̼̗̳̰͙̭̒̉͌́̽͆̔̀ ş̵̯̥̘̝̲͙̑̽̇̄̐͋͐͐͟͟͟t̷̡̨̛̖͔̲̬̻͂͂͆̉͢͡r̶̨̡̻̪̪̬͉̙̻̈́̆̑́̓͘͠ǒ̥̦̟͕̹͚͉̭̠͇̇̃̏͑̆̽̕n̴̛̟̲̟̟̘̠̪̖͋̉̿̆͋̏͛̕͢͡ͅģ̥̲̬͙͇̮̑̾͛̾͆͂̏ s̨̬͕͉̭̤͌̀̎̔̑͋ͅț̺͙̝͕̗̞̓́̃̀͐̎ͅṙ̸͖̱̩͇͈̮͍͓͍̔̐̈̀̾͞͞͞e̛̯͎͍̭̗͈̠̋͗͗͊̇͊͐͂n̡̛̮͉̟͎̥̰͋̅̋̅̈̑͘͡g̡̨̖̬̙͒̎̑͐͐̕̕͢ţ̪̬̜̞͇͐̐̒̋̃h̨̢͇̪̻̮̰̭͈̏̾͒̑̌͐͘͜͡͡ ỏ̸̺̠͎͍͔̥͔̙͒̅̿͢͠f̷̝̦̼̳̐̉͗̓̕ͅ a̷̧̯͈̞͇̎̋̕͡͞͞l̸̲̰̦̱̬̓̈̅̓̕̕l̵̠̤̮͚̂̓̍͗̐̎͂͟͢͝ š͎͍̝̱͓͓̟̄̋͑̉̆̔͞ͅt̵̹̞̲͎͖͈͑̿͑̽̊̌̊r̵̬͕͕̪͙̹͎͇͉̠̆̈́̓̄̃̂e̴̡̢̨̼̖̬̗͓͊̓͌̎́̆̒̚n̝̰̹̼̺͔̤͓̙̮̅̍͂̃̃̆͑̍̾ğ̖͇̝͔̝͔͋͑̎̇̇̊̔t̶̡͈̘̙̱̬̊̆̋͂̿̇͡ͅh̶̢̨̲͎̯̯͛͗͗͝͠,̸̢̖͚̣͚͕̆̽͂̈͟͢ͅͅ f̴̢̢̖̙̤̝͔̪̥͐͑͋̄͗͘o̭̙̙͕͈̘͙̖̤͂̒̈̉̓̊̉̐͘r̭͚̘̰̰̩̄̓͋͗͒͌̃̚͞͞ i̸̧̮͎̰̋͒̂̊̿̚͘͟t̫̠̬͓̖̫̜̬̤͊̓̏͛͊́͗́̄ ơ̵͍̪͙̭̻͍̅̍͒͊̌̚͞v̷͕͖̣̱͈̉̈́̓̔̅̚͝͡ȩ̶̬̣̥̟͒͒͊̌͑̕͝r̵̺̞̪̜̦̔́̽̈̽̀̀̚c̡̨̹͇̱͚͛̓̈̈̒̓͋͟o̧̡̟̤̜̺̓̊̄̉̽̓͘͟͢͠m̸̬̻̩̠̬̯̿̅̑̃̓ê̗̬̗̻͖̈́̈́̉̌͋͠s̗͇͇̭̜͚͕̾͒͗͌͛͆͘͡͞ ȧ̡͎̹̤̞͍͔̦̒̀͊̐͘ļ̶̧͕̖̹͑̓̏͛̅̂̀͜l̛̖͈̺̼̼̻̥̟̖͑̾̓̑̌̀ s̡̢̧̛̪̺̱͙̦̍̑͂͊̈̍͌͜͢͞u̶͙̗̝̖͔͍̥̪̓͗̀̔̉͒̕b̴̟̳̼̠̪͓̏̓̆͗͟͞͡t̲̰̖̣̰̂̌͆̀̓̑̽̿͊l̹̯̬̏́̕͜͢͡͝͝ȩ̸͎̣̻̼̩̳̦̯͓̎̓̋̉͒͐͗ t̨̥̲͔̜̟̳̠͔̦̿̈́̒̅̓̿̔͠͡ḩ̴̛̩̗̪̜̱̞̈̊̄͐̓͛̏̚͝į̷͇͓̝͉̎̄͒̚͜͝͝ǹ͙̜̟̘̝͐̅̏͛͞͡ğ̨̢̯̩̬͓͙̲̟͊̇̒̒̏̚͟͡s̼̞͓̱̒͂̈̉͋̃͋̚͢͡,̸̟̺͓̗̓͗͌̌̃͠͞ͅ ã̢̜̟͙̫̠͇̺̟͐̄̑̈́ņ͙͚̟̺̫̹̭͔̣̊͊̓̉͌͡͞ḋ̸̹͕̖͖̯͙̆̑̚͢͠ p̵̡̢̡̖̙͎̯̈̅͐͑̓̂͆͂͡ȩ̛̭̭͚͉̑͂̅͒ͅn̸͎͕̬̯̟̱̉̀͂̀̐̃̀̆̀̈e̶͉̹̥̯̝͙̼̞̬̾͐͑͗̃̚͢͝t̸̯̭͎̰͙̱̠̼̱̅̽̌̂̇̐͡͠r̶̡͍̝͈͈̿́̅̎͆̾͝a̡̻͈̭̣̥̼͒͆̀͛̐͋̎t̢̟̙̭̮͖̲̞͊̒͐̃̕̕e̷̡̢̡̧̝̻̝̪̟̺̅̇̔̒̕͞s̵̰͔̣̞͈̗̩̗͌̎͊̀͋͘͡ a̧͉̥͎̳̝̬͌̽͂͊̃͌̚͟͜͞l̛̙̗̮͔͈͔̝̑̄͆͛̃͆͜͠ļ̹̳̻̙͙̤̖͉͆͂̿̇̌͝͝͝ͅ s̡̗̭̳̺͍͚̳͛͛̇̈̏͒͂͜͠o̸̡̧͎̙̬̬͗́̍̾̉̑̍̅̍l̛̘̱̜͇̱͍̃̓̃̈͢i̮͍̰̲̝͙̳͚̭̽̈̒̏̀͢d̶̨̡͖̰̱̹͙͛͌͋̾͌͌ t̵̨̬͙̙̞͂̆̆̉͊̋͑h̡͈͓̝̤̱͉̮́̅̊̈́̒̉͜͜͠i̡̲̫̲̬̭͋̌͒͆̓̈́̂͂̅͟͡ń̸̢̨̖͔͕̮̭͋̃͆͂̄̅͆̐͟ͅͅg͈̮̜̳̈́̈́̊̚͠ͅͅͅs͚̩̹̳̟̣͛̅͗̇͒̅͑̽̅͢͟.̡̩̮͕̺̣̭͉͛͊͊͗̀̆̀̆̔͜͜

...These are... from the book....  
.  
1̨̭͖̗͉̯̣̫̘̂̆̃̒̕͟)̷͕̯̯̝̓̇͋͊͜͜͡͞ Ț̴̛̘̲̲͍͋̉͌̕͞h̶̡̞͓͖̳̼͒̊͛̿̿͗́̎͂͡i̵̙̲͖̹̹̝̥̇̒̆͒̓̓̋̌̇͐ṣ̸̼̫̮͚̱̓̈́̎̄̂̃̅͟͠ į̶͍̠̞̯̯̥͎̈́̍͗͆͐̕͜͢͠s͇̳̲̹̙̙̔̋͐̒́̀̉̋͢ͅͅ t̶̛̤̩͎̪͍̄̔͗͒͌͂̔͞͠r̸̦͚̘̺̯͎͕̯͊̾͛̇͂͡ư̷̫͙͈̖̻̭̄̂̂̑̿͒̔ͅe̢̨͙͔͕͑̃̓͑̂͢͞ ạ̸̳͖̗̝̞̉͑͌̊͘n̹̦͙̤̪̫̝̩̣̥͌̍̇̑͒̓̿́̓͘d̨̥̜̬͔͔̱̂̋̍͐͒͊̓͊͞͠ r̢̹͙͚̼̤̄͒̒̄̌̀͠ȩ̷͔̫̖̣̀̊̄̽̓̀̇͢͝͡͡m̨̢͚͕̪̺̪̻̪̔̅͗͒̆̒͋̃͗̚o̴͇̮̬͈͉̱̬̬̦̔̽̄̑͆̊̋̿͢͡ţ̵̺̝͚̺̟̞̰̱̿̌̔̾͛̿͟ȅ̡͉̼̠͇͇̘͗͛͆̈́̃̍̏̕ f̡̡̠̦͎̘͕̩̆̑̽̑̾r̢̭̺̹̪̀̈̄͛̽̏o̴̡̨̡͉͇̗̝̓͒́͂͘͟m̵̡̤̼̩̫̼͉̅̑̈́̚͝͞ a̷̡͇̗̣̼̹̩͙͋̄̀̐͘̕̕l͚̘̗̻̩̱̱̥̑̒̾̄̒͌̊̎͢͞l̸̡͔̻̥̦̓͛̽̾͗̽̕͘͝ č̷̢͚͍̦̣̠̓̑͐ò̶̢̼̙͍͓͐̂̏̂͗͋̚͞͠v̧̢͍̩͖̺̠̙̟͙̀̂̇̏̇̉̉͐e̷̢̢̛̙̮̖̜̻̟̾̔͗̀͒͡͡r̦͕̭̻͎͕̱̎̔̈͊́̍͒̌ o̢̠̥͚̝͚̟̙̞̬̅̓́̿͊͠f̲̠̠͇̹̺̾̇̍̂̍͟ f̪̣͖̥̼̂̓͐̆̑͋͆͘͜͢͞a̶̛̳̝̤͇͙̿̍͗̒̓̆̑̚l̸̠͎͓͙̩̱̮̠͗͑̎̉s̢̧̡̧̙͔̠̮͗͋̇̒̇̊̅͘͢͝ę̨͇̠̰̞͈͙̖͋̈́̓̆͐̈̉̒ḧ̵̨̳͕̠̖̭́̄̾̔̆̾̎͢o̡̥̲͕͉̺̻̺̤̓͂͋̂͜ǫ̶̜̜̖̘̯̐́̊̿̽̒̋͝d̷̼̻͚̫̭̯͔̝̎̓̿̅̾̆̊͡͠  
͈͙̖̥͓̘̂͌͌͘͘͟͟͜͞͡2̸̢̥̩̥̻̬͇͍͖̙̈́̓̏̾͊͒͋̌̇͞)̡͙̪̯̫̖̂͑́̄͗̀́͞ Ẉ̸̧͇̙̯͓̩͑̏̉͂̏̅͐̓͟h̼̹̙͎̼͍͉͂̀̽͗́ą̡̡̛̠̙̺̜̏̍̊̌͜͝t̴̻̫͎͙̬͛̅̔̈̊͘ͅe͈̙̬͔͇͇̗̒̇̍͒̚͢͠v̸̹̮̗̬̦͖̾͌̌̌͌̚͜͝ḙ̷̳͈̗̹̒̽̌̎͋̚ͅr̖̙̩̻̙͓̃̈́͗͊ į̸͙̟̜̘͈͕́̾̎̐͒̂̕͢͠ͅṣ̪͉̥̞͖̹̈́̓̑͂̀̎̓͘͢ b̧̡̦̩̳͖̎̅̅͂͠ě̢̤͉̟̖͔͌͗̒̌͜͠l̴̝͖̗̣͙͑̍̈́̃̑̓̈́̕o͚͉̜̦̣͑̄̑͝ẘ̡̧͓̳̦̱̪͍̾̂͆͞ i̢͇̰͍̒͐͛̈́̇̽͂̿̀͘͟s̸̰̭̜̳̝͎̙̜͗̈̍̌̾͗͐̌̚ ṣ̝̟͈̳̪̤͙̾̍̈́̉͜͞͞i̭̗̝̙̞̙̗̗̽̄͐̇̐̆͑̕͢m̸̨̛̪͚͈̥̊̏̓̕̚̚͟͠͞i̛͎̺͎̮̻͕̞̻̐̋̋̿̃̎ͅl͔̜̘̘̞̙͔̤̑̋̽̐̓͜͜͡å͍̠̥̮͇͚̇̊̆̽͂̄̈́͆ͅr̴̲̣̱̦̳͎̆͑̌̃̍̐͂̊ t̶̺̪͓͈͉̝͖͆̈́́͐̉̆̋͢͟ở̧̺̭̪̤̤͊̅̐̂͢ t̴̩̣̪̝̼̰͉̦̙̣̊̏̄̄̐͝h̨̧̧̞̰̩̮̻̓̋̇̇͑ā͉̻̱͖̫́̓̿͗̒͟͜t̥̥̱̝̓̂̓̎́́̋̒͢͠͞ ẇ̧̯̤̮̭͔̩̥͕̥̌̊̂̓̊͠ḣ̛̺͉͓̤̖͎̘̺̽̽̔̒̕͘ͅḯ̶̞̩͔̭̟̉̍͒͌͛̓̚͘c͎͕̖̩̘̻͔̟̦̒͐͌̐̏̑̅̕͢͡h̸̖͙̥͓͋͆̐͑͐͐̈̅͋͞ͅ i̡͕̱̻̩̯̰̋͆̀̉͝ṣ̛͓̻͎͍̾͌̕͞͝ a̤̘̲͔̣̱͉̽̾̋̂̃͒́̚͞b̷͕̠̞̹͌͌̎́̚͟ợ̴̧̪̘͖̘̋͆͆̔͊̕͜͡͠v̛͕͇̺̞̣̳̆́͛̅͆̈͘ḗ̮̦̫̳͙̳̤̼̭̥͂͊̕.͓̝̖̣̥̞̟͖̠̫̈̄͌̕̕͡ T̵̢̫͍̗͉̬̣̭̀̂̀̈͢͝h̵̜̳͕̗̫̒̀͑̑̍͡r̹͉͙̠̟̙̉̈́̐̅͋̃̐͒͝ỏ̤̥̦̔́́̒̉̑͒͜ͅṵ̵̢̥̞̪̈́͋̀͊̃̇̒̍͜g̶̦̖̝̲̔̓̄͘͜͟h̵͖̱͕̻̘̰̄̄̔͐͐͒͋ ṱ̮̖̯̫͇͎̭͇́̏͂̐͐͢h̶͕̫̞̳̼͉̫̗͔͓̄͆̂̂̿̋̕͡͡i̧̯̪͔͈̲̙̩͗̓͛̔͞͠ṣ̸̡̭̣͙̟̜͖̗̋̋̉̍͑̄̔͂ ţ̫͙̩̥̬̤͔̒̇̾̋̂̉h̸̡̢̗̯̯̺͈̞̋̑͒̒͠e̸̼̱̗̳͇̘͖̓̇͒̃͐͑̆̾ m̴͙̗͉̙͕̺̭͎̗̳̿̑̎͛̐̽̚a̴̢̝̺͉̱̤̥̎̌̉̿̽́̚͝͡ŗ̵͚̘̦̳̄̆̐̌͊͢ͅv̹͈͎͍̲͇͓͕̼͊̎̇̍̎̆e̸̢̛̼̠̟̤͌̋͗̎̓͑̓͊͘l̡̡̫̫̲̣̃͊͒̅̾͛̍͝s̵̨͇̙̺̟̠͇̬̅̓̎̋̈̾̉̓͜ͅ ŏ̡̮̯͇̯͇̜̳͌̾̔͂ͅf̨̙̞͇̗͆̒͂͑͑̂̑̈́́ t̷̨͚̙̺͉̐̀͛͋̍h̸̨̡̩̝͓̦̱̻̋̇̅͊͊̓͘͠ȅ̸̜̼̮͚͕̙̳̝͎̙̄̊͆̅ w̳̳̣̺͉̰̱̰̻̝̒̂̅̐̅͊͗̕͡o̶̰̼̤͔͉͉͙̬̻͋̏̓͛͐̂r̸̬̦͙̣̉̓͗̄̍͢ͅk̨͖̬̰̹̤̾͛̎͛̚͢ o̷̦̲͙̫͐̇͆̊̓̐͌͋̑͢͡ͅf̺͚͇̲̈̂̋̇̂̒͋̂́͜͡ o̢̪̭͕͚̔͗̆̇̾͢n̷̪͉̭̱̤͚̠̦͌͐̃̑͛͘͞e͓̰̖̱͔̓̍̆̊̽̍͢͜͡ t̴̘̝̦̼̟̆̐͆̚͝ȟ̴̡̳͍̞̦̜͎͊́͊̎̇͒̈́i̷̧̛͉͇͍̮̫̻̖̭͌̿̄̃͑̂͛̉͒n̴̩̲̻̮͈̂̂̅̏̏g̙̫̹̖̎̾̀̕͜͞ ä̛͔͍͇̩͇͖̗̘́͗̈͊̈́͞͠͠r̷̛̙̟̩͚͌̿̿̂͐ͅͅȩ̸̨̨̫͓̯̝͓̭͉̃̊̽̑̃͗̆̚͠ p̨̯̲͎̞̝̪̐̎̎͒̑͆̕͘͝r̡̞̙̥͔̣̩͍͍̉̾̏̎̄͟ö̡̹̱̜͖̫̙̳́̃͑̐̈́̇͗̉͘c̨̩̞̣̣̥̦̹̅̀͛̇͆͌̓̉̈́̒͟ü̴͚͕̯̼̙͓̔͂͡r̶̢̠̗̫̻͕͔͕̖̣̂̓̆͛̋̎̊̇̕̚e̢̢̛̗͓͔̩̱̖͓̋̍̀͌͜ḑ̹̘̝͉̯̝͓͗͑͆̎͘ ả͎͉̙̭̤͚̬̌͊̚̚͜͞ņ̧̘͍͈̼͓̙̘͌̉͗̔̊̎̉͑d̵̼͔͓̖͓͊͌͗͒̍̈͐̒̀̚ p̶̩̩̪̬͍̻̍͌̆̂̕͢͡ͅè̺̟̙̟̙͐̅̒̒̃̇͢͡͝r̨̭̫̱̜̪͍̀̓͊͛͊͆̚͡f̷̡͇͙̫̭̝͒͆̒͊̒̓͢͡͡ē̸̩͚̲͉̤̰̓͋̇͐̚͜͞͠͡c͍̮͈̣̞̥̜̈̏̃̿̀͋͘͝ț̵̨̲̻̼̺̹̪̺͆͌̑̇͞͞e̡̖͙̼̩̳̹͔̳̗̾͑̒̍̀̑̈͘͝d̴̡̤̰̯̱͔̮͎͗́̽̍̑̎̕͞.̬̰͎͈̦̣̲̜̯̌͒͗̽͘ͅ  
̴̰̳̹̗̘̓̅͘͘͞3̵̡̧̟̦̬̒̌͂̅̒̏̄͘͜)̸͙̪̙͕̳͂̑̍̈̿̏̈́͟͠ͅ À̱̻̥̖̰̦̓̾̔̓͗l̷̢̢̛͇͉͓͛͊͆̉̊͋͢s̸̨̛̱̪̦͍̳̤͗́̍̈̀̕͞͝o̧̲̲̜̝͓̟͗̑͛͂̈́̆̕͞,̴̰͓̗̣͇͗͒̔̕̕ ä̙͔̟͙̫͙͔́͑͊́̇̽s̨̺̥̖̫̮͎̙͎̀͆̈͛̋̾̓̚͠͠ a̶̧̪̙̝̣̋̍̽̅͊̍̎͡ļ̭̦͙͕̳̘͍͋͂̅̀̊͟ļ̴̗̺͔̬͙͈̱͔͂̇̐̈̈̆̔͆͜ t̵̢͎͇͇͎͗̑́̇͑̅͘̕h̵̨̧̤̰̬͔̥̫̫̥̆́̓̄̑͗͛̿̍͘i̸̳̰͓̫̣͉̝͕̙͆̈́̃̐̓̐͋̆͠͡ņ̶̫̪͙̱͖̱̤͌͗̿̈̃͘̕͘͡g̸̺̜͍̻̙͇̼̭͍̑͘͟͠͡s̵̲̤̯̝̞͊͆̽́̊͝ a̵̜̮͕̙̬̥̍̂͒̒̿̓̾ͅr͉̤̦͎͌̌̈́͘̚͢͠e̷̗̤͚̩̺̦̹̼̎͂̌͐̎͐̚͝͞͞ m̴̼̝̳̗̫̈͑͂̉͑̕ȧ̩͎̞͓͚̋͋͋̈͗̀̕̚͜ͅd̴̢̻̱̩͒͋͌̏̂͢ȅ̛̱̹͈͖͇̫̙̹̐͜͠ f̵̡̨͎͔̥͑̓͗̓̓̍͒̕͞͝r̞͖͙͈̯̎̌̽̀͋͋o̶̲̲̻̖̦͇̩̥͇̒̈̆͊̈͘͢m̷̭̲̣̈͊͂̓͊̕͜͜͝ͅ o̠͇̭̣͍̓̓̔̅̿͛̍̊̈ͅṉ̵̡̰̪̺̮̞̥̱͔̃̔̽̚͠e̷̟̲̥̝̅̔̔͛̽̀̓͜͠,̢̛̺̲̤͎̞͚̜̿̈́̓̐̿͒̇̍͡ b̧̠̫͓̦͙͔̖͗̓͠y̵̲͉̝̫͎̫̓́͛̂̈́͂̎̈́̀́͢ ẗ͉̳̬͎̏̂͒̑̈͢͜͟h̡̰̪͈̻͕̄̊͌̅̐͆͂̚͟͝ͅḙ̶̢̢͓͚̰̫̓͐̓̕ c̳̹̣͖͎̲͗̒̍̈́̉̂̽̓͛̌͜ǫ̷̡̟̭̣̮̺̩̋̂̍̔̿̕͟͢n̳̲̝̯̖̮͙͐̈̏͊͋̅̂̔̔̒d̢͇̼̤̫͉̻͗̀̐̊̾͞s͖͖͔̮͓̟̦̹͓͐̇͂̀̅͒͆͞ͅi̛̛̠͇͉͈̠̘͒̽̍̄͛̚̚͠d͎̬̦̺͎̲̻̺͇̲͂͂͌͐̔̇͑̐͊͠e̡̗̦̰͓̙͛̂̊̌̈̎̔ͅr̯̪̗̭̙̳̭̤̍̓̊͛͆͢͝â̷̡̟͖͔͎͓̹̌̑̈́̈́͌̋t̢̡̺̝̥̺̠̥̆̀̄̂͐̾̚̕i̸̫̲̠̠̗̣͛͑̓̍̓͒̈́̐̏͑õ̵̧̡͔̥̼̝̟̫͇̻̍̂́̔͘͘͞n̲̭̻̺̙̂̂͂̂̔͒̆̒͂͢ ȯ̢̟͙̤͉̟̳̞̉̈́̏͑̑̒̏ͅf̢̮̹͈̣͔̀̋́͑̿̆͒͐ o̷̢̧̨̰͔͈͉͕͈̐̊̄̇̆̽͟ň̵̡͚͙̘̱͚͙̓̇̈̚͢ë̡̱̫̭͚̪́̓̍̋̀̄͜͞͞͝͠ͅ,̷̠̪̩͕͉͈͚̣̫͐͋̈̒͑͜ s͓̪̗͖͉͇͓̗̅̓̏͛͒͂͗͠ơ̵̡̠͖̳̙̘̖̅͗̈́̐͌͋͘͟͢͡ ã̻̻̖̙̥̭̒̈́͊̐̅̆̊̎͢͞l̵̡̟̪̗̰̜̓͆̅̌̕̕͢ļ͇̪͔̝͖͎̪̋͂̍̓̇̈͐̚ t̷͚̹̙͉͎͊̀́̐̊͞͞h̴̼̹̹̰͂̿̃͌͌͜i̤̟̠̟̗͚͕̎̆̒͞͞ͅn̸̡̧̧̥̺̙̣̋̏̾͂̏́̆͢g̴̡͚̭̪̙̍̋͌͜͞s̴̖͇̝̝̜̠̃̌͛̆͠ w̸͕̦̦̟̭̲͌̉͊̾͗̉̇e̸̩̰̦͇͋̆̌̉̋̕̕͝ͅr̸̬̬̹͔̬̟͗̍͆̑e̶͖̠̲̫͕̘̘̳͌̂͆̈́̅͋͟͡ m̨̡̧̥̠͈̣͙̦͂̒͊̑̋̕͢ą̵̛̤̪̪̬̖͍̯͔̤̂̇̉̀̾̊͑̓̚ď̛̹̭͖͈̯͈̞͖͆͌̽̔͌̋͞ḛ̺̺̠̘̩͚̭̑̅̈́͂̀̌͐͘͢ͅ f̡̞̝̪̟̣͎̦͈̝̑͂̋̌͆r̴̢͓̞͍̟̳̰̾̂̄̌̌̓͢o̢͇̖͇̣͚͔̙͚͍̾͛̎̆̍̈̚͞͞m̴̛̰̖̭̼̠̠̞̹͌͋̍̓͜ t̤̝͖̤̫̩͈̥͖̋̇̀͂̂̆͊̚̕͟͡h̵̤͇̼̟̠̲̄̄̉̏̓̄̿ͅͅị̡̰͉̗͛̍͑̎͊̒̒̕͟͢͝ͅs̵̨̗̝̳̒͂̐̃̕͜ o̸̢̮͙̠̯̒͗̕͝͝n̶̫̗̼̠̩͖͐̌̍̅̚͝e̶͙̰̭̞͕̪͖͍̼̊̎̽̇͗̾̕̕͢,̵̨̢̡͓̮̝͌̂̾̓̒̍͡͝ b̢͈̜͍̠͖̂͆́͂͒̌͠y̸̡̱͇̣͚͍͆̏̔̈̓̀͛͢ c̸̨̗̥̜̳̘̑͒̇̌̕̚͢o͔̲̟̱̮͆̏̈̈̽̿̒͜͢ņ̴̨͈̻͓̺̪̽̏͐̓̑̀̆̉̕͜j̨̢̢̟͖̼̼͛̍̌͂̊͗͐̌̕͠ừ͖͚̥͍͎̔̎̂͐̕n͇̝͇̱̅͋̇̾͐̈̓̊͟͞ç̴̳̖͔̭̾̐͌̒͑̿̍͟͞͠ţ̡̡̦̲͙̤͊̿̏͂̀͒̆̿͜͜͡i̱͎̠̹̠̥̳̊͒̿͆̑̾̆̓̑͠ő̸̧̫̹̩͖̼̤̓̑́̚͜n̪̦̪̤̤̫͓̝̥͙̓̀̂̍̏.̷̱̗̩̥̙̣͓̻̖̤̑͆̓̈̋͊̈́̆͘  
̶̯̪̭̖̩͔̜̉̓̒́̈̈̋͛́̕4̧̤̳͕͍̾̃̂̒̍̽̆͞)̛͖̦̰̯̌́̏͑̆͊͘ T̟̙̫͓̱̬̹͈͙̍̾͂̀̆̆̊̕͝͝ͅh̶̡̟̣̮̯̹̍͊͒̑͞e͉̲͕̞̔͊̔͛͐ͅ f̝̻̬͓͈̫͚͒͐͆̅͑͘͘͟ä̖̲̯̫͂̇̋̍̕͜͝͠t͕̺͍͇̻̤͉̖̰̃̽̽̓̍̄̏͑͘͝ͅh̦͔̰͈̪̝͕̤̊̃́́͑͐̃͞ȩ̵̡̬̼̤̺̟͍̄̑̈͑̀͟r̴̬̬͔̲̯̂̓̋͊͠ ǫ̬̹̙̱̮̘̠͐͒̑͛̉̐̃̋̚͡f̨̡͈̟̙̲̲̼̠̃͛͒̕͡ͅ i̵̺̠͕̼̝̎̋̒̎̉̆ẗ̨̧͓̮̰͓̥́̈́͑͛̅͒͛̿ i̶̧͖̞͖͙͒̅͑̆̊̿͞s̛̗͕̰̤͇͔̤̼̃͐̔̃̒̔ t̝͕̱̘̼̬̙̽̅͒̍͑̎͘͟͝͡h̢̤̹̼̱̱̍̔͋́̎̄ȩ̭̱̻̻̻͓̃̌̎̐̄̄̕͡͠ͅͅ š̵̢̪̦͎͈͙̤̣̦͛͛̈́͟͝u̧̧̥̘̟͙͇͗̂̃͂͂͟͡͠n̴͓̙̩̻͈̹̻̒͑͛͂̀̍͑̍̈́̚,̙̜̺͎̣̲̖͇̭̻͗̄̓̐̚ t̢̝̜͖͕̂̌̃̀̈́ḩ̶̬̺̪̙̮̎̆̆̓̕ͅę̨̛̯͔̥͙̦͈̽̽͌́̂̉́͜͞ m͔͉͉̟̘͓͌͛͘̚͠ͅo̸̥̝̖̬̬̓̑̈̃̊̚͢t͙͇̟̥̫̯͖̯̑̍̉̿̕̚̚h̥̣̜͉͚̳̎̉͐̂͑͛͡ͅȩ͇͔̪̪̮̠͈̰̈̿͐͆̃͛̉̆͜͠ṙ̷̢͍̬͙͍̰̆̉̽̐͢͡ t̴̢̪͖̙̼̙̫̽͒͂̀͢ͅh͇̘̱̘̝͚̰̆̎̋̉̀̍̿͠͠ḗ̸̛̩̜͉̀̂̓̚͢͜͠͠ͅ m̴̧̧̪̖̠̻̬̞̖͈̿͑̍̉̃ò̴̠͉̦͈͙̝̏̽̋̃̐̆͘͞o͍͙͈͖͎̘̓̐̃͒͋̈́̀n̶̘̖̟̻̥̗͐̒̑̎͌́̉̽̿͜.̶̡̢̛̜̳̗̹̲͔̳͖͋͋̏̍̄̚͡͡  
̸͉͙̳̘̞͉̇̂̏͌͟͠5̸͚̪̥̙̩̻̍̊̂̆͋̾̕͜͡)̶̢̨̞͍̗̤̦̘̼̂̏̐̐͒͟ Ţ̙̤͇͍̭̪́̾͂͋̈͞ḩ̸͓̮̟͈̝̩̓͑̆̃̇̔̂̚ͅe̷͓̗̞̳̝̭̿̐̐̕͞ w̛̯̜̫̱̻̙̒̓́̕͢͞i̢̛͈̠̥̗͍̦̗̐͗͆̄͊̏͌̆n͔̦̪̥̮͂̊̎̅̎͘d̢͔͉̬̝͎̮̻͆̔͐̇̕͟ b̸̧͖͓̤̳̰̻̎͒̊̐͘͟o̷̳͎͉̟͔̯͚̐͑͛͌̚͞ŗ̫̖̯̳̬̓̂̈̅̍͌̓̉͟͜͠͠ͅͅe̛̪̗̼͎͚̲͊͌̂̅̇̓̇͐ i̧̻̭̪̠̜̝̹̝̾͂͗̎́͐̓̕t̡̹̬͕̱̽̓̓̇̾͠͡ į̧͇̲̲̦͂̅̅͛͋ͅn̡̨̹̱̹̳̒̈̋̿̽̈́͛ t̴̲̠̺͓̥̫̃́̔̀̐̕͠ḩ̰͓͚͔͔͖̼̌̓͊̇̚̚ͅẹ̡̘͙̹̻̝̮̣͑͑̃̈́͆̕̚͜͠ w̶̗͎̠͇̳̳̩͎̰̿̓͛̇͘͢͝ǒ̥̥̤̹̊͑͑͗̋̃͢͟͟͞ṁ̵̢̧̡̡̳̹̳̘͇̄͆̉̒̔̚ḃ̷̫̬̪̖̼̆̀̌͌̄̔ͅ.̘̖̲͈̞̳͇̐͊̋̚͢ I̹̼̮̟̹̩͋̏̈̿̈̇̈́͜͟t̘̝̬̩̥̜͂͒͊͆̾̃͆͠s̵̡̡͙̻̲̬̯͓̆̅̃̂̉͜ͅ n̛͕͓̙͙̗̣͂̊̅̓͐͠͠͞ư̸̛͙͇̳͖̤̦̪̭̒̈́̉̐͗̚̚ṟ̵̛̞͇̳̟̙̎̆̈̆̓͟s̷̡̮̺̬̗̜͙̞̦̅̅̽̀͛̋̑͘͜ě̛̤̼͊͑̃̊̏͜͜͠ͅ ỉ̢͍̮̖͉̺͇͓͇͒̔̒̑͐ͅs̨̡̭̪͎͇̥̳̮̔̎̇͒͋ t̴̨̝̖̠͈̫̰̒̉͋̉̏͛̇͊̔͝ͅh̫̘͍̼̯͇̪̝̜̾̈́̋̒͛̈̐̈́͞ͅe̡̠͙̪͙̎͌͆̐͊ e̵͕̩̙̱̓̇̇͂͌̀̓͊̚ͅa̢̟̟̤̮̯̝̰̦̿͑͞r̛̟̼̥̞̙͖͉̒͌̉̄̋͢t̰̥̘̩̠̦̠̓̉͐̌̆͞ͅͅĥ̸̢͓̰̤͙̪̠̹̎̿̽̉̋͢,̢͉̭̲̲̥͚̞̊̎̇̾̈̀̊͘͜ t̡̧͕̘̥͑̂͒͋̃͜h̷͇̙̫̜̉͊̑́̀̕͜ȩ̲̮̺̣̹̜͌̓͋̇͘͝͞ m̨͍̝͓̞̜͐̊̊̅̋̓̚͘̚ọ͎̣̻̖̣̤͑̊͑̇̐̔͘ͅt̢̨̰͓͇̼̜͗̔̉̋̇̅̏̕͟ḩ̸͓͙͍͋̔̒̒͋̿̚͢͝e̶̹̝̞̻͗͂̃̊̆̆̃̉͐́͜r̢̰̬̳̥̭̗̔͗͒̇͟͞ͅ o̡̱̫̫̽̉̓̉̌͜͡ḟ̸̡͉̼̬̞̞̱̽̋́͘͘͢ a̵̧̘̜̬̪͎̗̥͓̔̄̈͛́l̛̯̤̣̥̪͎̮̐͋̆͗̇͘̚ͅl̵̦͕̞̘͈̙̞͉̓͋͛̓̐ p̡̡̛̟̠̞̣̥̻̈́̈́̓̎͛̊͡͞͞e̵̦̤͉̲͇̫̿͗̐́̕͢͞r̢̳̞̬̯̊͗̑̑̆͋͞f̧̨͎̦̣̦̪̋̊̓̽͂̓̿̎͝ȩ̢̢̲̳̪̮̜͇̪͐͑́͂̀̌c̸̡̛̘̺̩̲̰̙̲̋̓̒̕͜ṯ̛͎̺̬͒͑̎̿̇͛̈̚ͅî̴̞͇͔̝͙̲̫͙̗̓̾̅̽̍̚ǫ̵̼͉̥͓͌͌̓͋̓̅͒̐̕n̴̢̨̨̳̯̩̟̥̟̠͂͊̈̄̓̐.̨͇̼̠̰͓́͒̍̏͘̚͜

̴̜̤̯̹̝̰̣̤̩͈̏̀̄͐͠6̨̰̣͎͕̹̼͙̑̉̏̾̌̓̄̈́a̬̰̜͖̠̅̽͛̌̓̿̉̎͟)̷̛̛̖̭̺̪͗̉̈͢I̧̥͙͓̫͙͌͆̽͋̊̌̈͜͟͜ẗ̨̹̭̼̲́́̔͘͝s̨̢̘͉̯̙͆̂̋͛̉̂̒ p̴̛̼̣̺̺͈̼̣̼̤̌̈̇͘͝ȯ̶̩͚͓̲̺̮̩͙͒̅̍̓̉͌͟͜ẅ̶̨̬̮̤͔͔̣̹́͛̌͂͋͘̚͠ȅ̛̜̩̞̯͔̤̬̲̹̇͛̂̿͜͡͠r̞̫͉͍̙͌̏̊̚͝ î̡̳͉͖̻̰̺̥͉̼̓̋̅͞s̙͉̫̞͎̾͛̇͛̌̕͠ p̴̢̙̜̩̥̈́̔̃̒̌͘͢ͅͅe̜̼̰͓̣̍͒͆͊̽ŗ̝̥̦̤̯͍̈́̇́̃̋̿͟f̡̟̠̹̣̥̩̖̋̇̿̿͒̽̓̊̚͢ȩ̘̟͙̣̜͉̓̍̒̚͞c̢̳͎͉̦̐͂͆͒̽͒͝t̨̧̮̙͍͓͖̞̆͌̆̊͊͗̚͞ͅê̵̲͖͚͉͉̟͂̾͛̂͞d̨̧̮̱̰̉͗͒͐̋͂̍͋̔͜͠.̶̯͓͖̰̿͋̐͒̿͂̓͟͢ͅ

"This is true and remote from all cover of falsehood. Whatever is below is similar to that which is above. Through this the marvels of the work one thing are procured and perfected. Also, as all things are made from one, by the consideration of one, so all things were made from this one, by conjunction."

s͇͕̥̙̖̉́̇̾͑̅̇̈́͠e̶̡̧̱͉̞͓͚̩̪̪̎͌͋̏͒̅̍͠͠ṕ̷̺̳̣̣̙̩̬͇̿̆̓̓̚͢͟a̢͔͍̝̬̼͙͉̠̣̓͒͊̃͛̏̽͠͡r̸͕͉̠͔̦̘͚̙̉̂̾̎̆̚ã͇̜̮̠̳̜̳͒̏̃̓̈̂͝t̢͙̩͍̥͍͚̮̳̰̆̓͋͂́͆̅͝e̟͙̙̠̮͑̀̐͂̏͂́͘ t̶̞̘͓̞͉̗͔̩̦̝̊̅̋̃̅͗͑͘͝h̡̼͓̹͈͈͎̤͗̿̽̄͟͡͠ë̴̡͎̼̥̞̂̏̊̐̓͒̊̔ ĕ̳͓̗̹̝͋̿̎̄͢͢ă̸̢̟͎̻͔̈́͑̍̌̎̓̈́̉͢r̨̛̞͚̤̜̠͑̔̃̾̇̆͢͡͡t̸͓̘̞͍͈̦͑̍̔̈̐ͅh̝̫̭̗̓̇̐͌̃͌̕͝ͅ f̴̛̬̟̫̮̭̠̝̄̌̎̈́́̓͡r̢͖͉̫̣̗̲̯̺͋͆́͗̅̀͋ö̡͎͎͓͈͔́̓͡m̶͙͈͚̖̺̓̈́̉͛̅̄͂͞͡͞ ṭ̨̧͙͕̞̣͖̠̾̇͒̅̇̐͂̂͞h̶̛̥̝̲̭̲̩͙̬̮́̋̏̃͆̽͐̈́͗e̷͖͚͇͎͉̽͌̾͂͆̓̃̋͝ͅ f̵̨̰̳̩̫̗͓͂̽̀̽͢͟͞͠͞͡͠ȉ̡̛͈̤̟̹̞̜̱̒̂̑̓͛̉͟͢͡͡ṟ̵̣̮̝͚͇̙͐̋͋̓̑͋̕e̘͖͖̦̗͂͊̑́͜͞,̛̟̣͇̝̲̩̮͉̈́͐̊̐̅̈͐̕ t͖͉͈̱̄͒͛͒͐͘͜͠͝h̷͓̘̬͚͕̯̣̅̒̒̄͡e̡̼̱̩̼̖̹̠̳̎̓̅̇̂͘͢͠ s̶͈̫̙͇̠̳͗̆́̉͛̿͑͘ǘ̵̧̡̫̭͖̣̙̃̌̿͑̓̍͡b̷̼͖͉̙͉̣͚̀̐̅͒͌͘͢t̛͚̜̭͉̳̮̫͙͔͋͒̒̾͌͂́͠ͅl̨̡̬̞̯̠͖̣̱͆̅̏̾͘͞ë̷̼͔̞͔̣͛̅̎͐̑͢͡ a̡͚͈̞̹̗̓̍̉̾̆̚̚͜ͅn̮̲̱̣͑̍̓̔̏̈́͗̊̌͜͞d͎͔̗͈͓̺̯͆̈̈́̅̇͒̈̋͜ t̷̨̛̩͍̜̝̲̅͑̆͑̾͞h̢̧̙̺̙͖̤̞̐͛̽̓̉į̶͈̙̲͙̟̼̱͖̺̓̿̆͌̀͊̇̚n͍͖͓̝̙̩̳̘̮͗̉͛̏͆͑̄̂͞ f͈͎͓͉̏̽̌̉̉̕͜͠ȑ̡̘͔̭̲̩̜͋͆͂̇͘͜ơ͖͕̗̯̠̤̯͉̄̌͋̎́̒̇̆̈m̶͚͔̠͍͖̎̈̎̊͒̔͘͠ t̸͚͖̗̦̭̖̫̏̍̋̓̇͂͡h̢̛̠̮̘͖̰̪͈͔̃̿̅̀̽͊͊̈́͡ẹ̵̡̲̗͚͔̱͚̰̓̍̄̒̓̕͞ͅ c̴̨͓͕̖̱̬̎̔̏̈́̋͝r̴̢̡̛͈̪̳̰͚̻͗̿͂̉̔̚͘ū̴̪͖̳̹̩̩̩̾̇͛̆̔͟͞͞d̸̜̰͈̤̮̤̱̝̆̽͛̎̉̒͒̚͟͝͠ë̵̢̨͙̠̗̜̜̞̿̂͐͢͠ a̡̫̲͔̲͗̒͆̏̆̓͂́͠n̶̟̖͚̖̱̤̙̄̿͗͂̓͂͜͡d̨̜̼̟̗͇̙̹̠͗͒̽̿̎͋̌͆ͅ ç̸̼͉̮̲͍͖̘̔͋̔̈́̈́͞͠o͕̱̳̪̳̱̮̎̃̓̾̅͐̄̆͒͜u͈̣̬̖͚͉̺̗̒͋̄̊̌́̍̃͜r̶͙̘̼͕̥̰͍̤̼̀̐̿͂̄͘̚͢ş̴͖̬̜̌̎̀͋̋͛̕͜͝ę̬͍͍̘̍͂́̾͒̂͗̃̕͘͟͟͜,̶̠̟͙̰̗͛̊̔͆͊̿̚͢͝͞ p̷̜͉̱͔͈͆͐͂̒͑͌͆̚r̶̡̛͖̝͇͇͋̾̓̓̌̐̊̌̍ͅu̶͉̟̠̖͇͕̞̲̟̪̽̆̋̄̆̿̚d̶̡̢͉͍̪͌̔̾̐e̘̪͕͙͇͖̹͚̋̐̍͌͢͞n̴̢̹̩͕̪̟͒̐̉̒́͑͢ẗ̴̨̧̡̰̼̥̲̺́̾͂̓͡l̵̨̡̨̹̣̫̹̘̤̝̿̀͗̈̃̇̾y̡̛͕̦͚̝̭͋̿̕̚͟͡͡ͅͅ,̨͉̹̖̞͕͔͖̦̌͒̾͐͗̾͢͡ w̷̖͖̟͓͔̿̑̈́̆ͅi̷̧̺̖̜͙̇̈́̏̆͋̓̇͘t̨̢͚͋͑̋͗̐̈́̑͘͘͢ͅḣ̷͚̤̳̫̮̭̑̍͂͛͟ͅ m̷̨̲͓͚̰͈͔̀̋͛́̑͆̚o̺͎̹̫̰͊̊̊́̄d̡̯̱̹͉̭̪̅̃͌̾̕͢͟ě̷͈͎͎͙͉̤̈͋̀̓̏̿̍̍ŝ̡̮̤͓̰͍͇̽̑̊͊̊̊̕͡t̡̻̝̪͖͓͍̀̏̕͠ỹ͙̱͔̥̠̭͓̙̅͑̃̉̎̉͒͐͊ a͙̘͔͎̾͗̑͐̌̕͢͢͝͡n̛̟̖͕̟̣͊͂̾͡d̴̢̧̺̟̺͍̰̠͗̆̐͗̃̅̈́͡ͅ w̵̥͈̰̻̳̤͕̫̒̓͌͑̍̄̓i̧̧͍͚̹̞͉͌͗̅͒̑̐̈́s̶͕̘̲̘̺̱̉̽̌͆̑̒̈́̆d̷̼̙̰͙̩̖̫̆̇͂̀̂̋̄́͜ͅỏ͕̺̜͓͈̐̅̔̈̅͘m̡̻̤̯̦̪̘̪̅̊̃̀̊͟͞͝.̶̛͖̱͍̯̻̲͔͋͊͆̾̎̑

"The father of it is the sun, the mother the moon." 

T͉̳̼̹͎̪͍̍̓̍̐̌̎̕̚͠ḧ̴̡̧̦̤̲̾̓̚͝i͈̩̥̝̖͔̋̑̍̾̈́͐̕͟s̖̬̰̰̭͉̼͉̲̊͒̆̚̚ a̧͕̬͍̦͇̦̍̏̍̈́̚͡s̛͖͕̰̖͖͖̙̣̪͔͋̎͛͂̅̒̃c͖̫̹̱̘̭̯̅̉̀͆̃̔͂̕̕͜e̡̩̼͎̹̱̔̀̽̋̉̎̐͘n̵̞̹̞̜͖̪̗͔̰̓̄̉̽̎d̡̧̼̪̞̬̈̏̃͗̿̽͌̋͘͡ş̥͙͎̙̭͐̄̈̽̒͆̇͗̈͘ͅ f̧̭̼͎͕̺̲̓̋̇͒̕͢ṟ̷̨̙̹̬̼̋̎̈́̋͛̈́̈́͜o̧̟̯̝̝̗͔̍͂̐̍̄͘m̷͕̱̠̩̠̞̻̲͈̄̏̈́̔̆̕͢ ṯ̵̢̣͈͔̱̝͆̌̎̌͛̎͘h̢̝͎͕̟̯̑͊͗̿̕͠͠e̡̩̦͈̲̲͎̫͇̓̓̿̋̋̐̆̍͡ͅ ę̻̟͉̲̋̉̓̒͌͛́͌͂̔ͅa̴̺̭͔͉͊̈́̓͟͜ͅͅr̵͚̦̞̫͛̿̒̃͘͢͞ͅt̸͙̞̰̭̦͍͒̋̌̔͗̿̎͂͘͠h̵̞͍͇̬̮͗̀̌̍̉͆͂̇̄ ï̷͉͓͔̺̳͒̓͒́̎͐͘͜͠n͔͖̞͔̦̮̐́̅͞͝t̯͈̣͓̲̎̊̍̿͌̍ͅơ̹̘̪̳̖͍͒̒̓͊͆̎̈͜ͅ t̡̘̙̟͈̰͍̤̗̿̊̽̾͋̈͗̐ͅẖ̡͓̱̜̺͎͕̬͊͂͗̑͞e̛̙͓̪̥̍̓̏͋̾̀͢͝ͅ ş̸̝̙̮̜̪͈͊͆̆̅͝ͅk͕͖͓̳̖͚̜̍̃̋͑̒̂y̨̛̤̭̻͓͍͎̬̒̃̌̿́͢ ą̸̼̩̳͉̰̼̀͆̇͌͋̐̍̔͢͡n̢͕̯͈̯̫̻͔͗̅̂̂̾͋̑͘͢͞d̨̦̫͚̀̒͗͋͗̔͟͞ a̵̧̟͎̠̩̟̭̔̉̃̈́̍͆̓̒͘ǧ͓̹͙͇̼̲͓͈̾͆͂̔͒͊̚͝ͅͅä̴̢̡̝͍͈͙͉̣̙́̔͗̇̈͂̔͘i͍̹̮̤̞͙̠̱̽̑̈̆̈́͡͠n̢̢̟̳͚͕̰̥̒̊̅̇͒̌́̿ d̸̢̡̦̟̳̙͓̤̙̯̏̇̂̾̊͗̎̂ę̵̧͎͍̳̗͙̞̎̽̈́͌̈̅͆͛͞ͅs̸̢̗̩͕̣̣͔͈̋̓̀͌͌̓͡ͅͅc̴̡̛̙̮͉̦̾̐̉̽̆͆̐̑ͅe̸̢̧̗͎͔͙͇̭̖͖̎̌̃̒̔͗ǹ̳̝̗̼͖͍͓̼̪̈̎͊́͋̀͛͡ḑ̶̜̦͍̰̯̪̥̪̈̓̀̃͋̾̿͟s̨̮̜̣̻̪͖͆̿̈̊͂̃̆̊͒̃͢ f̶̡͕͕͖̭̯̗̏̈́̆̋̓̄̊̋̃r̢̛̝͙̣̙̤̯̥̟͋̈̈̾̀͂͂̚͞o̵̧͎̖̣̥̱̊͒̀̈̆̎͌̿̄͠ͅṁ̤̰̪̹̪̑͗̔̋̊͆ ţ̛̼͓̰̮̖̦̈́̿̄͑̈́̽̕ͅͅh̢̧͇̩̼̜̲̰̓͆̾̐̊̉̚͘̚͞e̷̡̠̫̜̜͑͐̿̿͞ s̢̤̱̱͓̞̊͒͊͐̈͞ķ̧͎̘̻̜͓̞̆̀͑̓̏͢y̨̨̺̠̞̗͈̣͍͕̐͋́̏̽̿̎ t̷̡͔̰͎̤̙͌̆̕͘͟͝o̷̖̝̟̠͈̐̿͂̓́͘͟͡ t̴̡̠̘̜̥̣̬̯̅̃̇͢͟͝͝͠h̴͉̻̱̺̼̀̈͌͂̇e̠̼̳̦͈͊̏̓̌͘ e̢̲̖̗̻̬̜̰̩͗̆̏̌̍͡a̤̻̦̙͉͋̌̇̕͜r̷̗̘͈̟̲͐̐͂͑̄̀͠ẗ̨̨͖̰̞̯̉̈́̄̄̚͢͟ͅh̡̢͕̞̲̹̤̠̖͓̓̈́̅̿̓̅͊̕,̴̢̡̭͎̙̼̂̓̓̇̌͟͞ ȃ̧̨͕̮͚́̔̓̓͐͒̏͗n̛̖̫̲͔͔̟̪̍͛͑̅̎͞ͅḓ̵̢̤͉̍̊̀́͢ r̸͎̝̮̜͎̖͆͋̓̋̇̐͗e̻̱̬͎̬̍̎̑̐̊̓͢͝c̛̛̥̙̱̘͍̀̒̏̄̎͂͊̚e̢̟̫͎̩̻̒̒͊͜͠i̛̪͈̥̯̻̩̇͐̅̔̐͟v̷̖͎̘̰̬̹̯̲̜͑͋͆̋̊͢ȅ̡̨̦͈̜̼̰͍̌̊̓͑̕ͅs̡̨̢͓̫͑̒͆͂̓̍́̽͘͡ t̛̹̩͓̫̲͗͋̈̇͐́̍͟ͅh̴͈̰̺̣̱̫̘̃̃̍̄̍̋͛͊͂e̟͕͉̞̹̊̇̕͡͝ p̛̞̰̘̺̮̄͑̈́̂̿͂͌͐͘͟͟ó̩̮͖̣̭̹̦̤̻̉̋̂̄̑͋̅͌͠w̴̨͇̮̼̯͎̄̓̌̓̇͗͢͜e̷͎̪̱̹̺̯͎̥͇̿͒̔̐͑̄͘͟ŗ̷̧̤̟͍̳͉̟̍̐͋͐̄̓͊͊̏͢ͅ a̭̼̯̭̹̖̅̊̿̍̈́̚͝͠ņ̭̤̙̥̐̒̎̌̀̇͡d̤͚̗̜͉̬̅̑̓̌̀͋͠͡ e̵͖̠͇̩̱̙̩̾̍̑̒̃̏̓͘͡͡f̨͕̼̫̪̭̯̤͂̔͆̎͂̈̕f̵̧̞͓͚̤̝̺͈̠͋̊̍̐͊͟͠į̷̺̻̠͍̹̭͖̎̊̈̚͟͠ċ̛̦̰̣̥͕̘̝͎̬͋͋͌̓̐͛͘͟ä̸͔̰̮͔͕̥̳̱̲̓̏̽̅̄͋̆͘͟͠c͉̦̟̖̺͙̱̭͎͊̀̎͌͗̂͛͟͞y̞̫͈͍͕͔̦̿̍̏̄̋̆̒͠ ó̵̡̢̫͙̥̣̻̝͂̊̿̽̕f̧̜͍͔̖̻͚̦̀̓̃͗́̕̚͟ t̢͉̪͓̩̜͎͖̞̀̽͒͞h̤͇̣̜͖̯̀̌̃͗͐̃̐̕̕͞i̜̞͚̱͈̺̙̾͋̿͐̌͠n̢̧̨͍̭̗̩̮̺̾̅̏͡͞g̵̩̬̹̼̱̳͂̽͌͊̉͜ṣ̵͖͉̦̜̝̝̱̃͜͝͞ͅ ȁ̷̢̛̰͇͇̪̘̰͍̈́̒̏̿͌͘͜b̶̮̞̠̜̭͆̐̓̀̒̽ǫ͔̺̬͚̋̓̊͒̍͆͐̕v͖̙̹̪̳̙̳͓͐͋̂͐͌̄͜͞ę̬͇̹̞̪̄̊͛͋̂̂̈́ a̷̛̭̖̗͉͓̲͈͑̾́̀͆̇̃͗͜͟n̠̠͍̪̣̳̋͌̑͋̿̂͢͞ͅḑ̷͇̣͎͔̯͋́̃̍͞͝ o̟͖͕̘͕̫̤͚͐̔̆̓͆̽͜f̝̫̦̱̯̻͕̎͊̂͐̑͛̋͐̾͡ ẗ̪͚̠̥̣̮͗̂̿͞͝ͅͅh̢͇̝̰̳̹̞͚͇͗̌͑͛̐͘͢i̡̨̯̯̪͙̠̫̽͗̐̓̌ņ̛̛͔̤̝̤̩̫̫̐̐̊͆͋͢g̶̛͓̦̬̟̥̉̊̉̏͑͢͢͟s̷̢̹͔̯̤̙̮̹̀͌̄̊̀͌́͒̒ͅ b̸̡̨̞̜̫̤̺̖̥̉̾̿̔̕͘ͅẻ̶͕̗̣͇̙͕̹̯̲̃̊̇̊͞l̬̤̯̩̯̱̺̄͛̉̎́̄o̞̥̱̯͖̺͐̌͂͋̾̾͠͠w̤̙͓̳͔̜͍̅͗̏̐͊̉͂͝.̡̛̼̜͙͚͓͇̐̈̂̇̂̅͠

"The wind bore it in the womb. Its nurse is the earth, the mother of all perfection."

B̢̛̛̘̻͉̞͗̉̊̚y̵͍̭͇̝̰̭͖͆́̏͐̉̐͛͘̕͠ ṫ̵̛̮̙͖͍͚̆̉̏͛͡h̶̜̭̳̻͙͚̜̏͐͌̈͊̐̅͘̚ͅi̸̡̙̝̯͇̹̝̎͑̈́͐̈̾͊s̡̬̜̻̠̔̂̈̈́͘͘͜͜͞ m͍̲̩̤̗̭̓̽̽͊̄͘͠͠e̢̢͙̖̼̺̿͛͑̿̆̔̔͆͘͞ḁ̴̤̤̩̗̙̪͓̮̫̀̈́̃̊̓n̵̙͓̣͓͎̞̖̬̓͛͐̽̎͊͟͠s̷̨̘̰̻̖̱̹̱͒͒̾̑͗̚̕͜ y̛̱̦̣̬͎̞͉̌̂̍̄̅̉̓͘͠o̡̱͙̬̰͆͂̀͑͊̌̂̒̕͠ȗ̡̧͈̟̳̤̣̫̠̊́̑̍͛͡ w̨̛̥͔̤̙̻̳͚͊̿̌͂̒͊͒̚͟͞ǐ̤̟̖͉̘̯̿̄̓̋̒͞ĺ̨̫̩̼̉̑̕͠ͅl̴͔͇͙̗͔͉̋̐̆̇̇͒͢ a̸͖̳̺̜̤̓͐̇̊̿̅͊͘̚͢͜͟c̵̺̱̳͇͚̟̲̽̅͑̏̐͌͌̂̇͝q̶̩̟̺̦͍̣̏̓̌̓̊̽̚͟͝u̷̢̢̨̹͙̭̳͚̯͋́͐̀̅̆͟͡į̸̤̲̞̤̜͙̔̔̂̉̐̚ȑ̸̢̢͓̗̖̖͎̳̭̼̇͂̔̾̍̍̔e̡̳͎̠̫͒̄̓̒͊̏̓ t̝͉̣̳̜̲̟͇͆͗͂͌͗̈́̽̓̀͡h̡̧͖̝̥̩̾̋̾̑͗̈́͢͟͝e̡͕͓̙̻̞͚̳̳̥͂̂̃͂̔̓͂̈̐͡ g̡̡̛̙̞͓̘̉̊̽̅̑̉̏ļ̠͕̩͚̳͍͈̌̾͌́̒̈́̾̂̓͟͡ǒ̧̳̩̭͍̠̺͖̤̎̿̄̔̓̀̕͡͞ř̷̡̝̞̗̪̝͙̩͔̾͒͗̾̂͘̚̚͝y̢͔̲̜̼͎̩͕͍̅́͂̓͋̀ ő͓̰̗̘̤͉̼͙́́̆͆͜f̸̧͍̥̥̙̥̞̾͑͐̆͋͜ ṫ̶̢̖͔̟̦̹̗͑͑̊̔͜h̛̦̦̥̘͔̒̔̋̂͠e̷̡͉̙̺͇̖͕̒͂̊̐̉͛͑̈͘͠ w̧͉͇̰̟̱͆̇̎̑͘͜h̷̛͚̙̠͍̰̗̏̈́̋̉̀̄̕͢ͅơ̧̻̺͎̞͇̮̈̽̀̇̌̎ͅl͈̟̺̳̖͎̺͗̇͆́̂̄̏͟ȇ̸͙̩̗͕̊̉̽́̈́͘͡ͅ w̟̗̰͖͙̏͒̇̅͊̌̃̇͝ȏ̢̧̤̫̪̥̃̿̄̔ͅr̴͖̝͕̲͉͊̆͂͐͝ļ͕͇͎̭̣̫͋̅͢͠d̗͇͓̯̭̍̋̌̃͆̃̔͝,̴̧̼͚̞̣̩͐͛̕̚͘͘ ā̟̦̜̦͍̘̹̓͋͋̐͊̂͘ņ̴̙̻͍̠̫͊̋̓̇̀̈̽͝ͅd̨̻̬̠̠͔̞̠̱͒̃̒̐͂͜ s̡̛̱̞͇͇̈͐̎̈̿̑̿̉͜͞o̴̢̘̝̻̰̱̜͕͍̦̓̌͗̄͋̏͋͘͡ y̡͉͙͙̹̲̼̋͊̇́͌̓͢͡ͅo̷̰̖̼̲͎͓͈͕̓̅̉̆̈͘͜u̘̟̲̰̪͇̜̺̞̭͂̈͗̓͗̈́̍̒̚ w̴̡̛̳̮͉̜̠̳̟̯͊́͊̆̊͝͡i̵̛͍̺̝̘̩͇̞͔̋̿̌̍l̷̢̨̧̜̱̯͒̿̆̂̚l̨̦͈̗̜̭̆̓̂̓͑̽̎ d̮̬͉̦̪̥͔͒̋̔̒̿͠͡r̸̛̭̼̬̭̹̊͂̕͢i͎̻͓̰͖̦͛̃̒͑͛̓̆͢͝ͅv̡̳̥̭̦̀̆̿̌͌̀͟͠ë̪͉̜͕̖̝͖͊͛̉̈͡ͅ ą̸̮͉͕̳̍̿̚̕͟͠͞͞w̧̜̠͎͕̹͛̀̒̋̂̑a̶̗̞͕̙̬͇͌̇͂̾̐y̧̛̞̞̩̬̱͎̋̀̐͛̓̓͡ à̧̛̜̤̹͍̩̬̰͐̅͛̈́̈́̕͟l̫͕̩̹̹̫̜͙̣̎̎̄͌̋͡͠l̗͕̭̟͉͚̗͋͊̌̐̈́̾͠ s̶̙̖͍̱̞̠̹̄̍͐̂͌͋̽͢͢ͅh̷̡̦͇̹͈̤̹̪̪͋̌̿̌̓̅̓̾̚a̰̜̗͙̟̓͑̅͋̇̓̏d̸̢̛̥͓͖͖͎͎̪͌̐̎͘͜ͅo̸̘̬̮̩̩̤͖̔̌̎̈̉̈͊͘w͓̭̙̙͎̏̾͂̒͑̍̿͜s͚͍̪̭̻̼͛̌͊͢͞͞ a̴̧̧͉̳͔͚̺̮͋͋́͗̂̚͞ṇ̵̨̹͕̰̮̜͖̑̌̈́̀̃̄̀̋͂̾d̴̦̩̖̦̗͉̰̼͑͗͒͑̎͊͊͒͢͢ b̸͕̲͎̱̘̣͉̳̉̏͛͐̑̎̍͠ͅl̢̘̳̣̟̲̟̠̊̂͆̈́̒͢i̴͕̺͈̫͖͔̬̲̖̭͂͂̄̐̿͠͡͝n̶̢̩̼̺͈̽̍̏͂̽̆͝d̸̛͉̤̱̦͔̰̱̗̉̃́͋̈́̇͜͢͠͡n̵̡̨̳̰̤̦̝̞̫͉̍͌̐̆̈̋̽̾͌͞ȩ̴̰̯͎̟̮͕̉̓͛̈́̚͢͟ş̶̘͎͖͚̩̯͒̎̋͌͆͢s̷̨̼͍̼̮̙̘͂͋̍͆́̃͐͟.̭̞̙͈̹̥̫̰̳̍͋̏̃͝ͅ

F̸̼͔̩̥̦̖̔̔̿͑̆̓̑͞͡o̷̰̯̪̼̜͇̹̦̰̓̉̓̀͐̃r̸̡͈̲̗͚̫̬̟͆̒̏͘͠ t̨̖̥͖͔̾̑̽̾̄̋̐h̴̨̥̼̖̝̻̓͑̐̊̊̄̚͡͝î̵̳̩͚͎̱̦̞͒͋̔͌̕͠ṣ̨̡̧͔̦̜̞̟̊̓̾̐̓͌̚͝͞͠ b̢̧̗̖̞̥̽̌͐͊̉̉͆͡y̡͈̘̺̘̳̘̥͇̪̎̐͒̔͌̾̆̊ i̷̧͖̟͇̥̟̳̯̖̮͌͗̈̿̍̈͐͝t̵̛͇̙̥̼͓̬̖̲͑͑̎͌͌̚͟͠ş̛͕̥̟̗̝͈̬̘͒͊̑̀̚ f͖͈̪͙̫͓̳̼͉̒̍̑͒̒̏͘ö̧̨͔̯̯̹́̔̉̔͡͡ͅr̷͕̳̮̟̎̾̏͒̋͜͝͞͠t̡̨̗͔͓̗̔̍̉̾̋̓͋͋̑ȋ͓̳̠̘̬̎̚͡͞͝t̛͇̗͕̬͚̘̳͆͛͐͆͠ͅụ̷̡̮͍̜͎̤̾̆̾̐̇͜ḑ̴̤͚̳̪̥̄̇̒̈́̚͝ę̨̟̻͈̝͎̋̃̈̃͊̏͛͘ ṣ͓͉̠̞̟̟̬̉̒̓͂̽́͆̆n̳̝͚̟̩͑̐͑͗̔̍̽͒͢a̶̢̨̩̞̘͌̾̄͌͠t̴̜̖̹͎̟̔̃̐͆͌̋̍̄͂c͓̠̭͍̈͌̎̇̑ͅḩ̷͔͎̻̦̬̓̒̓̄͌͟ę̲̦͙̤͌̇̔̂͑̎͟ͅs̸̛̻͈̲̺͇̱͆̒͗̒̒̽̕ t̨̛̮̥̹̦̘̮̯̝͊̇̿̾͌ḫ̶̱̥̟͙̦̙̿͒̐͆̓̐͐͜e̸̢̝͚̼̹̲̖̪̅̾̔̆͑̀̑̚͘͡ p̶̡̲̩̪̺̞̞͓̪̆̀͌̉̎̾͑͠͞ͅḁ̱̼̝̼̥̮̆̇̽͆͂͛̔̚͠ͅḻ̡̺͓̠̯̦͍͙̋͋̍̋̊̉ṃ̵̨̹̫̦̣̍̄̽̎̓͝͝ f̸̛͇͎̻̤̦̣̠̠̰͒̊̓̓̍̆́̅͢͠r̨͈̣̮̲̹͗̉̋̇̋̊̃͜o̴̥͎͚̝̘̜̫͋̄̓̈́̿̕ͅm̸͔̹̠̗̭̦̺̙̟͙̌͑̎͗̕ a̪̙̯̬̠͚̱͐̄̀͢͜͠l̡̢̡̰͉͇͉͇̥͍͋̋͒̓̓̀̍̆̊͘l̛̗̘͎̭͉͙̹̜̾̓̅̃̑̓̑ ö̸̰̳̦͓̗̍̃́̔͢ẗ̢̨̜̙͔̭́̈̄̊͐̌͌͂͜ͅh͖͇̳̹̖̑̊̈́̓̓̒̾͐͐̑͢ȩ̢̹͇̥̹͓͌͆͌͌͗̃͗͟͠͠r̖̱̩̘̤̒̿̄̒͠ f̛̲̤̬̜̝̜͉̲͔͆̔̈́̓̉́͛̿͞õ̶̧̲̮̙̦̳̪̲̥̯̊́̂̎͋́̐͝r̢̨̧̪̲̟̲̹̆̾̓̅̾̍̚͘͠t̢̢͍̳̃̄̊̈ͅį̶͍̣͕͇̩̐́̎́̔̉͜͢t̯͕͉̤̺͒̒̔͜͞͞ṳ̷̥̟̖̮̦̼̙̻̺͊̇͂̊̕d̵̛̝̟̱̹̳̓̃͑͛̃̑̕͠ͅȇ̵̛̳̞̳̼̖̭̫͉̰̿̂͆̅̒͌ a̷̢̡̛͇̜̜̹̼̰̗̖͂́́̓̊͛̋̕͠n̨̛̛͚̠̘̤̞̣̱̹̞͐̓͌̔͌͝͡d̨̩̩̱͓̣̘͔̜̔͌̇͌̈̎ p̴̟͍̟͕͍̰͍̯̲͛̓͗͆̓͆̕o͚̲͙̞̞͎̳̾̇͂͑͊̀̆͢w̷͍̼͕̜̫̑̆̈́̈̈̌̔̽͛͢ḛ̴̮̟̤͚͓̦͎͈͌̓̿̕̚͜r̨̩̠̖̞̬͖̠̍͋̉̓̈͊̓̆͢.̶̧̹͉̗̱̦̲͆̂̽̐̒̅͐͞ F̙͍̪͍͎̥̋̑͑̓̅̊͞ỏ̢̡̺̫̪͕̐̑̃̐ṟ̵͚̜̯̼̤̟͙̟̮̆̌́̋̏̿̔͠ į̸̧̨̮̫͓͔̟̯͋̌̊̂̋͟͝t̸͔̫̠̋̀͌̐̈́̑̑͜͢͠ i̢̛̞̟͖̠͍̤̫͂̉͆s̛̼͕̭̞͇̮̬̩̎̀̆́̓̌̚͘͝ â̷̛͔͓̥͔̙̹͈͒̎̎͐͆̅͂̉͟͟b͚͓̻͈͍͈̹͍̲̌̊̓̔̇̇͟ĺ̶̯͎͎̯̰͗̃̀̈͢e̵̼̭̜͔͈͕͚͔͒͆̿͌͘ t͈̲̭̩͇̩̾̓̇̌ͅo̘̞̠͕̘͖̤̫̅̑̍͌̆̅̇̑̇͡ p̨̖̹̣͇̜̂̓̈́̋̏͂ȩ̺͕̱̌͐͗̒͒͌̉̆͢͢͟ṅ̸̢̢̲̗̩͔͋̅̆̓͋͜ẹ̗̝̟͕̯̘͍̻͂̌̌t̸͈͈̖̋̌̋̆̇͘̕͘͜ͅr̡̢̨̛͔̖̫͍͓̘̍̎͊͌͘͜͝a̧̯̞̻͎̹̟̗͆̅̇̿̔̋͟͡t̶̮̱̦͙̱̩͚̙̿͋̀͐͂́͟͝͝ě̸͕͈̗͇̰̱͛̍̓͞ a̡̡̹̪̪̔̌͑͆n̷̹̱̲̙̫͖̬̠͗͗̉̉̈̐̎̌͟͠ď̷̳͉͈͎͐̏̑̅͜͠ ș̦̘̥̙̪̣̖͂̃̒͞͞û̸̢̳̘̘͕̺͕͛̽͌͜ͅb̴̧͔̩̲̗͉̒̂̉̌̊̽̅͊͡͝ḑ̷̨͈̯͕͓̲͍̻̹̾̊͊͒̊́̐͛ú̵̡̺̲̖̭̇̓͒͋͌̕͜͡͞ȅ̬̠̘̦̮̫̦̱̟̝̅̎͞͡ ẻ̤̙̪̯̇̆̄̚̚͢͟v̵͎̰̻̜̰̍̓̊͑͘ͅé̡̢̝̖̱̈̄̉̓̅r̛̳̯̭̞̠͉̰̖̬̄̄́̇̾͜y̶̪͉̟̰͉͍͋͆̇̃͑̏̃͘͝ͅͅt̶̗̠̲̘̠̱͓͔̥͖͋͐̎͒̉͘h̵͉̹̻̪͎̰̋͑̂̐̓̕̚͟ȉ̺̣̞̜̻̣̈̃̊̆͘͠n̢̹̫̰̩͙̂̅͋͗̒̆̚͞͝ģ̴̞̤̤̞̖̜͚͍͗͂̽̂͊͘̕͞͞ s̶̨̹̜͓̠̫̿̇̐̅͌̓ͅū̖̬̭̭͇̝̫̗͊̄̏̍͝͞b̴̡̮̳̯̦̟͓̟̃̿̈͐̈͋̎̕͟͡t̡̨̧̫̜̀̅̽̀̌͆͐l̶͔̲̪̟̟͑̍́̾̆͠͡ḙ̶̛̛̼̦͓̥̲̹̟͊̽͋̐͒͋͞͠ͅ a̶̪̙͖̠̰̭̋͊̈͛̔̚͞ͅn̷͇̞̘̖̬͎̄̉̀̽̈́͂͆͟͞͞͞d̲̟̣̗̂̆̈́̄̓͑̒̊̚͟ͅ e̞̠̣̬̩͕̐́̂͊̽̽̚͡v̠̼̩̺̤̩̙͑̔̍͂͘͞ĕ̢͔̣̲̳̍̇́̅͟r̸̛̥̹͓̲̜̭̽̔̑̊y̷̨̛̻̠͎̮͎͍̗͛́̑͊͌̅͡ͅt̶̨̳̤͍͚̲͍̀͋̄̌̋h̴̢̛͇̺̟̓̆̏̿̊̆ͅi̫̤̲̱͈̽̀̈́́̀̎̄͑͘n̨͉̖̜̪͇̳̖̒͒̎̌̀̚͟͜g̸̝̱͙̙̠̜͒͆̓̅̓͘͠͞ ç̟͈̟̜̻̐̋͐̂̊͛̅͢͜͡r̤̳͙̪͖̠̯͖͐̓͂̂̆̓͂̈̊̕͟u͍̳̦̝̣͖̐͐̑͑͑͂͋̈́͜͡d̴̞͚̥͇̣͖̞̆̐͑̆͂͛̕͡ẹ̡̲̺̘̪̖͒̋͛̏̈̿͝͞ͅ a̧̧̛͔̭̯̍̉̿̆͝ň̩̻̣̼̬͎̫͆͂̓̉̉̂̾̂d̶̡̝̥̜͚͍͚̞͔̎͒̐̌̇̊̔͘ h̷̢̙̖̹̪͓̪̣͐̾̍̈́̌̊̐̕a̴̢̛̪̫͈̘̘͖͌͒̎̿͛̿͠r̶̨̠̪̻͔͔͌̓̆̌͒͊̚͡d̡͙͕̩͔̤̦͎̘̘͌̓̿͆̋.̵̖͎̮͙͔͕̱̼͈͐̑͌͋́͗͐̈̚  
̡̙̯͈̥̭̬̙̦͑̾̽̊̋̈B̧͉̪̯̮͍̤̽͛̍͑̊̚y̴̜͇͕̻̱̘̆͗̊̇͆͘͢͝ t̖̙̪̦͕̺̹̔͂̿͢͝͞h̴̡̭̤̻̥̖̫̪̲̽͗̌̈́̚i̢̧̮̥̦̼͙̘͓̮̇̾̑̅͌͗̂̈́̈́͗s̵̡̺̙͇͉͈̫̙̺̆̌̍̐͐̅̕ m̷̛̛̠̩͉͙̥̩̬͆̌͋̇̿͛̌͂e͈̳̹̻̥̫͋̅̋̂͂͂̓͟͢͠͡͝ą̹̲̱͈̙͚̟̓̿͌͌̿̒͟͝ͅn͇̩͓̥͚̓̈͗̏͌̿̑̿̔͘͢s̷̩̟̱̥͕̾͋̍̇̅̐̃̍͢͢͡ t̷̫͓̦̯̞̠͎͊̂̿͆̉̑̿͘͢h͇̲̤͎͚̱̠͉͒̑̉͑̐̈́e̶̼̹̟͚̭̞̞͓̎̌̄͋̑̒̚ w̸̤͔͈͈͉̥͌̐̎̄͋͢o̵͚͍̟͙̱̭̽̈́̔͊̍͟r̸̹͚̗̰̳̲͓̐̾͒̅͆͆͒̓͟͝l͎̣̹̰̮̎͗́̆̔̅̎͟d̴̡̘̟̘͍̱͈̓̇̎͂͆͋͝ ẃ͈̮̰͓̣̜̑͐̔̀̿̎̈͢ͅą̨̠̱̃͗̈̇̿̌͛̇͜s̷͙̞̙̘̮̖̫̪̤͉͆͋̎̍̚ f̛̝̯̣̠̜̯̜̋͒̊̓͛ò͍͍̙͖͖̂͑̿͐̆͝ụ̶͈̫̖̰͍̑̊̽̌͑̐͑͘͘͡ͅn̸̖̭͕͚͖͉͔̙͆̏̾̓̉̈́̓͑d̨̡̫͍̱̙̞̼̹̪̿̿̋̓͋̍̚e̬͇̖͕̦̮̻̦͒̈̂̅͗̑̿̈́͝d̵̡̤̰̝̝͎͕̆̔͊̒̕͠  
̜̰̹̿̈́̉̊͂͢ͅ á̷̢̜̮͖͇͕̋̂͛̀̈̄̃͞ͅn̴̻̻̗̺̥̓͛̊̈͋̚͘d̛͎͎̭̝̥̪̟̑̿̊̊͂̑̃̚͟͞ ḧ̦͎̤̩̣̯͎̟̀͊͐̚͟e̙̣̣̝̳̦͉̥̾͆͒̍̍̈̌́͡n̝͉̳͇͈̤̹͔͛̄̈̄̈͒͆͡͠c̢̪̫̻̤̥̅̐̓̊̔͑̏̄͒̚é̴̢̨̫͔̼͔͇͂̔̎̚͘͟ t̢̢͓̗̙̊̉͆̓̆͡h̢̛̬̬̟͑͐̐̽̈́̽͟͝e͙̜̹̱̐̇͛̊̽͐͘͟͟ m̵̥̞͕̳͎͓͕̊̄͐̍̽̿͟͜ͅa͖̮̜͉̣̜͊̒̈́̃͌͂́̊͝r̷̢̙͙̖̻̫̗̄̈͐̅͢ṽ̢̡͎̩͖̳̹̈́̃̍̈́̚e̛̟̖͚̪̺̞̖̣̅͋̎̿̕͘ͅḻ̸͔̬̻̫͇̰̠͍̮͂̅͆̈́̌̓́͂o̦̥͉͎͌͆͗͌̇̓͊̂̓̚ͅû̧̖̳̞̳̳͇̎̂́́̆͝ṣ̡̺̲̬͋͐̋̆̌ ć͍͙̹̞͎͖̳́͑̿͑̐̍͐ò̸͈̥̲͇̯̩̣̉̌̅̎̉̕͟͡ǰ̢͈͎̟͕̼͋͑̈́͋͐͟u̩̣̞̖̖̝̱͆̍͊̾̚͘n̴͚̞̼̞̻̖̤͎͆̔̈͊͋͛̇c̨͕͉͉̰̍͑̓̾̒͋̓̅͜t̸̨̤̫͚̠͔̒̉͞͝ĭ̧͓͕̯͓͔̒̏̇̏̓͒̀͘͟͢ö̙͓̪̫̬͉́̑̄̈͠ͅņ̛͉̖̼̝̣̭͚̺̀͂̉̑̒́̚͜ṣ͈̹̗̽̃̒͑͜͝ o̷͔͚̞͎̳̦͕̾͒̊̌̇͂̕f̼̝̙͈͔̪̤̠͛̏͑̿̀̇͘̚ i̱͓̦̠̰̮̙͍͗̋̃̍̆̇ͅţ͕̟̺̼̭̹̬͑͒͑͌̒̍͛̎̊̈ͅ ä̜̱̤͚̝̽̂̂̇̕͡͝ņ̷̮͇̥̟̯̱̎̒̎́̂͟ͅd̵̛̬̼̣̲̜̥̭͇͉̈́͛͌̓̓̚͞͠ â̵̧̢̡͉̓̆̋̓̇̕͘ͅd̸̡̛̯̳̝̗̜̝̎̃̃̿͛̀̇̄͡ͅm̷̨̤̪̥̗̗̍̏̃̃̽̔i̸̢̟̮͕̟͋͂͊͌̚͞ŗ̢̹̣͚̼͉̟͑͗̿́a̬̝̠̭͓͓̿͆̿͂̍̀͊̀͟͞͝b̵̨̖̖̥̬͍͕̏̐̂̏̊͛̐͡l̡͇̰̲̪̣̟͇̜̘̂͂̿̓̾̐͐e̡̢̢̛̗͉͔̘͎͈͊̐̚͞ͅ e̻̯̹͊̀͊̾̎͂̚͜͝ͅf̷̨̢̢͎̥͈̣̩̃͛̉͒͞f̷̬̪̖̱̟̲̔͆̉̓͞͞ë͉͚̜̗̖͕̙̒͌͒̈̆̂̒̕̚c̡̨̛̣͕͚̪̜͎̀͋̀̅̉̂̂̕t̥͈̘̰̔̆̑͐͒̃͘͟͠͠s̵̯̞̖̭͉̜̫̹̻͊̆̃̒͒̚,̸̢̧̼̠͎̦̺̜̆̃̌͝͞ ş̸̡̥̠̦͖̦̱̆̐̾͗̈̄̑͝͠i͙͇̻̥͕̥̠̿͋͒͌̎̎̕͢͜n͖̤̠̯͖̫͔̰̏̅̉̊̎͊c̴̡̛̹͔̺̭̻̲̮̼͂̇̏̓̕ę͔̲͍̗̱͕̤̘̀͐́̕̚͘͞ t̶͙̘̱̩̠̺̼͌̋̉̄͂̆̃͟͟͢͞͡h̘̯̺̮̩̝̯͂̍̎̋ĭ̛͍̰̠̥͉̯̗̠̍̄̃͐͠s̢̲͖̺̻̩̪̅͗̏̃́̇́͞͠ ĭ̷̢̛̖̥̻͚̥͎̫͈̽̈ͅs̴̝͉͙̯̤̥͋̊̋̉͋͑͒̑ t̶͕̱͖̪̩͇͊̌̓̽̕h̡͚͕̰̤̪̳̉̑̇̔̓̑́́͘͟e̢̛̺̻̳̟̪̻͙̼͋͘̕͡͝͡ w̪̲̩̜̜̪̩̆̓͑͗̀̊̇̒͗̕͟a̧̯̦̻͍͎͌̐̀̎̎͘͢ͅy̷̠͖͔͖̦̩̤͇͓̅̈͌̅͌̐̀͢ b͕̝̙͇̥̓̈̄̈́̂͘̚ͅy̴̡̖̘̟̻͌̎͛͌̉̐̉̚͜ w̡̙̺͙̖̰̖̺̣̏̔̔̃͡h̢̙͚͔̽̉̀̀̆̐ͅi̛̜̣̟̇̉̉̅̄̕͢͢͞c̸̢̢̲̬̱̳̥̮̬̈̏̃̊͂̈́͟͠͡h̴̢̢̡͚̬͈̗̯́̏͗̏̏͑̿͝͠ t̴̨̛̩̣̠͍̗̄̈̾͌͟ͅh̶̡̛̤͔̖͔̤̪͍͙̻̅̔̿͞ȩ̣̤̼͓̍͛̾̃̽̇͐͆͟͡s̤̲̦͍̘̬͊̈́̾͐̎̇̒̓̊ȅ̶̮͓̺̬̮̰̮͍̘̂̐͒̊͠ m̜͈͇̝̯̙̫͍̋͊̊̄͆̒͟a̢̘̙̖̞̺̦͔͛͆̈̀r̩͇̣͙̰̜͉͍̭̓̏̂̋̑v̸̛̛̛̲͚̼̜͖̲͊̋̐̚̚͟ḝ̶̧͖̖͓̙͔͕̿̈̽͂͝l̷̨̖̠͈͈̭̪̼͓͆̑͆̾̋͊͜͝s̶͓̖͉͓̰̭̘̀̋̈́͒͒̄͘͠͠ m̴̢̜̤̳̅̿͒̉͢͞͡a̵̩̟̺̟̺̳͍̺̬̓̌̉̃̽͐͗͘y̨̬͖̰̳̆͛̀̓̀̚͜͜ b̶̼͙̮̳̀̐̊͑̅̊ͅȇ̴̛̛̞̼̱̳̭̓͒͑̔̏̚͟͞ b̸̧̧͖̯̬̰̰̱̥͊̎̕͠͡r̴̨̨̻͚̲̥͉̤͍̪͒̇͊͞͡o̧̫͍̠͙̰͖̭̫̾̒̿̃̐͒̚͜ų͓̱͚̖̠͕͉͌̋͌̑̆ͅͅg̶̨̨̹͓͚̑̒̀̽̒́̈́̋̆͞h̫̙̣̭͓̝̬̃̃͛̏͛̅̍͗͜͡͞t̸̝͙̥̹̱͚̣̤̲͍͋̾͑̊̍̃̚͞ a̳̠̭͈̿̽̎͂̌̅̂̌͢͡ḅ̧̦̥͍̖̼͊̄̐͂̇̈́̕͟͢o͚̰̞̳̻̜̗̖͋̀̈́̊͋̌ͅu̵̡͚͓̥͉͇͋̌̍̌̇̕t̢̛̠̗̯̪̠̘̘́͑͗̊͋͜.̝͖̼̥̪̥̭͌̂͌̅̒̏̽̎̎̚ͅ

"Its power is perfected."

Marie's eyes shot open, Stairing into the concerned eyes of Mammon.

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

As Solomon watched in awe, the plant streaching it's self high up into the canopy, it's stalk becoming wide enough for him and another man his size to stand side by side. The plants large bulb opened seeming to stretch towards the moon it's sticky sap dripped onto the grass, as the rats scurried to drink it the larger grey rat looked on sadly, he cast a forelorn glance at Solomon before he and a few of his kind scampered off into the park.

Solomon hummed, watching as the ground under the plant began to glow. He raised his hand in it was acute wand with a red and white handle topped with a star, he waved it carelessly as a large group of rats's charged at him.

"Aree? Did you turn into demonic beasts after drinking that nectar?"

Solomon waved his wand again easily turning another wave of rats into small pieces, he turned on his heel as his dark cape flared around him, a sphere covered in runes cocooned him as the rats leapt at it they vanished.

"Hopefully, Marie was enough."

...I don't need your help!...

Solomon chuckled, "She seemed interesting."

The loud thudding from inside the plant stalk Startled Solomon, "She didn't dissolve in the bud?"

As the plant's roots unfurled from the ground they began striking at Solomon's bubble and he flinched, watching in awe as his protection started to crack, 

"What's this!? Are You attacking me!?"

Solomon pointed his wand at the plant's head with a devilish smirk, "I was going to wait until you fully bloomed, to pick you!"

From the tip of his star shaped wand a blue beam erupted shooting through the base of the plant the Miasma burst forward all at once, shattering Solomon's barrier and sending him into a nearby tree. The sorcerer winced leaning up against it.

He swatted another rat with six eyes away with some weak magic from his wand. He tried to stand but slumped back down, to his horror the rats hadn't scurried from his assault, instead mutating into what could only be described as, Demonic beasts.

As the green light streamed from the severed plant stalk, and the creatures slowly encroached on him Solomon wondered if sacrificing the exchange student had been in vain. The miasma continued to plume from the top of the plant stalk even as Solomon felt the first rodents biting deeply into his legs.  
The wizard flinched casting a weak barrier around himself. 

"Solomon!"

The rats that had crawled onto barrier were swatted away, Asmodeus worried face coming into his view. Solomon released his magic, "Oh, I am so relieved too see your beautiful face right now."

Asmodeus bent down scooping Solomon into his arms the wizard responded by looping himself around the devil's neck, "Siemon, Luke and Mammon too? What ever did I do to receive such a capable rescue squad?"

Mammon had transformed fully into his demon from, his white wings outstretched as both his palms released bolts of blue lightning at the demonic beasts. Siemon was smiling calmly while spinning his scythe, it gave off a feint hum as he twirled it, the calm sound mixing in with the rabid screams of the beasts that lunged at him.

Asmodeus looked down at the white haired wizard with a frown, "What are you doing?"

Solomon smiled up at the pink haired devil innocently, "I came too pick a flower was all."

Asmodeus eyes went to the Plant's stalk and the thick green energy that shot out of it into the sky.

"A demonic corpse flower, We must evacuate the students and faculty, perhaps even part of the town as well."

Solomon nodded, "I'd hoped Marie would be enough to stop it."

Asmodeus orange eyes widened in horror, "What did you do to Marie?"

Mammon over hearing Asmodeus and Solomon turned his vision to the plant's stalk, "Marie is in there? Then..."

Solomon gave a pitying look at the silver haired demon as Asmodeus took off calling down to Mammon, "I'm going to take him back to RAD and tell the other's."  
Mammon looked over his shoulder over at Siemon, "Let's get rid of these things..."

Mammon splattered a rat with an aggressive burst of wind, some of its blood marring his solemn face.

//"I will proclaim myself a Witch of Greed! I'll share everything with you!"//

"Humans...are so stupid..."

Mammon sent another pulse of air cutting into a group of rats like knives.

//"Tell me is there any better master for you than me?"//

"Why'd you have to die before I even got to know ya!?"

The sharp feeling of Simeon's scyth brought Mammon out of his musings, his mouth curved into a snarl as he glared at handsome angel.

"What the fuck is your problem!?"

The calm face of Siemon had turned serious, "You've reached your limit."

Mammon looked down at his hand, it'd turned into a sinister looking white claw with black nails,  
"Fuck..."

Simeon lowered his weapon stepping up chest to chest with Mammon pressing him against the plant, "We need to get out of here."

The angel dragged his scythe across the ground electing a barrier made of pure light that evaporated the charging rats.

"̵T̷h̸i̸s̶ ̵i̸s̵ ̷t̸r̷u̴e̶ ̷a̶n̸d̸ ̵r̴e̸m̴o̵t̴e̶ ̵f̸r̴o̷m̷ ̴a̶l̵l̴ ̴c̶o̷v̷e̵r̴ ̷o̶f̶ ̷f̸a̷l̴s̶e̴h̶o̸o̵d̸.̷ ̵W̶h̸a̶t̷e̷v̸e̷r̴ ̷i̷s̵ ̷b̶e̷l̴o̶w̷ ̵i̷s̴ ̵s̵i̸m̵i̷l̴a̸r̵ ̶t̵o̵ ̵t̴h̵a̵t̶ ̸w̸h̵i̷c̵h̷ ̷i̸s̸ ̷a̶b̷o̷v̴e̴.̷ ̵T̸h̵r̴o̷u̷g̴h̷ ̵t̶h̸i̵s̵ ̶t̸h̵e̷ ̸m̴a̵r̶v̷e̵l̸s̴ ̶o̵f̵ ̴t̸h̶e̸ ̴w̷o̴r̶k̵ ̵o̷n̶e̸ ̶t̶h̴i̴n̵g̴ ̷a̵r̴e̸ ̶p̴r̸o̷c̸u̸r̴e̸d̷ ̴a̸n̶d̴ ̴p̴e̶r̵f̵e̸c̶t̴e̶d̴.̴ ̴A̴l̷s̵o̶,̸ ̶a̴s̷ ̵a̵l̸l̶ ̷t̴h̸i̴n̶g̸s̸ ̸a̸r̶e̴ ̷m̴a̶d̸e̸ ̴f̷r̴o̴m̷ ̷o̶n̶e̵,̸ ̴b̴y̶ ̵t̸h̴e̷ ̷c̸o̶n̸s̵i̴d̸e̶r̴a̶t̸i̴o̵n̵ ̴o̵f̶ ̸o̸n̶e̴,̸ ̷s̶o̸ ̶a̵l̸l̷ ̴t̴h̵i̴n̷g̸s̶ ̶w̵e̴r̸e̵ ̶m̸a̴d̸e̴ ̸f̵r̴o̴m̶ ̸t̶h̶i̷s̵ ̵o̷n̵e̴,̴ ̵b̷y̶ ̷c̵o̷n̸j̶u̴n̵c̷t̸i̴o̵n̸.̸"̴

Simeon's eyes shot open wide as did Mammon's as the spell began shaking the air around them.

" Celestial magic!?"

Ţ̵͓̗̅̄̉͆ḧ̵̢̛͔̝̼́̌ͅë̸̺̱̼͖́͆̍͠ ̶̙̪͇̪̙͗ͅf̴̣̘̘̋͠͝ͅa̶̫̦̖̩̬̘̎͘͘t̶̹̹̄h̴̦̼̅́͑́̊e̸̗͖͕̚r̶͕͖̒ ̷̣͎̤̭͊o̸͔̮͎͓̚f̴͕͔̺̀͗̊̊͐͛ͅ ̷̛̳̼̒̏̐͑͝i̸̖̦̥̎̕t̷̺͔͛ ̴̳͉̝̹͔͖́̊̐̓͗̋ȉ̸͖̖͛̈͛͝s̷̺͑ ̵̡̛̐t̷̪̝͈͚̐̐̓̑h̶̭͕̹̰͓͙͊͋̽̊̕͠e̶̛͚̹̰̦̰̞͊̌͗͋ ̷̩͚͍͕̼͉̓̒s̴͓͙̪̭͉̏̔̈́̎̚ȕ̶̖͈̰̂͜ņ̶̛̯̻̜̰̇,̷̨̡̲̰̠͙̈́̀̑̒͐ ̷̮̖̈̀̉ͅt̵͚̬̬͎̅̉͜͝ȟ̷̪̥̿̇͌̂̚ȅ̵̢̜͉͍̠̈͜ ̷̬̲̱̂͜m̴̰͖͚͕̃͗̅̊̂ö̴̯̦͔́t̵̡̻̀̈́h̴̬̠̲̪̻͝e̶̡͚̭͐r̴͉͙͉͕̰̔̑ ̶̛̜̝̭̟̊͗͝ṫ̶̺̺͔̈͑̂h̵̤̰̅̓̑̐̈̎ȇ̵̞͍ ̵̰̘͌̿͂̈́̆͠m̵̟͔ọ̶̼̱̉ọ̵̯̗̜͎̦̈̆n̵̪͙̉̃͘.̷̫̻͕̟͂͛"̵̢͍͕̿̏̉ ̴͙̲̥̮̔̿͐̎͠

Mammon let out a painful shriek, holding himself tightly as the bowels inside of him burned.

"̶̡̼͙̓͗T̶̹̥̹̠͊̈́͊̋h̷̜̳̣̯̻̓̓̿ė̴͍̚ͅ ̴̞̠̤̙͎̐͊̉͋̓w̵̮̬̚ỉ̶͚͠n̷̼̥͐͗̅̾̀ḋ̴̼̟̲̐̋ ̷̫̝͍͚̼͊b̸̦̝̖̥̄̈́͑̾̓͜o̵̟̿̈̈́̄̚̚ȓ̴͕̫ë̵̢͈̮̫̜́͑ͅ ̸͎̹́͂i̴͚̽̽̓ţ̶͇̹͋̈̾ ̸̧̞̝̖͕͆͊̃͝i̵̯͕̰͓͓̋̕͝n̷̛͎̿͋͝ ̶̨̹̟́̅̀̈͋̕t̸̛̳̦̲̞̲̐̋̽͠ḣ̴̨̠͆̾̌͜ȩ̴̼̜̞̻̍ ̸̟͈̀̀̅̕͠w̸̻̩̜̾̉͂͆o̶̺͍̊m̸͕̺̄̈́̕ͅb̸̡̫̱̲͇̐͝͝.̵̛̫̠͓̥̅͒ ̷̛̫̭̼̫͛I̶̠͓̲̬͉͇͋̐͝t̸̠͖̳s̸̩͍̕̕ ̸̡̫̲͍̌̌̃̾ņ̵̟̟͍̯̎̽u̶̢̺͓̪̕ȑ̶̢̖̠̣̹̻͌͑͑͛͐s̵̮̪̝̎e̶̥̹̘͉̎͝ ̷̧̛͙̺̽̏̽̋̒į̶̢̧͕̞̗̂̅͆̀̚s̴̡͍̣̩̜̦͊̄̅͆̏ ̵͈̻̣͖̉͝t̷͉͊͛͒h̸̘͙͓̣̭͋͌̑̈́̇̚e̵̜̲͇̠̫͈̍̽́͠ ̷̭͆̒̐̾͜ę̴̿͆̽͝â̶͓̻͈̣̟͑͑r̶̡̫͌͝ͅͅț̷̯͍̉̃̄̇h̸͓̣̊̽́,̴̢̭̞͍͂́ ̴̛̦̺̦̱͎̠̈́͛̈́̏̎t̷̢͔̑̉̋̂ḧ̷͈͐͘͝e̷̦̖̼͔̲̅̑̓ ̴̙̩̣̟̈́͌̈́̽͠ṃ̸̨̨̗̈̽̂̓͝o̸̺̞̾̈͒̽t̶͔̐̏͊̈́̉h̷̰͚̥͍̪͂̾̈̕e̷̳̱̿̆̈̍͜r̷̝̹̙̭̲̬̔̐͗ ̵̣͂͝ö̸̧̟f̵̹̰̙̫̒͜ ̸͇̲̫̖̄̒̊̚ͅa̵̫̟͙͇̲͐͋͌̈́͘͠l̷͕̱͕͠l̴̮̱̳͋̀ ̵̛̬̘̩͈͉p̸̛̬͙̒͘͜͠ë̶̮͍̤́͒̑̊͝r̸͍͒̍̇͋͜f̵̹͔͎̩̺̿e̵̖̥͍̖͂c̵̜̮̺̗̆̽̊̋̎͘͜t̶̢̛̳̋̇͒̅ḯ̷̻̮̂ǭ̵̹͍͐̎̓͆͆n̴̫̿͋̐̈͘.̷͉̟̄̃̈́̕̚"̸͚͉͑̾͒̀̏

The miasma from the plant dissipated, as the rats began to fall over one by one, Mammon coughed for air Simeon attempted to cast a stronger barrier spell around them under the mounting magical pressure.

"Withstand it!!"

The demon before him gasped, his arm shrinking, his form returning to its humanoid shape,

"Mammon!"

Simeon's hands switched causing the weapon to hover and spin rapidly as little sparks of glowing white light danced in his panicked blue eyes. The rats on the outside had stopped charging his barrier or moving all together, to his horror the massive plant stalk had begun to dissolve, splashing like hot magma on the barrier behind Mammon's back.

"This is the heavenly fire magic..."

Simeon's eyes dilated as he stared into the origin of the flames,

"My eyes play trick on me..."

Standing as the magma pooled at her feet was a small woman, her body and hair made entirely of flames, the broad flaming wings of a phoenix on her back.

"̷̠̹̯̝́̈́̽̀̓ͅỈ̶͎̮̍t̴͕͚̱͋͜s̶̡̡͙͊̎͠ ̵̟̙̳̩̻͚̂̈́͐͝p̸̛̮̃o̷͕̲̲̒̂̊͐̄̈w̴̨̢̺̺͉̔̐̏ë̸̡̖͇̞̪̩ṟ̸̨̹̆ ̷͓̜̖͖̰̞̆̀̈̑͝i̴͍̽̏̏s̸̳̠̤̕ ̷̡̱̗̣͍̤̄p̴̺͖̻̓̇͜e̶̖͒̍r̶̯̠̦̞̤̍f̵̛̮̃̄͂͝e̶̱̰͗̋͘c̴̘͕̼͚̬̤̆̈́͒̿t̶̹̝̯̙̿͘e̸̖̟̻̟̪̰̎̓̎͝͝d̷̓́͐͜.̷̼̝͓̫̣͎͌"̵̞̥̗̑͜ ̵͚̻̲͔͈́̉͒͒͝

The woman mouthed, she glanced at Siemon her fire like eyes narrowing, walking around his barrier, her feet scorching the ground.

Simeon looked on in Horror, as the woman opened her palm.

The woman's fire like hair coiled like snakes, Her eyes fell on Mammon and Siemon smiled, flipping the blade of his scythe towards the demon who was coughing for air desperately.

"Perhaps...You'd like this one to join you, as a ghost?"

As the burning woman closed her eyes her hair turned brown and she fell forward onto the dirt. Siemon stared at the burn marked body of Marie Claire, his eyes wandering to Mammon.

"Mammon." Siemon called, The demon struggled to look up at him grasping at his throat, "I know hearing the holy language probably messed you up, but look on the bright side your arm's gone back to normal! Now I don't have to cut it off, lucky you!"

Simon bit into the tip of his black glove the action sending mammon's eyes darting to the angels perfect white teeth, he pulled it off slowly and it fell to the ground. His elegant hand curled around Mammon's chin. 

The angel smirked, looking at Mammon's troubled expression, "What's a kiss between old friends?"

Simeon's lips pressed gently against Mammon's, the ashen haired lord growled, feeling Simeon's healing magic. 

As the angel pulled back from his chaste kiss he smiled enjoying the demon's flustered expression.

"Skin to skin contact is the easiest way to heal, ho ho ho!"

Mammon's voice came out squeaky, " Perverted angel!"

"I agree! You could have just grabbed him by the throat!" the blade at Simeon's side called out indignantly.

Mammon glared at the largest of the blue eyes on the scythe, in unison every single eye ball seemed to avert the demon's glare.

Mammon's eyes went to Marie, face down in the scorched grass, "Marie!?"

He scampered over to her rapidly, Pulling her onto his lap, "Marie!!?"

As the brunette's eyes darted open rapidly she stared into Mammon's concerned eyes.

"Marie..."

She shifted against him leaning up and away from him she glared, 

"Did you save me from the plant?"

Her eyes went to the angel and the large weapon at his side, "Or was it you?"

"Siemon!! Clothes she needs clothes!!?"

The scythe shouted and began to squirm, Siemon began grappling at it. 

"O-OH!"

He turned, removing his cape and displaying his elegantly muscled back, his top more sinful than Marie had previously considered holy. 

As the beautiful angel draped his white shawl over her his ungloved hand, ran through her hair and he held it for a moment.

Marie swatted at him, pulling the cloak tightly around herself shirking away like she'd been burned by his touch, curling into Mammon and glared at him.

"Siemon was it?"

The angel's dark lips curved in a pleasant smile, "Yes, you did well to remember me from our introduction yesterday, I'll certainly never forget how angry you made Lucifer!"

Marie recoiled away from his sunny smile, something terrible sunk into the pit of her stomach and her face twitched, " Your friends with Solomon right?"

The angel's cheerful grin remained, "Yes!"

Mammon's eyes darted from Marie to the way Simeon's hand gripped at his weapon a little tighter.

"I'd really like to talk to him sometime! Were the only two humans here so we should get along right?" Marie's brown eyes and shifty expression made Mammon cringe, Simeon's cheerful smile remained, "Oh we'll certainly be having you over at our dorm, it has such a cheerful little name,

Purgatory."

The word struck an unexpected cord in Marie,

"What did you just--"

Mammon's hand gripped into Marie's arm and she looked back at him, "We need to go see Lucifer, now."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~

the creepy text can be translated with Zalgo but it doesn't really matter.

end of the revised old chapters :) new chapters will be new!


	13. I failed to protect them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer pushed his bangs around and sighed, "While you were in the garden, I was looking for you. I was in the courtyard when i sensed the increased Miasma activity, I announced that all students and faculty need to remain inside the building, when the rats began to swarm the halls and windows everyone was already sealed inside their class rooms except the student council members."
> 
> Diavolo nodded, "Lucifer your the greatest Vice president in history Thank goodness the students are unharmed."
> 
> Lucifer looked away, "All except one..."
> 
> The prince's golden eyes widened, "There was a casualty?"

Marie stared up at the green cloudy sky of the Devildom, and refused to accept that no matter how hard she struggled Mammon was not going to let her walk.

"You Grubby handed Pervert!" She smacked at his hand that moved a little too high under the cape that was covering her. 

"It's not like there's anything to grab!! Your legs are like stumps, maybe I'll just drag ya' by the ankles!"

Marie continued to struggle in Mammon's arms as he attempted to carry her, 

"Let me carry you, stupid human!"

"You perverted demon! There's nothing wrong with me!"

Simeon let out a small cough behind them, "We are not making much progress out of this forest, maybe you should just let her walk..."  
"Yes let me down!"

"No! I' not letting you go what if you get kidnapped again!?"

Marie paused in her thumping her fists against Mammon's skull and eyed Simeon who smiled at her, she narrowed her eyes, "Perhaps your right..."

Mammon seemed to hum, "If course I'm right, I'm the great Mammon after all! When I return with you Lucifer and Diavolo will be super impressed and give me a big reward! I bet Asmodeus and Solomon already reported you were dead."

Marie hummed, "So you think me and Angel over there are just going to let you spin a story where you get all the credit and prowess for saving me and the school?"  
Mammon paused, "Well, I can say Simeon helped..."

Simeon hummed, "I'd say at the end we'd have both been doomed if it weren't for that random Celestial magic user..."

Mammon sighed and looked down at the small brunette in his arms, Marie glared up at him with narrow brown eyes.   
"I really don't remember what happened."  
Mammon groaned, "I was struck deaf and Blind by that spell...Simeon you really didn't see any one?"

The dark haired angel shook his head, "There was a great burning light that kept me from seeing their figure, they pulled Marie from the Plant's stalk and destroyed the demonic beasts before vanishing..."

The small blonde boy behind Simeon poked his head out, "I couldn't see their form but their Holy spirit was disgusting...Wriggling like black worms even if they could use high level celestial fire magic they had to have been evil."

Simeon patted the small blonde's head, "If we ever meet them again we'll have to thank them for saving us and RAD, however they did it they seemed to have dissipated the poisonous Miasma and dispelled a great many of the demonic beasts."

Marie pulled at the cloak around her tighter, "I really don't appreciate some magical rando pulling my naked body out of a plant but I suppose it's better than dyeing..."

Mammon was once again staring intensely at Marie, "Are you going to do one of those thing where you get real quiet?"

Marie's brown eyes me this cerulean ones, "I would if I could think of any thoughts about the situation, but my mind is a complete blank..."

//Except for one thing...//

After kicking in the plant's bottom as she was swallowed by the green flames of Miasma she remembered, a seemingly endless staircase that stretched towards an ivory palace in the clouds. Sprawling flower gardens and white marble columns, the feeling for soft loamy soil beneath her feet. 

Marie shook her head coming back into reality.

//Those memories...//

A stark contrast to the screams and burning smells she'd recalled before. They felt more real then the memories she struggled to pull forward, her head began to sharply pang and she squeezed it Drawing Mammon's attention once more.

"We'll get you to Lucifer and The prince and they'll make sure your alright."

Marie squeezed her eyes tightly as her hands clamped over her ears, there was a roaring sound echoing in her skull, the screeching of rubber and the smell of hot tar.

"Mammon..." Marie's hand clung to the Demon's Rad uniform and his pace increased as they got closer to The gardening club room.

~*~*~*~*~*

The rodent bodies littered the outside of the Tea house garden, Mammon paused sensing the magical barrier.

"Oi! I've got the human!"

The tea house door opened narrowly and Barbatos's eye could be seen before he begrudgingly opened the door, he seemed to recoil at the sight of the court yard.

"Please come inside quickly."

Mammon Shuffled inside followed by Siemon and Luke, the room's occupants looked on at them. Diavolo stepped forward first looking at Marie.

"Your alive! What happened?"

Marie lowered her hands from her head and smiled up at Diavolo, "Your grace you look even more handsome right now then when I was taken by those rats."

Diavolo blinked then smiled, "Miss exchange student now isn't the time."

Mammon held her a little tighter and she frowned, "Mammon could you please set me down?"

The silver haired lord seemed hesitant before he slowly eased Marie onto her legs. Marie pulled at the cape that was covering her and took in the confused and worried expressions of the demons in the gardening club. 

"I know what happened to the gardening club, the rats, why they started attacking, but I don't know about the plant we saw."

Diavolo's head tilted, "A plant?"

Simeon stepped up behind Marie and placed his hand on her shoulder, "A Corpse plant."

The occupants of the room's eyes widened, "We must evacuate immediately! I knew I sensed Demonic beast activity." Diavolo had pulled out his DDD when Simeon cleared his throat, "The flower has been cut, someone came in and absorbed the Miasmic power that was stored inside that plant. "

Diavolo's finger paused on Lucifer's name in his DDD, "Someone else was there? A demon?"

Siemon shook his head, "A powerful Celestial magic user."

Marie felt Simeon's hand tighten on her shoulder, "Who ever it was, they saved Marie, Me Mammon, and everyone in RAD today."

Diavolo looked deep in thought, "I thought the corpse plants were all removed by my mother before she established the Devildom, To think there was one growing in my own garden."

Marie had pulled Simeon's cloak against her tighter, "The rats said Ame had been tending that plant for four hundred years...."

Diavolo's eyes widened, "That's an act of terrorism, I'll have to send for her immediate return from the celestial realm." 

Simeon hummed, his hand still resting on Marie's shoulder, "I wonder why the young demoness was growing such a dangerous plant..."

Lucifer had arrived throwing open the door too the tea room he looked around before spotting Diavolo his shoulders seemed to relax, then immediately tense once he laid eyes on Barbatos. 

"My lord Asmodeus and the other council members have begun evacuating the students, I heard there were Miasma cloud over the park. I didn't see or sense any signs of it though."

Diavolo smiled brightly at Lucifer and approached him across the small room, "Ah Lucifer! It was so scary!" His arms came around the thinner man's shoulders, "Marie was taken by rats right in front of me! What happened inside the school?"

Lucifer sighed, his red eyes peering over Diavolo's shoulder's and landing on Marie, seeing her in Simeon's large celestial robe with her hair let down he felt a wash of nostalgia, and then a sharp pain in his chest.

"It seems the human exchange student is fine, although her attire is horrendous." his red eyes left Marie falling on Siemon who removed his hand from her shoulder.

Siemon gasped, "Horrendous?"  
Luke had stopped eating Paige's cookies and frowned balling his fists, "Hey! You Demon bastard those holy robes are far superior too your Demonic cloth! Siemon was generous enough to cover her with his cloak you should thank him!"

Marie looked down at the shimmering white and gold trimmed cloak covering her and felt discomfort budding inside.

"I don't like it either...."

Marie pulled at the cloak, and the occupants of the room gasped, Barbatos seemed to teleport across the room to cover Diavolo's eyes even though his back was turned to Marie.   
She stood on the table and handed the cloak out to Simeon who had turned a dark blush across his handsome features, Mammon had sprung forward an through his babbling managed out a squeak, "Jacket!? My--- WEAR IT!?"

Placing it on her shoulders she slipped her arms through the long sleeves and buttoned up the front remarking how it was long enough to cover her down to her knees but the jacket didn't cover her chest.  
She sighed, there wasn't much to expose...

Lucifer patted Diavolo's back and the price released him, Barbatos stopped covering the young royals eyes and he looked around at the room's flustered occupants.

Lucifer pushed his bangs around and sighed, "While you were in the garden, I was looking for you. I was in the courtyard when I sensed the increased Miasma activity, I announced that all students and faculty need to remain inside the building, when the rats began to swarm the halls and windows everyone was already sealed inside their class rooms except the student council members."

Diavolo nodded, "Lucifer your the greatest Vice president in history Thank goodness the students are unharmed."

Lucifer looked away, "All except one..."

The prince's golden eyes widened, "There was a casualty?"

Lucifer nodded, "An injury, Solomon. Asmodeus is tending too him in the nurses office."  
Diavolo seemed to slump into his seat, "I see, this is only the first week. I've already failed to protect both my human students..."

Marie stomped her foot as she stood on the table drawing Diavolo's eye, "I'm sure, there's more to this than you know, Ame is the missing piece here, all we can do for now is talk too the rats!"

The prince sighed and looked up at Marie, "Those beasts are no more than terrorists in my eyes, if they had the ability to communicate they shouldn't have taken you. What happened?"

The brunette pushed her long brown hair back, thinking briefly of Solomon,   
//And demons become demons beasts, and are hunted down by their own kind or angels.//

"After I was taken by the Rats I was fed too the corpse plant, they said it was to stop the Miasma from destroying the school."

Diavolo's golden eyes widened and Marie frowned, "The rats were trying to stop the Miasma by feeding Me and Solomon to that plant. Perhaps they know why Ame planted it in the first place."

Marie stepped down from the low tea table and made her way too the door sliding it open, She smiled back at Hagebana and Page and the Still seated demon prince. The light breeze from the air stirred her long hair.

"Lets go greet the gardening club!"

Marie stepped out into the RAD gardens walking across the small bridge to the large path way she began calling out too the rats of RAD. 

"OIIII SHITTY MOUSE! RAT BASTARDS !! STUPID STINKY RODENTS WHO TRIED TO KILL ME!"

Lucifer frowned, "I doubt they will appear, I should eradicate them all for the trouble they caused."

The dark haired lord's eyes traced across the rodent bodies laying around the pathway, "Are there any left? Who killed all these?"

Marie continued to call out obscenities into the garden As the lords and Tea house occupants came outside, Barbatos closed the Tea house door behind them. 

Simeon appeared at Lucifer's side, "After Asmodeus escaped with Solomon, Mammon Luke and I were being cornered by Demonic beasts against the Corpse plant, A celestial Magic user saved all of us, I didn't get too see what they looked like."

Marie had stopped shouting as the bushes behind a park bench wriggled, slowly a large rat crawled out and glared while remaining on all fours. 

"The jig is up, you cant pretend to be an ordinary garden pest anymore."

The rat slowly stood and his form continued to stretch until before the group stood a sour looking man in a grey and black suit, his vest buttons were silver as were the tips of his ears, he narrowed his thin eyes at Marie. 

"I suppose you and that Demon prince want my head, and the heads of my family."

Marie raised her hand, "I'll take an explanation, Do you know why Ame planted that thing 400 years ago?"

The rat like man's long nose twitched and he pushed his long black hair away from his face, "My mistress accumulated the Garden's growth too the flower's presence, apparently she was studying if the plant could be used too improve the soil quality, the corpse plant seed was given too her by the late demon queen who supported her research."

Marie turned and caught the pained expression on Diavolo's face before it vanished.

"Do you want to go to where it was?"

The prince's golden eyes found Marie's brown ones, "Yes, I would."

~*~*~*~

As the group trudged through the park brush She glared at the suited back of the demon before her, "Hey rat face, if you could take a human form why didn't you just meet with Diavolo after Ame left?"

The tall man let a branch snap back and hit Marie in he face,   
"I am a nameless demon, I am not permitted audience with nobility."

Marie swatted at another branch the man released at her, "That's a load of bullshit why didn't you tell the prince!?"

The demon in the suit stopped, "Four hundred years, Ame studied this plant thinking it could be used to help the Devildom, It was her secret not mine."

Marie growled and walked into the clearing turning to narrow her eyes at the tall Rat demon, "Well I almost died for her precious secret and guess what, her plant is dead. Her research is over and when she comes back, she'll be arrested as a terrorist."

Marie walked over to the tall plant's bulb and kicked groaning with disgust when it shot a load of sticky sap at her. Mammon ran over too her side as the prince and Lucifer stared at the scorched plant base and blackened earth. 

"Foot prints, burned into the soil..."

Lucifer chipped at the black rock that appeared to pool out of the plant's base, "This is hardened magma...The celestial user was using the highest tier fire creation magic..."

"How did she survive this?"

Diavolo's eyes scanned the blackened trees and burnt soil the scorched demonic beast and animal corpses, his gaze landing on Mammon and Marie who were arguing about his now soiled RAD jacket. 

Lucifer's hand on his shoulder returned him to reality, "Your grace...The Rain woman's research, if it was permitted from the late queen..."

Diavolo took a deep breath, "My mother...How can I still be cleaning up after my parent's mistakes after all this time."

Diavolo walked across the clearing and Marie looked upwards at him turning a dark shade of red, the way his golden eyes shined while looking down at her.

"My Prince..."

Her memory of before the Rat incident resurfaced, Her crawling in the brush away from Diavolo's powerful magic. 

"Marie I want to help you recover your memories, is that okay?"

Mammon's eyes widened, "What're you talking about?"

Marie's gaze didn't leave the prince's "I don't have any clear memories of my past, just vague recollections, I remember playing a lot of games...and I remember..."

Diavolo's hair rustled in the breeze as the lingering burning smell filled the air, "What do you remember Marie?"

the small brunette's face twisted as her fist clenched, "I remember the smell of smoke, the sound of screaming, and the feeling of how badly I want revenge."

The lord of Greed's eyes fell on Marie's dark expression, his mind once again flashed too the past, to blood stained battle fields and the sensation of steel in his hands.

Diavolo took a deep breath, "Is there anything else you remember? Anything at all?"

Marie paused hesitant, she looked at the concerned face of Mammon before looking back up at the prince, she pulled at the collar of Mammon's Rad jacket.

"Floating white stairs that climbed up the clouds up to an ivory palace, columns made of gold and white marble framing a gold throne adorned by two birds and a dragon, and flowers...with no scent..."

The sudden stillness in the air was evident too Marie she wondered if she should have kept it too her self. 

"That's..."

"The heavenly emperor's palace..."

Siemon stepped forward coming alongside the shocked looking Diavolo, "Marie, do you have any knowledge of your past lives?"

The small brunette scoffed, "I don't even have knowledge of my present one Angel."

Siemon seemed to chuckle into his hand before reaching out towards Marie, "You should consider coming to the celestial realm after your time in the Devildom."

Marie felt Mammon's arms coming around her, she heard the growl within his throat and to her amazement Lucifer too stepped in between her and the gently smiling celestial. 

"Diavolo, I'm taking Marie back to Lamentation, I'll leave the evacuation of the students and faculty too you."

Seeing Lucifer change into his demon form so close was impressive, the way his wings unfurled at the same time his clothes appeared, in a burst of scorching wind, Marie admired the burning feathers that accompanied his transformation. 

When the dark haired lord scoped her into his arms her first thought was to protest until she saw the confusion and pain bidding in his red eyes. his wings outstretched and her and the two demons shot into the sky.

The air was sold on her bare legs and she clung to Lucifer's chest, the peacock feathers on his demon form drew her eye, as did his horns, the first lord hadn't looked down at her since they'd taken flight, and Mammon was quiet as well.

As the trip landed in front of house Lucifer made no moves too put Marie down, the tall lord began to walk through Lamentation, the brunette in his arms and Mammon began to protest as he walked past Marie's room seemingly headed towards his. 

"H-Hey! Where're ya taken her! She--"

Mammon paused as did Lucifer in front of a door just past Lucifer room. Marie tugged at the collar of Lucifer's shirt snapping him back from his memories. 

"You can put me down."

The lord nodded and Marie stood with Lucifer and Mammon staring at the strange door. 

"Lucifer why did you bring me here?"

The lord's lips curled, "Go to your room, and don't come out until I say so."

Marie went to open her mouth in protest when Mammon placed his hand on her shoulder, the two of them watched Lucifer walk into his room and shut the door.

"Mammon what the hell is going on?"

The lord looked down at the small brunette and his heart stung bitterly, he saw blonde hair and green eyes, and it took several blinks before he could convince himself that was wrong. 

"Give me a little time to find the words...C'mon I'll walk you too your room."  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Marie flung herself back onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. The memories of her time with each of six demon brothers flashing through her mind before the image of Lucifer closing the door behind him made her audibly growl.

"Why is he sulking!? No, Oh I'm surprised a lowly human survived that. Or A, shame you managed to pull through..."

The image of Lucifer closing the door resurfaced and Marie threw the pillow away angrily.   
"Six demon brothers... Six...No Seven....Beelzebub's twin Belpha....Bella.... whatever.."

Hearing her DDD go off Marie reached for it and stared at the screen.

two new messages:  
Ellie: Did you find any dirt on Mammon yet?  
Leviathan: Did Lucifer really mention freezing something?

Marie sighed "I suppose the plot will keep going." She ignored Leviathan's message and respnded to Ellie's.

Mere: Ellie! Are you okay after the Rat incident today?

Yea that was crazy, do you know what happened : Ellie

Mere: Yea I was right in the middle of it! Somehow I survived though.  
ehh?? I guess having Mammon as your guardian your basically on your own, let me know if you need help: Ellie

Marie squeezed her DDD tightly, "Ahhh Ellie, your so cute! The best!"

Mere: Thank you Ellie! I did get a lead on the Mammon situation, so hang tight >:)

>:) : Ellie

Marie smirked and opened up Leviathans message next.

Mere: I thought I told you not too talk too me any more Loli-con Lizard.

I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU!?: Leviathan

Mere: I thought it didn't matter that your debt with Mammon was clear because he traded me too you?

I-I'M sorry about that, it was wrong. I shouldn't have tried to buy you like an anime figure. SO let me help you get Mammon under contact you still want that right!?: Leviathan

Marie pondered, Yes she did still want a contract with the second most powerful demon lord, if she had that over him perhaps she could get to the bottom of everyone's strange behavior.

Mere: I'm absolutely sure, Lucifer said he Froze something.

Come too the kitchen right now: Leviathan

Marie smirked, and heard her DDD go off again.

Don't tell anyone what your doing. I don't want anyone to mistakenly think I hang out with some human normie. : Leviathan

With a smirk Marie pulled off Mammon's sticky rad Jacket and made her way to the shower, she would take her time getting to the Lamentation kitchen.

~*~*~*~*

woo thanks for reading the first new chapter :D more too come soon!


	14. A poem for an idiot slain by his beloved.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "WHO DID YOU CONTRACT WITH!?"
> 
> Marie smirked, "You told me too keep my secrets too myself, I don't need to report everything too you do I?"
> 
> The avatar of greed let out a deep snarl that Marie felt in her own torso, Mammon's chest was touching her's. 
> 
> "Tell me who it is or I'll eat you..."
> 
> Marie smirked her fang teeth coming into view, "I thought you were worried about ME doing something weird?"
> 
> The sound of her door opening made Mammon's head turn, 
> 
> "MAAAAMMMOOOOONNNNN!!?"
> 
> Leviathan took several quick steps into the room and smacked Mammon on the head with a heavy block of ice, the demon lord rolled off the bed clinging too his skull and Marie sat up and snickered, Her and Leviathan stared down at him. The glimmer of gold inside the block of ice caught the devil's eye.
> 
> "I-IS THAT GOLDIE!?
> 
> Leviathan's orange glare burned brighter, "What were you doing to Ruri...."

Leviathan and Beelzebub were standing opposite one another in the Lamentation kitchen. Beelzebub had found his elder brother crouched inside a cupboard while he was searching for a snack.

"Are you here to get me in trouble?" The tall ginger haired demon growled. 

Leviathan avoided his gaze and flailed his hands wildly, "I was just- I was hungry?"

Beelzebub softened, "AH, I get hungry at this time too.... I cleaned out the fridge though, sorry."

The younger devil noticed the way his Elder brother was fidgeting and glancing at the door behind him. 

"Wait...Why would you be hiding in the cupboard...There's something else isn't there?"

"Ah- I'm so hungry I think I might die!?" He clutched at his stomach and Beelzebub stepped towards him with a worried expression. 

"Levi, I'll make you something, Don't die!"

Marie had made her way into the kitchen as Beelzebub was frantically feeding Leviathan a sandwich. The snickered drawing both their attention. 

"Marie? Are you alright? I heard you were kidnapped by rats today?"

Leviathan sprang up from his brothers arms and choked on the piece of sandwich in his mouth until he, once again fell over, causing Beelzebub to turn once more. 

"The real question is, Are you guys alright?"

Leviathan was holding his throat and roughly coughing while Beelzebub rubbed his back.

"M-Ack-Mar--Ak-"

"Big bro don't speak!"

It was at that Moment as leviathan's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and Marie finally burst into tearful laughter. 

Beelzebub frowned, "What are you doing in the kitchen?"

She wiped a tear from her eye and smiled, "I'm meeting that Otaku."

She pointed at Leviathan who sprang to life in a panic. 

"You were supposed to be here! What took you so long!? Humans are idiots idiots all of you! This is why you end up a demon food! Awful stupid human! Why'd you have to tell him now all of RAD will know my life as an otaku will be over I--"

Beelzebub Chopped his brother in the throat and Marie let out an impressed Oh, "It that how you stop his rants?"

Beelzebub nodded, "What are you guys doing?"

Leviathan was holding his throat and coughing once more, Marie pondered exposing the Mammon credit card scheme to the tall ginger, but when she noticed the panicked expression on Leviathan's face she softened her smirk and batted her eyelashes, pulling at the black nightgown's hem, her damp hair fell over her shoulders and she turned her legs clad in knee high socks inward.

"Beelzebub, It's embarrassing to say out loud..."

The tall ginger blushed and stared at Leviathan with wide eyes, " Ah! You know I think There is a poison apple in Lucifer's study! I'm still pretty hungry!"

As the tall demon retreated Marie grabbed the Hem of his jacket, "Beel, Can we talk some more about Belphie? Like we did this morning?"

The tall demon frowned, "Yea...Just don't mention him in front of Lucifer..."

Marie released him and the Gentle giant wandered off as Leviathan sulked on the ground.

"I can't believe you told him..."

Marie bent down and rested her head in her hands, "You were so passionate about becoming my care taker this morning, how were you gonna take Mammon's place and keep your otaku shut in title?"

Leviathan was laying face down on the ground, "I was tricked! Your not like Ruri at all! Your mean! I know Ruri is the only one for me! My plan now, is getting my grim back from that Bastard!"

The brunette grinned, "Oh? " She shifted her legs and reached forward gently touching the Demon lords head, he immediately looked up at the contact and froze.

Marie's hand came fully onto Leviathan's hair and stroked it as the lord babbled, "Ahh giving you head pats is pretty satisfying."  
Marie's grin spread, he was looking directly at those stupid Azuki-tan print panties. 

She stood slowly and kept her hand on Leviathans head. 

The lord under her hand was frozen.

"Oh? Something on your mind?" Her hand slipped through his blue hair and she felt him lean into her touch. She could only see the dark blush on his cheeks. 

Marie smirked, her hand moving around down to his chin she tilted his blushing face up at her. 

"I can be mean..."

She watched Leviathan's adams apple bobb as he swallowed. Marie's own face began to flush and she tried to suppress her smile, resulting in a perverted looking grin. 

//Ah...This otaku demon is really cute!// 

Marie pulled her hand away from the lords chin and walked towards the refrigerator. 

"Lucifer definitely said, more than once that he Froze Mammon's card. So I think the freezer would be--"

Marie stopped Leviathan's hands had wrapped around her from behind, the tall demon hunched so that his face dug into her neck. 

"Oi! You two! What're ya doin in there!"

Leviathan stood slowly, his hands remained on Marie's shoulders and he turned her to face Mammon. The silver haired demon was scowling at her.

"Didn't Lucifer tell ya too stay in yer room!?"

Marie frowned, "I got hungry!"

The second eldest glare sharpened behind his yellow sunglasses, "I ain't buyin it!! And Levi your too close to Marie! Why don't you take twenty steps away from her!?"

Leviathans left hand came up in a fist his left pulled Marie tighter against his torso, "Twenty steps!? I'd be out of the kitchen then You idiot!"

"Even better, don't you have a game to play? Or a Cartoon to watch?"

"Haa? Don't you have some grimm to pay me back! After going back on your word on me becoming Marie's guardian I think I need to add emotional damage too the fee!"

Mammon had eyed the fridge behind Marie and Leviathan, "If you came here too eat then why don't you open the fridge Marie?"

The brunette avoided Mammon's gaze, "Ah! Yea totally I think that I wi--"

She went to take a step away from Leviathan and the blue haired devil yanked her back into place, Marie stiffened and her face twisted into a grin as she withheald her laughter.

"AHH! Leviathan! Me and Mammon have something private too talk about! Why don't you grab your snack from the Friiidge first!? Something to cool your HEAD?"

Marie felt Leviathan's fingers dig into her shoulder roughly and a shiver went down her back as she held back her snickering once more. 

//BONER! THE SHUT IN GOT A BONER!!//

Leviathan turned around and Marie walked towards Mammon, "Leviathan! If you find anything in the freezer I'd like, don't microwave it!"

Mammon scratched his chin, "Ah, I think there's some ice cream Satan hid from Beel..."

Leviathan waved aggressively without turning from the fridge, "Fuck off! N-Normies!"

Marie held back her laughter and walked into the hall with the second lord,  
"Before, you said you'd explain after you found the right words?"

She looked upwards at him and he sighed, "Yea, I need a bit more time on that..."

Marie hummed, "So then were you just jealous?"

The demon walking alongside her froze and had to take several quick steps to catch up too her , "ME!? Jealous of Leviathan!!? Being jealous is HIS thing ya know, that's like some kind of joke? I'm The great Mammon!"

The small brunette woman let out another thoughtful humm, "So if you didn't want to talk too me about earlier, and your not jealous of Leviathan having his arms around me in the kitchen just now, why are you following me too my room?"

Marie stopped outside her door and turned to enjoy the way Mammon's face flushed red and his eyes began darting around, "I-It's Be-Because I'm your guardian and your supposed ta be in yer room!"

"Eh? I fired you from that job this morning..."

Mammon bristled, "AH...Well It's not up too you! I was made your guardian so I'm gonna guard you!"

"Oh? So now want too be my guardian?"

"Yea I want too be your guardian!"

Mammon flinched and froze, a variety of noises emerged from his mouth as his face steadily turned redder, Marie snickered audibly and opened her bedroom door leaning against it. 

"Come in Mammon, I want too talk too you in private."

The silver haired lord scratched at his chin peering over his glasses the heavy blush across his cheeks highlighted his cerulean blue and gold eyes, "Yer...Not gonna do anything weird are you?"

Marie felt a powerful wave of hunger roll over her, suddenly she hoped Leviathan would bring that ice cream along with Mammon's card. 

"EW! YER DROOLING!?"

Marie wiped at her chin with her night gown, "Ah...I'm really hungry..."

Walking into the room the picked up one of the apples and sat on her bed taking a large bite out of it. SHe cocked her head at Mammon who stood in her doorway with a nervous expression. 

"I take it you've been thinking about making a contract with me?"

Mammon snapped from his daze, "Oi! Yer still on that didn't I tell ya no already!?"

Marie smiled taking another bite of the apple in her hand, " You've had some more time too think about it, you have been thinking about it?"

The silver haired lord took a few steps into the room, he eyes the dining table and Marie smirked patting her bed. 

"Today, was really crazy. I'm not really sure how I survived, if it weren't for that Celestial magic user I would have been plant food, you could've been Beast chow..."

Marie's brown eyes met Mammon's gaze and held it, "If you make a contract with me You'll become stronger, I'll become stronger. Today we got lucky, but what if something like this happens again?"

Marie felt Mammon sit down next too her and she bit her lip to hide her smirk, with misty eyes she turned to Mammon and held his arm lightly. 

"If you become My demon, You can be there too protect me!"

Mammon blushed, "Your First Demon..."

Marie smiled, "My first Demon Lord."

Mammon blinked and scooted closer too her, "Your first demon contract?"

Marie avoided his gaze by turning her head, "My first Greed demon?"

Mammon's arms were on either side of her and Marie's back pressed against her mattress, she gazed up into Mammon's sunglass covered eyes and pondered if they would fall off his angry looking face.

"WHO DID YOU CONTRACT WITH!?"

Marie smirked, "You told me too keep my secrets too myself, I don't need to report everything too you do I?"

The avatar of greed let out a deep snarl that Marie felt in her own torso, Mammon's chest was touching her's. 

"Tell me who it is or I'll eat you..."

Marie smirked her fang teeth coming into view, "I thought you were worried about ME doing something weird?"

The sound of her door opening made Mammon's head turn, 

"MAAAAMMMOOOOONNNNN!!?"

Leviathan took several quick steps into the room and smacked Mammon on the head with a heavy block of ice, the demon lord rolled off the bed clinging too his skull and Marie sat up and snickered, Her and Leviathan stared down at him. The glimmer of gold inside the block of ice caught the devil's eye.

"I-IS THAT GOLDIE!?

Leviathan's orange glare burned brighter, "What were you doing to Ruri...."

The blue haired lord raised the block of ice above his head higher and Mammon screamed, "LEVIATHAN SIR UP PLEASE!!? I CAN-- GIVE GOLDIE BACK -- DON'T KILL ME WITH HER!!?"

Marie let out an appreciate Oh from the bed, "I'll write a poem about an idiot that was killed by his brother and beloved too remember you Mammon."

The silver haired lord let out a loud cry, "-PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

Marie snickered, "Leviathan, I believe you had some demands for your Oni-chan."

Leviathan blinked, "Oni? Like demon, and elder brother...that's a pretty good pun."

Marie gave him a thumbs up and he resumed his threatening posture over Mammon, "Alright you money grubbing bastard! You want your card back?"

Mammon flinched when Leviathan made a false lunge at him, the cold ice dripped on Mammon's glasses melding in Leviathan's hand, "Alright if you want your card back, I want that Seraphina figure you won in the convince store!"

Marie frowned, "Levia..."

The two demons both turned too her, "LEVIA!?"  
"WHO'S LEVIA!?"

Marie snickered, "Levia,"  
and she pointed down at Mammon, "And Mammorin."

Leviathan smiled, "That sounds like Moron."

"It does doesn't it?"

"Its longer than his actual name."

"But its cute!"

"Ehh? It is kind of Moe..."

The ice block in Leviathan's hand slipped Marie and the two lords watched in slow horror as the frozen goldie fell before crashing into Mammon's stomach sending the poor devil too the underworld....

"Mammon...."

Marie kneeled at the side of the demon and closed his eyes, "Rest in peace..."

She turned to Leviathan, "WE KILLED MAMMON!"

The blue haired lord screamed, "He'll come back!!?It just takes a minuet!?"

Marie pet the silver lords head and whined, "Mammon!! Killed by Goldie!? By his favorite little brother!?"

Leviathan blushed, "F-Favorite!?"

Marie sniffled, "Are you an idiot? Your the first person he steals from. So that means he likes you the most."

Mammon took this moment to sit up suddenly and cough several times clutching at the large block of ice on his midriff he glared up at Leviathan.

"You Bastard! I'm not gonna be able to eat for a week!"

Marie was staring intensely at Mammon's stomach and reached forward to roughly poke it causing the demon to cry out.

"Demon bodies are neat...."

Mammon blushed and glared clinging too the large block of ice containing his credit card.

"You were saying about a Sera what?...I don't remember what exactly you were saying."

Marie smiled.

"The Seraphina limited edition figure you one at the claw machine at the convenience store!? how could you forget!"

Marie Elbowed Leviathan in the ribs and the Demon glared down at her, "And I also want you to make a pact with this human..."

Marie grinned she bent forward coming nose to nose with Mammon, "Then I'll order you too pay back all the Money you owe Leviathan!"

Mammon clung too the large block of ice, "You demons!"

Marie frowned, "Mammon...Your a demon..."

The silver hared lord gave his best puppy eyes to Marie she was nearly blinded, perhaps this was why he wore sunglasses, "Don't let Levi use you like this! Don't be stupid!"

Marie flicked his nose, "Its over, Make a packt with me."

Mammon shook his head, thinking about being pressed against the lamp post, her laugh as she fell through the sky, the way she was holing hands in Ellie's kitchen, The way she made Lucifer lose his cool. At some point he'd begin shouting.

"NO! No way! No NO I'M the great Mammon one of the seven rulers of Hell!!? Why Do I have too let some human be the boss of me!?"

The click of Marie and Leviathan's DDD's sealed Mammon's fate. 

"Become my pet and You can keep Goldie. refuse and We'll send these pictures too Lucifer."

Mammon had moved Goldie too the side and bowed deeply on the floor at Marie and Leviathan's feet.

"It is my pleasure Sir and Madame!"

Marie extended her foot forward with a smirk, Mammon and Leviathan's eyes widened with shock. 

"Marie what are yo--"

"Skin to skin to bind the Contract, words are flimsy."

Mammon swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut tightly a dark blush crossed his cheeks, the top of her foot where Mammon kissed tingled, a gold sigil shone brightly for a moment before the second lord glared up at her. 

"I Mammon Avatar of greed, proclaim this human as my master..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Waa congratulations on capturing you first demon lord Marie.

*clapping.mp3*


End file.
